Cipher's Code
by AgeofAdvent
Summary: 20 years after MMZ4, where Zero and the 4 guardians survived. Read World of Advent; this story is cancelled, World of Advent will take its place as an improved version of Cipher's Code.
1. Chapter 1

Well, first Fanfic, guys. I hope to bring a semi-decent one here, as there aren't enough. I'd like it if you respond, but as a fellow reader of fanfiction, I understand that most don't review. I won't threaten to put it on hold if you don't, but I'd really like it if you'd review my story. Best of luck!

**Shire Village, ****x, 20 years after Ragnarok crashed**

Crash! "What happened?" The citizens of Shire were at a loss when they saw it at first- an aircraft built for one person on a steep descent towards Earth. They were a tough crowd, used to frequent raids from marauding mavericks, but this was something they weren't used to. They stared uselessly at the spiraling aircraft, praying against reason that whoever the pilot was would be all right.

_Sometimes, you just can't help but feel that life sucks sometimes. You have no idea_. The lone survivor of the crash stared gloomily at the wreckage of the aircraft that he was on before- _before what?, _he asked himself suddenly. _What just happened? _The blonde survivor racked his memory, but found nothing, but a string of letters and numbers. _s-7_4, c-8_2, q- 9_2, r –5_3, d-21_7, c- 9_7._ At last, he picked himself up and looked to the east. _A town… Maybe they can help me understand what's going on. _

Narrowed blue eyes scanned the surrounding city hungrily, looking for any sign of a familiar face. At last, he was stopped by a voice that appeared from the shadows. "What's a kid like yourself doing out here? Come on kid, say something." The voice wasn't unkind, but the unknown kid shrank back as he sensed the presence of several others that had been following him before.

"What do you want?" The golden-haired boy stood his ground, scanning for any sign of an escape as the shady group closed on him. "I haven't got any money, if that's what you want."

The apparent leader of the group looked genuinely offended. "Hey come on, kid. Were just looking out for any newcomers." At first his stomach was in control, but soon the kid regained control of his senses.

"No thanks," he muttered as he flung a cart towards them with inhuman strength. _Whoa, did I just do that,_ he asked himself in shock. _No matter, I gotta get out of here. _Ignoring the shouts of the other civilians, he made a mad dash towards the other side. _This is just not my day. _When he finally lost the group, he groaned inwardly as he surveyed the situation presented to him. _I have no food, I'm being hunted by a bunch of people, and I don't even know who I am. Guess I'll go see what the heck that guy was going to say. _ But as he crossed the streets back to where the confrontation was, immediately he sensed something was wrong. Smoke was coming from the area, and a major firefight was being played with a few reploids and the group from before. Safe behind a barricade of broken carts and splayed machine parts the humans had collected, the civilians cowered as the mavericks continued their rampage. _The things I do for food,_ he thought as he grabbed a blaster from a nearby rack. "Saire! They're closing in on us!" Shouts from all sides could be barely heard amid the chaos. "Could someone explain what's going on," their newest fighter shouted to the nearest human.

"Maverick raid," they replied back grimly. "Just aim for their heads, and hope you don't get hit. He gripped his new weapon tightly, aiming towards the lead maverick, a defective green security reploid. Before he fired, however, he noticed something no-one else did; they had a hostage.

"Stop! Stop firing!" Despite his increasingly desperate cries, he was unheard. _Guess I'm going to have to do this on my own. What have I gotten myself in to? _Diving into the hail of fire, he closed in to the alley where two humans lay unconscious. "Where is he?" The golden haired kid looked around, but saw no sign of the maverick with the hostage. Then, seemingly oblivious to the boy, a figure rose from the form of the humans, blade raised in mid-air. As it lunged, however, its would-be victim ducked, taking a shot at the maverick.

"How did you know," the maverick hissed. Its voice had an odd rasp to it that made his opponent's hair stand on end.

"You only had _one_ hostage," he crowed, gun in hand. "Now be a good maverick and stand still.

"Don't think so," the maverick whispered, and, with surprising speed sliced the weapon in half. As the halves of the blaster fell to the floor, the maverick calmly stepped forward. "That was meant to be your hand," he said dispassionately. Oh, well. Without your gun, you puny humans are defenseless.

_Great. Just great. _ ?'s eyes gazed disbelievingly at the two halves of the weapon, now utterly useless. _Time for plan B- run like hell. _Before the maverick realized what he was doing, he feinted towards the maverick, swerving into a near alley. _Good, _the boy reflected, as he saw the maverick follow, away from the sleeping victim. _Wait, now what am I gonna do?" _

"I have you now," the maverick shouted triumphantly, as he closed in on the boy. Just before he could bring the blade down on his neck, however, the kid, raised his hand, and a razor thin energy saber shot out of the his left wrist, bringing the enemies sword to a crashing halt. Like it had a mind of its own, the blade parried again and again, bringing the defective reploid to a stop. The instant he did, however, a glimmer of recognition glared in the enemy's red eyes, and he slumped to the floor.

"What happened," one of the humans shouted to the boy, noticing the maverick on the floor.

"I-I don't know," he stammered. The other human's eyes widened at the sight of the sword protruding from his hand.

"What are you," the fighter whispered hoarsely. "Monster!" Before the kid could answer, he fled, more scared of the boy than the reploid on the floor.

"Some sword you got there, kid."

The golden haired child turned to face the same person who stopped him earlier. "What am I?" He stared at his hands in shock, almost unable to comprehend what happened.

"Dunno. You sure did us a favor, though, that's for sure. If you ask me, that guy should have shown a little more respect to the guy that saved his life. Dimly the golden-haired kid remembered the unconscious figure on the floor, like another lifetime ago. "Well, don't just stand there, what's your name?"

"Well, well, well. That is an interesting story." Saire nodded his head slowly. "So you have no idea who you are, except for a bunch of numbers in your head, huh?

The kid nodded in return, unsure if he believed him or not. "Yeah. That's about it? Do you believe me or not?"

"Well, under any other circumstance, I'd say that you were crazy, but certain details do add up. Like that ship of yours for instance. You said you had some sort of code in your head. Do you remember it?

"s-7_4, c-8_2, q- 9_2, r –5_3, d-21_7, c- 9_." It doesn't mean anything though, does it?"

Saire stared at the string of numbers in his hand before replying, "It looks like you have a code here, kid. It can only be cracked with its cipher. Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing."

"Well, then. You obviously have a mysterious past, you don't now who you are, and to top it off, you have skills as a warrior as well. Looks like you could use a cipher your self. He snapped his hands as an idea came to him. "That's it! We'll call you Cipher! Is that all right with you?"

Cipher nodded. (You have no idea how good it feels to have a name for him) "Cipher. Yeah, I like it. By the way, who are you guys?"

Saire laughed. "That's right. We must have given you quite a scare back then. Don't worry, we're not thieves. Well, not that kind of thief anyway. We're hackers."

"Hackers!" Cipher sat up alert. Hackers were known for their bad reputation throughout the world.

"Don't worry kid," Saire said as he noticed the familiar note of suspicion in Cipher's eyes. "We're like sharks. We really don't deserve the bad rep that's put against us."

Cipher was still considering Saire's choice to model them off. He could think off better ways to compare yourself than to a shark. "Fine, I'll take the bait. Where are we going?"

Saire grinned. "To our base of operations, kid. By the way, the big guy over there's Rey, and the short guy next to him, we call him The Prophet. Don't ask. There's also Rogue, the guy with the unkempt black hair, and Spider, the thin, wiry guy that'll probably be back with a lot of 'borrowed' merchandise. He's the only one you should keep you hands on your wallet while passing him by. That's just about everyone. Welcome to the club, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Years Later**

_Wow, has it been 2 years already? _Cipher sat back in his chair contentedly as he stared back at the stream of numbers coming off his screen. Since Saire and the others had taken him under their wing, he'd learned a lot. But as he continued to look on the screen where he was currently hacking the area's security system, _which by the way had rather weak firewalls, _Cipher reflected to himself. He could just imagine what would happen if a virus got in there. _Something just doesn't add up,_ he thought, frustrated, as he continued to scroll down through a list of missing children. Apart from the odd normal case, almost every one had something in common- they were all orphans, and were identified as "special" cases. To top it off, it was like no-one knew they even existed. No family, no friends, just a blank hole in their missing birth records. The only word he was able to obtain from the mess was the crime syndicate Aranea, but Cipher couldn't see how the two were connected. _What does Aranea want with a bunch of kids? This keeps getting weirder. Maybe I should tell Saire about this. _Just before he logged off, he overrode their old security system with a new one he had devised in the previous week. _There, that should hold them._

Deep in thought, Cipher headed over to Saire's room in the hacker's base. Just as he was aboiut to open his door however, it slammed open and a large person charged in with a chainsaw. "Morning, Rex," Cipher said calmly, who had taken the time during Rex's diversion to steal the team's last donut.

"Huh, how'd ya know I was there, Cipher?" Rex scratched his head as his deep voice rumbled off the tall ceiling.

Cipher grinned to himself. For the past two years everyone had done their best to do something about Cipher's amnesia, but to no avail. Spider would keep crouching behind him and started to shake him violently, then ask if he remembered something. After the fourth week, Spider stopped with a fractured skull to remember the incident by. Saire tried hypnosis, but even that didn't seem to work. The Prophet suggested shock therapy, but that theory was immediately thrown away by Cipher. Apparently he really wanted to go through with it bcause he didn't speak to Cipher for weeks after that._ Not that he talks regularly, _Cipher thought to himself, lost in his newfound memories. Rex was the only one who still kept up with his efforts. Every week, he'd jolt the door open and charge Cipher with something. _Well, at least he's getting more creative, _Cipher thought through powdered jelly. Last week's mutant tarantula certainly freaked him out, not that Cipher would admit it. "Guess I'm just psychic, Rex. Now come on, I want to show Saire something."

Rex followed Cipher through the numerous corridors of their underground haven until they reached an impressive metal door with a keypad waiting for someone to type in the password. Cipher strode towards it purposefully until veering to his right, and began to shout at the apparently solid wall. "Open up Saire! You're not fooling anybody!"

Slowly, a crease formed in the wall before it swung open to reveal the hacker's leader in a nightcap, rubbing his eyes slowly. "Do you know what time it is, Cipher? I thought my hologram might slow you down a little at least. Saire might seem unimpressed about their young protégé's alarming mental growth, but in truth, he wondered how the young teen managed to see the things that no-one ever saw.

"I found something you might be interested in, Saire."

Saire shook out of his sleepy stupor. He took Cipher's opinions seriously. "Right then, lead the way. Rex, you can go see what Spider wants. I think he's on the roof. How he does it, I don't know, seeing as we're underground…"

"Yes sir." Rex walked away stiffly with his new assignment in mind.

"So what's this thing you wanted me to check out, Cipher?" The two walked into the room where Cipher found the oddities. When they got to the computer, however, the screen was pitch-black, but Cipher could have sworn that he saw a face amidst the screen for a second.

"What happened," Cipher cried out in dismay. The high tech- computer was unresponsive as Cipher checked the system.

"It appears that the hard drive has been fried," Saire said eventually. "What could have done it, though? Oh well, it would be best not to wonder about it. I'll just call Spider to pick up a new one at that new storage system. He's had his eyes on it for some time now." In truth, the leader of the hackers was more worried than he let it show. This kind of damage could only have been done through another hacker who knew exactly what or _who _it was looking for. If that was the case, their base could be in danger of being discovered. At last Saire decided to check up on Shire to see if there were any new faces. An odd feeling crept up his spine, and he wondered why he had it now. He hadn't had that feeling for two years…

Saire was well known among the people of Shire. Apart from saving them from numerous raids, he provided them with the latest equipment necessary to survive in that era. "Want a drink," one called out to him from a local pub. Saire shook his head at first, but decided to accept the request. A bar would be the perfect place to find out if there were any suspicious people lurking around. Besides, he was thirsty.

"Hey, George. Got any news for the rest of us?"

The grimy local slid a mug of ale to Saire before replying in a faint slur, "Well, there these two people lookin' around for some Blondie. Looked a bit like that kid of yours stuck inside that little hideout of yours." George gave a hiccup before returning to the safety of his drink.

"So that's it. What do you want with Cipher?" Saire strolled the streets for any sign of the two mysterious strangers. It wasn't hard. Garbed in all black, they looked like they just returned from a funeral.

The taller of the two addressed Saire first, holding up a picture of Cipher just as he was after the crash. "Have you seen this boy," they spoke silkily.

Saire glared hard at the picture as he tried to form a plan. He was right. They had to get out of here, _fast. _"No I can't say I have," Saire relied, wishing that his heart would stop beating so fast. "He looks a little young, has he run away from home?"

"Yes, he has been a very naughty child," the short one spoke up. "And as for your account, we have it from someone that you've seen him." He motioned towards the pub, where George was currently guzzling the tankards of ale.

Saire silently cursed George before edging away slowly. "Is that right? Well, perhaps I'd better go fetch him for you." Saire turned away to run, but was stopped by a jerk of the hand from the taller one. "Please stay," they droned together. "We have so _much _to talk about.

Cipher wondered what was taking Saire so long. He had seemed rather hurried when he said that he would step out for a breath of fresh air. _More like a thousand,_ Cipher thought sourly. _What's taking him so long? _Cipher was so lost in thought that he didn't notice it when the thin, pale member of the hackers known to them as The Prophet stretched out his arms to get Cipher's attention.

"Leave. Now." The Prophet's cold gray eyes blazes into Cipher's cool blue ones.

"Wha- Why," Cipher spluttered indignantly.

"Something bad is about to happen, Cipher. Leave while you can." At that, the pale figure rose to dwell back in his quarters. _Creepy_, Cipher reflected. _He's probably going back to his coffin. What the heck did he mean by 'something bad?' _

"And so The Prophet speaks." Cipher whirled around to face the resident thief, Spider.

"What did he mean?"

"Dunno. He hardly ever speaks, even to us." Spider frowned suddenly. "What did he say?"

Cipher paused for a second. "He said something bad would happen if I didn't leave soon. What do you think of it, Spider?"

Spider grimaced. Well, he has been wrong before. There was that one time."

"Once?" Cipher was not reassured. "What is his problem, anyway? He hardly ever talks to me, and now he just says, 'get out? What's up with that?"

"Dunno. The only one around here he ever talks to on a regular basis is Saire. All I know is that he has a gift. It's like he can predict events that have yet to come. It could be in a year, or five minutes. If he said something, I think you should take his advice to heart."

"But you said that he was wrong once."

Spider's face darkened as he recalled the memory. "Once, twenty yeas, ago, he predicted the end of the world. It didn't happen, but it was a very close thing. If it weren't for Zero," we wouldn't be here now."

"Who's Zero?"

At first Spider showed shock, but soon masked his face again. "I forgot, you lost your memory. Zero was a reploid that brought down Ragnarok twenty-years ago." At first, everyone thought him to be dead, but there was one person who refused to believe that he was dead, and continued to search for him. Eventually, she succeeded. He was battered, and couldn't move, but deep in the desert was his soul chip, the thing that makes a reploid who he is. They built a new body from the ruins of Omega. Anyway, The Prophet can be wrong sometimes, but I don't think he's insane. Not any more so than the rest of us anyway."

_Saire's going to kill me. _Cipher stared at the backpack that contained everything he owned. On the top, the old computer Saire gave to him on his birthday, closely packed with the blaster Saire gave him after defeating that maverick in the Shire Plaza. The rest consisted of various kinds of food. _There it is, _Cipher lamented. _Everything I own, and more. How can I say good-bye to them?" _Cipher left a note for Saire when he came back, stating where he planned to go. _There's no use in waiting, _he told himself sternly. _Now what am I missing, _he asked last his gaze rested on the faded scrap of paper that he had memorized long ago. _The code. _Cipher sighed inwardly and placed it in his pocket, where it rested, safe from harm.

"Going somewhere?" Cipher barely turned to face the two figures Saire had confronted the other day.

"How did you get in," he said with ice in his voice.

"Oh, this one has some fight in him," the shorter one cackled. "That'll soon change."

"Quiet," the taller one reprimanded the other. He turned to address Cipher. "Will you come quietly, or do we have to force you?"

"So you're kidnappers, huh?" Cipher sized them up. "Believe me when I say you've come at a really bad time." With a flick of his wrist, a razor sharp blade slithered out at its master's command.

"Very good. You've already learned how to do that. Very good. Listen well, brat, because I don't wish to repeat myself. If you don't come with us _right now, _your friends will be taking a turn for the worse." Almost as if on command, Rex, stumbled into the room with several jagged cuts.

"Don't go," Rex pleaded with Cipher.

"Shut up," the tall one hissed at Rex. At a flick of his bony hands, a whip lashed out to throw Rex down to the floor. "So, what's it going to be," he hissed, seeming to enjoy himself.

Cipher weighed his options mentally. _I can't just sacrifice Rex,_ _but I don't know what they'll do to me if I submit, _he thought desperately. At last he replied, defeated, "Take me with you."

"Good," they said above Rex's howls. "Now put that toy away, before you hurt someone. At first Cipher thought they were talking to him, but they soon lashed out at the shadows, holding Spider up with inhuman strength. "We took care of your precious leader, we can do the same with you."

Spider struggled, but to no avail. "What have you done to Saire!"

They smiled then, a hideous grin that split their already hideous face. "Oh he squirmed at first, but no more." Then, they brought their hands down at his neck, and he slumped to the floor, unconscious. They then strode over to Cipher with a damp cloth in their hands, and soon, Cipher joined his sleeping friends. "Mission accomplished," the short one said into his communicator. "What should we do with the extras, master?"

A dark voice filled the room as their master laughed. "Do with them as you please."

"As you wish, master."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry to the people who deemed my story worth reading. Been on a long vacation, couldn't be helped. Well, here's _Cipher's Code,_ chapter three. Hope you like it, sorry it's so short.

_Generally, when you've just been kidnapped, you don't expect to wake up on cushioned seats inside an undersea vessel heading to who knows where. Well, maybe the who-knows where part, but the seats? Apparently they haven't read up on the latest issue of Villains 101. _Cipher opened his eyes at last to take a look at the car he was inside, and to his surprise, noticed two other strangers eying him like a pair of hawks. They looked to be around his age, but Cipher couldn't tell. The male figure of the two had jet black hair and cold grey eyes that bore into Cipher as he struggled to get up. The other stared at him less fiercely, almost as if she was observing something at a zoo. She had brown hair to match with surprisingly hard green eyes

Cipher groaned as he stood up. "Come here often? No? Were you two captured as well?"

The two relaxed slightly. Just beyond the 'should we kill him' phase. At last, the girl spoke. "So, what do you think about this one, Specter?"

Specter seemed not to hear her, but finally replied, "I think we can trust him, Venti. He doesn't have the look as the others do."

Now Cipher was interested by his two fellow captives. "Could someone tell me what's going on here? The last thing I remember is being forced to come inside this stinking ship, and I don't even know where I am."

Specter smiled grimly. "Fat chance of getting some answers from us, kid. We're just as confused as you are. I guess you can't remember anything, like us?"

Cipher looked at them in shock. "You mean you can't remember anything?"

"Not exactly. Venti and I have been growing up on the streets for as long as we can remember, we know that much. Everything from about three years ago, though, is gone. I also suspect you have one of these?" He reached behind his collar, to pull out something that looked suspiciously like a nametag. Even from there, Cipher could make out 'Advent 003.'

"We've tried pulling them off," Venti explained. "They seem to be made of some really durable material.

Cipher grinned to himself as he tugged out his own tag. "Advent One, huh?" He raised his left hand, and allowed the thin blade to come out from the odd prism shaped weapon on his wrist. As he brought it down, however, he noticed a significant drop in his energy, and the saber collapsed. "What just happened," he gasped in shock.

"So you can do it too? Yeah, we tried that already." Specter flexed his own hands ruefully as he revealed two crescent shaped slots under his arms.

Venti just stared at Cipher in wonder. "I thought we were the only ones," she said to no-one in particular. She then made a show of bringing down two lavender blades down on the door that held them. Despite the impressive show, the door was left unscathed by the blades' slash. "Useless," she muttered angrily.

"Whoever kidnapped us certainly did their homework." Specter sat back in his seat, seemingly unconcerned by their precarious fate. "got any ideas?"

"I think Aranea might be behind this." Cipher frowned as pictures of the missing children were taking up a transparent screen in front of him.

"What makes you say that, Blondie?" Venti raised her eyebrow at Cipher's theory, but refrained from laughing. Not that they could in the situation they were in.

"First of all, the name's not Blondie. It's Cipher. I happened to do some research about them, and they seem to be involved in a string of kidnappings. I couldn't make the link before, but now I think they're after people like us."

Specter nodded, fully accepting the idea. "Cipher… That's an odd name you've got there."

"No more than Specter or Venti," Cipher replied.

"Fair enough… _Blondie."_

Despite the excess time on their hands, none of them could seem to find any way to escape. The other two had apparently gotten over their suspicions about Cipher, and now were trading theories about why Aranea would want them.

"They could just be here to sell us," Specter offered. "Lots of syndicates do that."

Cipher smiled for the first time since their imprisonment. "Well, whoever's thinking of buying us got more than they bargained for. As if to prove his point, he allowed the energy saber to slide out to greet the floor.

"_Impressive. Very impressive indeed." _Cipher looked up to see where the voice come from, but other than that, made no further movement to say that he was intrigued.

"Who are you," Cipher requested of the anonymous voice suspiciously. "And while you're at it, could you tell us where the heck we're going?"

_"My, my, that's not how guests should speak to their host and teacher is it?" _The voice now had a deadly edge that made Cipher grimace in anticipation of a nonexistent fight.

"If this is how you treat your guests, I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies." Venti's voice spoke with a slight quiver, but that was it.

_"For now you are my honored guests. You are heading to our base of operations, training facility, and soon to be your home. As for how I treat my enemies, I suggest you don't find out." _The honey-toned words underlined an unmistakable layer of menace.

Cipher stared, unfazed. "I didn't sign up for this, you know. Besides. You're not fooling anybody, you know. First, you kidnap, me, threaten my friends, and act as if we're long lost acquaintances or something. Now tell us the real reason or I promise you- I won't be the most gracious "Guest" you've accepted on this forsaken place."

_"All water under the bridge, my pupil. Your friends suffered a slight concussion, but they are recuperating well under my care- so long as you don't resist, that is."_

Cipher accepted the threat graciously. _I'll figure out if he's lying later or not. For now, I'll try to figure out as much as I can. _

Specter stood up for the first time since their departure. "I'll cooperate with you, and I'm sure my friends will too, given time. This statement was not shared by either of his companions' murderous expressions, thankfully unseen by the person.

_"How very wise of you, Advent 3. I'm sure we can find a special place for you later, along with your friends. _For the first time, the voice sounded genuinely pleased by his words. _"I will give you a full introduction when we get there. For now, enjoy your dinner."_ The voice clicked off and a person walked inside carrying three trays of steaming food.

"What was that about," Venti hissed to Specter. You traitor!"

Specter smiled wanly." I assure you, I am no traitor. In the situation we're in, it doesn't help to exchange declarations of war. On the contrary, if we lower his guard, we can find more about this place, you see, Venti? Cipher's already thought of this."

Cipher looked up, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess, really. At first you looked like you we're about to kill me, but you calmed down after a second or so."

"Great, why didn't anyone decide to tell me?" Venti glared at the two before picking up a tray.

Cipher shrugged while accepting the plates of food. When he looked to thank the person, he met weak, unfocused eyes. "Err, thanks?" The servant simply stood there as if he didn't comprehend the words.

"They're all like that." Venti stared grimly into Cipher's shocked eyes. "You're the first person we've seen here that hasn't been zombified.

Cipher nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the kind of enemy they were facing. "Okay, then what about the food? How do you know that it hasn't been modified?"

Specter swallowed a large mouthful of broth before answering. "They brought us some food earlier; we're not dead yet. Eat up, you'll need your strength. I think we'll all need it."

Cipher looked out of the crystal clear windows, but met nothing but bleak waters. _Well, I guess there's not much I can do now. I wonder if Saire and the others are all right. I don't know what to make of that guy… Oh well. _Cipher closed his eyes, but it was a long time until sleep took him at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry peoples! As a fellow reader of Fanfiction, I understand the irritation one feels when a writer does not post. Believe me when I say that it wasn't my fault. Due to a surplus of "No computer, vacation, and other such things, I have been unable to complete my chapters. As for the short chapters, I can't promise you that they'll get longer. What I can promise you is that I won't drive this story into the mud like some stories. Enjoy Cipher's Code, Chapter Four!

"Wake up! Come on, _wake up_ already!" Cipher yawned loudly as he hovered above his seat.

"What is it, Venti? I was trying to sleep."

"That's precisely the problem; look outside!"

Cipher blinked a few times before heading over to a window next to where Specter was observing. Just barely visible in the distance was an enormous underwater fortress, with solid black walls and in the middle of an impressive canyon. "We're almost there."

Specter turned to look at his newfound friend. "What are you talking about? It must be miles away!"

Cipher just nodded towards a nearby bed of rock. "Just watch." Slowly, the entire ship turned, set on a crash course with the rock.

"We'll crash!" Specter and Venti stared in horror as the gigantic vessel slowly loomed towards the resolute stone.

Cipher alone sat there, unworried of their fate. He alone had seen the flicker everyone else missed- just like the time at the Hacker's base, with the hologram. As his two companions winced in preparation of the shock, Cipher tensed slightly as the stone shimmered, revealing the presence of the fortress they had seen earlier.

"Wha- but- the rock? Where did it go?" Venti glared at the fortress as if trying to penetrate its walls just through her death glare.

"That's something I'd like to know as well," Specter stated. "How'd you know that it was a hologram?" He looked at Cipher oddly, as if for the first time."

"I don't know," Cipher confessed. "Sometimes, I just recognize things others don't. I thought you guys would have it too." _Weird. Anyway, at least I can find out more about where we're going._

_ "Attention Advents!" _A voice buzzing with mechanical sound echoed throughout the train. _"We will be docking shortly. Please exit through the nearest designated exit."_

"Well at least they said please," Venti said sarcastically. "It's not like we have a choice, do we?" She opened her mouth to say more, but the words were drowned out by a sharp hiss as the mechanical doors slid open, to reveal a sloping ramp that lead to a an enormous room where the other Advents were being shepherded.

"Well, here goes." Venti jumped off the ramp, waiting expectantly for the others to join him. "What are you waiting for," she called out among the chaos. "Just jump!"

Specter sighed hesitantly. "The last thing I want to do is step off into that menace," he motioned towards the wavering crowd. "Someone's liable to get trampled in that mess."

Cipher grimaced inwardly. "Well, I don't think they'll be so understanding with the guys who stay behind." Despite his words, Cipher couldn't help but feel an evil aura emanating from inside the fortress. Cipher leapt off the platform in a fashion similar to Venti's, waiting for the sole remaining person on the car.

Specter simply strode down the ramp until he met up with his friends. "Well, let's go. There's not much point in waiting any longer. We're already late."

As it turned out, Specter was right. In the direct center of the room, on a large platform, resided a large, cloaked man, who introduced himself as the leader of Aranea. _Who is this guy, the Grim Reaper?_

The man continued his speech. "You may know me as a feared figure in the outside world. Some of that may be true, but only to those foolish enough to challenge me. You are my prized students- warriors to be. My name is Umera. You will soon learn that there is no escape off this place, in case anyone had any ideas about that." Cold, dead eyes cut through Cipher like a razor.

Once again, Cipher got the feeling that he was being watched, as if something of a greater malevolence was glaring at cipher behind Umera's black eyes. _I'm just seeing things, or something. Yeah, that's it. _Cipher shivered as the drowning feeling consumed him once more.

"What's wrong?" Specter and Venti stared intently at Cipher. "What's happening to you?"

Cipher grimaced as the feeling subsided. "You mean you couldn't feel it?" Involuntarily, Cipher shuddered, even though Umera's gaze left him.

"What feeling?" Venti looked at Cipher concernedly as she helped Cipher up. "I couldn't feel a thing." But even as she said it, she shivered at some unknown fear.

Specter motioned them to listen. "Umera's finishing up his speech."

"-And so, you will learn many things from us, and in turn, we will see what you are best suited for. Proceed to enter your quarters. Numbers 1-4 will enter the eastern quarters, while Advents 5-759 will follow your guide." At that, umera simply clapped his hands, and the same zombified people showed us our quarters, an impressive room with a marble wall dividing the two rooms.

"Well, I guess I'll go over there." Venti cheerily strode over to the second room. "You two can have that one."

Cipher dropped onto his bed, directly next to Specter's. "Well, at least unpacking should be easy." Cipher let go of the backpack, sliding it under his bed after removing the laptop. As he opened it, however, the screen simply buzzed once before going black. "Curse you Umera," Cipher muttered to himself. "What did you to my computer?"

"Just throw it away," Specter said sleepily. "What use is it now?" Cipher nodded, but still kept it, pushing it under along with the rest of his belongings.

The instant Cipher was about to fall asleep, Venti popped out of nowhere, right at the end of his bed. "Hang on," she said slowly." "What did Umera mean by Advents one through four? There are only three of us."

Cipher groaned in protest before sitting up. "Never mind that, what are you doing on my bed?"

Ignoring Cipher, Venti continued her speech. "I say we go exploring." A mischievous glint in her eye told Cipher that she wasn't going to let them escape this one.

"Well, there's no use waiting." Cipher turned to see Specter rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Did you even hear what this was about?"

"No, but there's no way you're going to leave me out on this expedition, besides, I'm curious. Fill me in on the details later."

"They have surprisingly low security for one of he top criminal associations of the world," Specter remarked to himself.

"Just don't jinx it," Venti whispered." Then, she froze, as the sound of footsteps sounded across the hallway.

"Well, the recruitment drives were a success." There was a sound of agreement as his unseen partner nodded.

"Just as long as Umera's happy." A female voice echoed across the hallway. "Did you hear what happened to the last people that let him down?"

"I try not to." The two laughed as Specter, ahead of the rest of them, was unable to escape." Just as they rounded the corner, though, he seemed to disappear. Soon, the two were already past them, too far away for their footsteps to be heard.

"How did you _do _that," Cipher half exclaimed, half whispered.

"Dunno." Specter seemed unfazed by his encounter, if a little shaken. "All I know is that, in times of pressure, I can just feel myself fading away."

Venti seemed uninterested in Specter's ability. "I've seen him do it before. I tried to get him to teach me how he does it, but he doesn't even know."

The three strode silently for the remainder of their trip until they hit a door with a faint, barely audible light emanating from it. "Well, what do we do now?" Specter stared at the door, as if trying to figure its weak point.

Cipher had less worry about it. In one fluid motion, he allowed his blade to slide out and slice the metal door to ribbons. "Coming?" Cipher grinned at his companions' shocked faces. Inside, lay a complex array of drawers, each with it's own files to it. Cipher opened one without hesitation, and soon, his friends followed suit. A, B, C… Cipher came across a file with his picture on it, but no name. The file was missing, as if someone took it out earlier that day.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that I was right." Umera walked into the room with a timid looking boy around their age. Cipher took a battle stance, but was aware that he was facing a far more skilled opponent. Umera, however, didn't even flinch as the blade pointed towards him. "Put that toy away, before you hurt yourself, boy."

The kid looked at the three wanly, before walking towards them, despite Cipher's blade. "Hey, there. My name's Harley."

His attitude seemed so trusting, that Cipher let down his blade an inch, but didn't lessen his guard for a second. "Who are you," Cipher said suspiciously.

"Your new room-mate, of curse!"

_That's when things got real confusing._


	5. Chapter 5

Cipher's Code Ch5

"Could you pass the test?" Cipher handed his classmate the test- how to disembowel your enemy in less than ten seconds. _Yes, it's for certain- I am definitely going insane. There's no other explanation for it. _Umera had punished Cipher with the worst possible punishment possible- school. _Where do you strike to hit your opponent's internal organs? Where do they get this stuff, seriously?_

Cipher yawned as he turned in the test to his teacher, a middle aged man with black and grey hair. He hardly looked up as he motioned for Cipher to sit down again.

_It's official- my life sucks. _Cipher stared into the distance in self pity, barely registering when the bell rang!

"Lunch! Our one saving grace." Harley looked lovingly at the steaming plate in front of him before proceeding to demolish it. Cipher, Venti, and Specter had become good friends since their meeting.

"Hey, where's my food," Specter said as he looked down at his empty tray."

"Down my gullet." Harley sighed with pleasure as he relaxed into his chair. "So what did you guys have today? I got the lesson on suicide 101."

Venti laughed at Specter's expression before asking Harley what "suicide 101 was."

Harley smiled to himself as he replied. "Well, the class was about two hours long, but I think they'd have saved us a lot of trouble by just placing a neon sign saying- 'don't.'

Cipher scowled further into his soup as the others laughed. They got along so well with Harley, it was almost as if they had forgotten him. Cipher liked the guy too, but sometimes it was a bit too much to handle. You could only take so much optimism in a place where you were being trained to kill people.

"What's up, Cipher?" Harley glanced concernedly at his friend as he noticed Cipher was trying to kill his soup by looking at it. "Last time I checked, you're not a basilisk, or have they given you that sermon already?

"Shut Up!" Cipher stood up abruptly, spraying food everywhere.

"What's the matter, Cipher?" Venti looked taken aback at his outburst.

"What's the matter with _me? _What's the matter with _you _guys? A few days ago, we were planning on how to escape this forsaken prison, not to crack jokes about it!"_ Saire could be dead, and I wouldn't even know of it!_

The others scowled in turn at him, unaware of the true cause of his outburst. "Just calm down," Harley said slowly. "We still haven't forgotten about that. But face it- we're surrounded by who knows how many guards, traps, and brainwashed people who don't care if they hurt someone or not. We're not getting out of here soon, that's for sure."

Cipher sighed as he admitted the harsh reality. He had already accepted it a long time ago, but he still clung to the hope of escaping. Those, along with his friends were the only things keeping him sane.

_Advent 001, you are needed in the office. _Cipher sighed miserably. _Great. Just great. Just what I needed to top off one of the worst days of my life. _Umera's office was never 'the boss's office,' or, 'Umera's office', always 'the office.' Cipher motioned his friends down as they stood up to make the journey with him. "Stay here. I'll see what he wants.

"Full marks. Very impressive." Umera looked up at Cipher to see his expression, but met nothing but a blank face concealing the fury Cipher felt for him.

"Ah, I can see your hesitation," he said calmly. "You are not being punished. Now sit."

"I'd prefer to stand."

"Sit down." Gritting his teeth, Cipher yielded to the cloaked figure. "Now, what is it that your friends call you?"

"Cipher."

"Good, good. Now, I did not bring you here to exchange pleasantries. From now on, you will begin training under my supervision. Is that clear?"

"No." Cipher was determined to keep his foul mood.

Umera just shook his head silently. Remember our agreement, Cipher? It's not just your life we're talking about here."

"Yes… sir."

"Excellent. Now follow me." Umera stood and walked out, into an arena claely meant for fighting. "Your first lesson is- him. Desaro! Kero!" At his command, two reploids stepped out into the arena.

"Remember us, kid? There was a lot of spirit in you last time we met. I'm glad that's changed."

Cipher narrowed his eyes in shock as he recognized the two reploids. "You!" Without waiting for a command, he rushed forward, jumping onto the platform.

"There it is… The two droned together as one voice. "Now let us extinguish that spirit of yours!" The two reploids allowed Cipher to slash at them, wildly hacking at their defenses. _It's no use… I can't get to them. _ Desaro, lashed out at Cipher with a wickedly sharp edged whip. Cipher jumped up, allowing the blade to parry the whip, only to find himself slammed to the ground, with a whip around his arm. "Better! You'll have to do better than that!"

Cipher rolled along the ground, allowing the whip's sharp edges to cut into his skin, but ripping the deadly weapon from the reploid's hands. Unseen to him, however, Kero blasted at him with a blaster from behind. Cipher collapsed to the ground at the reploid brother's mercy. Desaro kicked Cipher in the chest, so that he wes forced to stand. Despite having the wind knocked out of him, Cipher raised his blade in protest of the next blow.

Deep within him, though, something stirred. Cipher stood up with renewed energy, noticing a thin layer of red stretching up to his arm, where it stopped. _Ha! I don't know what this is, but I like it! _Desaro and Kero now seemed to be in slow motion, allowing an insane laugh to escape Cipher. "Is that all you've got?" An intense rush of energy flowed through Cipher as he caught the whip, barehanded. As he pulled the reploid towards him, however, Umera clapped his hands, wishing for the fight to end. Cipher grinned to himself as he faced his opponents. "Where are you going? I'm just getting started!"

"Our master wishes for us to stop," Kero said. As Cipher rushed forward, he caught him with new strength, bringing him to a bone shattering crash. He leaned forward to whisper in Cipher's ear. "Don't forget this, boy. You've _lost._" He then picked Cipher up and threw him towards Umera, simply walking away with his brother.

_No. I… lost? _Cipher stood up, wincing as his arm protested. _I can't believe I did that… _Cipher recalled the feeling of invincibility, the feeling that he could do anything. _Was I really like that?_

"Next time I order you to stop, I expect you to listen." Despite his words, however, Umera seemed happy, as if he expected that to happen.

"What is this?" Cipher looked up in terror as the red sheen disappeared into his skin.

"An Advent's oversol. In times of great stress, your reploid half is released to keep you alive. Yours particularly interests me." Cipher tried to not show it, but his broken wrist caused him to gasp in pain as he moved it forward. Umera simply clasped the broken part in his hand, allowing a faint green aura to emanate from him. At once, the fracture healed, leaving Cipher more bewildered than he had ever been. _What is oversol? Does this mean, I'm part reploid? But that's impossible…_

Cipher headed along to his chambers, sinking further and further into more questions and secrets. _What exactly are we? I knew of the blade, but this is just unreal. _Cipher looked at his left arm, trying to picture the red sheen over it as it did before.

"What's up?" Harley looked up at Cipher as he entered. "Venti and Specter were summoned right before you came," he explained as Cipher looked at the empty spaces. "I've been working on an escape plan like you suggested, but I can't seem to figure anything out," he said apologetically.

"I'm staying." At Harley's confounded expression, Cipher explained his reasons. "Umera's got me under his eye. I can't escape just yet. He's got something over me, for now." _I can't allow him to hurt Saire or the others, but I also want to learn more about this oversol Umera spoke of._

Okay, end of chapter! If any of you are wondering that the chapters are getting worse, don't worry, it hasn't escaped my eye. They'll get better soon. Besides, that's two chapters in one day, so you can't complain that much. Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong though. If you don't I'll just assume that nothing's wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Cipher's Code, Chapter Six, enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch6

"No way." Harley stared at his three roommates in disbelief, hardly comprehending what they just said. "Show me."

Cipher shook his head. "I was surprised too. I thought that I might be the only one with the ability, but Specter and Venti have it too."

Specter looked down at his wrists, which in the hours before had been covered with a ghost-like gray armor. "It's called 'oversol.' Apparently, one half of us isn't quite as human as we thought." Of the three, he was the only one who took it calmly. He also was the only one who could use it at will, which he did constantly, much to the irritation of Venti.

"But what does it mean?" Harley seemed envious of their new power, but tried not to show it.

"It means there's someone out there, looking for us." Cipher looked up with renewed hope of their escape. "Umera said that we were the most powerful Advents in existence. If that's true, we can use this power to get out of this sinkhole."

"But what about after that? We have no memory, remember?" Specter was quick to point out the flaws in Cipher's plan.

Cipher reached down below his bed to recover an old piece of paper. "This was the only thing I could remember. It might have some clue to who we are." Cipher closed his eyes as he remembered his friends, and the cause of his name.

"I think it's the best thing we've got at the current moment," Harley pronounced triumphantly. "Let's see…" his words faded off into the distance as he looked as the cipher. "Anyone got a key?" Harley sat back onto his bed dejectedly. "There's no way you can solve that, Cipher."

"Yeah, I know. Worth a shot anyway, though." Cipher stuffed the paper back down into the abyss that was his backpack. "So what classes do you guys have today?"

"How to disarm an armed opponent from fifty meters away."

"Tracking."

"Technology lab."

_And I'd take any of them over what Umera has planned for me. _Umera mentioned that he would be facing someone else later for his final class. The way Umera put it, it did not sound like something to look forward to. "Oh well. We'd best get going; the bell's going to ring soon."

Cipher stood at the desolate door that lead to the long, haunting path that stopped at the start of an enormous training room. _Well that's odd. _Usually Cipher's grim teacher took the time to arrive early just for the pleasure of telling Cipher that he was late. The punishment usually entitled a few hours of allowing Kero to blast at Cipher for "evasive maneuvers" training. Just then, a white enshrouded worker walked up to him and asked him if he was Umera's student.

"Yes… Where is he?"

"Master Umera has a sudden appointment that he must attend. Carry on as normal." And with that cryptic message, the person walked away, too busy checking her notebook to notice anything else.

_Weird… But I won't complain; better than the last surprise he gave me._ Cipher decided to make an early break to the cafeteria, where he met up with a singed Hartley, much to his surprise. They sat down next to an enormous vent used to cool the entire system down.

"What happened to you?" Cipher looked curiously at his friend as a large clump of hair dissolved into white ash.

"Minor equipment failure, nothing to worry about. The teacher sent me here to look for any possible chemical injuries."

"Are there?"

"I don't think so, he might have wanted me away just because I stink. But never mind that, guess what I found out?" His voice trembled with barely contained excitement.

"Well, don't leave me hanging, what was it?" Cipher raised his eyebrow as Harley began to explain.

"In the technology lab, they finally explained what happened how they brainwash all these people. Apparently, some kind of herb, combined in a hypnosis device can actually alter someone's memory! In some rare cases though, it just erases their memory. Anyway, when I was building one of them, I mixed up the wires, and, it exploded, giving off this really awful smell."

"I can smell that." Despite his attitude, Cipher leaned in further to better hear what Harley said next.

"I created a dezombifier! The person next to me looked all confused all of a sudden, and then started shouting about where he was and all that cheery stuff."

Cipher whistled between his teeth. "That's pretty impressive! And you did all that by simply mixing a few wires around?"

Harley shrugged modestly. "Well, maybe a little more than that. Just look, there he comes now!" Harley pointed towards a male Advent in the distance, slowly walking towards them.

"How are you doing, 407," Harley said cautiously as he recognized the familiar glazed eyes.

He barely took notice of what Harley said before finally replying in a drawling monotone, "I was confused before, but now I assure you that I am fully well now, thank you." He sounded like someone stuck a tape inside him, waiting for a question like that. Advent 407 then walked over to where Umera was standing, along with a large wave of Advents.

Umera scanned the crowd, when his eyes finally found Cipher. "Advent 001, would you please step forward. It wasn't a question.

_Or die? _Cipher mentally added the second part. Gradually, he made it to where Umera stood. "What is it?" Cipher glanced around him, feeling the unmistakable feeling of bloodlust.

"Numbers 001 and 042 will now duel," Umera announced to the crowd. Behind him, a girl with onyx black armor stretching throughout her entire body stepped forward, eyes narrowed with malice. Where her hands would be, wicked sharp claws extended and retracted.

_No thanks, I don't fight girls. _ Without warning, she rushed forward at Cipher, only to meet Cipher's energy saber.

_But I can make exceptions. _ However, throughout her numerous slashes, Cipher only made motions to deflect, or evade.

"Why? Why won't you fight?" She hissed at Cipher before releasing a desperate flurry of attacks, which Cipher barely avoided.

_I can't keep up this fight with only defensive maneuvers! _Cipher now realized something his opponent had already grasped. She was already in full oversol, when Cipher only had a small percentage of the mysterious power, none of which was being used now. Soon, Cipher would lose, and he did like the sound those claws made when they contacted his saber.

_Come on, Come On! Just a little bit more…_ Cipher stared uselessly as he edged closer to the edge. Just then, an intense blast of pain racked his head as one of his memories resurfaced within his pool of thoughts.

_Don't give up… Don't forget… Don't die… Survive! _With a gasp, Cipher returned to reality after his flash of memory. Cipher now held 042's claws in his hand, which now was covered in black oversol.

_Don't give up-_ Cipher smashed the claws into oblivion before they contacted with his weaker flesh.

_Don't forget- _faces surrounded Cipher as he remembered why they fought. Saire, Rex, Spider, Venti, Specter, and even the Prophet's words now buzzed within Cipher. With a slash of his sword, he cut through the remaining claws.

_Don't die- _Cipher stood up, shaking droplets of blood out of his arm. As his opponent lunged forward, spikes appeared all over, and she rolled across the floor like a wrecking ball of pure destruction. Soon, spikes showered the area, scattering the spectators in fear, save for a few. But for Cipher, the world seemed to be in slow motion. He jumped aside to avoid the attack, bringing the saber into the ground, causing his opponent to fall.

_Survive! _Cipher now picked up the struggling Advent, flat side of the blade pressed against her neck.

"Finish her." Umera ordered Cipher to make the final blow.

"No." Cipher dropped the unconscious Advent at Umera's feet. "I'm not your slave."

Umera sneered at Cipher. "Aren't you forgetting something? What about your so-called friends?"

"Whatever. I'm not a murderer." Umera seemed to glare at Cipher with hatred, but Cipher only felt disdain for him.

Where every one of them could see, Cipher walked away to the room where he shared with his friends. Just outside the room, he could hear harsh clangs as the doors were pummeled from inside.

"Let us out!" Venti and Specter's voice echoed throughout the hallway, along with Harley's own shouts. When Cipher pulled the door open, they scrambled out, slashing with their weapons, only to find a mildly surprised Cipher.

"Good to see you again, too. Now could you please get your kunai off me?"

Specter and Venti retreated slowly. "What happened," they all said together.

"Harley said you were going to be forced to fight someone," Venti said confusedly.

"Yeah, what happened?" Harley stepped forward, armed with what looked like a potato launcher gone cyborg.

"First of all, you're going to have to explain to me what _that _is."

Harley picked up yet another one of the mysterious objects. "It's the dezombifier. Now are you going to tell us what happened or what?"

Cipher slowly explained what had happened, including his memory surge. "I've had them frequently at the Hacker's base before, but never as clearly as that," he stated.

"I see." Specter now spoke for the first time since they accidentally assailed Cipher. "So you regain your memories, bit by bit, like a jigsaw puzzle?"

"That's one way to put it. Most of the time it's just a faint scent, like an ocean breeze." Cipher now looked at the map of something sprawled across the floor. "What's that?"

Harley grinned to himself as he elaborated on its existence on his bed. "I snitched it off one of one of the people who locked us in here."

Cipher whistled softly. "You guys have been busy haven't you?" He leaned closer to get a closer look at the map. "So how does this thing work," he asked them as he motioned towards the 'dezombifier.'

Harley picked it up gingerly. "It explodes once you add heat or friction to it. That burns the hypnosis herb, creating a reverse effect. Would you like a demonstration?"

"No!" Specter and Venti answered for Cipher at the same time.

Harley winced slightly. "We tried to set one off earlier. We're still trying to get rid of the stench, but no luck."

Cipher nodded. "So how do we get everyone in one place for it to work?"

The three looked at each other helplessly. "That's what we we're hoping you could find out," Venti said.

Cipher then noticed something as he looked up. "Is that a… burning smell?"

Harley shrugged. "Must've been when I got singed at the cafeteria. I thought it was the dezombifier all this time."

Cipher jumped up as an idea started to emerge. "That's it! We'll use the vents! According to the blueprints, during some days, the station conducts a lot of heat from the surrounding volcanic vents surrounding it underwater. That's when the vents can be focused in one specified emergency area, where the air is directed through remote control. I'll hack into the control panel, and direct everyone to the launch pads, while you set off the gas in the sub deck. That way, Umera won't have as many zombie slaves." Cipher sat back, looking pleased with himself.

The three slowly nodded their heads, as they comprehended the plan. "Cipher that might just work, given an insane amount of luck. Are you sure you can hack into that panel?"

Cipher nodded. "Don't worry, I learned from the best. Operation 'Escape This Sinkhole' begins tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm, I'm a little concerned that almost no one's responding, I hope you people like the story. Oh well, my brother says the chapter's a bit rushed, but I can't seem to fit it without doing another completely useless chapter with almost nothing in it. This ends Arc One. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch7

_There's a certain thrill that can only be achieved in the silence of night, when no one's around to watch you. _ Cipher stopped for a brief time to enjoy his short freedom. He had spent most of the night building Harley's contraptions. Now Cipher prowled the building for one thing- answers. _Sometimes I envy Specter. _Cipher dodged yet another person, a simple shadow to any hostile eyes. Soon, he reached the door where he first met Harley, where his file was kept. As he walked forward, however, a voice caught his attention and he shrunk away to listen and avoid it.

"Are you aware of our little problem, sir?"

"Do not underestimate me, Kero. I am fully aware of it; preparations are being taken as we speak." _It's Umera! _

"The child does not yet realize his power; that shall be his downfall, along with his faith in friends. Besides, the boy is too soft. I suggest you don't bother me with any further unnecessary issues, Kero."

"Yes, sir." Kero walked outside the door along with Umera, completely unaware of Cipher's presence.

Cipher watched them trail away before striding over to the door, checking the lock as he went. _Perfect. They forgot to lock the door. _Cipher opened the drawer containing the files on the various people, but stopped to pick up an opened file. With shock, Cipher registered the name. _Saire Asuriza._ Cipher flipped through the pages to find that he was being tagged, having previously escaped.

_He's alive! The others are probably with him as well!_ Cipher couldn't stop himself from uttering a small laugh of victory. Much to his dismay, however, that was all that was needed to set off a small alarm, along with a security reploid entering the room to check for intruders. But by the time it got there, the culprit was already gone.

Where were you, man? We were thinking of starting without you!" Harley stood across the room with a handful of the devices known to the team as dezombifiers.

"Sorry about that, couldn't be helped. Where's Specter and Venti?"

"They've already left for the vents. Venti has an odd way with making the wind stop, and Specter doesn't mind the constricted space. Remember you're job?"

Cipher nodded slowly in anticipation of the plan. "As if I could forget."

Harley laid out the plans before them. "I'll be at the clinic, to make sure they know of your absence. We'll need all the time we get to make this work."

Cipher accepted the grey communicator the team used to keep in touch from Harley, punching in the code. "Specter, Venti! Come in!" The communicator simply buzzed, but made no further sounds.

"Technical failure?" Harley was at a loss at why they weren't responding.

"No time to figure out. I'll go work on that control panel, you go with the cover story; it had better be good." Cipher walked purposefully out with his backpack strung over his shoulder, ready for the mission to begin.

"Looks like everyone's out with their classes, there's no-one in sight." Harley's voice appeared from nowhere, giving Cipher Intel on where to go. "Looks like you'll have to take a left at the nearest passage to get to the panel."

"Roger." Cipher took a turn into a narrow passageway, taking notice of any exits in case anything went wrong. When he finally reached it, he felt rather disappointed; the control panel was a rather small item for the importance it held for the mission. Just before the security droid took notice of him, it fizzled as the droid was split in two, its unintelligent eyes whirring as it hit the ground.

"What's going on?"

"Just a minor run-in, nothing to worry about. Now don't say anything; I'm trying to concentrate. Just as Cipher approached the box, though, a small spark erupted from it. _Electric guard, clever. But not clever enough. _ Cipher pulled out an extendable mesh plating that he placed over the panel. With satisfaction, he noted the sparks being focused on the grid, unable to hit Cipher. _Thanks, Saire. _Cipher then focused his attention on the security code as the Hacker's electric absorber took off the edge to the electricity.

_Okay, if I were an insanely evil leader of an illegal organization, what would be my password? _Cipher slumped against the wall as thousands of possibilities whirred through his head.

"Cipher?"

Cipher jerked his head in irritation. "What is it, Harley? I thought I told you not to disrupt me. "

"Yeah, well, I think you'll want to hear this. Three people are heading your way to see what happened. Get out of there, _now._"

"Sorry, no can do." Cipher gritted his teeth as his fingers hovered above the board. Suddenly, something came up in one of his conversations with Umera.

_Absolute power. _

Biting his lip, Cipher typed in the two words, praying that it would work. Cipher's heart leaped as the alarm went from green to red. With a crack of his knuckles, Cipher began to work. _Alarms, firewalls, cloaking, who needs them? _With a wicked grin, Cipher accomplished his task.

"Just a few more minutes," Harley urged.

"Got it!" Cipher unlocked the doors to the docks, directing the vents towards that one room. "Attention Advents!" In the grim tones of Umera, Cipher gave the message to every Advent in Aranea. "There has been a slight interference with the oxygen tanks system. Proceed to the docks immediately. Cipher paused to listen to the chorus of chaos as one thousand Advents were migrating towards that one room, despite their teacher's direction. _That should buy me some time. _Just before he left, however, Cipher planted the biggest virus he could find in the main frame, ultimately disabling anyone else from using it.

"Status report, Specter. Venti, what's going on at your end?" Cipher spoke into his communicator quietly as he slipped into the crowd.

At first he heard nothing but silence, but then Harley's unmistakable voice rang out in terror. "Oh crap." There was a dull thud as he dropped his communicator.

_Generally 'Oh crap' are two words you do not want to hear during a mission where a lot of things can go wrong. _Cipher stared uselessly as he followed the crowd, unable to do anything else. When he arrived, he noticed with dread as Umera stood above them, atop a black submarine.

"You've lost, Cipher." Umera's black eyes glittered as he sought out Cipher's own electric blue ones.

"That's what you think." Cipher did the one thing he could in the situation he was in. He raised a small, circular switch, pressing the button as he raised it into the air. Expecting a great rush of air along with a putrid smell, Cipher's stomach lurched as nothing happened.

"I have known about your little plan for quite a while, Cipher." Umera celebrated a silent victory as Cipher noticed Umera's two chosen guards.

"Specter! Venti! What are you doing!" They said nothing as they leapt down, weapons raised. The crowd murmured in confusion as Cipher, Venti, and Specter faced each other as a battle became unavoidable.

"Snap out of it, guys!" Cipher refused to accept the fact that there was no way he could save himself along with the others without sacrificing his friends. Just as swerved to avoid Venti's twin blades, a shuriken grazed his right arm, clanging as the red armor saved him from injury. _Hang on, Specter never misses. _Looking up to expect dull, unfocused eyes, he met Specter's usual determined gaze. In an instant, Cipher recognized the unspoken message within them. _He's got Harley. _Just as he led Specter and Venti below a vent, he shouted, "Now!"

With fluid grace, Specter threw a shuriken where Cipher directed it. With a soft blast, it collided with the detonator to set off the dezombifiers. As Venti clashed blades with Cipher, she whispered quietly, out of Umera's wicked sight.

"He thinks we're under his control. If we stop acting, he'll probably do something to Harley. Just pretend to knock us unconscious and head towards Umera. Hurry!"

Cipher willingly obliged, bringing his fist down on her head. A blow like that would have incapacitated any normal person, but to an Advent, it was nothing but a mere tap. Specter soon followed, with a grave nod of his head.

_Now it's time to get Harley back. _Cipher raced towards Umera with inhuman speed and agility, faster than even Venti dared to go. As he reached the platform, he raised his saber at Umera. "Where is he?"

Umera shrunk back into the shadows, displaying an inhuman ability to walk the shadows. Cipher chased after him, feeling two more presences trailing him as well, each with a murderous intent.

Desaro and Kero lashed out at Cipher as he dodged their attacks just in time. Cipher felt his blood rise, and with it, uncontrollable rage. "I don't have time for this! Move it already!"

Kero smirked at his attempts to harm him, simply sending another volley of blasts towards him. "You'll have to do better than that, you know."

Desaro lashed out now, with his blood red whip. Cipher made an effort to catch it, but the weapon seemed to have a mind of its own as it curled around his feet, sending him to the floor. "You'll have to try to kill us if you want to reach your friend." At those words, a jolt of electricity coursed through Cipher, leaving his bones aching.

"You've gained some new powers," Cipher commented slowly. With an involuntary jerk as another volt hit him, he barely avoided Kero's missiles. Just as he bared together to launch a counterattack, he experienced a shock as the missiles he avoided earlier slammed into him with bone jarring force. _This can't go on much longer. _Cipher's eyes blinked once, and he faded into unconsciousness.

_Don't give up, no matter what. _A soothing voice at the back of Cipher's head echoed. A warm feeling embraced his entire being as he stood, with new determination. Memories of a better place swarmed his head for one second, but that was all he needed to stand and face his two tormentors.

For the first time in their lives, Desaro and Kero, Umera's assassins, fear crept into their hearts. Slowly, They recognized the spirit possessing Cipher as he raised his blade.

"No…"

"It's over." With centuries of experience at his command, Cipher cut though their defenses, guided by an unseen force. With a slash, Kero hit the ground, unable to comprehend what had happened. Soon, Desaro's hand fell in a sizzling heap of metal and spikes as his weapon circled it.

"So, you have defeated us. What will you do now?"

Cipher simply walked away from the reploid, making no move to end them.

"Fool." Desaro sneered at him as he reached the door they guarded. "You think you can live your life without the guts to kill? You really have much to learn."

Cipher stopped to acknowledge the words. "True. I am a fool, but a fool with the resolve_ not _to kill." Cipher opened the door, ready to face Umera.

In the center of the room, Umera stood to face Cipher, Harley nowhere in sight. "So. You have slain my guards. It is just as well. If they fail to defeat one boy, they are useless to me."

Cipher ignored him. "I said it once, now I'll say it again- _where is he?_" Umera simply laughed, a harsh guttural sound that coupled with a sinister edge.

"Your friend is safe with me, Advent 001. Goodbye." With a flicker, he disappeared just before Cipher made contact with his blade.

_No… This can't be happening. _Cipher slumped to the floor in defeat. _Again, why does this keep happening to me! Why? Why am I so weak? _Cipher barely registered when Venti touched his shoulder.

"It's over; we've won."

Cipher looked up slowly. "What about the guards?"

"They disappeared when Umera left. The Advents are back to normal; Specter's taking care of them."

Cipher raised his head despairingly. "It doesn't matter; Harley's gone."

Venti nodded. "I guessed as much. He may be gone, but we're still here. We need you, Cipher."

Cipher followed Venti inside the sub chamber, where one thousand Advents were cheering.

"Way to go!"

"You freed us! You're a hero, Cipher!"

"Awesome job, man!"

Thousands of voices echoed throughout the chamber. Cipher stood on the platform to look them in the eye. "We made it- this time. Everyone find their own sub, eleven to each one. It took each one of us to get here, along with the sacrifice of one brave Advent." Cipher swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"We alone survived Aranea. Now it's time for us to find our families once again. Team Advent, move out!"


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, peoples, tell me what's wrong with character personalities, and I'll fix them. Keep in mind that this is twenty years after MMZ4, and people change. (But I think Zero would be grim forever) here's Cipher's Code, Ch8! Enjoy!

**Resistance Base- three weeks after the escape from Aranea**

"Colbur, status report!" through his communicator, a voice rang out.

"Yes, Miss Ciel." Colbur stared through the scope in disbelief. "There appears to be a large amount of humans with abnormal energy signals." He scratched his head in disbelief. For the amount of energy on his radar to be correct, almost the entire of Arcadia would have to be traveling, but it seemed to be just a simple group, if a rather large one.

Ciel frowned suddenly. "Send a group of scouts to retrieve them. We don't know what they're here for." _What could they be here for, _Ciel wondered. _Since Harpuia took control of Arcadia, along with the treaty, their situation should be much better. When will we stop having to take these precautions? _

Colbur took a closer look through his scope. "Miss Ciel, it appears that the colony consists of… teenagers.

Advent Colony

Far off in the distance, a cloaked figure watched the resistance with narrowed eyes. "What do you think of it, Specter?"

"I don't know, but it presents an opportunity to get supplies."

Cipher nodded beneath the tattered cloak he wore. During their journey, an unhealthy number of nefarious individuals had mistaken him for someone else. Cipher had bought the cloak from a traveling merchant who found it lying around broken pantheons covered in sand. Since then, it had served him well. "Alert Venti and the others. We'll make a brief stop, but first we'll see what it is. I don't want to go blundering into enemy territory just for the sake of a couple water bottles and a oaf of bread."

Cipher made his way to the center of the colony to address them. The Advents fell silent almost as if on a switch; Cipher commanded a great amount of respect from the people he had saved from a life of imprisonment. "Listen up, people! There's a large caravan about three kilometers away from his location that may represent a chance to get some supplies. Cipher paused for the inevitable wave of cheers before continuing his speech. "Anyone who is willing can come, but only if they're capable." Cipher noted quite a few who were only standing on furtive hopes and sheer will.

Cipher quickly picked out the five best fighters of the colony who were fit to travel before moving out to greet the base. Specter and Venti stayed behind to keep control of the colony.

Soon, Fezri, one of the advents Cipher had picked in the party squinted in the distance to get a better look at the caravan. "It's the resistance," he exclaimed. At Cipher blank expression, he explained that several of their parents lived there. Cipher exhaled in relief. He didn't fancy having to fight off that many people just for the sake of food. Though the colony had proved themselves valuable fighters many times over, starvation and sickness had robbed most of their stamina.

"Exce-" Cipher couldn't finish his sentence in an eruption of metal and sand. Soon, outdated pantheons from the wars prior were charging at Cipher and the others with undisguised malice. Cipher took a stance to defend himself, gritting his teeth as he braced himself for the impact of hundreds of bullets raining down on them. "Evasive maneuvers! Get under those sand dunes and hope they don't notice you!"

The others hesitated as Cipher didn't make a brake for a dune, but only for a mere second. Cipher had earned himself a reputation as a legendary fighter against bleak odds, so this was no different. Cipher allowed his oversol to take place, but to his dismay only noted a small red area covering his wrist, around the energy saber that was permanently grafted within him. Just as the enemy reploids were about to fire, however, a hail fire of bullets came from the opposite side. The resistance scouts had shown themselves at last.

Cipher took the opportunity to create havoc in the ranks of the enemy. Covered in sands, he appeared to the pantheons as one of their own, an opinion that would soon change after being plunged headfirst in Cipher's saber.

"Hey, get out of there!" The resistance squad shouted at Cipher, but he took no more notice but to jump on their vehicle.

"The colony is approximately 1.5 kilometers west of here," Cipher urged them, smiling at their dazed expressions. As they just stood there in shock, he urged them on, "Go!"

The squad wasn't happy about taking orders from a kid, but Cipher had earned a small iota of respect by charging headfirst into the brawl, and coming out unscathed. "Where to," one shouted out to him above the wind.

"Left." Cipher hopped off the vehicle, barely stopping as he rolled into the colony, where thousands of shards of metal surrounded them. A pantheon soldier's head whirred as it tried to get a better look at Cipher, but faded as Cipher kicked it into the distance.

"Holy cow." The resistance took note of the wary Advents, armed to the teeth with their respective weapons and oversols. Specter and Venti were surrounded by thousands of charred pantheons and the unsuspecting victims of Specter's cold, assassin like styles of attacks. "I thought they were kids, not guerillas."

Cipher smirked to himself as he realized that they, along with countless others, had made the same mistake about them. "Some of us need medical attention, and food would be greatly appreciated." The dazed resistance members nodded as they sent for a transport ship.

Inside the resistance, there were many happy reunions to be made. In the midst of it, three lone figures stood, amidst the many rejoicing reploids and humans. Cipher then felt the familiar sharp pangs in his head as another memory resurfaced. Sitting down, he yielded to it as a voice appeared within his head. Much to his disappointment, however, he only remembered a vague, unclear voice telling him not to do something. In the flashback, another voice seemed to be arguing with the other. With a jolt, Cipher realized that he must be talking to his mother in his flashback. Just as he concentrated on it, trying to find more about his past, he was jerked awake.

"What is it, Specter," Cipher snapped at his friend.

Specter simply pointed towards the direction, where a blood red reploid along with a female person with the aura of command and bright blue eyes scanned the crowd, seeming to be looking for someone.

_Jeez, I'd hate to be on the bad side of that guy. _Cipher looked from Ciel's expression to the reploid's stiff face.

"Oh, yeah, that's Zero." Feri noticed him looking at the two.

"Zero?"

Feri nodded. "Yup. I wonder who he's looking for..."

Just then, Zero made a gesture for them to be silent. "Who is the leader of the Advent Colony?"

The crowd parted like the tides to reveal Cipher. Soon, even Venti and Specter parted, for him to deal with the reploid's hostile, but not malignant gaze. _Thanks, guys. Really. _

"We first were kidnapped by Aranea," Cipher began slowly, but inwardly quailed has Zero's eyes rose in disbelief. "They brainwashed us, with some sort of herb, training us to be killers." Cipher noticed how ridiculous their story was sounding, but continued with his narration. "Harley- one of the Advents there who resisted the brainwashing technique. With his invention, we found out how to free them from Umera, the leader of Aranea's control." Cipher decided not to inform Zero of the contraption's name. "I devised a plan to escape, but Umera had already known about it. We almost failed in our mission. Umera took Harley as prisoner. I failed to retrieve him, and we escaped through the submarines, where we resurfaced in a desert. It took us three weeks, surviving off of traveling merchants to get here."

Zero nodded as he accepted the story. "Why would Aranea, a highly feared organization want a bunch of kids like yourself, though?"

To Cipher's relief, the squad they had sent earlier came to his defense. "Believe me, that kid's a one man army," the one who told Cipher to get out of harm's way called out to Zero.

Cipher looked towards Zero's right, where he noticed Ciel, almost bursting with a desperate expression. Finally, it seemed that she could take it no longer. "Have you seen an Advent named Cero," she called out.

"Ciel…" Zero said nothing else, but leaned in to hear Cipher's answer.

"No, sorry." Cipher could see whoever Cero was, he meant a lot to the two. It hurt him to see their hopes raised like that, only to be brought down, but he couldn't lie. That would be even crueler than the truth. Cipher could tell each and every one of the Advents by face, but he had never heard of a Cero.

"I see… we just wanted to know." Zero walked off into the distance along with Ciel.

The person who came to Cipher's defense looked at sympathy at the two before introducing himself as Colbur. "Don't judge Zero like that," he said to Cipher. "He's just disappointed that his son wasn't among you guys."

_ So that's why they were so worked up! _"Cero, huh? Can't say I've heard of him. Thanks for defending me, though, Colbur."

"Don't mention it." Colbur motioned for Cipher to follow him, where he lead Cipher to a large room, where the Advents who did not find their families were being divided. Eventually, the rooms ran out, until Cipher was left alone.

"Are you sure we don't have any more spare rooms, Andrew?" Ciel looked towards the old reploid in askance.

"Yes, Mistress Ciel. If I may suggest that he shares a crate, or perhaps maybe even a storage area spot. We could-"

"That's enough, Andrew, thank you." Ciel paused for a second. "Cipher, would you object to sharing a room with Zero and myself? It's rather large and there's an empty bed."

"Mistress Ciel!" Andrew frowned at Ciel.

"Zero will just have to deal with it. Come on, Cipher." Her tone was kind, if insistent.

_Okay… not that I have much choice in the matter. _Ciel lead the way until they reached an enormous three chamber room split with research books cluttering one corner, and weapons in the other. The third stood untouched with old diagrams of inventions. _Cero's? _Cipher reluctantly dropped onto Cero's bed, and couldn't help but feeling that he was intruding in the unknown Cero's space. _Home sweet home… for now. I just hope Zero doesn't use one of those weapons on me… No use in worrying about it now. I just wonder where Specter and Venti are. _Cipher's mind drifted for a while until he finally gave in to exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I checked my story profile traffic, and noted a huge difference between the people who read the first chapter and the next, and definitely the last. (Only around 30 from 300) If this story has any fans, please respond so I know I'm not posting to thin air. Oh, and Cipher's identity might not be quite so clear as it seems…

Cipher's Code Ch9

Cipher stared blankly at an image eerily similar to his own. It was not a mirror, but a photo of the missing Cero. _No way, he looks… like me._ Trying to suppress his growing confusion, he stuffed the photo in his pocket.

"Cipher?" Specter's voice woke Cipher out of his daze. Slowly, he pulled the door open to reveal his friend, along with Venti, who didn't wait to be invited, simply crashing on top of Cipher's new bed.

"So what's up with the puzzles and stuff?" Venti pulled a group of archaic sodoku puzzles.

"They're Cero's."

"_Who's?_"

Cipher held up the picture of Cero Kanara for his friends to see. (Note here: despite my intense research, I have yet to find Ciel's last name, so I made one for her, thus consequently Cero)

Specter and Venti stared at the picture, unfazed. "That's actually what we were going to tell you about," Specter responded placidly. "We found some people that seem to know him and…" Specter paused for a second. "Do you think there's any possibility that _you're _Cero?"

Cipher shook his head. "No way. It's just some freak coincidence." _Yeah, that's it…_

Venti decided to press the issue. "Would you stop being so stubborn? Think about it- you don't remember anything from two years past, you look _exactly _like him, and what about your oversol?"

"What about my oversol?"

"It's red, Cipher. Who else has red armor around here?"

Cipher's mind reeled in revolt. _Now I know that can't be true… Zero? No way. Uh-uh. Ditto. _

Specter shrugged before turning to leave. "Well, if you want to know more about him, we can go ask those two resistance kids."

Cipher made up his mind. He still didn't believe their theory, but he was interested to learn about his look-a-like. "Fine."

Specter grinned, as if he already knew Cipher's answer. "Good. Grab your cloak. But we'll do thing's my way."

As it turned out "my way" consisted of staking out the room until the two people- a boy and a girl of around Cipher's age, each with brown hair and green eyes walked out of the room. Specter then plucked out a small, circular device around the size of a quarter out, tossing it into the room. After a quiet "poof," Specter strode in, motioning his friends to do the same.

"What was that all about?" Venti was unimpressed by Specter's theatrics. To her, that was just an unnecessary waste of time.

"That was an electromagnetic pulse. If there were any camera's, recorders, or anything of that sort, there aren't anymore. It won't on work on anthing big, mind you, but it still does it's purpose."

"Cool. One question though, where do you get those things?"

Specter shrugged nonchalantly as he picked up a picture of Cero and the two other kids together. "Seems like they were pretty close. No wonder they were so upset when you mentioned Cero." He looked pointedly at Venti.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Don't go blaming me about what happened."

Cipher was curious. "What did she do," Cipher asked Specter.

"When they refused to tell us about Cero she called them a bunch of idiots and threatened to cut the door if they didn't let us in." Specter glared at Venti. "That's why we had to go through the cloak and dagger approach."

"Whatever." Venti closed the door before zooming in on a heart shaped locket. Cipher guessed it belonged to the female of the two. "Ooh, I wonder what's in here!"

"Stop it, Venti, we're here to learn about Cero." Despite what he said, Specter loomed closer until Cipher snatched the locket away, throwing it into a corner.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be much of anything interesting here." Cipher pulled off the cloak, sitting down in a chair to relax. "Mind you, if we get caught, we're liable to get killed; by the sound of it, you guys don't get along too well with them." At a quick glance, he read the name Sorra surrounded in decorative lines, next to it, the name Skie with no decoration whatsoever. It wasn't hard to figure out who was who.

"You've got that right." To Cipher's shock, it wasn't Specter, nor Venti who said it. Skie and Sorra looked discriminately at them, until they saw Cipher. Their eyes widened in shock before they exclaimed at the same time, "Cero!"

_Oh crap. _Cipher waved his hands in a gesture to say that they had the wrong person. That didn't stop them from tackling him to the floor.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell us you'd returned? Where were you?" An endless stream of questions flowed from their mouth until Cipher wrestled out of their grip to get a breath of air.

"Sorry, but you've got the wrong person." Cipher scratched his head embarrassedly before telling them that he was not, in fact, Cero. In the end, they took the position of one who doesn't believe the other, but staying silent for the sake of conversation.

"So you're saying that you've lost your memory?" Skie accepted the fact sooner than his sister, Sorra, who was clinging to the belief that Cipher was lying. To her, for one of their oldest friends to return from the dead, only to not remember them was like a slap in the face.

"Pretty much."

Skie sighed miserably. "Well, even if you are Cero, if you don't remember us, it doesn't matter. Face it, Sorra."

Sorra shook her head. "No! Come on, Cero, don't you remember us?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but Cipher still remained silent, with no flashes of memory appearing whatsoever.

"I told you, I'm not Cero; my name's Cipher." Cipher silently willed for them to accept their reality. Finally, it seemed that they accepted what he was saying.

"Alright, your name is Cipher. Now could you tell us why you're in our room?" Skie crossed his arms at Specter and Venti.

"We were trying to figure out more about our pasts." Cipher answered for Specter and Venti. "Most of the Advents got their memory back, but we still can't remember anything. It's a complete nightmare, feeling like you're the only person in the world who doesn't know what's going on. If you are my friends, I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything."

"Come on, Cipher. It would seem that I was wrong. This was just a waste of time." Specter and Venti moved towards the exit, but Cipher stayed for one last moment.

"Do you recognize something like this?" Cipher pulled out the code, which he immediately presented to the two.

"It seems like one of the codes we used when we were younger. Are you _sure _you don't remember anything?" Skie looked at Cipher again.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

They finally seemed to accept it, but before they left, Sorra stopped them. "Wait, we can show you around the base."

Cipher paused to think about it. "Yeah, that would be helpful, thanks."

Specter and Venti, who clearly noticed that they were totally secondary, retreated outside. "We'll just meet up with you later," they said.

Cipher grimaced; he knew if he refused, there would be heck to pay, but he accepted, his friends would be left out, like they were before. "Sorry about this guys…"

"Never mind that; just go."

Sorra and Skie were all too happy to have the person they believed to be their best friend back, even if just in physical form. "You'd better put that cloak back on," Sorra said before they started the tour.

"Why," Cipher asked them.

"If Ciel sees you without that cloak of yours, she'll freak. Trust me, it's best to remain under the radar for now.

Cipher couldn't believe it when they told him that this was only part of the resistance. "You're kidding! There must be at least two thousand people in here!"

Skie shook his head. "Nope, it used to be just a handful of resistance fighters against Weil, but now that the war's over, Ciel had the space extended. Now almost half the resistance can fit in here." They lead Cipher to a large elevator, where they typed in the roof's number.

"Ack! What's he doing here?" Cipher looked in dismay at the figure at the edge of the rooftop.

"Oh you mean Zero? He comes here sometimes. You used to love this spot; that is Cero used to love this spot." Sorra barely caught her mistake.

Hearing their noise, the legendary reploid lifted himself up to walk towards them. "Why do you have that cloak on," he asked Cipher suspiciously. "It's in the middle of summer."

Sorra was quick to come to Cipher's defense, if with a little odd response. "He has a rare skin disorder and can't get too much sun, that's why," she said cheerily.

_ Seriously? _Cipher stared in despair as the reploid just stared at him, unfazed. To his dismay, he just motioned Cipher over to a remote corner, where Sorra and Skie were out of earshot.

"Colbur tells me that you are quite the fighter."

_Is that all he wanted to tell me? _"Well, we've all had to get out of our share of scrapes," Cipher said slowly as he tried to figure out what the reploid was really trying to say.

"Hmm." Zero looked slightly disappointed, as if Cipher had said the wrong answer.

"Well, if it's okay, can I go now?" Cipher slowly gravitated to where Sorra and Skie were.

_Well, that was definitely odd. _Cipher shook off the odd feeling he had as he ran over to where the other two were. "What did he want," they asked him.

"I don't know. It was like he was testing me or something. What I want to know is, of all the things to say, you had to come up with a skin disorder, I mean come on!"

"Whatever. Anyway, we still have lots more places to go. Come on!" Sorra grabbed Cipher's hand, much to his embarrassment, dragging him towards the elevator once more.

In the end, they brought him to many places, most of which Cipher got the feeling weren't at complete random. His suspicions were confirmed when they told him that they were their favorite old haunts. After their attempts to reawaken Cipher's memory failed, they brought him to a clearing where someone was sitting with a notebook, almost as if contemplating what to write.

"Hi, Neige!" Sorra addressed the person with friendly tones, as if greeting an old friend.

The journalist looked up from her work long enough to see Cipher. "Hi there, you two! How's it going with your search to find Cero?" She looked sympathetic towards them, as if she knew they were fighting the odds of ever finding their friend.

"Better than you think," Skie said with meaning.

"Is that so? Good. Who's your friend?"

"This is Cipher," they said together. "He's one of the Advents that escaped Aranea.

Neige smiled wanly at the mentioning of the Advents. Her eyes bespoke a sorrow that had never truly healed, and yet at the same time, happiness that humans and replioids could finally find a way to coexist in harmony. "Cipher was it? I heard from Zero that you were the mastermind behind their escape."

Cipher shrugged his shoulders modestly. "It was a group effort, really."

"Modest as well, it seems." Neige's eyes sparkled warmly. "I'd like to write a story on you sometime, Cipher. What do you say to that?"

"Well, we've got to go now; bye Neige!" Sorra hurriedly pushed Cipher away from the reporter.

"I see how it is. Good-bye you three! Tell Ciel I said hi!" Neige looked down toward her notebook with renewed interest and started writing.

"Neige is a really nice person, but she can really get into long conversations when it involves a possible story." Sorra explained why they had suddenly dragged him away.

"Do you think we should get something to eat?" For some reason, Cipher could tell that it wasn't for their benefit, but for Cipher's.

"Ciel's cooking isn't that bad, Skie!" Sorra turned to address her brother sharply.

"Oh yeah, who's the one who threw up on my train set," Skie challenged.

"No fair! That was years ago!"

Cipher smiled as their argument grew more and more heated. "It really isn't that bad," he said at last. Cipher actually remembered liking her cooking.

The two stopped in the middle of their dispute to stare in utter shock at Cipher. "To this day," Skie pronounced dramatically, "only one person has been able to say that without lying.

Cipher sighed exasperatedly. "I know, I know, Cero. Would you stop trying to convince me that I'm Cero already?"

"Oh well, worth a shot." The two looked up at the dark sky. "Well, we really should be heading back to our quarters. Good luck trying to hide from Ciel and Zero; that cloak isn't magic you know."

Cipher agreed ruefully. It was only a matter of time until his secret spilled out. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "Why aren't your parents here? I thought you said most of the resistance was here.

"They're off in one of the resistance bases, working on how to bring peace to that area." The two looked sad that they couldn't spend more time with their parents, but at the same time proud of them.

"Cool. Well, looks like it's time to get moving," Cipher said as the alarm for when people were supposed to get back inside rang.

"See you."

Inside his room, Cipher wondered about his new friends. He thought back to the Hacker's base, and how the others were doing. _Saire's alive. That much I know. I just wish I knew where he is. He could be of good use to the resistance. _Thinking back, it surprised him how attached he had gotten to the base and its inhabitants, even Zero. _Maybe I'll stick around. There's not much else I can do. _Cipher sat back, wondering about his new home as the darkness of sleep took him under.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, it appears that I'm suffering from a bout of notenoughreviewssoi'mgoinginsane-itis. *cough* *cough* Looks like I've got it bad.*****hint, hint* Seriously, people, I have been up until three in the morning finishing these up. I would be grateful for a little appreciation.

Cipher's Code Ch10

_Why can't I shake this feeling? _For what must have been the fifteenth time that day, Cipher closed his eyes in a futile attempt to return to sleep. No matter what he told himself, a foreboding feeling crept up his spine until a blaring alarm sounded, effectively reducing his chances to returning to sleep to zero. Tossing on a jacket and the ragged cloak he wore all the time, Cipher stepped outside, where Ciel and Zero were already awake.

"What's wrong," he said hurriedly. Cipher just barely suppressed the instinctive urge to let his energy saber out.

Zero's mouth quirked, like he would rather not be having the conversation they were in. "There seems to be a disturbance near the canyon lands." The way he put it, there was just a simple problem that could be solved with less than three people, which did not fit in with the massive alarm still sounding above their heads.

"Right. What's really going on?" This time Cipher addressed Ciel.

"A large golem type maverick is heading towards the village near here, and we can't leave it defenseless," Ciel said, frustrated. She seemed to be trying to convince herself that it was the right decision; many resistance lives would be lost if they fought, and if they didn't, the entire village would be flattened.

"Let me go."

Ciel looked mortified at the suggestion of leaving a kid to face the golem. "No! I absolutely forbid you to leave your room," she added with emphasis.

_Well this sucks. _Cipher hated the feeling of being useless. Staring moodily at the wall, he contemplated several different escape plans, none of which would have worked. Just as he was about to give up, however, a voice whispered from above him.

"Cipher!"

Cipher stared in disbelief as Specter loomed above him, fingers clenched around the mesh separating Cipher from his freedom. "Specter? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Come on, the others are waiting."

"Didn't your parents ground you or something?" Cipher looked at his strike force proudly. Fezri, along with four other Advents stood prepared for war. "Yep," one of the Advents said. "Your point?"

"You!" Cipher stared at Advent 042 in shock.

"Hi there, you may remember me from earlier," she said bashfully.

"Yeah, weren't you the one who tried to skewer me?"

She rolled her eyes indifferently. "Name's Naomi," she said cheerily. "So what's the plan?"

Cipher addressed the situation at hand. "First things first. Who's going to lead the mission," he asked them diplomatically.

"You of course," Fezri responded quickly. "Who else?"

"Alright then. Let's go!" Cipher and the others rushed outside, completely unnoticed in the chaos of rushing for medical equipment and swords, explosives, etc.

"Whoa. You're saying we have to beat _that?_" One of Cipher's team whistled between his teeth.

"Looks like we've got our hands full with this one all right. Cipher didn't say it, but he was worrying about failing to defeat their target. At first he mistook it for the canyon itself, but surely, slowly, a massive, canyon size golem was crossing the gap between the village and the caravan.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Come on guys, we can take him!" Venti cracked her knuckles as she extended her sabers. With pleasure, she noticed a bright green layer of metal expanding from the point where her weapon started to her wrists.

"Alright, Specter, Venti, you'll be with me on the front lines. Fezri, Naomi, go from the sides, see if you can find its weak point." _If there is any, _Cipher added silently.

From the canyon floor, thousands of soldiers looked like ants to the monstrous behemoth they faced. Lead by Zero, they faced the maverick bravely, but the massive golem took no more notice of them than as if they were just a fly.

True to his name, Specter flitted on and off like a ghost, barely distracting the massive reploid. Venti charged bravely at the golem, doing all she could to keep its attention on her as Specter tried to find an opening. To Cipher, the situation was hopeless if they didn't find the weak point and _fast. _

"Hah!" Cipher jumped down from the canyon wall on top off the reploid's head. Immediately, the golem shifted, and Cipher fell to the abyss below.

_Where… am I? _Cipher stared at his surroundings incomprehensively. All around him, black walls loomed closer, with a small light in the center, gradually waning. Almost on instinct, Cipher ran towards the light, feeling a warm feeling as well as sharp, fresh pain that brought him back to his senses.

"Ugh." Cipher stood up painfully as he watched the scene above. Specter launched a hail fire of shuriken while Venti launched a fast array of lightning quick attacks, leaving small sparks of electricity where she last was. The robot avoided most of the shuriken, displaying surprising agility for something that large when one particular shuriken flew towards an opening in the reploid's armor. Rather than allow itself to be hit as it had done before, it now focused his attention to Specter, who cloaked himself, making himself nearly invisible, running to a safer spot on the reploid.

"Specter, throw your shuriken over there!" Specter whipped his head around to see Cipher, obviously amazed that his friend was still alive. Cipher pointed towards the spot where the reploid avoided it, and to his satisfaction, the golem repeated the same move, avoiding the shuriken as it made its ascent towards a small, three-foot hole.

"Hand me that weapon," Cipher called out to one of the resistance fighters with a bazooka. The wounded soldier let go of his weapon, but only after asking Cipher if he thought he could make the shot.

"Ever seen Star Wars, when they blew up the Death Star?"

The soldier just looked dazed, uncomprehending what he had said.

"Didn't think so." Cipher aimed the massive weapon towards that opening, releasing the trigger just before the golem launched a burst of plasma from its mouth. Then everything went black.

Resistance Hospital Room

"Ah…" Cipher gasped as he sat up in the stiff bed he was placed. With dismay, he couldn't feel the scratchy folds of his cloak- just pain, and lots of it.

"Don't sit up, you'll only make your wounds open again." Cipher turned to see Sorra with a handful of bloody rags.

"Huh?"

"I work here under Allouette as a nurse," she explained. "You've been out for three days, and uh, your secret's kinda out. Ciel and Zero were furious when they found out, but I think that's 'cause they think, well you know."

In a daze, Cipher nodded. "So help me out of here, would you?" He made a movement to get out of the gurney/bed/thing.

"Hold it." Sorra firmly planted Cipher back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I was going to make a break for it before Zero came, but I think it's pretty apparent that I'm not leaving this room any time soon."

"Good." She seemed pleased that he had agreed so easily. "Now just wait here until I get more bandages.

The instant she left, Cipher stood up, wobbling slightly as he assessed the extent of his injuries. The burst of energy had hit his left side, where some of his oversol had softened the blow, but it was still an impressive injury. Huge bruises stretched from his rib cage all the way to his back, causing Cipher pain as he moved. Seeing his cloak n the other side of the room, he crawled over to it, pulling it over his head as he straightened out. _Sorry, Sorra. _Unnoticed by all, the cloaked Advent walked outside, determined to find out what had happened.

Unfortunately, as Cipher found out the hard way, the only thing scarier than a seven hundred foot tall machine is a worried, anxious person of authority who believes to have her son nearly killed. Ciel almost shrieked as she saw Cipher hobbling across a corner, recognizing the cloaked figure. Ciel immediately, with the help of some nearby soldiers, frog marched him back to the bed.

"Skin disease my foot," one laughed. "Nice shooting ace."

Cipher identified him as the wounded soldier with the bazooka. Despite_. _ much shooting skill he seemed to posses, it didn't matter to Ciel, who reentered the room with a familiar blood red reploid. _And now my nightmare is complete. _Cipher braced himself for the interrogation.

Much to his surprise, however, they didn't bombard him with questions. Cipher's silent question was answered when Skie, Specter, and Venti walked in with an apologizing look.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Zero stared at the three others coolly while Sorra sneaked away from sight.

"Well, you see…"

"It's my fault. I told them to keep silent." Cipher spoke tightly, as if every word caused him pain.

Ciel looked worriedly at him while Specter informed him of his apparent memory loss.

"Why didn't you ask us," Ciel said to Cipher.

_Apart from the obvious? _ "Guess I was being stupid," Cipher admitted. "I guess things do look kind of suspicious, don't they?"

Zero nodded, an unusual expression over his normally grim face. _No way, the guys actually worried about me! _Cipher felt slightly guilty now as they then proceeded to tell him of the other Advents' fate.

"Will they be okay?" Cipher didn't want to hear the answer.

"They will recover, but it's fortunate that they were Advents, not normal humans. Otherwise things would have turned out different." Zero seemed to be doing his best to force Cipher to stay in bed via the guilt factor.

"Whew." Cipher exhaled a breath of relief. "You had me worried there for a second."

"That's the point." Ciel called Allouette over, who was currently studying a book on a subject Cipher couldn't identify. "How's he doing?"

Allouette called Sorra over. "Ask her," she said proudly.

"Ummm. Well, I think he'll be all right if he just gets some rest. That means to midnight strolls, or any kind actually." She glared pointedly at Cipher as she snatched the old cloak he wore away.

"So it really is true." After Cipher's three days forced restrain, to have a little kid examining him like a zoo animal was driving him insane. "Are you the one who saved that village from the golem?"

Cipher rolled over, all attempts to feign sleep failed. "Yes, now could you please go? I need some sleep." It was a lie, and both of them knew it. All Cipher could do was sleep ever since they had forced him to stay in the hospital.

"You don't look strong enough to defeat a golem."

Cipher groaned miserably. "Thanks for the confidence, kid. Now please, scram."

The kid was completely oblivious to Cipher's attempts to get him out. After prodding him with a nearby stick, the kid seemed satisfied to just talk about anything- and everything it appeared to Cipher.

Much to his surprise, however, it was Zero that came to his rescue. "Come." That one syllable caused more joy for Cipher than if someone offered him a million dollars.

Outside, Zero tossed Cipher a mock saber. "Catch."

Cipher stared at the wooden weapon blankly. "You can't be serious." Before he could finish, however, Zero launched a rapid series of slashes, parries, and strikes. With each tap, Cipher felt a new bruise appear. "Ouch! Sheesh, I thought the point of resting was so I would heal, not just to be butchered again!" Despite his complaints, however, Zero only pressed harder.

Now Cipher faced his adversary readily, swirling his wooden weapon in his hand. Quick as a lightning bolt, though, Zero took the sword away from him as he swirled the weapon. "Never do that," he scolded him readily. "It doesn't help you in your fight, and it opens you up to your opponent's parries." He tossed the wooden blade to Cipher once again, making it clear that he wouldn't be softening his blows.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sorra strode over to the clearing with her arms folded purposefully.

"He needs to exercise," Zero explained.

"Alouette said _exercise, _not to beat each other up with swords!" Zero shrugged indifferently and continued his onslaught of blows.

Cipher realized that his previous fights were just flailing around with a toy compared to a fight against someone like Zero. The legendary hero tried to be sending him that message with each and every stroke of his blade. At last, the duel ended with a massive new collection of bruising to Cipher and not a scratch on Zero.

"Now that you're done killing each other, would you allow me to tend to Cipher's wounds?" Sorra stepped forward, armed with a new array of bandages.

"Ouch!"

"Quiet, I'm seeing if you have any internal bleeding." Sorra checked Cipher over not-so-gently as she looked for signs of injury.

"Of course there is! I'll be surprised if there's a single spot on my entire freaking body that doesn't have a bruise!" Cipher glared at Zero.

"Not my fault you're so unprepared." Zero took out his real saber and sunk it into the ground.

"There, all done." Sorra stepped away to admire her handiwork.

Zero nodded, and then tossed Cipher the wooden blade.

"You can't be serious." Cipher stared at dismay as Zero took the other one.

"Oh yes."

"Hey, Cipher, why do you look like you stepped into a minefield?" Venti cheerily greeted Cipher, oblivious to Cipher's black mood.

"Ask Zero." Cipher propped himself down besides the refrigerator to fetch a drink. Popping it open, he watched as Specter appeared out of nowhere.

"You've gotten better." Cipher was mildly impressed.

Specter nodded. "You should see Venti, though," he said quickly.

"Yup," Venti said. "Watch this!" She aimed her twin blades sabers at a pyramid of cans. Cipher wrinkled his nose as the smell of burnt air filled his nose, and suddenly an unseen force blew the pile of cans apart.

"Nice." Cipher up a shrapnel of a can, noting it's burnt edges. "How do you do that?"

Venti shook her head silently. "Don't know, but who cares?" She aimed at the next pile of cans, willing for the explosion to come.

Specter caught Cipher's eye and signaled him over to his table. "Check this out," he said as he slid a piece of paper over to him.

"The four guardians? What does this mean?"

Specter looked gravely at him. "Two of the guardians are leaving Arcadia to take a look inside the caravan."

"So?"

"Why do you think that is? I, for one do not believe it's for an idle visit. Can you think of why they might be heading here of all places?"

"The scenery?" Cipher didn't see Specter's point at first.

"Think, Cipher."

"The Advents." Cipher's voice grew to a hushed whisper, even though he didn't know why.

"Exactly." Specter then presented, with a flourish, a picture of Harpuia, leader of Arcadia now. "Who does that remind you of?" In the corner, Venti blasted yet another unsuspecting pair of cans, sending them to oblivion in an arc of lightning.

Cipher nodded conspiratorially. "Remember what Umera said? You know, that thing about the more powerful one reploid, it has a direct relationship with the Advent's strength. He said we were among the strongest, so…"

Specter sat back to think for a moment. "If that's the case, then I wonder, who mine is?" Something in his voice told Cipher he already had a good idea.

"Well I know one thing's for sure," Cipher said as he relaxed into his chair.

"What?"

"I'm definitely _not _going to be telling Venti."


	11. Chapter 11

Finally! Sorry that I haven't finished earlier; lots of things going on right now that I can't control. This chapter is dedicated to MurderShadow, the ONLY FREAKING PERSON who has responded lately. I cannot tell you how frustrated I've been lately. (I thought my story was terrible because people weren't responding) Well, to the 30-40 or so fans (only 30 hits on Chapter 10 ) enjoy, peoples! Soon, I'll get back on the actual plotline, but I believe this is essential for the story too.

Cipher's Code Ch11

"No!" Cipher stared at the bloodied town before him with open despair. Several soldiers in his team ran forward in shock, looking for any survivors. All they found were bones to bury.

"Damn them." Colbur gritted his teeth as he came across a message, written in blood. Too blurred to read, he moved on to assist the rest of the crew with managing the body count.

"Cipher?" A voice inside his ear asked him an unspoken question tentatively, afraid to hear his answer.

Cipher held the communicator softly. "We were too late, Sorra. They got here first." Cipher examined the bodies closely, noticing that they all had deep, precise sword injuries. _Who could have done this, _Cipher wondered to himself, but he already knew the answer. The renegade group of soldiers who had ransacked entire villages, always leaving a path of death and destruction in their wake- nicknamed Shadow for their ability to always stay unseen. They were truly a shadow of demise for all who crossed their path. The only proof of their existence was the trail of bodies they left behind. No matter how much defense, how many weapons, they always succeeded in their quest for blood.

Cipher closed his eyes as the rotten smell of countless people filled his nose. "Colbur, let's get out of here. It's hopeless. You know Shadow."

Colbur remained resolute, but only for a second; Shadow never left any survivors, and they both knew it. "You're right. I'll call Allouette; we don't need medical attention, we need body bags."

Inside the base, the atmosphere took on a very grim mood. Several resistance soldiers had entire families that were lost in Shadow's most recent raid, and floods of funerals were soon following. The order was given to torch the town, but members like Colbur followed in their unspoken vows to ensure the proper burial of the villagers. Until they were finished, it was forbidden for anyone under a certain age to leave the caravan, so evil was the sight.

"Well this'll certainly put a damper on the guardians' visit," Venti said bitterly. She was quite possibly the only one who was not looking forward to their visit.

"Oh don't be such a downer. Their visit should take people's mind off of the recent attacks," Specter said cheerily.

Cipher turned to stare at his fiend. "Okay, what's up with _you_?" Specter never acted cheery, optimistic, or generally anything that has to do with happiness.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that two guardians are coming here. Isn't that a great chance to catch Shadow, for one?"

Venti thought about that for a moment. "Well, I suppose that's _one_ good thing they can do."

"What did they do to you," Specter shot at Venti at her sarcastic remark.

"Nothing! That's precisely what they _didn't _do. Where were they when we were escaping from Aranea?" 

Cipher had a feeling that their dispute might have lasted a long time if someone hadn't appeared at the door at that instant to inform them of the guardians' ship approaching fast.

"Lead the way," Cipher told Skie, who was all too happy to oblige.

"The guardians," he said excitedly. "Who would have thought they'd come here?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious after the weeks of warning," Venti said under her breath.

Skie went on like he hadn't heard her, which was actually quite possibly true, seeing as he didn't stop talking until they got to the hangar.

"We have a hangar?" Cipher stared at the loading deck in disbelief. "I thought I had seen everything, but this is just plain insane."

"Hi guys!" Sorra greeted them from Allouette's side.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought you were with Allouette."

"What am I, invisible?" Allouette joined in the conversation. "We're here just in case any fights get out of hand, besides we want to see them too, you know.

Cipher grinned as he saw Zero gripping his saber tightly. Apparently he and the guardians were not the best of pals. "Well, here they come," he said slowly.

"Back off, back off!" The landing dock guards were trying to pull back the crowd from the landing ship, a hulking green thing that revealed two reploids, one green, another an eerie gray.

"So that's Phantom, huh?" Cipher turned his head as Specter mentioned the guardian. For years, Phantom had left the world thinking that he was gone in an explosion where he self-destructed. What really happened was that he became known as one as the most feared mercenaries in the world. It was said that he had settled in a nearby village for some time, protecting it from harm, but that was just a myth in Cipher's opinion.

Harpuia nodded curtly to Zero as he walked down the crowd. His eyes scanned the crowd of Advents, confirming Cipher and Specter's suspicions. Phantom was less conspicuous about his search, grazing the Advents until his eyes narrowed at Specter. The guardian then seemed to shrink into the shadows, truly living up to his name.

Cipher looked at Specter, but decided not to ask. "Well, at least we know the real reason why they're here. Do you think anyone else does?"

"Hmm?" Specter looked up, too lost in thought to have heard Cipher's question. "What were you saying?"

"Never mind. Where's Venti?" Sure enough, there was no sign of their hot-tempered friend. They scanned the crowd, but found no trace of Venti. _Well that's odd. Where's she go? _

Inside, the guardians, along with Ciel and Zero, were having a meeting, where only a select few were allowed. Naturally, Specter used his talents to sneak into the room beforehand, under his invisible state to place a bug there. Venti, Cipher, and Specter then proceeded to go to the break room for some donuts while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So that was your reason." Ciel was the first to speak.

"Yes… We had no further places to look. When we heard of Aranea's recent outbreak, we knew they had to be here."

"It seems to me that your chances of finding them are slim, though. There are over one thousand Advents here, and you can't figure them out just by appearance, you know." Maybe you could try a trial of sorts? I'm sure lots of the unclaimed Advents who don't have their memory would leap at a chance to see if they have any relation to you. I'd wager quite a few claimed ones would go, even, just for an autograph." Allouette's voice now filtered through the speaker.

"That seems to be the problem." An unknown voice- Harpuia's? now spoke. "We don't know how to identify them. They might not even recognize us, it's been so long." His voice had a surprising tint of sorrow when he said those last few words.

"Cheer up. I'm sure you'll find them sometime!" Ciel tried to encourage them with her words.

"I'm not so sure if it's such a problem after all." A slightly shifty voice that must have belonged to Phantom drifted in the air. The three eavesdroppers leaned in eagerly, trying to catch every minute detail. "As we all very well know, Advents' talents lie in their reploid half, along with a few of the human characteristics. They may look like the human, but underneath…" his voice trailed off.

"What do you mean," Zero asked them curiously.

"Well, for one, not every Advent can turn invisible at a moments notice. Who was the person who snuck in here earlier?"

Specter smiled to himself as if he was confirming a suspicion he held for a long time.

"What Advent?" The other members were genuinely curious. Only Phantom, who made a habit of doping that very thing knew of Specter's talents, because he was present when he placed the bug there, not that he would ever reveal himself.  
"Never mind that." Harpuia now spoke again agitatedly. "The others believe this to be a discussion on Shadow's threat. I for one agree with them as well. While it is true that we have devoted all our previous time into protecting Arcadia, we still need o focus on what's important, not simple family matters." He sounded like he had told himself this a thousand times over, but still didn't believe himself.

"They seem to be virtually invisible," Phantom agreed, frustrated. "I tried to learn something about the villagers previously hit, but the most interesting thing I heard was about an unusual stranger." He seemed to take the losses personally somehow.

"It's a complete disaster," Allouette agreed solemnly. "I sent a team of doctors over to another area, but we haven't heard of them since. We presume them along with the other remaining citizens to be deceased."

_Deceased, compromised, taken out of action_. _These words are being used far too much lately_, Cipher lamented to himself silently. _I thought Aranea would be the biggest of our worries. But now this… _

A new voice shook him out of his stupor suddenly. "I saw what they did to those villagers. They were good people, and many of them I counted among my friends." Colbur pounded his fist on the table. "Isn't there _something _we can do?"

"If there is, we haven't thought of it," Zero replied grimly. "The only thing we can do now is hope." Coming from Zero, a down-to-earth kind of reploid who believed very few of the earth's problems could be done with a well-aimed blast or thrust of a saber, this was something.

"I agree." Phantom spoke somberly. "If it was a matter of finding them and ending them, it would be simple, but to have remained under the radar for so long…"

"There's no use lamenting over the dead while there are those living under our care." Zero stood up to leave, scraping his seat as he walked away. "Meeting over."

Ciel shook her head at the closed door, which Zero was behind a second earlier. "You'll have to forgive him," she told the others. "This is just the way he deals with his issues." Without any further notice, she too, left to join him.

"Not much point in staying," Allouette said now. "Meeting adjourned, let's go."

Phantom and Harpuia were among the last to leave. "So how did you know there was a bug in here, and why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harpuia interrogated his friend curiously.

"Well, for one, we still haven't removed it. The fact that I'm not going to tell you is another matter altogether. Good luck with the search for her."

"What about you," Harpuia asked his friend/brother/whatever wryly.

"I have an idea," he said airily. In a flash, Phantom disappeared, leaving Harpuia to his quest.

"It's you, isn't it?" Cipher looked at Specter. "They're talking about you, aren't they?"

Specter inhaled deeply before answering. "I had my suspicions as well. My oversol, along with having many physical traits as Phantom, also possesses the ability to cloak myself in invisibility. Now I just wonder what to do now." He sat back in confusion, leaving Cipher a little sorry for him. His identity was thrust upon him without warning; they would have to look for their families on their own. _Well, not on their own_, Cipher corrected himself. _I'll help them as well. That is, if they're willing to accept it,_ he thought as he remembered Venti's denial. They had confronted her earlier, and she absolutely refused to admit something like that. Though she would never admit it, she was scared of the possibility that it wasn't true. They all were.

Cipher made up his mind as he left the room. "See you, Specter; good luck." _Aha! _Cipher smiled to himself; finding a celebrity hero really isn't that difficult. Just close your eyes and listen to the huge crowd, and that's where you want to look.

"Hey! Listen! Harpuia!" Cipher's shouts were drowned by the multitude of fans. After being nearly trampled to death several times, Cipher made his way to the green reploid.

"Cero?" Harpuia looked at him in surprise. "When did you get back? You worried Ciel to death, you know."

At his stern glance, Cipher shrugged indifferently. "Amnesia. Can't help it. Anyway, I think you might want to hear this…" After extracting him from the crowd, he pulled the reploid into an empty room and bolted the door in case the flood of people realized that the Object Of Their Attention was gone. "Look at this, " he said; pulling a slide he had put together in a last minute attempt effort to convince Harpuia. Inside, clips of Venti using her electric blasts, along with her bright green oversol put Harpuia into a dazed shock.

"How…"

"We were put in the same car back on Aranea. Umera said we were some of the most powerful people of the age, and an Advent's power comes from its parent, doesn't it," Cipher said, echoing Phantom's words.

"Is it you," Harpuia said, lost in the slide. "Can this really be so easy, after so long?" (The sentimental stuff- it burns!)

Cipher smiled to himself as he excused himself from the room. It was up to fate to see how things worked out now. _Now it's time for Specter. _


	12. Chapter 12

Well, this is one of the shortest (and most depressing) chapters I've done, but I hope it has a decent amount of twists to keep you guys interested. I don't know if you'll enjoy this one but just for the sake of tradition, enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch12

"You." Cipher looked up in alarm to see his friend seething with a venomous expression on her face. The way she said it, she was accusing him for murder.

"Me?" Cipher tentatively edged towards the exit, only to be stopped by Venti who sent a round of electricity down his spine.

"This was your doing wasn't it?" Before Cipher could try to figure out what just happened, Sorra and Skie came in. At their arrival, Venti zoomed out of the room, giving everyone nearby a shocking blast of lightning by the sounds of the yelps coming from outside.

"What was that about?" Sorra stared at Cipher curiously.

"I don't know," Cipher said slowly. "But it looks like I'm not getting any thank-you cards from her any time soon."

Thee twins decided not to try to figure what he meant by that. Instead, they proceeded to inform Cipher that he was needed in the control room.

"What does Ciel want with me then," Cipher asked them as they walked towards their destination.

"I think some sort of mission." Skie looked at Cipher oddly. "It's easy to forget that you guys are strong enough to handle entire small armies on your own."

While they didn't expect open arms and open gestures of friendship, they also didn't expect the anxious, pitying expressions given to them when they entered the room. "Who died," Cipher said slowly.

Zero was not amused. "The western outpost was hit."

Cipher didn't know what the western outpost was, but the gasps of horror from Sorra and Skie were enough to convince him that it was a bad situation they were in. "What? What is it," he asked Skie.

His friend's face was deathly pale as he turned to face him. "The western outpost… that's where our parents are."

"Oh." The enormity of their mission hit Cipher like a bullet. This wasn't just a simple reconnaissance; this was to defeat Shadow once and for all.

"We can't send you directly there, for fear of them sending a reverse transmission, but we'll send you to a remote clearing near the area," one of the operators informed them. "If Shadow gets a hold of our position, it'll be a disaster. Your mission, Cipher, is to lead a small strike force into Shadow and wipe it out once and for all. They are a danger to what fragile peace left on this planet, therefore must be eliminated."

Cipher accepted the mission; what else could he do? "Who'll be my soldiers," he asked them.

"Skie will guard you for some of the way. He has received training under Colbur and is fairly proficient with a blaster. Sorra will also come with you in case you need a medic. Hurry; we don't have much time."

The three stepped onto the platform with haste.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Transmission!"

Clearing, Apprx. .5 kilometers from Western Outpost

** "**Cipher**! **We'll lose connection with you when you enter the area, so listen carefully**. **Don't try anything brave; if you think you can't handle them, get out of there. That's an order." The voice clicked as he lost connection with the base._This is a mission I'll have to do on my own,_ Cipher realized as he took his first steps into the outpost.

Cipher found himself looking at the familiar sight of jagged sword wounds as they entered the bloodbath. Sorra and Skie were holding any and every hopes they had that their parents might be alive, but even they seemed to admit the ominous truth.

"Where are they?" Skie's voice, though hushed in a whisper, sounded like a cannon blast to Cipher in the deafening silence.

Sorra tried to hold back tears as they went further in; none of the soldiers had survived. From civilians to soldiers, no one had been spared. At a slight, croaking sound, they wheeled around to face an old man, covered in wounds. "Don't go… he's too… strong. More guards, but it was no use…" his voice faded as he was racked by a violent spas, and was still.

Sorra checked his pulse, but already knew what would happen. "He's gone."

Cipher allowed his oversol to stretch as far as it would go, reflecting red on the crimson pools of blood. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Who doesn't?" Skie turned into an empty corner. "Our parents should be over there," he said with a terrified expression.

Sure enough, as they got further in, scientists with reddened lab coats were splayed everywhere, giving the room an evil aura. At last they reached a space where two bodies, side by side were in front of a person with his head bowed. His sword seemed to be eerily similar to Cipher's, grafted into his skin. The only difference was that his sword was dripping in a crimson liquid.

"No…" Sorra gasped as she identified the bodies. The male was sprawled in a protective embrace of the other, still having a defiant expression on his still body.

"Who are you?" Skie did his best to conceal the tremor in his voice as the other's bloodlust hit him.

"Now is that any way to greet your old friend?" The killer's head rose to reveal an identical face to Cipher's, the only difference being, where Cipher's eyes held light, his was a icy, empty gaze. His cold, blue eyes bore down at Cipher as he realized those words were meant for him. "And replacing me with that imposter! How could you, guys?" His eyes held a malicious gleam, like he was hosting a theatric play of death. As he got up, he stabbed his blade into the dormant bodies in front of him distastefully.

"No, no, no…" Sorra was in shock.

"Yes, yes _yes._" Cero took on a fighting stance. "Those fools! They even had the decency to give me a cover name. What was it now, something about a shadow?"

Cipher realized he had about as much chance of beating Cero as he did Zero at the current moment, but that didn't stop him from charging headfirst into battle.

With a quick block, Cero slashed downwards, bringing his blade into Cipher's smashing it into three pieces. As the neurons in his wrist screamed in agony at the loss of the weapon, Cipher was kicked into a standing position by Cero. Cero brought him closer, two inches away from the blade that Cipher was sure would be the end of him, just as it was for the countless others before. "Two years, wasn't it? Tell me, you can't remember a thing, can you?" Cipher's silence was all the answer he needed. "That's 'cause _you_ _don't have any! _Did you really think my _clone _could defeat me?" An insane laugh escaped his throat as Sorra aimed the gun from Skie's grasp at him. Almost acting on instinct, Cipher moved in the path of Cero's next target.

Cipher stared in numbed shock at the sword sticking out of him. Cero just smirked as Sorra sobbed even harder. "I was going to let you live, you know." Then his face twisted into an evil sneer. "Well, I suppose not. Welcome Mom and Dad for me, would you Cipher? They'll need it for where they're going next."

_He's going to hit the resistance! _In his last moments of consciousness, Cipher lifted his secret weapon, a transmitter only to be used in dire emergencies. Even as Cero lunged for it, they were already gone.

Okay, sorry about the short chapter, but I felt this was the best place to stop. Didn't expect that, did you? RIP, Sorra and Skie's parents… and Cero's sanity. I won't reveal what made him go on the flip side just yet though. Please don't be discouraged from finishing the story though. Not all chapters are as depressing as this. Cero is pretty strong, though, huh? A dark Shadow now looms over the resistance as Cero reveals himself to the world. What will happen when they return? (Sorry, couldn't resist adding that.) Well, that's one of my major plot twists wasted- what'll be my next…?"


	13. Chapter 13

Hmm… Well my last chapter was a little rushed, but hopefully this'll touch up on any confusion. Just tell me what I do wrong, and I'll try to fix it. Try being the key word here. Also, to one of my reviewers, I think I sent you the wrong PM, sorry about that! Hmm, well, at least the story can go along the actual plotlines for now. If anyone has any problems with my story, PM or review. Nina, don't get entirely what you meant, but they are going a little fast. That's because there's no other way without placing a whole bunch of empty crud in between. Short summary of last chapter: just as Cipher begins to accept that he is their son, Cero comes, and nearly kills them. This was to introduce one of the most powerful villains in Cipher's Code. Also, please don't curse. I'm happy you like my fanfic, but please, no profanity. That goes for everyone. Tell me any ideas you have, and I might put them into the story. (I'll need all the help I get with this being my first fanfic) Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch13

_Clone. That word could mean several things but the one true meaning is- outcast. _Cipher stared miserably as he proceeded to give the report on the mission. After being transported to the hospital, Ciel had to give an enormous supply of blood to keep Cipher alive- more so than what the medical team said was safe. Still, no one argued with her. Ever since Cipher healed, life had become a nightmare that he couldn't wake to. Now, he reported to Ciel and Zero, feeling that they should at least know who Shadow really was. _Cipher, that's I'll ever be. The no name. The outcast. _Cipher made an extraordinary comeback according to Allouette, who had the use of several cyber elves who had been modified so that they would not die, at Allouette and Ciel's constant work and perseverance. Now Cipher stood at the tip of the bed, with Zero and Ciel at his side.

"Cero…" Cipher tried to explain, but Ciel shook her head.

"Don't. We heard it from Skie the moment you arrived." Her words couldn't contain the sorrow she was feeling, but remained strong in the face of Cipher.

"Why did you do it then, if you knew I wasn't Cero?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel's expression turned to confusion.

"The blood transfusion. Allouette told me about it; why did you do it?" Cipher struggled to sit up; his oversol had stopped the blade from reaching the heart, but had done havoc to his rib cage.

"Why? Why should I have to have an answer," Ciel said cryptically. "I guess it's good to have someone around that doesn't call the poison department whenever I feed them. Allouette said she'd had enough a long time ago."

Cipher tried to smile, but it was useless. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing left to smile about anymore. Cipher then stood up through an extraordinary show of willpower, determined not to show any signs of weakness.

"Where are you going," Ciel said, distressed.

Zero stopped her with a simple touch on her shoulder. "Let him go. He must learn this lesson himself." Ciel looked like she was about to disagree, but said nothing in the end.

Once again, Cipher felt the feeling of being completely alone in the world. Recently, he had shut himself off from the world, opting to sleep outside than in Cero's bed. He had zero contact with his friends, and barely understood what was going on in the world. For him, in one day, everything changed. _What am I? _Cipher stared at his oversol, suddenly having an image of Cero, hovering above Sorra and Skie's parents, with that same oversol. With a sudden surge of hatred towards the red sheen of metal that had saved him so many times before, he allowed the metal to shrink back to his skin once more.

On the top of the roof, the one place in the world where he felt whole, he noticed two figures waiting in ambush for him. "There he is! Get him!" After being tackled by Sorra and Skie, and pinned down with laser-like efficiency, they refused to budge.

"No way, Cipher. We've finally found you; do you think we're just going to let you go so easily?"

Cipher sighed as he accepted the inevitable. "What do you want guys?"

"I would have thought it was pretty obvious. Our parents are dead; you have no right to be feeling miserable."

"I thought you would be the last people to want to see me." Cipher adjusted his position under their headlock.

"As far as I'm concerned you _are _Cero." Cipher looked up to see Sorra, smiling at him just like before. "You saved my life, remember?"

Cipher dimly recalled the instantaneous instinct to protect his friends. "It just sort of happened," he admitted. "There's no way we can beat him, not now."

"I know." Skie sighed as he shook away his old memories. "The entire caravan's on guard. I don't think he'll be able to figure out our position, but we're making a break for Neo Arcadia as we speak."

"Good. Now can you get off of me? You're kind of crushing my hand." Cipher then asked them why they were looking for him.

"It's not just us, you know. Specter and Venti have probably scoured the base about fifty times already. You're pretty good at hiding."

"Not good enough, it seems."

Sorra sat down next to where Cipher was to see the sun rise. "You still have us, you know. It doesn't matter what you are. If you would have opened your eyes, then you would have seen that."

Cipher nodded again. "I guess I have been pretty selfish. How's Venti doing with Harpuia?"

"Well, let's just say they have quite a stormy relationship." Cipher grimaced at Skie's corny joke concerning their ability to control the thunder. "Specter's actually training under Phantom, though. Trust me, you do not want to be on the receiving side of his surprise attacks. That kid can do some wicked scary pranks." His words had warm tones that suggested that the two had become good friends since.

"Well it's not Venti's fault she doesn't get along with Harpuia as well," Sorra said, quick to come to her defense. Like Skie and Specter, she had quickly formed a strong friendship with Venti.

"Well, let's head back," Skie said at last. Cipher was inclined to agree with him; his position was not all that comfortable.

Cipher had planned to sneak inside his room under the guise of his cloak. What really happened? As soon as he took his first steps inside the base, he was picked up by an unseen force and marched up the stairs.

"You can let go of me now," Phantom.

Phantom pretended not to have heard him until finally telling him why he had kidnapped him. "Specter asked me to look for you."

"Ah, so this is just something to gain kudos with your son."

"Yes."

"Great. Just great. Now could you tell us where the heck I'm going?" Cipher tried to squirm into a more comfortable position, but it was no use. _Why do I always find myself in these situations? _At last they reached a corner where thousands of practice dummies were split open by the multitude of shuriken and kunai.

"Oh, hey Phantom." Specter paused for a moment. He then proceeded to walk over to where Cipher was quite literally dropped on the ground and whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling us you were going on that mission." He turned as another shape rounded the corner. "He's in here!"

"Good." Venti strode in, and promptly hit him on the shoulder. Hard. "Why didn't you let us come with you? Do you know how bad it would have been for my conscience if the last thing I said to you was like that?"

"Thanks for worrying about me," Cipher said sarcastically.

"Who said I was worried about you?" She then scowled as the fourth visitor entered the room.

"Hello, Harpuia," Specter said evenly.

"Well, I'm out," Venti said cheerfully.

"I take it things aren't going so well with Venti," Cipher asked.

"She's definitely her mother's child." Harpuia shook his head worriedly. "What happened with Cero wasn't your fault though, you do realize that, right?"

Cipher silently willed the conversation to go another direction. "Um, yeah. About that, what are you going to do about it?"

Harpuia sighed heavily. "I tried to reason with Ciel, but she doesn't see the danger Cero represents now. I'm going on a hunt for him as soon as we're safe within Arcadia."

"Who'll take over?"

"Definitely not Fefnir." Harpuia smiled at his inwards joke, something Cipher could not see. "You'll se when we get there," he promised Cipher.

"When you two are done gossiping, Ciel wants to see Cipher." Specter stopped his shuriken practice with Specter long enough to halt their conversation.

"Well, better see what they want." Cipher took up to leave to the room they shared.

Cipher stared at the gigantic room fondly. _Man I never thought about how much I missed this room. _Sitting on a table at the far end of the room, Zero and Ciel were patiently awaiting him with a paper in their hands.

"Sit down." Cipher obeyed, wondering for what reason they sent for him.

"We have it from a trusted source that Cero won't be attacking the resistance any time soon," Zero began.

"What does this have to do with me?" Cipher still couldn't see why they were telling him this.

"At the current moment, you are in no way fit to face anyone even near Cero's level." Zero's words brought harsh memories of Cipher's wound, and how helpless he had been at his hands. "We never would have suspected that something like this would happen… We tried to reason with the guardians, but they seem to view him as a threat that must be removed."

"Ah." Now Cipher understood why they brought him here. Harpuia was planning on eliminating him; Zero and Ciel just wanted him captured.

"You could bring him back, that is if…" Ciel paused hopefully.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you, Cipher." Ciel's eyes shone with gratitude. She then held up the old code Cipher left open. "I found this on your bed; if you want, you can leave me to it so you can focus on your training with Zero."

"Thanks." Cipher had totally forgotten about it in the recent turn of events.

"You won't later," she said cryptically. Somehow, Cipher knew what she meant. Zero's lessons were not very pleasurable, if valuable.

Cipher smiled for the first time in a while. "So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Bring Sorra." Cipher nodded. He'd need all the help he'd get I order to defeat his enemy. _Things are taking on an interesting road_, Cipher thought to himself. _At least now I feel somewhat in control of my life now. _


	14. Chapter 14

Well, here's the latest chapter, peoples! All right, don't hesitate to review, please. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch 14

"Hey, didn't Zero tell you to get Sorra?" Specter walked alongside Cipher as they were going to start their first official training lesson together.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! I totally forgot about that. See you at the ring!"

_That was a close one. _Cipher headed towards the room where Skie and Sorra resided, with each step reminded of their loss. "Sorra? Skie?" When no one answered, he stepped inside to see if they left a note. "Hmm? What's this?" Cipher noticed the old, heart shaped locket Sorra usually kept around her neck. _Hmm, better give it to her when I see her. _Cipher reached forward to pick it up, but slipped and caused it to fall to the floor. _Well that was clumsy of me. _Cipher then noticed that the lock to it was pried open during the fall. Curiously, he picked it up, and with shock recognized the two people in it. _I remember that picture! _Cipher recalled when Sorra asked (forced) Cipher to take a picture with her. Sure enough, his face was there, in the locket. _Okay, calm down, _Cipher told himself as he began to hyperventilate. _It's just a picture. In a heart shaped locket. Yeah, nothing suspicious about that. Right. _Cipher very gently closed the lid and pushed the locket away. Some secrets were best left hidden.

"Hi Cipher? What are you doing in my room?" Cipher turned with trepidation to face his friend.

"Oh, uh, hi there, Sorra. Um, well, Zero wanted me to get you for the training, so…"

Sorra nodded sagely. "Why are you talking so weird? Do you have a fever?" She looked genuinely concerned about him, which only further reddened his face.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Let's go."

"Use your opponent's slightest distractions to your favor." Zero noticed Cipher's strange behavior during combat. Come on, Cipher, any enemy could easily dispatch you, you're so distracted. Is there something on your mind?"

Cipher looked towards where Sorra was sitting, who was gazing intently at the pair. "Nope, nothing."

Zero frowned as he made his next volley of blows. "This is pointless, the way you are now I might as well be teaching a rock."

Phantom then approached the two, Specter at his side. "If you want, I can teach him some stealth maneuvers? In turn, you could teach Specter about close combat."

Zero accepted the offer despite their conflicting pasts. "It might do you well to learn from someone else," he told Cipher. "Maybe then you can focus better."

Phantom took him to a remote area littered with kunai. "We'll practice here."

Cipher looked around him in dismay. "But what about all those kunai?"

"What about them?"

Cipher tried to think of how he could put it. "Well, if someone steps on them, wouldn't they get hurt?"

Phantom paused as if that was the first time that thought had come to his mind. "Try not to step on them then."

_Wonderful advice. _Cipher took a stance next to him, and couldn't help but notice how much more noise he was making. Compared to Phantom, he might as well be a clumsy oaf.

"You're walking the wrong way." Phantom positioned Cipher where his heels were in a different position. "Try this; it's called a ghost stride."

It took Cipher several tries, but eventually he got it down. "So what now? Are you going to teach me how to stab an opponent from behind, like an assassin?"

Phantom blinked in surprise. "You? You're much too noisy for that. The enemy would hear you from a mile away."

So far, nothing Phantom had said was very uplifting. "So what are you going to teach me?"

"You've got to learn how to learn your enemies' weaknesses and exploit them. I'm surprised that Zero hasn't taught you this already." Phantom then threw a shuriken at the switch, turning off the lights in a very spectacular, (and unnecessary) manner.

In the pitch-black darkness, Cipher strained his eyes to see any sign of the guardian. As he moved to take a stance, his foot hit a kunai, giving off a metallic peal. Suddenly, Cipher found himself held by the throat, kunai knife in hand.

"How'd you do that," Cipher said hoarsely as the lights came back on. They had called Harpuia to reconnect the electricity, and he did not look happy about it.

"Easy. You told me remember?"

"When, and about what?"

"When you pointed out the mass of weapons, you told me that, for one, you were afraid of stepping on them. That told me that you would be at a disadvantage in the dark, where you couldn't see me. For another thing, I knew that I was more skilled than you, so I used my superiority to my advantage."

"I see."

Phantom shook his head. "No. You don't; that's why you lost." He then proceeded to lecture him about the various arts to remaining unseen.

"Most people see only what they expect to see. Use that to your advantage, Cipher." He handed the golden haired boy a dull cloak.

"What's this for?"

"We use this to help spies less fortunate to be endowed with the gift of invisibility. It fades in the background, if you allow it to. You can replace it with that old, ragged one you used to wear."

"Do I have to?" Cipher was attached to his old cloak.

"If you want to pass," Phantom said with some amusement. "Now stand there and be still."

Cipher obeyed, pulling on the cloak and tried to stop himself from moving much. For several minutes, he stood there, aching, but resolute to impress the guardian, but when Phantom left him standing there, his resolve broke. "Where are you going?"

"Still." Phantom didn't even turn his head as he went out. "Stay there for a little longer.

Three hours later

"He left me! He was supposed to teach me, not leave me!" Cipher stormed outside when the lights finally flickered out; apparently Harpuia was tired as his role of an electric socket.

When he saw Phantom and Zero sipping nut oil, he barely suppressed a sound of outrage. "You!"

Phantom sipped lazily. "Yes? I thought you were supposed to be standing still?"

"I thought you said you were going to teach me to stay silent! You didn't say you'd just go out for a drink!"

"That _was _your lesson." Phantom put down his cup to stare intently at Cipher. "You have to have patience if you're going to use stealth. You have a long way to go, you know."

"Well, you could have done something else than sipping oil and snacking on something."

"We were eating now were we?" Phantom passed the package under the table to Zero, where he stored the crystals away from sight. "Well, be that as it may, do you still wish to learn?"

Cipher sighed inwardly. "Yes. But can we start something other than patience next time?"

"Fair enough. Specter!" Phantom called out to his son, who was currently dueling someone, and by the look of it, winning. Specter looked up long enough for his opponent to think he had the advantage, and then dispatched him, leaving the person squirming in pain.

"Yes?"

"I want you to teach Cipher here the ghost technique. If that's all right with you," he added as Zero raised his eyebrows.

"It's fine with me."

"Alright then." Specter took out a kunai from nowhere, another benefit from their Advent weaponry. The energy weapon quivered in the sunlight as Specter faded from it.

"That is beyond freaky." Cipher stared at the glowing weapon seemingly in mid-air.

From beyond sight, Specter shrugged. "Get used to it. I'm going to teach you something most assassins or spies learn if they don't want anyone to hear you, or leave a big mess. First, you have to see whether the person doesn't know if you're there. If you think they might, just distract them with a noise fro the other side. They generally tend to move towards the sound."

"And if you don't?"

"Hope you can run away or if you're good at combat. With any luck, you won't have to resort to the second option."

"You people are very optimistic aren't you?" Cipher recognized the familiar line from Specter's father.

"Cheerfulness isn't a requirement in our line of work." Specter then proceeded to tell Cipher the next step.

"Now, you put the ghost stride to use. During the time when your victim is moving, he is the most suspicious and the least alert. If they look back and forth, simply use your speed to hit them from a distance with a kunai, or in your case, a blaster would do. Not quite as precise, but hey. If you're near the target, then use something to hit a pressure point." He then proceeded to teach Cipher the many pressure points, and where they were located. "There, instant kill."

Cipher tried to digest all that, barely succeeding. "So what do I do now?"

"You're going to use it against me."

"What," Cipher exclaimed, aghast. "I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can, and you will." As if to prove his point, Specter rushed forward with a shuriken. Cipher dodged the weapon effortlessly, noting that his friend went easy on him. Even if had contacted with his skin, the injury wouldn't have been serious.

Specter sat down, eyes closed as Cipher proceeded to stalk him. Darting in between pillars, Cipher threw one of the shuriken Specter gave him to complete his task. Instead of aiming to hit him, however, the shuriken bounced off five feet to his right. Specter opened his eyes and warily headed towards the destination, looking around for any sign of his friend. When Cipher got close enough, however, Specter caught him in mid-lunge, pressing a kunai against his throat. "That would have worked," he said, "if you were facing anyone but me.

Specter let his friend down, where he congratulated him on the successful execution of the ghost strike. Suddenly, Cipher was struck at how much his friend had grown in his skills. Once again, he was reminded that, as he progressed, so did his friends.

"Hey Zero." Cipher faced his master again during his combat. "Why did you and Ciel get married?"

Zero was taken aback at the sudden personal question, something Cipher was counting on. Flipping up the board they were on, he flung his master to the ground, where he placed his energy saber to his face. "Got ya."

"That was cheating," Zero protested. "That one doesn't count."

"No way," Cipher grinned. "'Use your opponent's slightest distraction to your favor,' remember?"

Zero promised to lesson the lessons if he never mentioned the duel to anyone, which Cipher immediately disagreed. "You're going to have to try something better than that," he taunted as he reveled in his blackmailing opportunities.

Zero simply walked forward as if nothing was wrong. Then, he proceeded to, in lightning quick fashion, knocking Cipher off his feet, grabbing him by the hair, and putting him in a headlock all under a second. After much futile squirming, Cipher decided that they were even.

"Well, I'm off to see if there's something at the diner," Zero said as they rounded the corner to their room.

"What, you don't want to see if Ciel cooked something?"

Zero looked gravely at his student. "No. No I do not." The two had a good laugh at that later, something Cipher immediately took note of. During his sparring sessions with Cipher, the reploid seemed much happier than normal.

Inside, Ciel held up a pan that held an acrid, burning odor. "Where's Zero? I thought I'd make something for him after your training." Much to Ciel's confusion, Cipher began to laugh hysterically, laughing all the harder when she asked why he was laughing.

(And so ends a typical day in the Kanara household. You like? Two chapters in one day )


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you, peoples who were waiting, and here is chapter 15, my longest yet! (fireworks go off in distance) "Well, there you have it, my chapters are getting longer, hopefully for good. Enjoy! Oh, by the way, my computer is being 'special' and doesn't show the bar where you type in a site when you go on safari, the only way I was able to put this on is via history. Anyone got any ideas on how to fix it? I'm clueless, and if I don't get it fixed soon, I won't be able to post these chapters. (deletes history, ergo no going to fanfiction) Heeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cipher's Code Ch15

"Neo Arcadia in sight. Sending transmission immediately." Harpuia stood alongside the resistance leader, and Zero, waiting for the reply.

"Hey Harpuia! We've missed ya!" Harpuia's mouth twitched as Fefnir's face appeared on the screen. "How's life in the caravan treating you? It's been, what, three months now?"

Harpuia was quicker to cut to the chase. "Please tell me that you haven't left Arcadia under your care; I left strict instructions that Leviathan was supposed to rule in my absence."

"About that," Fefnir cajoled, "can we take another vote to see who's gonna lead? I'm all for the job."

"Can it," another voice growled in the background. Leviathan stood in front of the screen, hands on her metallic limbs. "I've had hardly enough time to spend with Mist," she complained to Harpuia. "Why did you have to go on that trip all of a sudden? It's been all I could do to keep Cero at bay."

Harpuia nodded. "I understand; we will be docking shortly. Prepare an empty space for us before we arrive. Approximately twelve hours until arrival."

"That's twelve hours off my life; you owe me one, pretty boy." Leviathan tried to log off, but a certain Fefnir got in the way.

"Hey, I won't complain," he said convincingly. At least, what he thought was convincing. "Just let me- hey! Leviathan, quit it! Hey!" Suddenly the screen went black.

"Man, he pisses me off." Phantom's mouth quirked as Fefnir was forced off. "And you wonder why I left?"

"He is irresponsible, Harpuia agreed. "But pretending to die in a huge explosion isn't the smartest thing either you know."

"We've been through this already, just let it go."

Zero almost smiled to himself as he watched the two quarrel. Almost. Instead, he reminded them of the mission at hand. "We'll have to inform everyone to pack; we made better time than we had hoped for."

Cipher yawned luxuriously as Ciel woke him up via megaphone. "Uh, what time is it?"

Ciel smiled to herself; it had taken her two minutes to wake up the sleeping Advent, even with the assistance of the megaphone. "Get up; we're at Arcadia."

Cipher blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Already? I thought we weren't due for three days."

"Apparently Zero's 'shortcut' through the deathly plains worked." The way she said it, she still didn't approve of the decision.

Cipher made a last effort to cram his clothes that were strewn all over the place inside the small briefcase. After several minutes of futile cramming, he chucked most of his clothes out of the window, keeping a weeks' change for himself, gingerly placing his laptop below his garments, safely padded from harm. After forgoing his shower (Ciel insisted) he headed over to where Specter and Venti's quarters lay side by side.

"That's odd. Usually they're here." Cipher scratched his hair before letting one last yawn escape.

"Hey there!" Cipher drowsily turned his head to see Sorra and Skie approach him. "Specter asked us to put these back in his room," Skie explained their reason to be there.

"Where are they?"

"Greeting the new guys."

Cipher stopped to think about what they just said. "What new guys?"

"Come and see." Sorra dragged him over to where four figures stood. The first two were easily recognizable; Specter stood in his usual gray attire, Venti in a bright green attire that seemed to stick out.

"Back off Venti; it's not worth it." Specter had the aura of one supremely ticked off but trying to keep a hold of himself.

"Face it, you're just scared," the one in the garishly red jacket taunted. Like Specter, he too had jet-black hair, but his was shiny, probably from an enormous amount of hair gel.

Cipher positioned himself between the quarreling parties almost faster than they could see. The past few months under Zero's careful training over the past months had not been wasted. "What's the issue, Specter?"

"Ask them, they started it!" Venti took Specter's representative. Cipher smelled the familiar smell of burnt ozone whenever she got angry and tried to pacify his friend, to no avail.

"Just shut up and leave them alone." Cipher looked up to where the voice came from, in the appearance of a girl around their own age with ocean green clothes to contrast her friend's fiery colors.

The one in the red jacket just smirked while Cipher assessed the situation. "Well, looks like this was just a big waste of time, Mist. None of these people look strong enough to battle."

Cipher smiled evilly. "I'll take you up on that," he said quickly. "If I win, you get out of here real quick."

"Deal. Should I go ahead and unpack already?"

_That's it; I've had enough of this kid's attitude. _Cipher gripped the soft folds of his cloak firmly before allowing his saber to slide out. Originally, he hadn't planned on wearing the concealing cloth, but he wanted to learn more about the citizens of Arcadia than they would uncover about him. Taking a sideward glance towards his opponent, he slashed forward, bringing a look of surprise to his opponent's previously cocky face. _That ought to teach him. Wait, what is he doing? _Cipher studied him curiously as the red-jacketed boy spread out his hands in a wide position. From the spectators' side, Mist stood up suddenly. "Flare! You know you shouldn't be using 'that!'"

Flare only grinned wider as a bright red oversol spread apart from his body until a massive cannon was pointed towards Cipher. Just as he pulled the trigger, an enormous river of flame poured out of the hand cannon's barrel. When he was done, only a few cinders remained of the spot where Cipher was previously. "Oops, looks like I went too far," he said regretfully.

"You think?" Cipher reappeared behind Flare at speeds close to sound. "You could have killed me!" He then put the blade under the offenders' neck, signifying the victor of the battle. When they turned to leave however, Flare grinned as he noticed Cipher's familiar features.

"Now I get it! You're the brat Zero took under his wing. There's no way you would have beaten me without Cero's _cloned _blood."

Cipher barely paused as he stepped down from the duel ring. "Is that your excuse? Pitiful. By the way, you owe me a new cloak. I'll send you the bill later."

Flare gnashed his wolf like teeth. "Hey, you! This isn't over you know!"

"Whatever, just get out of my sight." Cipher noted with satisfaction that the two left without much further trouble. Then he turned to Venti, perplexed. "Now can you tell me what that was all about?"

Venti snorted angrily. "That loser challenged us to a duel, but when I accepted, that wiener said that girls can't fight. That kind of crap. Why I out to…" Cipher left her to her scheming while he sat down next to Specter.

"Quite a day, huh? And it's not even lunchtime! Speaking of which, I'm starving. Cipher pulled out a large sub prepared by Ciel the other day. "Want some," he offered Specter.

"No thanks." Specter looked as if he wanted to put as much distance between him and the sandwich as humanly possible.

"Suit yourself." Cipher stared at the massive city beyond the window. "So this is Neo Arcadia, huh?"

"Well I don't think we were planning on stopping at any other largest cities in the entire world, so yeah, I think this is it."

Cipher had to admit he had a point there. "Well, do you think we should look around?"

Specter simply remained silent until Ciel walked down towards them. "Have you seen two unusual people around here? I've been looking for the people Harpuia said would be our guides, but I can't seem to find them anywhere."

_Oops. _Cipher fidgeted guiltily. "Trust me, we're better off without them." Cipher than proceeded top ask them what they should do while they were inside the behemoth of a city.

"Just enjoy a little sightseeing." Ciel narrowed her eyes as she focused on them however. "Don't think you're getting out of your lessons, though, you two. As for you," she said as she turned to face Venti, "You can do what you want. Harpuia said that he would be holding a conference to discuss the matter of the city's defense, so you can enjoy Neo Arcadia while he's out Just be sure to get back by nightfall."

"As if I care what that bossy green guy says." Venti aimed a kick at a nearby can. "Who does he think he is, trying to establish himself into my life after so long?" At this point she no longer seemed to be talking to her friends, but directly to herself.

Cipher got the impression that there was more than just amnesia standing in the way of their bond. "You didn't lose all your memory, did you? What happened?"

Venti remained silent, simply running ahead towards a shop filled with assorted weapons, reveling in its selection. "You know there's some beauty shop next to this, right?" The clerk looked up to see Venti shuffling between razors and blasters.

"Hmm? Whatever." Venti continued her absentmindedly shuffling through the array of tools. Cipher smirked to himself; the last person to make that mistake ended up flat faced on the concrete floor.

"When you're done, we'll be outside if you need us" Specter walked out of the shop with a fancy wallet that Cipher hadn't seen before. When they sat down, he opened it to discover several neat bills with rather large numbers on them.

"Where'd you get that," Cipher asked his friend suspiciously. He knew all to well of his friend's talents.

"I sneaked it off that guy's wallet. He was lucky Venti was too absorbed in her task to notice what he said. I figured I could at least pay him back by relieving him of all these heavy bills."

Venti returned to her friends laden with several pointy objects, but noticed that she wasn't the only one holding gifts. "Where'd you get that stuff," she asked the two curiously.

"Well, you, see, there was some old lady's poor cat stuck in that tree over there that we just had to rescue, and- turned out she was so grateful she gave us her cash."

"Right." Venti's voice drawled with sarcasm. "Just tell me later, okay?"

"Hey, wait up!" The three turned their heads' to the shop the victim of Specter's thievery talked about. Inside Sorra waved her hands to get their attention before running out to greet them.

"So what are you guys doing here," she asked them after she caught up with them.

"Nothing much. Decided to come here after Cipher beat the snot out of some hotshot."

Sorra looked concernedly at Cipher, which made him slightly uncomfortable. He had convinced himself that the whole locket issue was just a big misconception, but still felt a little uncomfortable since. "Did you get hurt?"

"Nope." Cipher opted not to inform her that he was nearly the main course on the Friday night's barbeque. He then looked towards several security reploids that were heading towards them purposefully. Remembering the scene from Shire; Cipher took an alert stance, reading to bring an end to any fight that may come.

"Excuse me," one said to Sorra. "You forgot to pay for those."

Blushing heavily, Sorra handed the reploids a bill before turning to her friends, flustered.

"That reminds me, what were you doing in there," Cipher asked as he tried to get a better look at the bag she held.

"Oh, this?" She held up the bag of purchases. "This is for a friend, not for me. I'm not into that kind of stuff."

Cipher jumped slightly as Sorra's phone rang; he was slightly still filled with adrenaline since the reploid shopping guards confronted them.

"Hello?" From her phone, Allouette's inaudible voice came out. After a long one sided conversation, she informed them that they were supposed to meet Ciel someplace to their east.

When they finally got there, an impressive building with an impossible amount of glass, they looked up to find its' roof, but found nothing but more glass. "Big building," Specter commented faintly.

"Definitely," Cipher agreed. "Anyone got a fear of heights?" Venti raised her hands jokingly. "All right then." Their party stepped inside the building to search for the room they were supposed to meet in.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Venti looked at the enormous gate-like doors separating them from their destination.

"Yeah, room seven, oh seven. This is it." Sorra checked her notes again, but Venti, who had less difficulty with the issue of walking in on an important mission simply pushed the doors aside to reveal more than just a few people staring at them.

"You!" Flare jumped to his feet at the first sight of Cipher. "I demand a rematch!"

Cipher grinned as he accepted the challenge. "Sure. I'd love to have an excuse to kick your butt again."

Flare seethed in anger as Mist stood between them. "Cool it, you two."

"Oh good, you've met." Ciel seemed pleasantly oblivious to the hostility in the room. "Cipher, this is Fefnir and Leviathan."

Fefnir crouched down conspiratorially to give his son, (you guessed it) Flare some encouragement, while Leviathan and Mist shook their heads' in unison. "Took you guys long enough," Phantom said. "We've already eaten without you." Cipher's stomach growled in protest.

"Enough of that, just tell them about the mission." Leviathan put down her staff next to Mist.

"Fine." Harpuia proceeded to tell them the real reason why they were sent here. "We have it from a trusted source that a terrorist organization is currently within the reaches of Neo Arcadia. There shouldn't be too many, and they shouldn't be armed heavily to have passed Arcadia's security scan, but nevertheless represent a danger to the city if important information gets in the wrong hands. They will be too suspicious if an adult approaches them, but you should be able to lower their guard quite sufficiently. Besides, as Advents, you possess certain skills that will help you survive if thing's get out of hand."

"I thought you said they wouldn't be heavily armed."

"They shouldn't," Harpuia agreed. "But you can never be too safe. Venti, you will go with Flare. Specter will go along with Phantom under their invisible state."

After Venti's exclaims of outrage at being paired with Flare were silenced by her father, Cipher asked who his partner would be.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mist jumped off a nearby couch. "You'll be with me. Now come on, we don't have that much time to waste."

"So who exactly are we dealing with?" Cipher scanned the streets for any sign of suspicious personnel but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"We don't know," Mist admitted. "But that's what we're here for, isn't it?"

"I guess." Cipher stopped to think of how to phrase the question he was going to ask next. "Mist, you're Leviathan's daughter, aren't you?"

Mist stopped to look at him oddly. "In the file I read about you, they said you were smart. Yeah, I'm her daughter, what of it?"

"Well…"

Mist nodded as she comprehended what he was trying to say. "You were going to ask how I came to be, weren't you?"

_That's one way to put it. _"Sort of."

Mist sat down on a staircase they passed by. "Most Advents' mothers are human. It takes a slightly different procedure for someone like me to be born. It took Ciel around a year, but eventually she found a way to create Advents. The very first one, I'm sure you're familiar with."

"Cero."

Mist nodded. "For a male reploid's DNA to be crafted into a human's is not an easy task to do, but for my mother it held even more obstacles. Ciel found that the only way for a female reploid to have children was through the assistance of another human being. My father's sister agreed to the task, though she died bringing me to the world," she said slowly. "After that, my father left us, and we haven't seen him since." She sounded like she didn't care about her father, but deeply regretted a chance to have a relationship with her aunt.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be; it's not your fault." They stood up to search for the spies, to all the world, to normal teenagers.

At last they came across a shady looking person who shuffled suspiciously as they approached. "What do you want," the person growled. He smelled of alcohol, and swayed on his feet as he talked.

"Don't worry, all we want to do is talk." Mist's weapon of choice, a spiked staff similar to her mother's appeared in her hands.

Cipher handed the disk of encrypted data in Ciel's hands to show a job well done. "Turns out he was just paid to deliver this to one of the spies," Cipher reported. "They were going to kill him when he delivered it, of course, but he was just in it for the money." The person of interest was currently inside a holding cell for further questioning. _A small price to pay for his life, _Cipher thought.

"Good job and good night." Zero looked them in the eye. "You did well; now go back to your house. Cipher, you come with us back to the caravan. You haven't escaped my lessons, you know."

Cipher groaned loudly. "I thought you just said we did well. So you're going to repay me with bruises?"

Cipher and Zero backed off respectfully as the day came too an end. "Man, when did you learn to fight so well," Cipher complemented him.

Zero laughed. "You fought well, too. That was the first time in a while that I've faced someone as strong as you are right now. I'm proud of you, my s- Cipher." He turned away, hoping the brief slip up would go unnoticed.

_I wish. _Cipher stared at the closed door where Ciel and Zero rested. _If only that were true. _


	16. Chapter 16

Um, I'm really not the best, the most experienced, or even comfortable about this kind of chapter, so please bear with me. Also, thanks for the tips Fireguardian101, but I've lost hope for my safari browser. Well, I won't be able to write for another week or so, so please don't expect another post any time soon. Sorry about that. Enjoy! Also, thank you for the new surge of reviews, reviewers. Don't hesitate to tekll me if I do something wrong, okay? If you're reading this, you are among the 20 or so people that looked at chapter 14. Thanks for sticking with me up 'till this point. Once again, thanks.

Cipher's Code Ch16

Cipher woke up, adrenaline coursing through his body as he looked at his unfamiliar surroundings, but then calmed down after the memories of last came back to him. _The hotel, right. _After the owner of the warehouse where the caravan was currently violently refused to allowed the multitude of people to stay for rear of looting during the night, Ciel; ordered reservations for everyone, covered by Harpuia and the other guardians. Cipher grinned to himself as a thought came to him. Ciel should try this instead of her usual approach. Who knew such a simple thing could get you awake faster than five people at a megaphone? _Aah, memories. _Cipher pulled on his usual attire, this time opting not to wear the cloak. He didn't know why, but something told him that today was not a good day to wear it. Just as he opened the door, a familiar person greeted him with a wide smile.

"Hi Cipher!" Sorra's cheerful face was at odds with Cipher's sleepy one. No amount of adrenaline could change the fact that he was just not a morning person.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on; you promised you would come with me for some shopping!" Sorra tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her fiend to remember.

Cipher's mind was wheeling. _When was this! _Then Cipher remembered, yesterday, after the lesson with Zero, Sorra confronted him, which he only paid half attention to what she said. Eventually she talked about seeing more of Neo Arcadia together, to which Cipher managed a distracted 'Uh-huh.' _Even then, _Cipher thought sourly, _seeing more of Arcadia does not bind me to death by shopping. Guess I'd better cancel; it's not like this a date or anything._

"Hey, I really think-"

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you!" Sorra pulled on Cipher's hand, thus effectively reduced his chances of escaping to zero. Seeing Skie on their way out, Cipher mimed two words- "_Help me!" _

Skie just grinned evilly and pulled out a camera, then proceeded to mouth a two syllables of his own. _Blackmail. _

Cipher couldn't help but feel the gaze of several people as Sorra took him outside _holding his hands _of all things.

"Come on!" Sorra spiritedly ran towards the nearest store she could find.

_This is hopeless. Does she have mall-dar or something? _Cipher felt the now accustomed to weight of five thousand shopping bags. Instead of carrying them herself, she immediately deemed Cipher her official concierge.

"Oh, look over there!" Cipher groaned loudly.

"Not another one!"

"What was that Cipher?" Sorra turned to him, thankfully too lost in a daydream to notice what Cipher said. _Probably concerning each and every mall in the next fifty kilometers, _Cipher thought privately. _Is she trying to kill me? Is this some insane training method Zero told her to put me under? _

"I said, 'Oh look, another one." Thankfully, Sorra accepted the reply before zooming in on her next target.

After Cipher's back gave out and she was forced to relinquish her hold to the infirmary, Sorra took the hint and herded him towards a local restaurant. The hospital staff praised her for knowing exactly what to do; Cipher cursed her for being the cause of it. "This is pretty nice." Sorra took an empty seat beside Cipher.

"I guess. So what are we going to do after this?" _Please not shopping. Anything but shopping. _

"Well, they say there's a pretty good mechanic nearby. I thought you might want to check that out."

Cipher looked up from his menu in surprise. That did sound like fun. Sorra had actually considered Cipher this time. After the two ordered their meals and were sufficiently stuffed to the gills, they set off to find the unknown mechanic.

"Do you think he's here?" Sorra looked up at the shabby store dubiously. In bold letters, Cerveau's Repair was pretty much the only new thing there.

"Come on in!" A reploid with a visor on his head walked towards them with a chunk of metal in his hands. (Yes, I am determined to fit everyone in here in case you can't tell) When he noticed Cipher, he made a small gesture of surprise. "Cero? Is your father here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? There have been some pretty nasty rumors about you, you know."

At his point, Cipher was accustomed to people mistaking him for his evil twin. "Eh, sorry, you've got me mistaken for someone else." _Someone without the urge to kill anything that stands in his way. _Cipher looked sideways towards Sorra, but luckily she seemed not to take much issue from it. "Um, Cerveau was it? Is your shop, uh, doing well or anything?"

"Unfortunately." At Cipher's confused look, Cerveau's elaborated for him. "I thought we would be done with the end of Weil, but ever since all these new organizations like Aranea, there has been a large demand for weapons, and I have a slight reputation for making the best."

"Cool. What do you have?" Cipher leaned forward expectantly.

"Come back here." Cerveau motioned them towards the back room, which was surprisingly spacious.

"Wow." The sign might have been third rate, but his workroom was definitely first class. Dozens of gleaming energy blades put shame to the store Venti went to.

Cerveau smiled to himself; he liked the golden haired boy, even if he claimed that he wasn't Cero. "You can have this for free," he offered Cipher as he held a small, hand sized buster. "I was going to it give Zero, but I can tell that you need it more than he does. Not everyone is an S class hunter."

Cipher gratefully accepted the gleaming buster. Clearly, it outclassed any long reaching weapon he had ever held before. "Thanks." Cerveau nodded, then pointed towards the exit. "I don't think any of this other stuff fits your style. You're a short range fighter, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"You just get a feel for these things after a while." Cerveau gently reminded them of the exit's location, to which the two left without further prodding.

"He seemed pretty cool."

Sorra shook her head. "You're just saying that because he gave you that weapon."

"So? That's pretty cool."

Cipher and Sorra walked together for a while until they were distracted by a slight nuisance in the form of five or so mavericks who threatened the lives of several citizens and tourists in the same restaurant they were in before. "Okay, vacation's over. Time to get to work." Cipher cracked his knuckles before aiming the weapon at the lead maverick. "Get top cover, get help." As he pulled the trigger, he realized just how easy it was to hit them. It was as if the weapon was made for him. As the other mavericks relied where the source of the blasts was coming from, they charged towards Cipher's general direction. In response, he pulled out his saber, dispatching the others, but leaving any vital spots untouched. "That should hold them until a reversal squad gets here," Cipher said as he shrunk back into the distance; it didn't do well to attract attention to yourself when your primary job was being a spy for the guardians.

Sorra brought the reversal squad quickly, then returning to Cipher's side. "Came as quickly as I could," she panted heavily. "I take it things went well?"

"Not a scratch." Cipher's attention was then focused towards a large warehouse in the distance. "Oh no! The Caravan!"

When they got there, all that remained of the fire was a charred front, surrounded by splintered mechanical parts. Venti, Specter, Flare, and Mist were beside the mess, discussing why the defective pantheons would have attacked their warehouse in particular.

"Do you think it was an attempt to destroy the data," Cipher suggested uneasily. "It could be a retaliation attack."

"I never thought of that." Flare scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Idiot, that's what we've been saying!" Mist's normally cool voice took a frustrated edge. "Were you even listening?"

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Argh!" Mist stormed off, no doubt to report to her mother. Leviathan would then tell Harpuia, who would most likely put the caravan under surveillance. It wasn't a bad plan, but it would put heavy restrictions on the residents there. _As if we have enough to worry about than being torched in our beds. _Cipher silently thanked the owner who refused to allow them to stay.

"Was anyone hurt?" Phantom appeared from nowhere, causing the edgy Advents to jump, save for one.

"Were fine," Specter said curtly. "We're just lucky this wasn't more well planned. By the looks of it, they rushed into the job."

Phantom nodded, relieved. ""I'll go ahead and inform Ciel that you are alright."

Cipher fidgeted embarrassedly. It was obvious that the last saying was for him. "Alright, guys, there's nothing else we can do about it. Let's just head back."

Inside, Sorra followed him up until the point where Cipher dropped on the bed, thoroughly exhausted. "Sorry about all that."

Sorra yawned. "Don't be, it was fun." She paused awkwardly. "Well… see you tomorrow I guess."

"Guess so." Cipher leaned back on his pillow. Despite the earlier experience of having to have a chiropractor fix his back, the day really wasn't so bad. _That was actually… fun. _The incident with the locket resurfaced in his mind, but now he couldn't help but wonder what he felt as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note- REALLY sorry about the long time. I haven't even been able to write for several days now, with few exceptions. Sorry about that, and see if you like the introduction to a new character.(s) You might even recognize one mentioning if you've played the X series. Also, I know it is rather sudden, I know, but I'll work on that later, don't worry. Someone said something about Saire; I feel obligated to inform you that he will return. I have big plans for those guys. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch17

Altera. The word held no meaning to Cipher until that morning. And Cipher was regretting every syllable of it. _How did I get myself into this? _Cipher drifted off into a daydream as he recounted the earlier hours.

"Cipher!" Sorra's voice echoed into his dream, cutting through the fine fabric of reality and dreams. When Sorra told him that he was wanted in the mission room, he thought this would be the usual mission- until he was informed that he would be tracking down the people known through the encryption disk as the 'Spider's Snare.' Spider's Snare, the organization that nearly was the end of his home, and who was said to be in league with Umera's dark syndicate known as Aranea, the same one that kidnapped him and was the end of one of his closest friends. How could he refuse to take a chance to get his revenge? When Ciel said that he would have to muster a small team of four people, his choices were obvious, if not exactly preferable. Specter, Venti, Mist, and even the wild tempered Flare had agreed to come with him on the mission, expecting the job to be a quick and simple one.

_They didn't exactly mention that it would be about as exciting as watching grass grow, _Cipher lamented. Ever since they arrived in the sleepy town under the aliases of Suor, Kale, Shadow and Vehra, they had seen almost no sign of the syndicate. And now, he had not even heard of his friends since, even Sorra, who recently took to being his operator during his frequent missions. When Flare, under the mask of Kale had assaulted one of the carriers of Spider's Snare, they had seen no sign of them since. Mist's identity as one of the Top Four, what the general population who knew about Advents called the Guardians' children due to their incredible powers, was covered by Suor, a calm, cool mannered vagrant looking for a peaceful home. Specter's identity was obvious, but Specter remained adamant about his alias. Cipher's name was unknown to anyone not inside the resistance, so he went as himself, without fear of being recognized. Venti, however, under the name of Vehra, had the most issues about their mission. Without any leads to what the organization was doing in the town, her normally fiery attitude was forcefully cooled by Altera's absolute boredom. The most exciting thing to do was exploring and to investigate, _but, _Cipher thought despondently, _we've seen each and every inch of this town five times already. _There they were, the most talented Advents of the age, and the most difficult enemy they faced was boredom.

Cipher eyed a cockroach as it swarmed over to a crumb he had lefty hours earlier, convinced that it was the same one that had appeared the day before- and before that even, always at the same time to pick up the remains of their last meal. The roach in question raised its antennae in greeting, just before it consumed yesterday's macaroni, scuttling back to its hole contentedly. _That's it. _Cipher called the residents of their temporary house together for a meeting.

"What is it," Flare said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Even Flare was affected by the calm, almost unnervingly quiet atmosphere. "Did you finally find something worth investigating?" His words held a hopeful tone to it that made Cipher wish that he had something to look into. Instead, he told them to do another walk around the block. Advent translation: look around and see if anyone's acting suspicious. Most of the time, however, it was just an infected scratch made by one of the residents' cats. _That reminds me-why is it that everyone here has a cat? _Cipher had to find out the hard way that his systems did not exactly agree with their furry remains, which were _everywhere. _Cipher was forced to stay behind while the others examined the residents under an eagle eye. Specter had gone through the trouble of using his full oversol, mimicking Phantom's appearance, to look inside one of their suspect's house, only to come back covered in the smell of tomcat. Every single one of the old, peaceful people had a look of terror on their face, hidden by false smiles and hurried greetings. It was as if they knew of the organization, but were too scared to say anything. Each time Cipher would come out of the house, garbed in a cloth that covered his mouth, the villagers would take one look at their cat with a look of absolute fear on their faces, before turning Cipher to another destination, another false lead. Eventually, Cipher had come to the conclusion that though he was excellent at combat, his frequent lessons with Zero did nothing to improve his detective skills.

"Alright, time to see what wonders this place has in for us." Cipher muttered to himself as he wrapped the restricting clothing around his mouth and nose, giving him the appearance of a bad western novel's villain. When he turned the corner that his friends had passed a million times before, he once again demonstrated his knack for seeing the unseen, minute differences. The solid appearing concrete floor shifted visibly to Cipher as it turned to reveal a thick, stony door. Just as Cipher leaned forward to open the door, to his surprise, it opened to reveal a young boy with unkempt hair, and suspicious eyes.

"Who are you," he said curiously. Apparently the appearance of another person overcame the boy's fears, and he motioned Cipher forward. Underground, an enormously spacious bunker spread in every direction, littered with unraveled instant-meals.

"My name's Cipher, who are you?" At a closer look at the boy, Cipher noticed that he wasn't that much older; just by a few years.

"Raider. Now shut the door before they notice!" Before waiting for Cipher to do as asked, Raider quietly eased the door shut, once again masking their presence. "What are you doing here," Raider said at last.

"I'm investigating the place by orders of the resistance. I was sent here to see if Spider's Snare would be here."

Raider nodded patiently. "Well, you certainly got one thing right- they're here." With one last furtive glance at the door, he lead Cipher to a room that was obviously for recreation. Broken darts and a T.V. buzzing without a signal littered the floor, but Raider sighed happily as he observed his haven.

"Why did you open the door if you knew about Snare?" Cipher unraveled the cloth around his head, taking a breath of fresh air, slightly spoiled by the underground's dank oxygen. "That's a relief to take off," he said later, to no one in particular.

The kid looked towards the ground in disappointment. "I thought you were- someone else." He then looked towards Cipher sharply. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this place are you? I'll fight you if you try to." He raised his fists in a defensive manner.

Cipher smiled sadly to himself; Raider had apparently been alone for quite some time now. "Don't worry, I won't." Cipher thought about what he just said for a moment before revising what he had just said. "On second thought, is it okay if I tell my friends about this place? They won't tell anyone else, I swear." _At least, they had better not. _Flare was on his mind when he thought about it; he had a tendency to act in a way that wasn't very stealthy, to say the least.

Raider thought about it for a second, but was swayed by the possibility of seeing more people. "Okay. Just make sure they don't say anything."

Cipher nodded gratefully. "Thanks, just let me make a few short calls…"

Cipher's four companions stared in disbelief at the underground bunker. "I looked here," one of them said disbelievingly.

"-A million times," Mist agreed. "So who's he?"

Raider shrank back closer to Cipher. "My name's Raider. Who are you people?"

"I'm Flare. Nice place you've got here."

Mist, Venti, Specter, and even Cipher sighed in exasperation as their friend gave away their identities. "There's not much use for them now, is there," Venti said at last. "I'm just glad there's something to do!" She then came closer to him, holding out her hand in greeting. "My name's Venti."

"Specter."

"Mist."

The four Advents introduced themselves in order, forgoing their aliases with no regret. "Can you tell me what exactly Snare's doing here?" Cipher looked at Raider questioningly, who had quickly gotten over his suspicion of the others.

"No idea, but dad was working on it until they took him away."

Venti frowned. "They took your father away? That's awfully mean."

Raider nodded. "But Dad's strong, he wouldn't have been taken away if it weren't for me," he added almost inaudibly.

"What happened," Specter said, but something in his voice told Cipher that he already knew.

"They threatened to kill me," Raider said unflinchingly. "If it weren't for me, we would have stayed here, with Dad protecting us. He said he'd come back, though," he added brightly. Cipher noticed that he said _we _not _I_. _Who could be the other person who was in here?_

"Why would they want your father," Cipher asked Raider. "It seems to me like there's something you're not telling us."

Raider shrank back. "No, that's all, I swear!" Cipher knew he wasn't telling the truth, however. Not the whole truth anyway.

"Loosen up, would ya? He's scared enough." Mist glanced at Cipher reproachfully.

"I'm just trying to get some answers," Cipher shot back. Turning back to Raider, he asked in a kinder voice, "is there any reason why Snare would want you? Is there anything… abnormal about you?"

Mist inhaled sharply. "You mean-"

Cipher cut her off with a nod. "Yes."

Raider appeared to be weighing a decision on his mind. "If you help me rescue my father, "I'll help you with whatever you're doing here."

Cipher nodded quickly. "Definitely; you have my word. But how do you plan on getting inside?"

Raider grinned widely. "Simple! Now, do you have a picture of a old, bald person with a weird patch over his eyes?"

Cipher pulled out a picture of the person in question. Their surveillance hadn't been in vain after all. "This guy?"

Raider nodded. "He's Spectra, the commander of the base." He paused for a second. "He's the one who took my father away from me."

Flare held up the picture, puzzled. "What does the picture have anything to do with breaking your father out?"

"Raider grinned even wider, if possible, stretching an x shaped scar under his eyes. "Watch." He stood up, brushing himself off, and then closed his eyes. Slowly, but surely, his figure turned into a mirror of the one on the picture.

"How do you do that," Specter asked him enviously. "That puts my invisibility to shame! Guess you were right, Cipher, he is one of us."

Raider/Spectra now had a glare of determination. "Dad said it was called 'copy shot' or something. You can ask him when we rescue him." (Thaaaaaaaaat's right, folks! Did you really think that I would leave Axl out of the story? He was one of my favorite reploids!)

Cipher smiled. "Alright then. Now, here's what we're going to do…" Cipher leaned forward in anticipation of their new plan.

Five points to the person who saw that coming. X said Axl was okay, and thus it must be so! Well, really, I want to see him back in the story regardless. Capcom should never have gotten rid of him in my humble opinion. Please review if you liked the chapter, or have any objections. Preferably reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Well, it would appear that I have around 40-50 fans, due to the number of hits recently. Thanks for waiting this long if you're one of them. Anyway, here's the chapter I couldn't work on until recently. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch18

Cipher stared at the sleeping Advent with half closed eyes, watching to see if he did anything suspicious. _Not watching, guarding, _Cipher told himself. Ever since the previous day, Cipher had been on edge. It wasn't that Raider had done anything to rouse his suspicions, but Cipher was naturally paranoid. A Zero thing, Cipher had guessed. _Maybe some of his personalities have rubbed off me, _Cipher thought somewhat amusedly. Then his mood darkened as he remembered a familiar bloodstained sword. _Can't say that whole 'like father like son' thing; Cero's already taken that title. _ Sometimes, in the fog of sleep he would forget that he wasn't the real son of Zero; it would come back to him soon though.

"Coffee?"

Cipher raised his head to see Mist armed with a steaming mug.

"No thanks."

Mist chucked the coffee over her shoulder, mug and all, making Cipher wince as it shattered into a thousand pieces. "Yeah, me too. Tastes like dirt anyway. So how's the prisoner doing?" She raised her eyes wryly.

Cipher just shrugged. "Would you stop saying that? I'm just making sure nothing happens while we're all asleep or something."

"Whatever you say, but you can't fool me; you've been eying Raider like a hawk for at least five hours. You really don't think he's on Snare's side, do you? Not after what they did to his family?"

Cipher sighed. "I don't know. He might do anything to get his father back, even if it means selling us out. We can take just about anything they throw at us, but I just don't want to fight the kid."

"He doesn't seem quite as helpless as you might think, Cipher. I looked up his bio. The name 'Axl' disappears shortly after the Jacoby Elevator incident, but that guy's an S class maverick hunter." She paused for a second. "Like Zero." Cipher knew that she was pointing towards Cipher's indirectly inherited power from the legendary reploid.

"I know, I know; believe me. That oversol is special, I don't even think appearance or shape is the end of it; did you see how he eyed Venti when she practiced her electricity?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think there's more to him than he's letting on." Cipher watched the metallic doors of their bunker, wondering if it was light outside.

"Well, Sorra called."

Cipher straitened visibly, something Mist did not miss much to his embarrassment. "What did she say?"

"Nothing much; just not to get killed." She smiled. "She also says that if you see Cero, give him a welcome back present." She tossed him the blaster Cerveau had given him. "She sent this along with the transmission."

Cipher fingered the weapon lightly, placing it at his side. "Thanks, Mist."

"Don't thank me, thank your girlfriend." As she left, she couldn't resist noticing that Cipher's face had grown several shades darker until it was deep crimson.

Cipher held the blaster, which he had dubbed the C. Buster in its holster, which Sorra had the foresight to send along with it. _Showtime._

"So everyone's sure what they're supposed to be doing?" Cipher looked everyone in the eye. "Flare, you're going to be important for getting us in- and out. Keep your energy for the main event. That goes for all of you," he added. "Mist, use your abilities to distract the guards; there should be a decent amount of water nearby; you know what to do. I think they're due for some malfunctions, as well. "Venti, use your electricity to zap those machines. Give them a little more than static, but their might be some humans in there, so don't go full throttle on them though. Specter, you check the jail cages; this town needs something to wake it up and I think a mass outbreak of prisoners should do the trick. Raider, you'll be with me; I have no idea what your father looks like, and your oversol might be useful getting us out of suspicion. Since Spectra isn't due back for a couple hours, we'll use him, and hope they don't think anything of it. This is it, everyone- time to fulfill our mission."

Cipher faced the solid, metal walls separating the bunker from the layer of rock outside it. "Flare!"

Flare grinned as his oversol spread over his body, giving him the appearance of his father, even down to his pointed canine teeth. "Hah!" Flare ripped at the metal, shredding it as he worked his job as an Advent mole, burrowing to where Snare's base of operations lay. Cipher ordered the others close to him, in case the tunnel collapsed behind him. Daring not to open his mouth further, he allowed his oversol to stretch up to the corners of his mouth, where they went no further. Surprised by the sudden drain of energy, Cipher faltered for a moment, but then resumed his quick pace.

Once they were safely to a point where Cipher could blast the place open, Flare tunneled along with the other three to a separate direction. "Raider, use Spectra oversol."

Raider obeyed, once again copying the large, formidable reploid's frame. "Let's go."

Once Cipher and Raider were inside, instead of the dark, gloomy dungeon setting they had expected, shiny, polished floors greeted them along with several rather shocked minions.

"Master! You weren't expected until the end of the week," the chief minion said, sliding what appeared to be a half eaten box of E-crystals under his desk. "And, er, what are you doing with that human? Is that why you didn't take the normal route?"

"What I do is none of your concern," Raider said in the perfect imitation of Spectra's cold, empty voice. "I am taking the prisoner to cell block A-45. Give me the key."

When they hesitated, Raider 'convinced' them to give it to him. However, one of them said, "but…I thought you said that we were not to give the key cards to anyone." Those meek words sent adrenaline pumping through Cipher's veins, compelling him to look for an exit without blowing their plan, but Raider had the situation under control.

"Well, I am here now, so unless you wish to be terminated, I suggest you stop irritating me. Now, give me the key." Raider took the shiny card from the minion, who promptly fell unconscious from terror afterward.

"So far, so good." Raider whispered to Cipher as they proceeded strolling the empty bars; Specter had done his job well. When they reached the monitor, where several camera locations were displayed, all the guards were chasing clones of Mist, made possible by the large water source they used to hydrate the humans within Snare, but whenever they reached for their gun, or any control panel, they would be zapped by an unknown source of electricity. "They seem to be doing their job rather well."

Cipher tapped him on the back with his shackles. "Quiet! I hear someone coming."

In the distance, a looming figure clapped. "Well, done, Raider. Well done."

Cipher's cuffs tightened suddenly. "What are you doing," Cipher hissed as Raider released his oversol, appearing to be a human once again.

"Sorry, Cipher," Raider said apologetically. "But I've already made a deal."

Spectra smiled wickedly. "Yes, Raider, you have done well. Perhaps I should reward you after all."

Raider stiffened. "What do you mean, 'after all?' We had a deal!"

Spectra laughed harshly. "How naïve." He lifted a small black patch above his eye. Cipher, who saw what was coming, closed his eyes, but Raider was not quite as lucky. Caught full blast by the beam, he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Spectra then ordered the two Advents to the dungeons, where Cipher, pretending to have been caught by the beam was carried willingly, keeping track of their destination as they went by.

"Great. Just great."

Cipher turned his head. "You too?"

Specter, Venti, Flare, and even Mist were trapped in specialized chambers. Specter's walls were enforced by ghost-proof walls, which drained Specter's energy. Venti's prison was enforced by rubber encasing, which absorbed her electricity. Mist was struggling in a solar prison that sucked up any and every bit of moisture. Flare was trapped in a flooded prison, where he slumped against the walls, too tired to move, to exhausted to care. Cipher and Raider shared an enforced strength walled prison, which was resistant to Cipher's numerous slashes, reducing them to pitiful scratches. "Well this sucks." _Why is it that all my plans go wrong? _

"They already knew about our abilities." Specter, from his cage in the corner croaked weakly, obviously drained from the ecto-walls. "Someone told them." He raised his head droopily to glare at Raider, who raised his hands in protest.

"Wasn't me."

Venti groaned under the pressure of their situation. "Who says? You ratted us out to Spectra; who says you didn't do so beforehand?"

Cipher sighed. "There's no use in fighting, guys. Let's just focus on getting outta here." His words were slurred by the aura of draining weapons.

"It's no use, stop struggling."

All six of them turned in unison to face a haggard looking kid around Raider's age.

"Who are you," Cipher asked him.

"Lt. Ross," he said exhaustedly. "Is that Raider?"

Raider nodded glumly. "They got you too?"

"Yeah. It's no use; if Axl couldn't get out, you can't. Not even you, Raider." The kid sat back. It was obvious that he had already given up.

"You said your name was 'Lt.' Ross," Cipher said weakly. "Why's that?"

Lt. Ross shrugged. "My Dad's name. Not mine."

Cipher remembered scrolling through an old mess of articles, where that name had appeared. _Lt. Ross, and his family, on the eastern front, ?X. Killed in action. Son, John H. Ross, location- unknown. _"He wouldn't happen to have been in the resistance, would he?"

He jerked his head up suddenly. "The resistance!" He spat the word like a curse. "They left us for dead! No, we were a bunch of freedom fighters, working to get rid of Snare. At first, most of the village came, but now- now it's just us. Axl lead us, co-leading the organization, with Dad. He told us never to give up, but look where it's gotten us."

Cipher shook his head. "You're wrong; the resistance didn't abandon you, thy thought you had died."

"Did they send people to look for us," he challenged defiantly. "Did they care to look? If it wasn't for the resistance, my father would be alive!"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father, but Axl's right; we can't give up." Cipher stood up to take another slash at his walls, between volleys from the C. buster.

"Why do you persist? It's not like you're doing anything." John sat back dejectedly. "You're just wasting your time."

Cipher ignored him, raising his saber at it, falling and getting back up through fits of total exhaustion. "Someone told me to get out of here alive, and I intend to honor that. Besides, I'm not the kid of person to give up. Do you really think your father would?"

John's eyes narrowed in anger. "You know nothing about my father!"

"Oh, yeah? He was brave; I know that. He wouldn't be like you, a coward! Look at you; you've already given up hope." Cipher lifted his saber again. "I'm not going to let it end here!"

John just closed his eyes. "Huh. You don't know anything, do you? You'll just perish if you keep wasting your energy like that."

"Cipher's right." Raider stood, with difficulty. "We're going to get out of here." He closed his eyes and allowed a faint glimmer of energy to pass through him. "Here goes." Raider's ability faded as he phased through the thick walls. Panting with exertion, he turned to face his inmates. With tremendous energy, he summoned a thunderbolt, shattering Specter's prison wall, then turning to Use a burst of flame to incinerate Venti's wooden cage. Using the last bit of energy he had, he then slunk past the water in Flare's prison, setting the Advent free. At last, Flare used his flames to bust Cipher and Mist out.

All five of them stared at raider in awe. "He doesn't copy the look of things; he can copy their oversol as well!" Cipher's mind swam with all the possibilities of Raider's power. "Come on, then, let's wake him up." Cipher spared no pity on him as they made their escape. Not long after, John directed them towards a long, narrow corridor. "Spectra!"

Spectra walked over to them with the chief minion, as well as another familiar figure behind him. "Umera!"

Spectra kicked Raider violently. As Raider moaned in pain, Umera shifted in the background, suspiciously quiet. "That's what you get, you little worm!"

"Umera." Cipher tried to summon his oversol, but was too emptied by the prison. "Where is he? What did you do with my friend?"

Spectra froze as Umera lifted a familiar object, the C. blaster. Then, to Cipher's amazement, Umera changed shape to reveal a reploid with a large, X shaped scar below his eyes. "Step away from my son." Axl had shown himself at last.

Don't you just love cliffhangers? Tell me if I'm going too fast in my chapters. Just so you know, I'm not a "mushy" writer. If you're expecting major bunches of romance, sorry. Just not who I am, or what I write.


	19. Chapter 19

Aloha readers! Sorry about the lateness recently. Well, here's the latest chapter of my story, enjoy! Oh, Axl's personality is different, but it will get more like him when Cipher gets back to the Resistance base, which will not be soon. Read to find out why.

Cipher's Code Ch19

Axl brought the gun down on Spectra's head with no mercy before rushing over to his son. "Are you okay?"

Raider groaned, but said he was all right. Mist said that he had broken ribs, much to Axl's dismay. "We're going to get you someplace safe first," the concerned reploid said. Easily lifting his son up, he led the Advents plus John to a remote area with ancient inscriptions written on the wall.

"What are you going to do," Flare asked Axl, clearly in awe of the experienced Hunter. "It's not like there's a medic around."

Axl just smiled wryly, and then proceeded to pull out a cylinder full of strange, vibrant diamonds. "Eat," he then urged his son, who was not quite in the mood to digest anything.

"What're E-crystals going to do," Cipher asked him curiously. "Aren't those for Reploids only?"

Axl looked up him at him in surprise. "You mean you've never had any? An Advent consists of one half human, another Reploid. It doesn't hurt to consume human food, but energy crystals can actually speed up an Advent's healing process, or simply allow them to grow better." He then proceeded to shove the jar into raider's hands, who reluctantly accepted the gift. "This form certainly does have its advantages," he said, obviously referring to Umera's figure. "I just asked those little reploids for some, and they practically gave me a whole month's supply. Maybe I should try it out more often," he added in a much more jovial manner once his son recovered.

"Well, you certainly came just in time," Venti said with a glare at Raider, who quailed under her evil eye.

Cipher scratched his head. "Whoa, back up. Raider never betrayed us."

Venti and the others looked confused. "How do you know? He got us locked up!"

Cipher nodded ruefully. "Sorry about that. I told Raider to do that to see if Spectra would have anything interesting to say, and I could only do that if he thought he really had us locked up. I must admit, though, for a second there, I thought we were really screwed. After Raider placed a hologram of himself there, he went to make a fake deal with Spectra, which would hopefully give us some valuable info. I guarded his hologram because of my natural suspicions that someone would come and try to touch him, which would immediately give the ruse away. Sorry I didn't tell you guys, but Raider has always been on our side." Leaving his friends to wonder about this new revelation, he proceeded to stare at the markings on the wall behind them. "What's this for?"

Axl then stepped forward to give Cipher his second lecture, something odd coming from the somewhat normally jocular reploid.

"Once, a proud civilization stood above Altera. They were far more advanced than the rest of the world, and had achieved what no one else at the time could do- they created a legend. At the peak of their renown, they were the most skilled in the craft of making intelligent beings. They decided that their creations weren't enough, however, and made the plans for the two greatest creations that would ever drift the land." He pointed to two diagrams, representing two enormous reploids. "The second, known only to them through the Ancients as 'Iron Claw Omega,' as it's proper title, could not be built by their hands, passed down by generation until it came into possession of Dr. Wily, an ingenious scientist at the time. The first, its brother, and the far deadlier one was their greatest pride- and their greatest mistake. Spider Snare Aranea they called it, and it was to be their haven under the seas, or wherever they decided to take it. The Ancients had a love of this creation like no other, and revered it like a deity. What they failed to understand was that this gave it an understanding none of them comprehended. The wisest of their order wanted to put it down, put were silenced by an unknown illness. One by one, all who defied Aranea would suffer the same fate, and they turned to the cause of the plague itself. Aranea was powered by their very life force. While they were enjoying the benefits of this creation, they were paying for it with their very lives. Eventually, the slow stream of life energy would not be enough to satisfy Aranea, who had evolved to the point where it's intelligence far, surpassed their original intent. All together in one room, praying for a cure to the plague, Aranea killed them, absorbing their very lives at once. For several years it prowled the land, until no survivors were to be found. Like a spider, the citizens that revered it were caught in its web, too blinded by their pride to see it. Only one of the Ancients beside his friend escaped, and slowly plotted a way to destroy it. Thomas Light strived for a way to undo the evil they had done before it plagued the land he had arrived. The people there were not ready for such a disaster, and he built two projects, the first, to protect the land and the people he had come to love he called X. The other he worked on diligently until he found a way to stop Aranea. He created the very first cyber elf from the core plans of Omega. This elf would later be called the Dark Elf, for it too preyed on the energy of beings. But this one preyed on only one energy-the force of the robots, specifically the last of its order. Aranea absorbed the Elf, which in turn took all of the humans' life force from Aranea, sending it to a decent to the oceans, where it would rest, undisturbed, living off the life of the reef it had landed, and the fish foolish enough to swim close enough. To this day, in the darkest of nights, it is said that it waits, silently plotting its' revenge." Axl ended his voice in a spooky voice.

"So you don't think it's real," Cipher prompted.

Axl laughed. "Of course not! The name of the Ancients is just something to have a good ghost story, or to scare misbehaving children nowadays. There's nothing that powerful around; otherwise that would spell the doom of us all." Cipher checked to see if he was serious, but the corners of the reploid's mouth were curved in a smile.

"So what's this?" Cipher pointed to a small group of numbers near where Aranea stood on the wall. V- s-7_4*c-8_2*q-9_2*r- 5_3*d-21_7*c-9_7. "It seems familiar, somehow. He wanted to study the odd numbers in more detail, something his friends did not share, however.

"When you two are done swapping stories, we've got a plan to execute." Specter's voice cut through the mood of storytelling, and the two returned to their original positions.

"We're detecting large, abnormal energy spikes right around the time Axl sent Spectra crashing to the floor. It's as if a hundred mavericks just suddenly appeared right above our heads."

"Transmission? So what? Let's go bust some mavericks!" Axl seemed to enjoy the presence of the mavericks above, possibly due to his incarceration in Spectra's prisons.

"As much as I detest people like him," Mist murmured, "I'm inclined to agree with him. Mavericks should be no problem for us, after all we've been through. When was the last time we were scared of a couple enemies? Speaking of Spectra, though, what are we going to do with him?"

All seven of their party looked at the now awake reploid who was trying to scurry out of the hold he was in. "We could always hit him again," Axl said hopefully, much to the captive's alarm.

"He can always make a good hostage," Cipher offered.

"Then what," Mist countered. "The only thing after that is to let him go, or kill him. Your call."

_Thanks. _"I'll think of something," Cipher said hurriedly. "We don't have much time before they find us, and remember, we're not all Advents or reploids here." His gaze flitted over to John, who was huddled in a corner, staying silent throughout their conversation.

"Don't mind me," John said sullenly. He resented the fact that one of his oldest friends was ignoring him; he disliked the feeling of having his life in someone else's hands even less however.

"Let's go already!" Flare allowed a small portion of his oversol to appear, grasping a large magma cannon that seemed to appear from nowhere. "I'm tired of waiting; let's get out of this sinkhole!"

"He might have some useful information," Cipher said reasonably. "Here goes." Cipher stepped forward to rip off the duct tape from his mouth none-too-gently.

"You won't get far, you little brats!" Spectra was not in a good mood. Face it, who would be after being outsmarted by a couple kids plus one S class maverick Hunter.

"And why is that," Specter said calmly. They had voted him as the chief interrogator, much to his pleasure. "Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"There's a bomb," Spectra said maliciously. "And it's set off to go in an hour. In case you don't want this entire town to be blown sky high with you in it, I suggest you let me go."

"And who's to say that you won't run off the instant you escape?"

Axl took care of that problem by demonstrating his gunslinger skills. "One move" he warned, "and you'll be eating my bullets. Are we clear?"

By Spectra's irritated appearance, they knew he took the threat genuinely. "The clock's ticking," he said at last. "Do you want to live or not?"

"He could be lying," Specter said to them, but Cipher disagreed.

"Look at him." Cipher knew that he wasn't lying instinctively. Like the holograms, he could also tell if someone was lying by their body language, a useful gift to have when interrogating a maverick. "He's terrified. He knows that if we don't get him out, all that's going to be left of this place is a pile of smoldering cinders."

Spectra nodded wildly. "What's it going to be," he challenged.

Cipher ordered him up, untying the reploid, but at the same time warning him that Axl would be watching him. Always. By the time they got up from the dungeons, Cipher was surprised to find dozens of- cats. This time, however, their eyes glowed red as they grew into slightly more terrifying objects. "Why didn't you tell me they grew into V. Claws," Cipher yelled at no one in particular.

"Thought you already knew," Raider said. "Why else do you think Spectra ordered everyone to have one?"

Spectra ordered them to attack the Advents, an aspect they shared with the V. Claws. Lunging at the Variants, Cipher brought hundreds of them down in minutes, painfully reminding him that each minute was a race against time. "Got anything else planned," they demanded of Spectra after the ordeal was over.

"No," he said defeated. "Just the bomb." Cipher knew it was the truth, but something told him that he wasn't telling all of it. _What could it be_, he mused to himself.

When they reached the clearing where the village was in sight, Cipher stopped.

"What is it," Venti asked Cipher. "We've got to go!"

"I know." Cipher paused for a second. "First, we have to take care of Spectra here." He held out the dull body of one of the cat-roids and a connector cable. "How do you think Spectra would look like in one of these?" After disconnecting the converting cable and much squirming on Spectra's part, Cipher held up his masterpiece- a hairy, spitting cat.

"What beautiful white hair you have Spectra," Vent couldn't resist saying, stroking the cat's hair. "What should we do with him?"

"I don't know; give it top one of the villagers," Cipher said. "I'm going to go back inside to disable the bomb. Get the villagers to safety in case I don't come back." He looked each one of them in the eye.

"You can't-" Axl stopped what Venti was going to say.

"He's going to all right," he said. "I know that look."

Cipher nodded in thanks. "Go!"

Cipher rushed to the center of the base, where he expected the bomb to be, when he ran into Raider unexpectedly. "What are you doing here, Raider? I thought I told you to get out!"

Raider remained adamant. "I owe you one for sticking up for me back there. I used stealth mode and Specter's oversol to help you; I know how to disable the bomb."

Cipher stopped arguing. "How?"

"Lt. Ross showed me, a while ago. How much time do we have?"

"Fifteen minutes, according to Spectra." Cipher and Spectra hurried down the empty walls until they heard a voice.

"Stop! Stop," the chief minion shrieked under a table, hooked down by chains. "Don't you know there's a bomb?"

"Yeah, that's where we're going." Cipher turned away, but the minion's next words sent a chill down his spine.

"You idiots! It's about to go off! Hurry!" The minion buried under a pile of rubble to find a large bomb, its glass surface displaying the number.

"Oh no." _It all made sense. Spectra had sent the minion to guard the bomb, leaving them to find it. We don't have fifteen minutes_, Cipher thought as he watched the digits go even lower. _We barely have five seconds._ 0:03. 0:02. 0:01…

Well, I know I haven't been updating much lately, due to 'the schedule.' 'The schedule' does not permit me to write every other week, and school is aboutto start, so sorry if I'm not quite as diligent as I used to be. Well, the cipher has been introduced now, and along with my cliffhanger special, I'm going to give you people the chance to decipher it! Why? The first person to PM (NOT normal responding) me gets to create a character, powers, and the name, so long as it's reasonable. It's really not that difficult. My brother did it, and if he can do it, you guys can, trust me. Also, I will soon be starting a poll to see which Advent is your favorite. Go on my profile to participate.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello to all my avid readers, if I have any! First I would like to applaud one of them, Glasssuicune, you were one of the first people to come on my latest chapters- and to respond! Thanks for that, every review is appreciated. Well, don't forget the character poll on my profile page, you can't miss it! Oh, yeah, the cipher was introduced yesterday; if your good at mat, you should figure it out. Well, here's my latest chapter, enjoy! And on a side note, please tell me if my story is degrading. I now someone had issues with it earlier, but if anyone thinks the story is getting worse, please don't hesitate to tell me; just no curse words. You don't even have to have an account.

Cipher's Code Ch20

_I know you're out there, Cipher. Hang on, we're coming. _Specter stared at the telegraph in his hand, clenching it in his hand. He already knew it by heart, how could he not? It was the only thing he had read in days. _Cipher dead, Raider with him? Impossible! _

"You too?" Venti appeared in the doorway, holding the same paper.

"What're we going to do now? He was our leader; how could he get himself lost in that so suddenly?" Specter's words seemed to come from all their minds' not just his own.

"He's not dead." Venti looked up with a half smile. "He promised us he'd come back, remember? Cipher always keeps his promises."

Specter nodded, but he knew Venti didn't believe her own words. No one could have survived that explosion. Flare barely managed to save them alongside mist, when they created a thick barrier of soot around their heads, but even that didn't hold. Mist and Flare were in the hospital, barely breathing anymore. Ciel said she would try to get them to wake up using her energy system, but even the guardians had lost hope. Zero had already left the resistance to look for Cipher days earlier, along with Axl. They were one of the only ones that refused to believe that they were dead.

"What're you doing, moping around? Cipher needs our help!" Specter looked up to see Sorra. Sorra also refused to believe what had happened. But no one can live off of hope alone.

"Face it," Specter said. "What can we do? If Zero can't do it, what good are we for?"

"We can at least try. That's what he'd expect us to do." Sorra sat down next to them. "I know Cipher wouldn't let something like that stop him; he wouldn't give up on us."

"Yeah, who's going to stop me from pummeling all the ignorant shopkeepers in Arcadia?" Venti looked up, eyes trailing the window as if she could find any trace of their missing friend.

"She's right." They turned to see someone barely standing. "We've got a score to settle. There's no way I'm gonna let him win." Flare's voice sounded weak, but his words heartened them all the same.

"You're okay!" they seemed amazed that he was alive. "What's that in your hand, though," Specter asked him.

"Mist," Flare replied. "She's too weak to take on a physical form, so I'm carrying her around in this." The water swirled unhappily, as if it was not content with its keeper. "So what are we waiting for?"

The three Advents, four if you included Mist planned for a way to rescue their comrade. "Hang on," Sorra said at last once they had planned where to look. "What am I going to be doing?"

"It's too dangerous," Flare said.

"Don't say that just because I'm a girl," Sorra hissed. "Look at Venti; she's going."

"It's because we're Advents," Venti explained wearily.

Sorra bristled angrily. "You of all people? He's my friend, too! Look," she said finally, "what are you going to do once you've found him? He'll need some serious medical attention!"

Specter settled the matter by tossing her a gun, which she handled clumsily. "What am I going to do with this," she said.

"Easy, give it to me." Skie walked in, crowding the room with people. "If my sister's going, I go."

"It's settled then," Specter said. "Let's go."

The team sneaked past the resistance members until hey found a vehicle capable of traveling across sandy areas like the desert. Just as they were about to get in, however, the lights turned on, and Ciel stepped into view. "You can't stop us," Skie said vehemently. "We're going to find him."

Ciel smiled. "Of course. But wouldn't you rather have the one Zero picked out for you? He said it surprised him that it took you this long." She tossed them a set of card keys which unlocks a much more impressive vehicle than the one they had chosen previously.

Specter accepted her silent plea. "We'll bring him back, don't worry." He was the last to jump in the vehicle, just after Venti hit Flare on the head for asking if he could drive.

"Road trip!" Flare stuck his head out of the window like a dog would before jerking it back inside.

"Oh, yeah, bugs might fly into your mouth," Specter said belatedly.

"You did that on purpose," Flare gagged.

"Did what? Send a bug to fly inside your stinking mouth? I may be training to be an assassin, but I'm not _that _cruel."

Flare just sat back in a huff. "So what's for dinner," he asked finally.

"You've already had yours," Skie couldn't resist saying. "But we'll just suffer through these pack-meals." He unraveled a meal with a flourish, selecting the dried beef for himself.

"So what exactly are we looking out for," Flare said through a mouthful of fried chicken.

"The town of course." Sorra checked her radar once again. "We should be around forty-five kilometers of where Altera stood. Now, Cipher shouldn't be in any state to be moving around much, but the explosion might have carried him a little ways back."

"Hey, what's that?" Skie's sudden question had everyone looking to where his finger was pointed, where a familiar shape trudged along the sand forlornly.

"Raider! What are you doing?" At Venti's voice, Raider looked up foggily to reveal a form splintered with cuts. After Sorra had wrestled him on board and treated his most serious injuries, the team stepped back to access the brunt o the injuries.

"I don't think an explosion can do that," Specter said skeptically, referring to a large sword cut across his chest.

"Raider," Sorra asked gently. "Is Cipher okay?"

Raider turned to look at her with a feverish gaze. The bleeding had stopped, but the relentless heat had not been good for him. "More… or less."

"What do you mean," Skie asked, puzzled.

Raider sat up, despite Sorra's exclamations. "When Cipher saw the bomb, his oversol covered his entire body, and he took the brunt of the explosion."

"That still doesn't explain how or why you look like a pincushion."

Raider coughed up a small globule of blood before continuing his story. "After the explosion had passed, he… changed. It was like something had possessed him. He attacked me, and I used Mist's ability to run away once I hit a stream nearby. Cipher; I don't know what happened to him."

"Cipher went maverick? Can Advents go maverick?"

"I don't know," Raider confessed. "But I do know that he would never attack anyone like that if he wasn't."

"We'll jut have to see if he's back to normal when we get to him; he shouldn't be far." Sorra frowned as she wondered what could have possibly caused the reaction.

Skie looked them I the eye grimly. "Here's your chance," he told his sister.

Cipher charged at them with no recognition in his eyes, blade raised. "Cipher?" Skie pointed his gun towards Cipher in self-defense, wondering if he would have to pull the trigger, and even then, if it would affect him or not.

Cipher's roar was all they needed.

"Let's go, guys." Flare jumped out, oversol already stretched over his body.

"No," moaned Raider. "Your no match for him."

Flare learned the hard way when Cipher's blade made an enormous energy slash towards him, cutting through his defense, moving faster than any of them could. Tossing Flare's unconscious body away, he made a move as if asking for a fight.

"Alright, let's go. Venti slashed at Cipher, twin blades and green armor giving her the appearance of a very irritated harpy armed with pale flashing blades. Specter tried an attack from behind, but soon, they were brought down by his energy blade. Cipher then jumped up to the vehicle, grabbing Mist's jar, throwing it in the lake with a shatter.

"Grr." Cipher looked back from where the lake was, icy tendrils wrapped around his body, surrounding him in an icy prison.

"That's right." Mist's voice echoed across the lake. "I'm the one you want to fight."

Sorra stared in amazement as Cipher slashed at the forms of Mist, only to have his saber hit condensed water. Each time one water-Mist was destroyed; another two more took its place. "As long as I'm in water, I can do anything," Mist laughed.

Cipher seemed to realize this, because he leapt up, far above the surface of the lake. Before they could comprehend what had happened, Cipher slashed at the water, bringing the entire lake's contents out, including Mist. Gasping and spluttering, she was unprepared for Cipher's next assault. Blade poised above her, he seemed to be struggling with something, giving Mist the time to escape.

"Run," Mist gasped as she used the tide of the lake to was the other Advents inside the vehicle. "We can't beat him."

Alone within the desert, an Advent struggled with his inner demons, until at last a voice brought him back to his sanity. Cipher stared at the fading figure of a reploid, wondering who she was.

"Wake up, Cipher," the unknown reploid whispered. "You are needed somewhere else." She led him to a door, whispering to hi from the other side. He opened it, and was enveloped in a warm presence once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, I know I haven't been updating lately, but I write at every chance I get. Well, maybe not every chance, but due to the evils of school, and my procrastination for homework, I'm here sitting at the computer at 12:42 A.M. I'm not kidding you. Again, I would like to commend GlassSuicune, but this time for a near impossible feat- to respond when there are zero hits on the traffic stats. Yeah, doesn't make much sense to me either, go ask him, maybe he has psychic voodoo powers or something. Well, enjoy if you will and thanks for reading up to this point. Much appreciated.

Cipher's Code Ch21

_It's…dark. Why is it so dark in here? And why is it so cold all of a sudden? _Cipher struggled to see in the abyss, but found nothing but darkness. "Where are you?" He called out to the reploid that had brought him here, but heard nothing, until a harsh laugh echoed from the blackness.

"She's not here, don't you get it?" Dim light flooded the room until Cipher stood at a mirror image of himself. "Why are you looking at me like that," the figure mused. It then snapped its fingers as if remembering something. "Oh! You think I'm _Cero _don't you?" He laughed again as his suspicions were confirmed. "Close enough, but my name's Cipher." His mouth split into a wicked smile. "Cero wasn't here when we were fighting those guys back there, but _we _were. We make a good team you know, you and I."

Cipher grimaced in shock. "What did you do to them," he growled. "And why did you say your name was Cipher?"

He shrugged offhandedly. "What are you getting worked up about? It was a good fight, and you know it. Isn't that what you want? To fight?" He stared at Cipher mockingly. "As for the name, it's simple. It's 'cause I'm _you." _

Cipher shook his head. "You? I'm nothing like you."

His other just smirked in return. "Is that so? If that were true, then why did you attack them? Face it, all we're good for is fighting; it's in our blood. Why resist?"

"Not all battles can be won by bloodshed."

He chuckled evilly. "Where'd ya get that, a fortune cookie? If you really want to prove who's ideals are stronger, why don't we fight this out? We live to fight, we fight to get stronger. You can't escape it."

Cipher nodded. "Deal."

Now he smiled. "See, what did I tell you? Fighting's what we do best." He let out a slash towards Cipher, which he stayed put for, expecting his oversol to appear and absorb the shock. To his surprise the sonic shockwave caught him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. "Ha! Do you really have what it takes to defeat me, O great one?" His voice was layered in mockery. "Admit it, you don't have the guts to win."

Cipher stood up shakily. "What did you do with my oversol?"

"_Our _oversol can't be used here, at least not by a sniveling coward like you. You can't hide behind that armor anymore." He lifted his blade towards his heart. "And once I win, I won't have to sit in the shadows anymore. Your time is finished here!"

Cipher shook his head with a defiant expression. "Never."

"Because of your so-called friends? Why do you work with them, when they're so weak? Honestly, Cero's got the right mind in my opinion. The guardians fought the resistance for years, Cipher. Zero was nearly killed by their actions, and who knows who else? Venti, Specter, Mist, and that fool Flare would be your enemies if times were different. They'd be trying to kill you, and you the same. The only thing you can trust is your blade, it knows what its purpose is!"

Cipher's blade flickered, and then dissipated with a hiss. Cipher stared at where his faithful weapon stood in dismay, unprepared for his enemy's blade. Just before it made contact with Cipher's body, however, a blast made him stop abruptly.

"Well, if it isn't the hypocrite himself!" He raised his hands in a mocking salute. "Found your so-called peace yet? Let me guess, it's right behind that blaster of yours, isn't it?"

A blue form stared at cipher's darker half with a look of deep dislike. "You are not supposed to be here. Leave now."

The other flinched as if the flickering blue form had actually hit him. "Whatever you say," he sneered. He stepped away, leaving no trace of what had happened but a memory.

Cipher turned to face the blue figure. "Thanks for that. I'd have been skewered," he said gratefully.

The figure did not return a smile. "Perhaps we would have been better off with the other one," he said to the other reploid, the one that had shown him to the place, before the other Cipher took him away.

The female reploid shook her head. "What are you talking about, X? He seems fine to me."

Cipher gawked at the blue elf, partly in awe at seeing the legend in person, and also in dismay at his harsh, off-putting words. _X? _

"He has too much doubt in him, Iris. There is no possible way for him top even hope to stand up against the enemy."

Iris just raised her eyebrows at his words. "If I remember correctly, you seemed to have plenty of that yourself when you were younger. Give Cipher a chance, at least."

Cipher bristled angrily. "I'm here you know! Why don't you tell that to my face?"

X turned to look Cipher in the eye. "You are hopeless, the way you are now. How you defeated your earlier enemies is a miracle to me."

_Okay, so he did tell it to my face. _"Hey, I've had some training you know; that wasn't just luck."

X shook his head wearily. "Well, he certainly has Zero's spirit in him." For the first time in their encounter, he smiled. "Very well, I will train you. Is that what you wish?"

Cipher was taken aback for a moment. "You? Train me?"

"Of course. We need your help, and whether you like it or not, you are the only one who can do the job. There is an enemy in the land, one who pretends to sleep. Its twisted powers have already rooted itself in this land, and it must be stopped."

Cipher frowned suddenly. "Why me? Couldn't Zero do it? I'm sure he's used to unreasonably difficult enemies."

"It isn't that simple." Cipher looked confusedly at Iris. "Besides," she added, "I'd hate to put Zero through that again." She sounded distressed.

"We have no choice but to enlist you," X said finally, once Iris was done speaking. "There is another," he said later, "but we do not believe he is suited for the task."

"Back up." Cipher stared at the two of them quizzically. "I get stranded in the desert, almost get killed by myself, which, by the way I didn't believe was possible until today, and now you're talking about some big enemy or something. You said 'an enemy that pretends to sleep, right?" Cipher thought back to how his enemy had been quiet recently. "Do you mean Cero?"

Iris opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a look from the older, more experienced reploid. "Why can't we tell him," she said mutinously. "I hate to see him in so much pain!" Somehow, Cipher knew it wasn't him they were talking about.

"The boy must find the answer himself," X replied. "And, no," he said to Cipher. "Cero is but a piece in the grand scheme of things. The true enemy is much stronger, and a much deadlier foe."

"Hello? Still here." Cipher waved in front of them.

"Yes, he certainly does have Zero's spirit," Iris said warmly. "Follow me," she said to Cipher. "I'll show you your room."

_My room? _"It sounds like I'm going to be here for a little longer than I expected," Cipher said tentatively. "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Like X said, you will be training,  
" Iris said. "Inside cyberspace, you shouldn't be worried about anything disrupting you. You see, you possess an ability most Advents don't have called Advance Oversol. Even I don't know the specifics, but it can tremendously increase your fighting ability. But that's not all you will be learning under X."

"Like what?"

"X believes that the world will come to peace without the use of weapons some day. I think he hopes that you will see his ideology one day, and bring peace to the world"

_No pressure. _"You're putting a lot of hopes on one kid, you know," Cipher warned her. "What if I fail?"

"Don't," she advised him. "Trust me, you can do it; we believe in you." She smiled at him, reassuring him that whatever they were doing wasn't life threatening.

Or so he thought.

"Watch it!" Cipher leapt back as X launched a volley of missiles at him, frying him hair from blond to ashy black. "You could have hit me!"

"That's the point," said X. "You're going to have to train your speed first if you have any hope of beating him. This time X was referring to Cero.

"Right. So what are you going to do once you fry me to death," Cipher said sarcastically. "Train me as an elf?" He paused for a moment as a thought struck him. "That reminds me, how can I be in cyberspace? I thought it was reploids-exclusive."

"You forget that you are not entirely human," X reminded the Advent. "Advents connect the two worlds together." X motioned for Cipher to sit down for some much needed rest.

"So what was that about not fighting? Iris told me," he said self-explanatorily.

X sighed. "There was a time when I refused to fight. I still do to an extent, but I believe that the world can become whole once again."

"After all the evil that's been done?"

X nodded. "For generations, human- and reploidkind have struggled with their greed. This lead to wars, and innocent blood would be spilled. Since the Maverick Wars, humans have hated reploids for all they have stood for. The Hunters were designed to bring them down, but of course there were fatalities. Greed, ambition, pride, all these things will always get in the way of 'peace.' It is my belief that someone who has no prejudice towards the two sentients can accomplish this task. Only an Advent could understand the fine lines between the hatred within the world. Do you have what it takes to see this reality?"

Cipher scratched his head. "I don't know," he confessed. "All my life, I've done what I've thought is right, but what happens if I'm given no other option but to kill?"

"There is a reason you have been given as much power as you have; and I do not believe it is for the use of slaughter. Use what strength you have to protect those who have none left. There are some who misinterpret this power, like Cero has. They believe they are superior, and thus believe their strength comes from their battles. True strength does not come from the fist, or the barrel of a blaster. It is your duty to protect them as the Advent Primus."

"That word keeps coming up; what does it mean?"

X looked slightly surprised that Cipher didn't know the origins of it as an Advent himself, but explained anyway. "It means that you are the strongest of all Advents. Advent One, the first Advent."

Cipher nodded. "Do you really think peace can be attained so easily?"

"You underestimate yourself," said a voice from behind them. Iris walked inside with two steaming cups of something Cipher couldn't identify. "Many people make that mistake, you know," she said as she sat down next to them. "It's not that people are weak, it's that they do not believe in themselves. All it takes is one person to change a world."

"What are you doing here, Iris," Cipher asked the female reploid.

"Nut oil; X's favorite. Want some?"

Cipher stared dubiously at the brown liquid. "Is that safe?"

"Of course! It's like E-crystals; it helps Advent's bones to move easier."

"Our bones?" Cipher stared, puzzled at her.

"You haven't been through an X-ray, have you?" Cipher shook his head. "Well, most people make the assumption that an advent's body is made of a human's normal makeup, but they're all wrong. An Advent's bone consists of titanium, thickly intertwined with calcium from normal types. Don't ask me how it grows with an Advent's body, because I don't know. From what I found out, it took Ciel, along with seven other of the most brilliant scientists to find out how to make the embryo, but apparently, the human mother's body adjusts to it. Basically Advents are clones of their human parents with a few attributes of their reploid have in the mix. That's usually why so many Advents look like their human half. For you have blue eyes and blond hair, but I think you might have ended up with the hair either way," she said good-naturedly. "At least you don't have Zero's obsession with keeping his hair long.

Cipher made a face. _Yeah, there's no way I'm drinking that. _"Thanks for the biology lesson." _I did _not _need to hear it. _

"Your welcome, she said, oblivious to his discomfort. "Where else do you think the oversol comes from?"

"Well, I was kind of curious," Cipher admitted. "So why does it have to be me? This whole training, I mean."

"X is the only one able to damage it. The enemy, that is. By using Advance Oversol, you can absorb his abilities and make them your own. There is a catch, however. Only reploids of special interest to the robotic half of the biological makeup of the Advent can merge. The only other Advent I the world with this capability, and that fits the requirements is Raider."

_Raider? _Cipher thought back to the timid boy with the cross shaped scar. "We all know X and Zero were friends, but where do you come in?"

Much to cipher's surprise, Iris actually blushed. "That's for another time," she murmured hurriedly. "Or never for that matter."

Leaving Cipher to his own questions, she got up, flustered to leave. "Don't kill each other," she called out just before she left.

"What was that about," Cipher asked X.

"She'll tell you someday." After a second or two he added, "or maybe not." X then stood up and pointed his blaster at Cipher. "Run."

_Great, another chance to be moving target practice. _Cipher leapt up resignedly and ran to the distance, where hopefully X's bullets wouldn't reach him. Hopefully.


	22. Chapter 22

Peoples! Sorry for ze delay. There's been a lot going on lately, and with the school schedule, I'm pressed enough as it is. I know the chapter's short, but I think the next one will be better. For those of you who have been waiting for the final fight between Cipher and Cero, it will come soon, trust me… or maybe not, what with the annoying school schedule. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch 22

Cipher struggled to see past the thick band of shadows that surrounded his nightmares, but to no avail. Slowly, eight enormous red eyes fixed themselves on Cipher with undisguised malice. Once again, Cipher was enveloped by the tantalizing far he had felt when Umera looked at him at first, only multiplied a thousand fold. Every part of is mind screamed to run, but his body remained still, bound by the presence of the creature that held him. The eight eyes spread apart to stare at him until a word entered his head, through no will of his own. _**Soon**__. _

"Wake up!" Iris's voice was barely audible over the blaring alarm. It wasn't the alarm the cause of his worries, however, compared to the dream he had had earlier. Somehow, he knew, the creature could have killed him, as if it controlled what happened in the sanctuary of his slumber. The alarm was just used to wake Cipher up, an arrangement X had set up after Iris had enough of Cipher's habit of sleeping through almost anything. This time, though, the alarm continued sounding uselessly, as its target was already awake; ever since that dream came to him. "Honestly, you look terrible," she exclaimed as he walked outside. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

Cipher just grunted as he walked towards the room where X held his lessons. The first thing Cipher noticed about him was that, though the blue elf's demeanor was normally serious, but now it was much more grim than usual. "Take a seat," X motioned towards Cipher once the alarm fell silent.

"You too?" Cipher knew, somehow, that it had visited X too. "What was it?"

"An old enemy that I believed, until recently, was dead." X's cryptic message gave Cipher more questions, but he sat down, revitalized by a quick breakfast of E-crystals, which he downed heartily and oil, which he threw over the side when he thought they weren't looking.

"Cipher!" X's words shook him out of his stupor, and he realized that X must have been talking to him. Silently cursing himself for his lapse of concentration, Cipher stood up, poised for yet another warm up involving the dodging of homing rockets. "No," X assured him, "we're done with that now."

"Great, what now? You haven't been very specific about that it is that I'm supposed to be facing off. Does this mean I'm free to go now?"

"No. You are still not quite ready."

"_When _then," Cipher asked exasperatedly. "You haven't even let me see anything revolving the news in days. I don't even know if the resistance has been hit by a meteor or something, and all I'm doing is just sitting around doing your pointless exercises! Could you at least tell me _something_? It's as if you've been keeping something from me these past few days."

When X said nothing, it dawned on him that that was exactly what X had been doing. "It was for the good of the resistance," X said, holding out a sheet of paper. "I couldn't have you face him, even now you still may fail."

Numbed by anger, Cipher took the report from his hands. "Cero's going to hit the resistance? Why didn't you say anything!"

"It was for the better." X paused. "However, if you wish, you may go, but until you defeat your black side you stand no chance against Cero."

"What are we standing around here for then? Let's go already!"

"If you wish." X solemnly opened a door that led to the same black room, warning him that he could not interfere this time. "Only one of you will come out," X said, "and it may not be you." Nonetheless Cipher stepped inside and braced himself for what he would find in there.

"Well, if it isn't the little recruit himself!" His enemy's familiar mocking laughter filled the void. "Why don't you let me outside for a bit? Remember how X tricked you? Why don't we pay him back a favor, in the form of blood, shall we? Your friends could be dead! Why do we listen to them, Cipher? Why do we fight? In the end it doesn't' matter who you're fighting for; they'll just use you and throw you away like garbage! X speaks of peace, but do you really believe that? Can you take it, the knowledge that rivers of blood will spill from the ones you love, and that you didn't do anything to stop it? That is their 'peace,' Cipher! A bunch of lies, force-fed to you by those hypocrites like X and the humans who created the wars they so desperately wanted to escape. As long as we exist, there will never be peace, and you know it. Who ever heard of a peaceful warrior?"

Feeling it hard to face his own warped logic, knowing that deep within, it only came from himself, Cipher struggled to remain calm. "Only one of us will leave that door," Cipher said. "And it will not be you."

"Eh, so be it. It's all the same in the end." His mirror grinned. "Besides, I was getting bored." He slid out his saber and lunged at Cipher.

Ready for the assault, Cipher parried with a blow of his own, marveling that, before, his saber wouldn't even come out. "You can't win," he hissed. "Not this time."

"Oh, really?" The darker side of him himself gripped his arm as a black-red armor spread across his body. "Let's see how you do against this!"

Cipher, undaunted, rushed up to him, but no oversol covered him this time. "What's the matter," he said as the first flicker of uncertainty showed on the black enemy. "Can't take it that I'm not scared of you?"

In response, the other side of him bared his teeth, sending shockwaves across the field. "Why do continue? Why do you persist to fight, even though they hate you? Remember the guy from Shire? He should have been on his knees thanking us. And you, you of all people should realize how important I am. Why do you wish for me to case to exist?"

"It doesn't matter what they think about us. Why should I ask for the gratitude of the people I've saved? As for you, you have no place within this world. Fade, disappear, and be gone from this place." Cipher pushed his opponent against the wall, where his own enemy's blade flickered, all Cipher needed to assure his victory, bringing the blade across his neck, where it halted, and the two stared briefly at each other, hatred flaring in one's and a cool determination in the other.

"You think you've won, haven't you?" Cipher reeled in shock as his enemy faded slowly. "You're a bigger fool than I thought you were. What'll happen once you've been confronted with betrayal, what then? What'll you do when all your friends turn on you, out of envy or spite? You may have been too blind to have seen it, but I'm not. This won't be the last you've seen me. I'll be seeing you in your Nightmares." At that, he faded completely, and the door unlocked, letting a spiral of light seep through the crack between reality and dreams.

Cipher breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm glad that's over. _"X?" Silence stretched between the room, but Cipher opened the door, expecting X and Iris to congratulate him on his victory.

When Cipher stepped outside the door, however, he was met by a vision of carnage, with one warrior in the center of it all. Cero's bloodstained sword trailed the air, slicing all who dared get in his path. Venti, Flare, Mist, and Venti were deep in combat with him, but all they could do was slow him down. In the distance, the resistance loomed ahead, along with the thousands of defenseless people against Cero's blade. _Are you sure you want to go though with this_, some voice asked him reasonably.

Cipher looked at his tormentor in the eyes and released his oversol. _I'm ready. _

Well, can any of you see past that thinly veiled foreshadowing in the beginning? Also, the contest to see who'll come up with the code is still ongoing, and you can even fit characters from your own stories in, given that they'll fit. I'll read your story if you do so to get an idea of his/her/its personality, or just PM it to me. If you're really bad at it, or just lazy, just send me one anyway. I might not pick it, since it's not with the code, but who knows?

Best of luck!


	23. Chapter 23

Warning: to those who dislike sappy chapters, deal.

Cipher's Code Ch23

"Shown yourself at last, have you? Where were you when I was tearing the limbs off those resistance wretches?" Cipher stared in hatred at Cero, whose bloodstained sword was pointed at Cipher. Surrounding the dark Advent were the torn bodies of his victims, a gruesome mess of human and reploid parts.

"You'll pay for that." Cipher silently lamented for the lost soldiers, but remained focused on keeping as much as the oversol he could keep, barely holding on to his sanity with an odd mixture of excitement for the final battle, sorrow for the lost people and his friends' family, torn apart by the cruel person standing in front of him, and fear for what he could do to him and the resistance if he failed. In the corner of his eye, unseen by Cero, two elves took shape in front of him. Cipher took in the voice of X, unheard by the vicious warrior in front of him.

_"I don't have much time," _the blue reploid urged Cipher, _but you have to use the Advance Oversol. You stand no chance of defeating Cero as you are now. _X, along with Iris explained the words used, and wished him good luck before disappearing inside him.

"Advance Oversol! Cipher, Zero Advent!" Cipher waited, but felt nothing but his enemy's blade against his own. _You really can't use it unless you're in full oversol_, Cipher thought despairingly. _What went wrong?_

"Pretty words, what did you expect to happen?" Cero smirked, thrusting his saber at Cipher, spraying hem both with crimson liquid from the previous people when Cipher blocked the blow, barely holding on. "You know," Cero said conversationally, "you'll make a good victim, but you're not nearly as fun as those two doctors back at that old base of yours. Did you know that the guy actually tried to stall me while that foolish woman ran? That reminds me; how should I bring your pin cushioned body back to Ciel and Zero?" He grinned wickedly, giving the haunting appearance of one who only lives to kill.

Cipher glared in anger, hatred rolling off his mind, bringing him to the brink of insanity.

"That's it! Hate me, Cipher, for all the good it will do. Now die!" Cero punctuated his last blow with a shockwave hat nearly ripped Cipher's arm in two. His oversol saved him, but even then, the throbbing pain brought tears to Cipher's eyes.

"You!" Two voices echoed from Cipher's body, and a black door opened. Nightmare screamed in fury and relish of the fight as he was set free at Cipher's overpowering hatred. In the end, Cipher barely struggled back to sanity, forcing his enemy back inside. _I thought I saw the last of him back at X's, _Cipher thought as he was brought back to painful clarity.

"Interesting." Cero stood back to watch a black armor retreat from Cipher's body. "What is that? I thought the Nightmare Virus had disappeared; this might make a better fight then I had thought. Now, let me see bring it out of you again!"

_Not if I can help it. _ Cipher lunged at his foe, knowing that just one mistake would be the end of him. "Your time will end today, Cero."

"Even after all we've done to your fiends? After what happened to that brat- what was his name, Harley?" He grinned with a sadistic kind of pleasure as his words struck home.

"What did you do to him," Cipher snarled, leaping at Cero's blade. "What do you have with Aranea?"

"You really don't get it, do you? Even if by some miracle you strike me down, you will never be able to defeat the master." He gave an insane laugh. " And as for your friend, I really don't think a dead man needs to know."

"What?" Too late, cipher saw where Cero's shockwave was sent. In slow motion, a fuel tank collapsed on top of cipher, too fast to escape. White flames scorched the air and the world went black.

_Hey, Cero! Don't forget your target practice tomorrow! A little child nodded at Colbur. _

_ "How come I can't have one?" Cero stared at Zero's Hunter badge, and Zero gave a rare smile. How much better things were back then. _

_ Sorra and Skie ran to greet him, eager to tell their oldest friend about the latest news. How could I have forgotten them?_

_ Zero and Ciel stared down at him, as proud as any normal parents would be. Cipher- Cero then, basked in their warm glow as they praised him. "You'll be a great Hunter someday, his father said to his delight, only half jokingly. Cipher couldn't remember what it was, but it must have been important._

_ And finally- the crash was almost too much. What were mavericks doing now? Cero stared at the useless communicator, numb with shock as a small town came into view. A sinister voice told him to sleep, and he barely covered himself in his oversol to protect himself. But even that wasn't enough to protect him fully. Cipher's head jarred the craft as he landed, and all was dark. "Who am I?" the figure thought, staring at the ruins of his craft. _

And now, Cipher stood up from the flaming ruins, a thousand memories returning at once. Cero turned his head in shock, sword pulled from Fezri's body, cast away like a ragdoll against the superior Advent's might. Fezri, who had become captain of the west guard shortly after making his home here. Fezri, one of the escaped Advents from Aranea. Fezri, who still called Cipher his friend, even after all that had happened.

"X! Iris! Advance Oversol! _Cero Kanara!" _Cipher felt a powerful presence flood his body as the two elves surrendered their power to him. His whole body glowed with an aura of power, and Cipher lifted his friend from the ground to safety, using the aura of the Advance. "My Advance doesn't augment my power," cipher said through a veil of raw energy, "nor does it increase my speed. It just gives me all the power I've been holding back from Nightmare."

"So now you know," D. Cero spat. "What does it change? You'll still be the one lying in a pool of blood by the end of this."

"We shall see." Cipher stared each other down, ready to give all their energy in one final strike. Two warriors, destined by fate, chosen by blood clashed in one final strike, bringing the earth around them to dust. In the end, one remained above the other's bloodied body, still glowing with the aura of power. "You were right," Cipher said at last. "There was no way my _clone _could defeat me."

Dark Cero gurgled, trying to stand in vain. At last he gave one last look of deep loathing at Cipher. "What now," he rasped. "Are you just going to taunt me, or are you going to finish me off? There's no hope for me now anyway." The vicious warrior seemed pathetic in death, Cipher noticed.

"No," he replied, thinking of all the hatred and sorrow Dark Cero had caused. "You're pathetic." Without a single word more, he moved on to where his friend lay, barely alive.

"You got him," Fezri said weakly. The two were not the best of friends, but they shared a bond not many could claim. They had escaped the terrors of Aranea, and found the resistance together. "I knew you would."

"Don't talk, save your energy. Allouette will fix you, don't worry." It was a lie, and both of them knew it.

Fezri gave a weak chuckle that was replaced by a wheezing cough. "She's good," he admitted, "but not that good. No one can help me to where I'm going now." His bluish-black armor added, and the soul crystal where the weapon they inherited lay cracked. "I knew I would have to see them eventually. It's so clear, Cipher." His eyes went foggy in the lost memories. "I can see them now; my family." He whispered a name Cipher had not heard before from the tough little Advent-'Mom', and he realized that, no matter how many battles he went through, he was just a kid at heart. Fezri gave one last rattling cough, and was silent. His head relaxed as his eyes went blank. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he lifted the fallen Advent, moving towards where Venti was facing off alongside the others against a tide of enemies.

"You!" Venti leapt off one enemy, expecting D. Cero, but stopped as she saw Fezri. For once, she seemed at a loss of words. Eventually she welcomed him back, and asked him if Cero was dead.

"Yes," Cipher replied wearily. "It's over."

Venti's eyes softened. "We'll take it from here; without Cero, that is the other Cero, it should be easy. Get some rest; you've deserved it. I heard from Specter that you got your memories back."

Cipher was barely surprised, not that there was much room for any more emotion, that the invisible Advent was keeping a close guard on the battle, to report back to the base, waiting for a good shot at D. Cero. "Yeah."

Cipher made his way to the top of the base, where he rested Fezri's broken body near the medical facility where Alouette, and sometimes Sorra could be found. It seemed fairly ridiculous; there was nothing that could be done now.

"I heard the news." Allouette appeared from nowhere, her voice somber at the sight of the Advent. "I'm glad it's you."

Cipher gave a noncommittal grunt; after all he'd been through, he just wanted to forget what had happened over the past few months. It wasn't the forgetfulness that bothered him now; it was the memories. Yes, Cero was gone now, but nothing could change the destruction that he had caused. And even then, another would soon take Cero's place, and the cycle would repeat itself. Cipher looked bleakly at the situation of the world. So long as blades existed, there would always be another to take place in the endless cycle of hatred.

_"It's not hopeless."_ X spoke directly to Cipher, as if he could read his mind. As far as Cipher knew, he really could read his thoughts. _"I once struggled with the reality of the situation, too. As long as hope remains, however, there can still be peace. "_

_ Hope? What hope is left now? Who knows how many of my friends are dying, if they haven't passed the void already? _

_ "Don't give up." _X's presence faded, leaving Cipher more alone than ever. At last, he found his way back to his room, barely taking in anything but the fatigue that drove him there.

"Cero?" Ciel called out to him, as if she knew he would be there.

"So you know?"

"I already knew. Somehow, I always knew." Ciel looked concernedly at her son. "It's not over, Cero. You still have us."

"Really?" Cipher gave a sardonic laugh. "Where are the others? What are we going to do now? How do I know if they're alive?"

"Are you talking about the people who took you in three years ago? Is this what it's really all about?"

Cipher looked up in surprise. "How do you know about Saire?"

"Someone had to take care of you," she replied. "I just didn't know who their names were. What happened?"

"It's a long story."

Ciel seemed to accept the hint. "Okay," she said at last. "But remember, you'll always have us."

Cipher nodded. _Maybe it's good to have a family. _Cipher looked out of the window, at the scene of carnage that lay before them. Somehow, though, something propelled the soldiers of the Resistance. Bruised and bloodied, they always found the strength to get up. And deep within, Cipher knew what it was. It was hope.

Don't worry people; Cipher's not an Emo. Did you like it? Please respond if you did. Well, anyone shocked by Cero's true identity? Surprised at all? No? Didn't think so. Oh, well. Someone PLEASE solve the code already; just a few chapters back. Your chance to get your own character in the story is waning, so hurry up.


	24. Chapter 24

Well, folks, I thought a little more foreshadowing was necessary. I'm curious to see who you think is the figure in the first part. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch24

A lone figure stepped from nowhere, viewing his surroundings stoically, ignoring the bloody fields. _This must be the place_, he thought to himself as he soon found the objective of his search.

D. Cero struggled against the waves of pain that racked his racked his body, explosively cursing Cipher for doing this to him. At last he looked up to see the figure cloaked in shadows. "Help me," he pleaded.

"No. Your time is up; you have failed." The figure seemed uncompassionate towards his comrade's fate.

"No! I can still fight, I swear it!" D. Cero pleaded with the figure, tremors racking his bleeding body. "How are you going to defeat that brat?"

Suddenly the air around them seemed to drop several degrees colder, and D. Cero shivered, not with chill, but with fear. "Don't worry," the figure said, "we will find other uses for you. As for Cipher, I have a plan." The words seemingly warm held an unmistakable line of menace.

"No! No…" Soon the shadows enveloped D. Cero, and his screams grew silent. _**Time to set for work**_ the figure was reminded none-too-gently. _Yes, father, _the figure replied, and wrapped his cloak around him. He felt nothing fro the brutal elements, only a cold emptiness with his next task in mind.

Cipher stared dismally at the number of patients hovering outside Allouette's side of the recovery wing. Sorra and Allouette had been flooded by an endless tide of patients ever since fight against Cero, _Dark Cero anyway, _Cipher reminded himself. It had been a couple days since the memories of his past had come, but he still found it odd. Few fatalities were reported, mostly those unfortunate to encounter D. Cero, but the number of burns, cuts, and overall wounds was staggering.

"Hey, Cero! Could you give me a hand over here?" Sorra's voice brought Cipher out of the stupor he was in.

"Coming!" Dodging the groaning victims, he stood next to Allouette's apprentice, wondering what she could want at the time.

"Here." Thrusting a list at him, she explained that she didn't have much time for shopping, and since they were in Arcadia again, he should go fetch some supplies.

"Where do I get this stuff?" Cipher barely glanced at the paper, knowing the items in question probably weighed in close to the enormous machine in Allouette's room used for cyber elf care.

"Just get someone to help you with getting it," Sorra said distractedly. "It doesn't really matter."

"Jeans? Jeez, we've got hundreds of wounded and she's worried about freaking _jeans_?" Venti stared incredulously at the paper in front of her. "Why did you get me in this mess, anyway?"

"Aren't girls supposed to know how to shop and stuff?" From what Cipher had seen about Sorra, they had an innate radar for centers of wasted money. From the cold silence that ensued, Cipher guessed he had said the wrong thing, and barely suppressed the need to wrap himself in an oversol. Soon after, Cipher was proved correct when a can flew towards him and hit him on the back of his head. _Oh well, better then becoming part of the sidewalk, _ Cipher thought resignedly.

"I wonder what the party's going to be like," Venti said offhandedly.

"What party," Cipher said, intrigued.

"Oh, nothing. Just a surprise party she said she was going to host for getting your memory back and all. She said we'd need something to look forward to."

"Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Well that's because it's a _surprise_." Venti looked up longingly at the window, where a clear blue sky surrounded them.

"Don't," Cipher warned her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "I don't think they'll appreciate having the left side of the plaza burned down _again_."

"Oh come on," she scoffed. "How was I supposed to know that a few million volts in the electricity socket would cause a spark?"

"It was a little more than a spark you know. Your father had to personally rule out terrorism. Unless you count death by Advent's hatred of shopping terrorism." There were certain benefits about having your father be the ruler of Neo Arcadia but Cipher doubted Venti could get out of another mysterious 'overloading circuit.' "What the heck is Egyptian Cotton?"

"I dunno." Venti tossed in a pair of shorts with a label reading 'Made In Egypt before consulting the list. "Well, the party should be fun at least. One things for certain, though- these are definitely not for it."

"Why do say that?"

"Something gives me a feeling," she muttered as she eyed the more "feminine" products suspiciously.

"What on Earth is this stuff for?" Cipher felt odd, standing in the section of the store, surrounded by products he would normally avoid at all costs.

"I think I'll let Ciel explain that one to you," Venti said knowingly before tossing a pack in their cart haphazardly. "Now, what's next?"

At last the two unwilling shoppers stared at the last item on the list, and the only one that actually made sense. Venti picked up the half eaten bag of M&M's, only buying it for the sake of getting out of the store, and fast. _By the look of it, much longer and she'd burst_, Cipher reflected to himself. Venti tossed it over a t-shirt that she had actually bought for herself, much to Cipher's surprise. The caption read Gravity Sucks, much to his amusement.

"Is that all," the shopkeeper said sarcastically as they arrived to pay for the mountain of stuff. He paused, trying to identify Cipher. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

_Probably suffering under a broken back, _Cipher thought wanly as he remembered his last trip with Sorra. Although he didn't know it, he was becoming every bit as popular as his father was. Not only was he the first Advent, and the son of two major people in the world, he had shown off his skills in battle quite a few times, most notably against D. Cero. If they had checked the back of the store, his face would probably be plastered over a t-shirt along with various other celebrities. Eventually the shopkeeper gave up and gave them a 5% discount for the insane amount of crud they had bought.

"Surprise!" The resistance had undergone an intense change in the hours he was gone. Hundreds of Advents were streaming inside the enormous halls, with Zero and Axl at the front.

"Sorry your mother couldn't be here," a dripping wet Zero whispered to Cipher. "She's off on some important scientific discussion of some sort. Last time it was about whether reploids are living beings are not; now it's about Advents. They wanted to bring you, as the first, but Ciel wouldn't allow it." The way he said it, he didn't approve of the convention- or maybe it had something to do with the people there. Despite his disgruntled tone, the red reploid looked happier than he had been in a long time. _Guess it comes from knowing that your son isn't an insane, murderous berserker after all. Who knew? _

"So why aren't you going as well," Cipher asked him curiously. Zero usually acted as Ciel's bodyguard- and media repellent if necessary.

"I'm not allowed anymore."

Cipher raised his eyebrows, but said nothing about it. "If I were there, I would stick an energy blade under their nose and then ask them if I was real or not." For some reason, this statement came as a great source of amusement to Zero.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Axl made his presence known alongside his son, Raider, who were armed to the teeth with water balloons and prank merchandise.

_Well that answers one question at least. _Raider promptly threw a modified water balloon at Venti, making it explode, gushing out far more water than Cipher thought could come out of the comparatively small balloon. After Venti recovered, she chased him around the building, leaving the two reploids and Cipher advertise the chase.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." Axl watched as Venti got shocked through her own electricity as she sent a volt at the same time Raider threw a balloon.

"Ooh, that's going to leave a mark." Zero watched, transfixed, as Venti had finally caught up with Raider, and proceeded to fly towards the rafters for an uber-wedgie.

"Shouldn't we help him," Cipher asked the two uncertainly.

"Nah," Axl said. "Besides, it's good training."

Cipher left, wondering whether Axl would get any 'world's best Dad' mugs this year. If so, it would probably have a small bomb attached to it.

Venti seemed to be arguing with a guy at the front with a rather large set of earphones. Apparently she thought she could do a better job picking the song than the D. J. they hired. Venti solved the dispute by flinging the grown up man across the room, while he screamed like a little girl. Seconds later, the lyrics to 'Iron Man' floated throughout the room, fittingly enough, seeing as half the Advents were in their oversols. Cipher thought about reprimanding them for showing off, but thought better of it in the end. _Let them have their fun. _One Advent, however, stood out among the hundreds partying.

Naomi, otherwise known to Cipher as Advent 042 looked up blearily. "What are you doing?"

Cipher sat down next to her, knowing that one of the Advents that had died was her best friend. She and Fezri shared the same common label as an orphan, an oddly rare thing for an Advent. "He died bravely you know. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

She just nodded, barely comprehending what he said at first. "It seems… wrong, somehow," she said at last. "All these people are having fun, and they've forgotten about the people who died, or are too wounded to come."

_That's not entirely true_, Cipher thought to himself as he looked at the partier's faces. Yes, they were having fun, but a slight shadow was under every one of their eyes, a reminder that they hadn't forgotten the war against Aranea wasn't over. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to just sit around feeling sorry for yourself either," Cipher said fairly.

"I'm not-" she stopped mid-sentence as he realized that what Cipher said was true. "I guess so," she conceded. Now aren't you going But isn't there someone you're supposed to be meeting?" She pointed over to where Sorra was waving at Cipher.

"Guess so," Cipher agreed bewilderedly. Cipher moved smoothly through the crowd, where every once and a while someone would get shocked by the current unofficial D. J. for not partying hard enough.

"How did you get away from Allouette?"

"She said I could have a little fun once most of the patients were treated. So would you like for me to call you Cero or Cipher now," she asked him.

"Cipher," the Advent said. "It's a little confusing, especially since not all my memories have returned. It's like a hole, but it's not quite as big as it was before, you know?"

"Actually I don't, but let's just focus on doing something for now." She immediately perked up once a new song was selected.

"What?" Cipher rubbed his ears as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"Come on, let's dance!" Sorra forced Cipher up, where he soon discovered that, though he could defeat most experienced fighters single-handedly, he had three left feet when it came to doing anything involving dancing.

After about an hour of constant partying, Harpuia was forced by demand of the entire of Arcadia to shut the party down. Despite the number of drinks thrown at him, he seemed not to care, seeing as Venti had fun. Apparently he was trying to make amends for whatever had severed their relationship.

"Sheesh, I'd hate to see Ciel's expression when she comes home," Cipher commented to Zero after most Advents had filed out to their separate dorms.

"Hopefully this will be cleaned up by the time she gets back," Zero agreed fervently."

"Hey, why did you get banned from those conventions," Cipher asked his father suddenly.

"I threatened to stick my Z-saber through one of their appendages when they started saying that reploids weren't "living beings." It wasn't so much of that though, than the sheer boredom of it all." Both father and son alike were still chuckling about it when the shell-shocked maid arrived.

I thought a little humor might be warranted after a depressing chapter. Well, do you like Venti's T-shirt? Sorry if it seems like I'm slowing down on getting these up. I work on it regularly when the schedule allows. Well, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

Well, thought I might put up another chapter, seeing as I had nothing better to do. Please respond. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch25

Cipher stared helplessly as a black shadow enveloped his dreams once more, until the figures of his friends appeared, one by one disappearing until Harley was left, alone amidst the darkness. His face seemed to be contorted in pain, but even as Cipher reached out to help him, he only got farther and farther way until he disappeared completely, shouting input two words, unheard by the blonde Advent.

Cipher woke up in a cold sweat, throwing off the side of the covers in an attempt to forget what had happened. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Raider's smiling face.

"You look terrible," he said cheerfully. "By the way, have you seen Venti?" He looked fretfully around the corner, as if he half expected the Advent to appear in Cipher's room at any moment with her two blades out, ready to slice.

Cipher groaned groggily when he saw that Raider had taken the last remaining can of E-crystals from his secret storage compartment. "No," he answered once the initial morning's black mood had faded. Then, sticking his ear to the wall, he asked why Harpuia and Zero were in the room outside. They seemed to be arguing. "Why is Harpuia here?"

Raider seemed unconcerned, as usual. "Don't know. Anyway, some party, huh?" Apparently he was referring to the time he wasn't strung up like a human piñata.

"Whatever. Could you see what the cook's fixing for breakfast?"

Raider took the hint to leave, to Cipher mild amazement. "Sure," he called back. "Just as long s she doesn't try to get fancy with the mystery meat again we'll be fine." Cipher smiled at that in spite of himself. It was as if the cook had taken lessons from Ciel; Cipher was the only one able to look at the food without puking for half an hour.

Outside, Harpuia and Zero were glaring at each other, but remained silent as Cipher came into view. He had the sudden thought that this must be what it was like to be stuck between a piece of prey and two hawks. "Leave," Zero ordered the green reploid.

"You forget that you only remain protected because of _my _precautions, Zero," Harpuia said. "Don't forget that, though you may be celebrated by the people, this is my city."

Cipher watched Harpuia leave before asking Zero what the argument was about, noticing the sudden chill in the air as the leader of Arcadia left.

"Just a simple misunderstanding," Zero said cryptically, much to Cipher's frustration. When Cipher tried to get ore answers out of him, Zero responded with another answer that still gave Cipher no clue to what it was concerning.

"So what's new," Cipher asked his father calmly. "Any news on Aranea's location, yet?"

Zero shook his head, the usual answer recently. It was as if the syndicate had disappeared of the face of the earth. "Colbur was looking for you earlier," Zero said. "He said he wanted you for a border patrol, but I told him that you should have your sleep."

"I'm fine." Cipher clearly saw that the red reploid was worried about him. "I just need some fresh air."

Cipher inhaled the crisp scent of the outdoors, relishing the freedom it gave. _Finally some peace and quiet. _Soon after his walk, however, he noticed a stranger in a large overcoat had been trailing him not very stealthily. Cipher swerved to the left, glancing back through a mirror someone had left out. _Yup, still there. If he thinks he can mug me or something, he's got a whole other thing coming for him. _Cipher clenched his fists in anticipation of a fight as he swerved into an alley.

The stalker at last showed himself, striding in the alley purposefully. "I've come to challenge you to a battle," he challenged unexpectedly.

"What the hell were you doing with an overcoat on, Flare? I was half prepared to call the police before slicing you in half." Cipher was not in a very good mood after being interrupted form the nice, peaceful walk he had imagined.

"Just duel!" Flare was already in full oversol, baring his wolfish teeth in anticipation, aiming the enormous cannon that, for some reason appeared whenever he was in full oversol.

Cipher let his saber slide out, not even caring about whether he had his oversol on or not. Rushing to Flare's unprotected back, he slammed his fist against his neck, instantly knocking the Advent unconscious. _Wow_, Cipher reflected. _I've grown. To think there was a time when I would have struggled with just a simple maverick. _Picking Flare up by the collar, he headed over to the base where the guardians presided, dumping the Advent unceremoniously on the steps where he would be fetched sometime or later.

_Now that that oaf spoiled my mood, what should I do now? _Cipher smiled as a place appeared in his head. _Of course! Cerveau's. _

Shortly after consulting his mental map, he headed towards the prestigious mechanic. As usual, the front was as unimpressive as ever, but Cipher knew not to be fooled. "Hello?"

Cerveau walked outside with a greasy black cloak on that stunk of the countless hours of standing in front of the thousands of pieces of metal. "Well, if it isn't Cero! Ciel told me the news," he explained. "Besides, word travels fast here. Did you know that they've made shirts with your face n it?"

"Er, no I didn't," Cipher said, self-consciously. "When was this?"

Cerveau acted as if he had never heard the question. "So why did you come? Is there a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah," Cipher responded wearily. "I know I should be happy knowing who I am, but something seems… missing, somehow."

"You don't have to push yourself so hard you know. Zero and Ciel did the same thing too; it's only natural that you'd inherit their bad habits. They'd end up hurting themselves in the end if they didn't get some rest some time later." Cerveau looked concernedly at the Advent.

"I guess you're right," Cipher agreed reluctantly. "Thanks, Cerveau." Cipher left the shop, feeling slightly better than he had before, then staring at an old shooting range. Cipher dimly remembered that it was where the three of them, Sorra, Skie, and himself had met up at times. Subconsciously heading towards the range, he noticed that a familiar face was already there.

"Hey, Cero! Get over here!" Skie waved Cipher over to his booth; where his target's bulls-eye was littered with tiny pellets.

"So you've heard the news, too," Cipher greeted his old friend. "When did you get back from that mission up in the mountains?"

"Just got back. By the way congratulations on the victory on that imposter; he got what was coming to him." Obviously, Skie was referring to when he had destroyed the East Sentry, and any chances of his life ever turning normal again. "By the way, did you hear about the situation across the border? Apparently something big happened; they've cut off all access for civilians, and called in Venti, Mist, and Specter."

"Thanks," Cipher told his friend hurriedly. "I've got to go, though."

"Got it. Just tell me what happened, all right?" Skie thumped Cipher on the back, their usual way of 'good-luck.'

Cipher felt an aura of fear enter his body, and suddenly his stomach turned over with butterflies as he remembered the situation with what they thought was Shadow. _Not again. _Cipher hurried over to the area where Colbur was, lurching inwardly with dread as a large area was filled with blockades, and rowdy crowds of people seeking refuge were held back. Whatever had happened at the gates where the refugees came. And from the look of their faces, it was something bad. Really bad.

Ignoring the paramedics and enforcers alike, Cipher zoomed towards the area where Colbur's team was. Struggling against the arms of several people who tried to force him down, Colbur showed up in time to rescue Cipher. "It's okay," he told them, "he's with me."

"What happened," Cipher demanded. Colbur's face was deathly pale, and his leggings were covered in dried blood.

Before Colbur could answer, someone from his team walked in drunkenly. "What a nightmare," he slurred. "Everyone, cut in half… what a mess." He slumped to the floor, where Colbur summoned the paramedics.

Colbur shook his head as the resistance fighter was carried away, a tormented expression still haunting his features. "It's not pretty," he said at last. "I thought this sort of thing would be over with when D. Cero was silenced, but…" His voice broke and he sat there, trying to compose himself. "I'm getting too old for this," he said finally.

Cipher's heart sunk as he saw Colbur's expression. Whatever was out there was enough to scare the veteran fighter; that was cause enough to worry. "Was anyone hurt? Where's Specter and Venti?"

"The question is who _wasn't _hurt," Colbur said. "When we got there, it was too late. All that they left was this." He pulled out a paper with the words "I have not been forgotten" on it.

Specter saw Cipher and set off towards him at a breakneck pace. "What is it," Cipher asked him.

Before Specter could answer, Cipher saw the lone survivor of the dreadful massacre was pulled out on a gurney, dead to the world. It was Harley.

Poor refugees… Well, I hope you liked it. Just so you know, it wasn't D. Cero who did it. Well, tell me if you like it or not, or if you have any ideas about the story. Please PM any possible theories for spoilers, because I don't think I'd be able to erase them. Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry about the long wait, guys. Believe me, between the horror that is school, writer's block(which SUCKS) and other annoying things, I finally managed some free time.

Cipher's Code Ch26

"Faster." Zero launched a volley of blows towards his son, who barely evaded them, only raising his wooden saber to defend himself, if necessary. Some people would find it odd to deal with grief through training, but, then again, Cipher wasn't moist people. Harley was in a coma; he might never wake up again.

"Hah!" Cipher raised a half-hearted battle cry before slamming the block of wood down on Zero's arm, breaking the twig in two. This particular move would have impressed normal passerby, but Zero just shook his head as if he were disappointed.

"It's like teaching a rock," Zero said at last. "At this point, there's really nothing I can do."

Cipher sighed exasperatedly. "I know. Have you heard any news from Allouette?" Allouette and Sorra had taken it upon themselves to looking after Harley, but they said it was useless; Harley was scheduled for a release to the Arcadian hospital in just a week.

"No," Zero said, gripping his real saber as he sliced a tree in half. "Why don't you ask Sorra?"

Cipher gulped nervously. Ever since he had gotten frustrated at their lack of progress, he asked her, not-so-politely, if they were really doing their best. She still refused to talk to him, and he still bore the scars to remember the incident by. "I'll go later," he promised. What he really wanted to do was get a feel of being in control; he hated feeling so useless- and alone. Specter, and Venti were both training in a far off sector in the Neo Arcadian elite training grounds, and he hadn't heard of them since. The only one who talked to him anymore was Skie, and that was only when Colbur didn't have him patrolling or off on a mission someplace far away.

"Why don't we see what Harpuia can do," Zero suggested. At first Cipher thought he was talking about Harley, but it soon became apparent that he was referring to his aviation skills- or lack of. "I heard he had an academy for pilots," he mused. "Why don't we see what he can do there?"

At first Cipher loathed the idea of setting foot in a hundred mile radius near another ship, but he disliked the idea of doing nothing worse. "Sure," he agreed reluctantly. "Let's see what horrors Harpuia can fix for me."

"Don't worry," Zero assured him, "I'm sure Harpuia will take it easy on you."

"If you think I'll take it easy on you, then you're dead wrong." Harpuia glared at each and every one of Cipher's teammates, making it sure that if they didn't do their very best, he would personally hunt them down. _My cue to go; see you later. _Cipher started to backtrack, but was stopped as Zero held him back firmly. "You will now proceed to meet your instructor," Harpuia droned, obviously weary of the formal part. "There, he or she will inform you on what you will wear, how you will act, and moist of all, how you will survive this ordeal. This is not a playground. This is a highly advanced area to see who's got what it takes to advance in the skies- and who ends up as road kill." Harpuia talked for several more minutes, mostly about the arduity of the course, to which Cipher ignored. He was used to advanced simulations. What he didn't know that this particular class wasn't just advanced for humans, but for even those few individuals of Harpuia's army, the army of the Fierce Sky.

"Put your weapons, proof of entrance, and recommendation of the course over here." A familiar voice brought Cipher back to reality as he stared at his new instructor.

_Venti?_

Venti strode in, barely batting an eyelid once she saw Cipher. "Well," he demanded of her small class.

Once they recovered their sense of speech, one of the cockier ones stood up imperiously. "I wasn't aware that this was going top be a babysitting class. Aren't we supposed to be training for the elites?" The murmured agreement from the back of the crowd was met by a chilly silence, and Cipher's fervent prayers that she wouldn't fling the offending cadet off the base to the unforgiving ground beneath.

To his surprise, however, she just stood there, quite calmly, for Venti's normal behavior. "Are you done," she asked them sweetly. _Oh no. _"I'm very sorry to hear that you think that way, Mr. Crow," she continued. "Especially since I control who passes, who lives, and, the more fun part who _dies._ The way she said it, Cipher was convinced she wasn't kidding. "Now, you could go without my help, and suffer a painful, humiliating death when your fighter craft implodes, and you have no idea what to do, or you could listen to me, and live. Your choice, birdie-boy, I don't really care." To Cipher's amusement, the tough, battle scarred Mr. Crow didn't even make a peep when Venti continued to call him a colorful variety of names, most of which involving a bird theme. She then directed them to an area where, thin, brown Academy uniforms were displayed, each with a minute tracking device, unnoticed by most.

"Venti! Venti! Are you even listening to me?" Cipher called to his friend a few times, and, to his irritation, was met with silence. "Alright then, _Instructor _Venti, could I ask you a question?"

Venti smiled and strolled over to his area, clearly relishing the power she held, and seemed content to milk out all she could out of it, too. "Yes, Cadet?" Cipher winced visibly when she said 'Cadet.'

"Why do they have all these trackers on the uniforms? Theft?"

Venti shook her head. "Nope; those are for seeing where you are in the course, MIA or not." She then addressed the class as a whole. "Most of you will be wondering why there isn't much armor on these uniforms. Well, if you wanted battle training, there's a dojo next door. They're thin, and don't sap your energy as much as a piece of clunky armor will, which is invaluable in a dogfight. Most of you here are unaware of the physical conditions you are put through during a flight. I am here to correct that. Remember, though, this is high-risk training- and at any risk you could die. Does anyone wish to reconsider?" She stopped expectantly, waiting for some nonexistent reply- they were all too scared of this scary female person who acted like she would flay them alive if they didn't do precisely what she asked of them. "They never do," she said satisfactorily.

Crow, and the others all stepped out onto the canyon where three enormous freight ships were located, each with a logo underneath a design of a mocking skull, underneath, a caption reading Training begins. The way it was designed, it might have said Hell begins. "Take your choice," Venti said dramatically. "You'll be split into three groups, that's the Ground-kissers, Tree-huggers, and Valkyries, for people who've passed. Tree-huggers, over here," she said, motioning Cipher's group over to a ship, with its very own crude design of someone who just took the course, hugging a tree, with a flaming ship behind him. _Well then. _"Bird-brain!" Venti pointed towards Crow, a wicked smile appearing on her face. "You'll be with me."

Inside, Venti's voice crackled through a very old intercom at the top of the aircraft. "Now, when you crash your chosen mode of travel, please try not to hit any large areas of wildlife. The Forest Rangers have gotten picky about that recently. These guys have been equipped with heavy shielding, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying the exhilaration of the descent, shouldn't it? I'd ask you to buckle up, but, for training reasons, I've cut off anything that you might want to latch on to." _It was true_, Cipher thought. All that was left of the Freight Crafty was its skeleton-like frame, thinly veiled by a hazy shield. "Good luck!"

The craft was propelled off the ground, met by obvious panic. "What'll we do now," one said hysterically. "She's going to kill us!"

"Calm down," Cipher said, even though his heart was beating at an alarming rate. He still hadn't gotten rid of his vertigo. "I'm sure there's someone here who knows how to pilot this thing. Any takers?"

Silence.

"Okay, then." Cipher walked towards the window, ignoring the ominous scraping sound the craft made as it surely, slowly made its way to the abyss below. Carefully examining the controls, he grasped one of the old fashioned controls, pressing random buttons to see what did what. To his dismay, all he figured out was how to activate the large, annoying window washers. Cursing Zero every second that went by, Cipher madly grasped another control that made the craft skid forward three feet. _Well, that would appear to be the booster_ Cipher thought once his suspicions that he had brought them all to their early deaths were over. "Alright, someone get over here, and man the thrusters," Cipher said. The crewmembers eagerly obeyed, obviously relishing a chance to do something, having some limited control of what happened to them. Just as Cipher reached for the second key, however, the craft made a stomach hurling lurch, and they sunk into the abyss below. "Thrusters, now!" Cipher closed his eyes and pulled on the joystick as hard as he could in a desperate attempt to gain altitude. To his surprise, the craft slowly responded, making an odd dive every few feet or so. No matter what they were doing, it seemed they could do nothing but stall the sinking freight ship. When Cipher looked out the window to look for the cause, his heart leapt forward as he saw the trail of oozing black liquid flee from the fuel pod. _Well, this is just great. _

"Aaah!" Everyone screamed as loud as they could once all fuel was lost. Despite the pandemonium, Cipher could barely struggle to his feet, noticing the other craft had a similar problem. The only difference was that Venti was on top of that one, desperately trying to bring it up, even commanding the clouds to try to lessen the burden. Whatever this was, it was no mere training exercise. Cipher grasped the frame of the craft, making his way to the emergency thrusters, located underneath the engines. When he reached his destination, he cursed as he noticed the lock on the thrusters. Unleashing his full oversol, not caring what happened afterward, he sliced it open, tugging at the last remaining fuel cells with all his might.

With an ear-shattering explosion, their craft collapsed on the ground, straining the last drops of fuel left as they plummeted. Once the initial sliding was done, Cipher looked around to assess the injuries, hastily allowing his oversol shrink back, now that the danger was gone. Most of the people had shocked expressions on their faces, blood pouring down from broken noses and scratches on their faces, but amazed that they were alive. Cipher himself allowed himself a small cheer before noticing a small beeping sound under "Flammable vapors; explosion imminent." "Move, move, move!" They didn't need to be told twice.

Mere seconds after their craft imploded upon itself, its emergency fuel giving life to the enormous flames that devoured their ship, the dumbstruck did the one thing they could, lumbering to the nearest tree to give it the biggest bear hug they had given in their life. By the time help arrived, Cipher had already forgotten about his friend, wasting away, deep in a near eternal slumber.

Don't worry, guys, he hasn't totally left Harley, but this should make an entertaining arc. Well, hope to put up more chapters soon; thanks to whoever waited this long for it's release.


	27. Chapter 27

Well, hope you like it, guys. Please review- this chapter does switch places rather suddenly, but please bear with me. Thanks for taking the time to read it, and please enjoy.

Cipher's Code Ch27

"Operator! Come in! Do you hear me?" Cipher banged the makeshift radio he had built from the Tree-hugger's old ship after their "welcoming" ceremony. He had planned to use it to make an emergency call to get him out of the  
Academy, which he had recently started calling the Loony Bin, due to the insane amount of harsh training they put their recruits through. Cipher had learned that they were never in any real danger; their shields would have protected them from all but a concussion, but Cipher still didn't feel reassured. Now he pounded the buzzing piece of metal, frustrated, as if that would change his predicament. When his thumb grazed the bar, however, it switched to another channel, this time with perfect clarity. _What I going on here? _This troubled Cipher more than anything else; their operators were always at the phone lines; why that would change concerned him. _Something definitely weird is going on here, and I intend on finding what. _

"Halt!" Two burly looking reploids barred the entrance to the canyon, Cipher's preferred method of escape.

"Hang on, guys, just getting some fresh air." This statement was slightly suspicious; the rocky base was plagued by constant gusts of wind from the higher grounds, where Valkyrie training part three begins. Most people try to get away from the freezing burst of air, but the guards gave no sign of suspicion. At first he found it hard to believe that they flew through hurricanes, but Harpuia specially made the immense typhoons just for that kind of training.

"Can't," one said curtly. "Harpuia's orders."

_Harpuia's orders? What in the world is going on here? _Feeling more confused than ever, Cipher quickly moved to his training session- the only chance he had of getting information.

When Cipher got there, though, Venti was not alone. Right next to her resided a thin, scarred person who barely noticed Cipher's late arrival. He wore the thin, feather shaped badge with a lightning bolt on it- the insignia of a Valkyrie. "Listen up," he said calmly. "From here on, your endurance will be tested like never before. Your physical strength, lung capacity, and even how you react under life and death situations will be pushed to the extremes. If you have second thoughts about this, you had better speak up now." One person in cipher's group made a halfhearted gesture, which was not unnoticed by the instructor, who, by the tag, read General Scorch. "Out," Scorch roared with such force you might have expected it to be a death penalty. He then addressed the meek cadet as well as the rest of them. "If any of you even has a single thought about dropping on request, you are not a Valkyrie. I suggest you get yourself out of here faster than we can spit it, because I do not tolerate lost causes. "Now, does anyone else have something to say?" He glared at each and every one of them, as if they just handed him a five-page essay on why they wanted to drop out. "Good," Scorch said finally. "I will leave the rest up to Instructor Venti here." He looked at Venti fondly; she was his model student. Then again, something about having the ability to summon the forces of nature might have had something to do with it too.

"Okay then," Venti said cheerily. "Anyone here that can hold their breath for three minutes?"

"Three minutes," an outraged Crow said furiously. "This is supposed to be flight training! What in the blazes does that have to do with anything?"

Venti caught an air-pack tossed to her from Scorch. "Put it on," she said. "Put it on," she repeated after his silence. Crow fastened the pack tightly; making sure the compressed air was under check. Venti then walked right up to him, slashing out with one of her lavender blades, reducing Crow, who by then was used to breathing from the tank gasping, hopelessly out of breath. "Five, four, three seconds until impact," she then said explanatorily. "Do you really think that canyon will be as understanding if your pack gets ripped off? Up there, the oxygen is so thin, you can hardly think, let alone breathe. If you can't hold your breath until you get the situation under control, we'll be forced to get your frozen body back as a reminder for the rest of the know it alls like you." Wisely, Crow said nothing else, meekly allowing himself to be led to the aquatic chambers with the rest of the class.

"Jump." Scorch's single command sent them plunging desperately into the freezing waters below. Underwater, an iron chain suddenly fastened itself to Cipher's leg, refusing to budge. Cipher kicked at it desperately, barely refraining from using his sword to avoid cutting someone's appendage off. Just as he was about to faint, however, he was mercifully released, in what appeared to be a large air bubble, with a familiar blue armored Advent inside.

"Thought you needed some help," Mist said grimly.

"Thanks," Cipher gasped. "Why are you here? You aren't training as well, are you?"

Mist shook her head. "No. I'm here because I wanted to warn you- don't try escaping."

Cipher blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what she had said. "The instructors here are rough and all, but do you really think-"

"It's not about them," Mist interrupted. "It's the resistance. There's been a plague around there; they just quarantined it. They're calling it the Sickness; even reploids are catching it."

Cipher's mind reeled. "Are you serious," he exploded. "Do you really expect me to stay here after that?"

Mist shrugged indifferently. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Good bye." And at that, she collapsed the bubble, leaving Cipher exposed to the elements once more.

"I thought we'd have to get you a reviver," Scorch said. "Boy, you have one set of lungs there." He smiled at him knowingly; apparently he was informed of his Advent status.

Venti, however, had a look of pure concern on her face as she called a lunch break. "What was that about," she asked him after Scorch had left the area. She knew about Mist's habit of disappearing into the water.

"It's the resistance," Cipher said equally as grim. "There's some kind of plague- and"

"-Harley," the two droned together.

"He won't be able to survive," Venti said aggregately. "So that's why the place has been on lockdown, even Harpy's not even told me about it though. Cipher privately thought she was about one of the two people on the Earth that would be able to call Harpuia "Harpy" and get out alive. The other being her mother, who Cipher only knew from faded recordings before she had disappeared on a fated gliding trip out on the Edge Canyons.

Cipher nodded. "So what're we going to do about it? There must be some way out."

Venti bit her lip as if struggling between two loyalties- one being her father, the other their comatose friend. Eventually the second won, and she led them towards an opening where the Valkyries and generals went through. They crept through with none of the stealth Specter had, which was probably the reason for their encounter with the leader of the place.

Harpuia looked at them both, unfazed, as if he already knew what they were planning. "Don't try to stop us," Venti flashed angrily.

"That wasn't my intentions. Here, take this." Harpuia handed them both a jar of what looked like dust, slightly pale pink in color. "It's Elven Dust," he explained. "So long as you take it every hour you should be untouched by the Sickness.

Venti nodded in a silent affirmation of thanks. Cipher did the same, quickly scurrying throughout the hole, where a sight of devastation met his eyes.

Far from being torn apart, the area nears the Resistance Caravan was spookily silent, devoid of any and all visitors. "This is wrong," Cipher muttered.

"What happened," Venti said in a hushed voice. "It's like everyone disappeared." Her eyes traveled to an empty corner where hastily made graves stood, victims of the plague known to them as the Sickness.

"Come on." Cipher leapt up above the yellow tape, hastily making his way through via saber. Inside, hundreds of victims were piled outside Allouette's chambers, pale and death-like, without the strength to utter a single sound.

"What happened here?" Cipher rushed passed them, clutching his Dust for comfort.

"Cipher!" Sorra's haggard face appeared to him through an isolated section, where she fought off the Sickness in another disease. "What are you doing here?" She gasped as she saw Venti enter too. She made a break for two more suits, held back by Cipher, who explained the situation, holding the Elven Dust, offering her some of it, which she accepted gratefully.

"So what's the situation," Venti asked Sorra as they both made way for an area that didn't reek of the Sickness.

"Sorra?" Cipher asked hesitantly. "Why isn't Allouette here?" His heart lurched for what must have been the seventieth time that month as Sorra's eyes were soon covered in a thick film of tears.

"She was the first," Sorra sobbed. "I don't know what to do- everything I do doesn't work." She sat down next to him, holding him awkwardly. "I'm sure she would have done a better job than I would."

"Nonsense!" To Cipher's surprise, it was Venti who made this statement. "You were the one who treated me after the fight against D. Cero, right? Allouette wasn't there when you healed us, you were. You're the best apprentice she could have!"

Sorra nodded silently. "It's just that I don't know whether she's going to live; she can hardly breath anymore." She showed them to her master's own special table. Allouette's face, usual so full of laughter was now devoid of character, replaced with the familiar gaunt expression that one of the victims displayed. "Listen," she breathed. "She's trying to tell us something!"

They all leaned down, barely comprehending what the young reploid had to say. "Nh-… Sick-… Ara-" she gave way to another fit of wheezing and fell back, unconscious.

Sorra looked up concernedly. "What do you think she was trying to say?"

"It sounded like she was trying to say something about the sickness," Cipher ventured. "I have no idea what she really told was though." Cipher took their opportunity while Allouette was coughing to pour down a healthy amount of Elven Dust, guiltily glancing at the sleeping elves Allouette helped care for.

"There's only one thing we can do," Sorra said, slightly more confident now that Allouette seemed to be getting better. "We'll just have to find out what the cure is." She looked at them, as if daring them to challenge her, but to her satisfaction they remained silent. "Good," she said. "Now come; we have a lot of work to do."

In the distance, Harley's motionless body made way for a small twitch- a grimace of loss, or a small smirk of victory, unnoticed by his friends as they clambered to the top, where their only hope of a cure rested.

Well, there it is, folks. Curious, isn't it? Well, don't worry- you'll see what the Sickness really is soon. If you want to know earlier, comb through the earlier chapters- you'll find what it really is and Harley's reploid half as well! Don't you just love ambiguity? (If you do find out, please PM me and save someone else a sploiler)


	28. Chapter 28

Try reading this chapter in the dead of night. I'm writing it now, and it's even giving me shivers. Hope you like it, one of my biggest twists. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch28

"It's no use guys, that's the last of it." Cipher tossed away the drained bottle of Elven Dust as they searched through yet another legend, another haphazard mess of notes, and a half torn page of medical information on several diseases- none of which were the least bit helpful.

"Hey, I found something on the cholera," Venti ventured. They had gone through volumes of thick, detailed diseases and how to treat them, including one on how to stop aliens from probing your brain, which Venti took an interest in; a fly would probably intrigue them more. Only the pressing threat of the Sickness and its victims kept them going.

"That'll drain your blood, it's not what we're looking for. Besides, what kind of cholera affects reploids too? This is insane!" Sorra rummaged through another group old, faded documents, searching for a disease they all knew would not be in there.

"Try over there." All three of them jumped as if the Grim Reaper himself had come to tell them that it was time for their visit.

"Raider! What are you doing here- wait forget that. Why the heck didn't you tell us you were here?"

Raider grinned self-consciously. "I thought you might need some help."

Sorra began to calm down first. "That's all very well, but what do think it would have accomplished if you all gave us simultaneous heart attacks? Anyway, you should be outside, or at least in a quarantine suit; we've run out of Elven Dust."

Raider studied their bright orange biochemical suits bemusedly. "No thanks; Dad's immune to the Maverick Virus, so I suppose that goes for me as well."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"If the sickness hits me, I'll just switch to another strand of DNA," Raider said matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty much immune."

"Oh." Sorra couldn't help but being impressed. "That still doesn't explain how you got up here."

"Window. Besides, Specter's oversol, combined with stealth mode makes a very proficient spying tool." Raider smiled wanly. He and his father were the sort to always be cheerful- the Sickness must have affected him greatly. Indeed, the only sounds that could be heard were the four friends together, making a last stand against the Sickness.

"Great, now could you show us what you were talking about? I, for one, have no idea what we're supposed to be doing. Cipher, you go with Raider; see what he's talking about." Sorra blushed once she realized she wasn't inside the Healing wing, and they weren't just her assistants. Quickly snapping out of boss-mode, she added a quiet "please" much to their amusement.

"So what're we looking for again?" Cipher flashed his light against the dark hallways. _This just isn't right_, Cipher shivered. _Why do I feel so threatened in my own home? _

Raider lead him into a large elevator, and by the time they reached the ground floor, Cipher was so twitchy, if so much as a rat moved, he'd go berserk. Silently making a promise to skive off the zombie games, Cipher then glided to where a rather old collector rested.

"Oh, hello Raider. Is this your friend," Hirondelle asked benignly.

"Yup," Raider responded cheerfully. "I told you I'd come back to see you." Cipher squirmed slightly in guilt. As far as Hirondelle was concerned, most of the Resistance didn't know he existed half the time. The only times he had visited the archaic reploid was when he was very young, and wanted to hear a story. If there was one thing Hirondelle would never be outmatched in- it was storytelling. Hirondelle knew just about every legend there was.

"So you did." Hirondelle nodded fondly at the cheery Advent. For the most part, he was a solitary reploid, but some company was always appreciated. "Would you like me to tell you the rest of the story?"

"Yes, please!" Raider sat down, all thoughts about finding the cure for the Sickness gone.

_U-rak-ten, one of the cleverest of the Ancients woke one night with a design in mind. Now, the Ancients were notorious for their miraculous machines. He worked day and night on the project, only stopping for food and water, barely acknowledging any of the other's attempts to break him of the spell he seemed to be under. Some say he was a genius, others say he was possessed. Either way, as the seasons changed, so increased his insanity. He grew so paranoid, he ordered a great dome around one of the Great Waters, and began his construction of the mighty legend. For seventy years he worked purposefully, never stopping, until his bones were old, his beard matted in spider's silk and adorned in dust. He looked at his creation as one would a long lost son, proclaiming it to be Aranea of the Spider's Snare. For three years, Aranea and the Ancient lived in harmony, until natural courses took the life of the old man. Confused and misguided, the robot wandered the land for weeks on end until it at last found the truth. His father, in the ancient reploid's mind may have passed through the void, but it would never know that. Aranea was feared from the Ancients, and a great number rose against it. Confused and angry, it fought back, and a bloody battle ensued. At last, Aranea stood among the defeated side, along with its broken brethren, when the Ancients who remained neutral devised a plan. They came to the great robot with offerings of peace. A young boy from the village was offered, and for a time, Aranea was happy. He and his companion lived together for many years, but, once again, he passed through the void. Aranea, once again alone in the world, took to the village, which had all but forgotten him by then. They refused when he sought another companion, and when the great reploid took one of their number, every moon high, they seemed to be at a loss. No one knew what to do about the creature, so, once again; they made a plan to utilize the reploid. A war like sector of their number came up to the reploid, admiring him. For a time, Aranea of the Spider's Snare was happy. But then, after they had accustomed to the reploid, they began asking of it, almost worshipping it. Aranea agreed, for fear of being alone once more, and found that, in time, he could make it so that they would never leave him. Encouraging them to enter his insides, where his previous companions resided. They immediately saw the wonders of what it held, and convinced the others to come as well. Aranea sunk to bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again for several centuries. _Hirondelle stopped for a second to catch his breath. "Now, you have heard the rest, am I correct?"

Raider nodded. "Of course. Cipher was there too." _I was? _Then cipher remembered, the legend Axl had told him.

Clearing his throat, Hirondelle continued his story. "_The leader of the war like tribe conspirated with the rest of them, and, one day, when Aranea was in a great slumber, they took up their sabers and stepped to the bank of data, where Aranea's life was held. In essence, an enormous soul crystal, Aranea's very life was held in that one diamond. After awaking, Aranea asked them what they were doing, and the leader threatened them, ordering it to do as they commanded, else they would cut the very life source that held them there. At once, a cold feeling crept upon the reploid's heart and soul as it was betrayed by its companions. A great darkness fell upon them, and, one by one, they fell, pale faces, each with the torment and turmoil Aranea felt. Having taken their life energy and greedy for more, he surfaced, and the Ancients were allowed outside once more. Now, Aranea had control of each and every one of their number, and manipulated them, so that their thanks would always be directed to the enormous reploid. The only ones who knew the truth were silenced. Like a plague, the sickness fell upon them, and they turned to Aranea, the very cause of the plague. Aranea's greed sucked every last one dry, save for a small sect that resisted it. They fled, and after many years, a small child was born alongside another Ancient. Thomas Light and Albert Wily were the last of their kind. Each set about their different ways, nearly forgetting the threat Aranea represented. For them, it was but a simple tale when they were children. Wily possessed the talent the rest of his kind possessed, and created the Masters, alongside Light. Light, however, had already made the one being that could resist and damage the malevolent threat. X never knew of his purpose, spared from the terrible fat e f fighting the behemoth Aranea. Light grew to love him as a son, and made the only other beings able to resist Aranea. The Father Elf and Mother Elf rose against Aranea, but the Father Elf made the sacrifice to halt Aranea's progress. Called Dark Elves, misunderstood by the rest of the world for their power, just as Aranea had been, there were only three others, their children. Crea, and Prea were said to be raised in these very halls, attended by Allouette. The other, alongside its mother sought refuge in another dimension. _Hirondelle shook his head to remind himself to get back on track with the story. _The Father Elf paralyzed the great reploid, and the two fell, deep in the Oceans where it is said that it still rests, plotting its revenge, never forgetting how it had been wronged."_

Cipher froze. _No. It can't be. _ Raider clapped, unnoticing Cipher's behavior. Cipher stood up shakily in order to address the wise reploid. "You don't know of the Sickness, do you?"

Hirondelle looked at him oddly. "The what? I'm afraid not much has happened down here."

_No. No. No… _Numbly, Cipher grasped his phone, barely noticing anything else that went on in the world. "Cipher? What's wrong?" Raider noticed his shocked expression.

"Raider," Cipher said carefully. "Get Mist and Flare, now." The seriousness in his voice was all Raider needed, and without argument, stepped outside utilizing Specter's phantom-like abilities. Hirondelle asked him a question, unheard by the blonde reploid. Cipher dropped his phone, which shattered, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but stopping him. _Aranea. The Sickness. That was she was trying to tell me. It all makes sense; in order for something off this scale to be done, the caster would have to be in a trance. It was never a Sickness. _Cipher pulled off the suit, fully prepared. On the way, Naomi caught up with him, dagger in hand.

"Cipher! It's him, he's-"

"I know." Cipher closed his eyes. "Get Venti and the others. You are no match for him.

At first it looked like Naomi was about to argue, but then she saw the truth behind the words, and agreed. _Fezri. She's avenging Fezri. _Cipher thought back to the sickness. _Of course Hirondelle would never be affected! No one ever talks about him, not even Allouette. Of course she would be the first to fall. I just hope they make it in time. _Cipher stepped inside the rooms he had visited so often before, now facing the back of one of his oldest friends.

"So you know," Harley said. Then he laughed. "I always hoped it would be so." He turned around to face Cipher in the eyes. "I know what you're thinking. You don't stand a hope of defeating me."

_No… Harley… the Sickness… Aranea. _It was easy, now, to piece Allouette's desperate message. Cipher allowed his full oversol to creep up upon him. "Why was it that you killed all those refugees? What made you do that?"

Harley shook his head. "Naïve to the end, aren't you? There doesn't have to be a reason for things. We all have our place in the world; it's useless to fight him." He didn't admit to the crime, but he didn't deny it either. "We are the last, Cipher. We are the Ancient Advents. The Advent Zero against the Advent Aranea, I wonder who will win," he mused. "Either way, you are not the Advent Primus. I am." Harley barely raised his hand, and a tendril of shadows sliced open his side- through his impenetrable armor. "Good bye, Cipher." Harley stepped back, and was consumed by shadow.

Venti was the first to make it. She, alongside Sorra pieced it together with Naomi's help, bandaging cipher's side easily. Harley had missed the heart, but it was a close thing. _What now_, she asked the sky. Once so bright and colorful, all cheer deserted Venti as she watched her friend recover. _And why?_

Yup. Harley. Very powerful. Just so you know, the power arrangement for Advents goes by a title. For instance- most power so far- Advent Primus, then Duo, and so on. Please respond, I've been dying to get this off my shoulders. Well, shocking anyone?


	29. Chapter 29

Poor Skie; I keep forgetting about him, sending him off to who-knows-where on some forsaken mission all the time. Oh well, if you're a fan of some of the previous characters, you might enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, that reminds me- thanks for taking the time to read Cipher's code, and to those individuals who've stuck with the story. Please respond if you like it and enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch29

Cipher shoveled yet another pile of soil away, revealing the spluttering person beneath. "Thank goodness," she gasped, "I'm saved." Colbur sighed in relief, a sentiment shared with most of the people there. Ever since Harley left, there had been a small outbreak of people seeming to come back to life. Thankfully, most of the graves had been made with a loose, haphazard hole, but there were still some family members who insisted on coffins. Colbur and cipher had organized a squad to retrieve the victims of "Living Death," as what the Sickness was being called now. Almost no one knew the real reason, though. There were always a few harrowing instances where they were unable to save them, or they had already passed the point of no return.

"Another one for Allouette, eh," Cipher asked Colbur's squad. Allouette had made perhaps the most startling recovery of them, insisting on treating all the victims herself, giving Sorra much needed break. Cipher lifted the now unconscious person onto the stretcher, mind racing. _Why would he something like this? _Cipher thought back to all the instances in Aranea, where Harley had brought them back from their gloomy mood, then back to his startling betrayal. _Was it all just a lie?_

"That's it for now." Cipher looked up gratefully at the person who would relieve him of his duties.

"You sure," Cipher asked them shakily. "I can still do another shift. Cipher was the most active worker on the shifts, barely stopping to rest while doing the sickening jobs of burying the unfortunate ones, like the very young or elderly. Now, he looked as if he could barely stand, let alone do what he requested.

They just shook their head. "Go," they told him. "Besides, you're making the rest of us look bad," they said with a slight smile.

Cipher stepped inside the resistance to notice a familiar odor, smelling of burnt socks that had been fermenting in the summer's heat.

_Cook? _

He took another breath.

_Ciel?_

He looked around to see the usually active kitchen area devoid of people; Arcadia's shops would be making a good profit tonight.

_Definitely Ciel. _Cipher rushed forward to see Ciel at the front of the kitchen, surrounded by an aura of black smoke.

"Cipher!" Ciel embraced her son warmly. "Could you tell me what exactly happened while we were gone?"

Cipher took a step back and told her about the Sickness, and about Harley revealing himself as the Advent Aranea.

"Surely that's just a myth though?" Cipher turned his head to see Axl and Zero enter the door.

"No," Cipher told Axl, "Aranea's real; and that's not the end of it- Harley is its Advent." He swallowed when he said Harley's name, as if it was hard to even pronounce it anymore.

"Whatever it is," we'll take care of it," Zero assured him. "We've dealt with tougher enemies, remember?" Obviously he was referring to Omega, but Cipher wasn't so sure. All the legends usually described Omega as being the weaker of the two.

"I'm worried about you, though," Ciel said. "Harley did some serious damage to your side; if Sorra hadn't been there…" She left of what was unsaid that they all knew was true- Cipher could have died.

_I don't need reminding_, Cipher thought to himself. _But how could he have missed? _He thought back to when they were all trapped in Aranea. _Harley's aim is even better than mine; how could he have missed?_ Every lesson they had been taught in Aranea was to aim for the vital organs, like the heart. If Harley could break his oversol, he could have easily shattered his rib cage; so why didn't he? There was also the matter of using the Sickness- the Elven dust would have been useless against Harley's inherited life draining powers, leaving his old friends defenseless. Cipher was drawn deeper and deeper into his thoughts, when he was suddenly interrupted by a small fireball thrown by a familiar Advent.

"Come on," Cipher," Flare called out to him. "Join in on the fun!" Cipher smiled as his friends all joined in on an attempt to help Cipher forget about his lost friend.

"Coming!"

Venti explained to him that they had come, as well as their reploid halves to clear the Resistance of anything contaminated. First, Mist and Leviathan flooded the entire Caravan to rid them of the odor of death, causing Ciel to shriek when she thought about the amount of water damage they were doing to their home. Then, almost as if to assuage Ciel, Flare and Fefnir went through where the waters were, causing everything to dry up, where Venti and Harpuia would carry the steam outside. Phantom and Specter were already inside, searching every possible area where Harley could have left information on Aranea.

"They've found something; come on!" Venti flew headfirst inside, where Specter had sent the call.

Inside, they ended up at a large, beat up wall where several letters, carved in what appeared to be like a scythe, in desperation. "Help." Cipher looked toward Phantom, who was staring at the cryptic message.

"What does it mean, though," Cipher asked them.

Venti just shrugged. "It was probably just some victim of the Sickness." She bit her lip in anger; she hadn't forgotten his betrayal either. As if to prove Cipher right, she, along with Harpuia ripped the section of the wall off with an enormous gust of wind, sending anything loose flying into the distance. Outside, Flare and Fefnir brought it to the ever-growing pile of condemned items.

"What do you think it was," Cipher asked Specter. "You were the one who found it weren't you?"

Specter nodded. "I don't know- it might just be a victim's last message like Venti said."

Cipher, on the other hand, was more skeptical; what sort of dying victim could leave those deep incisions? Godzilla? Cipher shook his head but didn't say anything, merely following his friends outside, where Colbur and his apprentice, Skie were waiting. There, Colbur informed him of a mission they could go on.

"Did you suggest it," Cipher asked Skie. It would be just like his old friend to suggest something like that to take his mind off things.

Skie just shook his head. "Nope. Ciel did."

Cipher turned incredulously towards Colbur. "It's true," he assured him. "I was pretty surprised too."

Cipher grinned to himself. "Alright then."

Inside the vessel Skie had chosen, he filled Cipher in on the details. "We're going to be working with the Hackers," he said. "They'll be assisting us in routing out the targets."

Cipher blinked in surprise. "What are the Hackers?"

Skie shook his head despairingly. "Oh, come on, Cipher! Everyone knows- well where I was anyway." Cipher raised his eyebrows- Skie went to an assortment of places on his missions, often refusing to tell anyone what happened there. "Anyway," Skie said, "the Hackers are a group of Anti-Aranea fighters. They specialize in tracking down their cells, then interrogating them to see what they know. It was a Hacker that informed us of Snare's location. No one really knows their leader's name, but I do know that he sometimes goes out on missions like the rest of the Hackers. They're divided into several groups, Trainee being the lowest, Hacker being the highest. Our mission is to work with them to root out the Ex-Snare members to see if they know where Umera is."

Cipher took a second to digest all of this new information. "So what happens when we get there?"

Skie popped open a trunk, revealing a large array of gleaming metal. "Use your imagination," he laughed as he threw a large gun towards Cipher. "It won't be easy though."

Once they arrived, Cipher cast away his large rocket launcher in favor of the C. blaster, and his own weapon, his hidden saber. "Ready," Skie asked him. Without waiting for an answer, he threw himself off the craft before it had fully stopped, rolling into an area of fortified rock, where they planned to launch their assault from. Skie whipped out his plasma rifle, taking aim at the Snare base, causing the rock to tremble as it took the brunt of the rifle's recoil. Once the high-powered plasma had met its target, leaving a hole large enough for an entire division to sneak through, let alone just the two of them, Skie set an automated gatling, where it fired continuously at the base, where Snare quickly returned fire.

"Come on, this way!" Skie led Cipher through the rocky maze where a side entrance was displayed. "Pull on these," he then said, holding a grimy pair of uniforms that must have belonged to some Snare members. Cipher then saw what Skie had planned; with the first, larger assault on the front, Snare would be expecting a large squad to storm the base, leaving its side gates less guarded while the frenzied snare members took aim at the gatling.

Garbed in their new outfits, the two were guided through a map the Hackers had sent them via their headsets, eventually being lead to a large room where a computer system lay. "The security grid," Skie explained. "It'll be your job to hack that thing to see what info they've got.

Cipher nodded, and set to his task. Once he got passed the firewall, however, he noticed something strange. _A virus? No- _"Run!" But by the time Cipher had shouted the order, two large buzzing gates had already enveloped the two.

"Well this sucks." Cipher couldn't help but agree with his friend more. Even Cipher's energy saber did nothing against the trap they were set in. "What about the Hackers," Skie muttered. "Was this just a trap?"

Several minutes later of sitting in painful silence, trying to avoid the ominous buzzing mesh, they were feeling very hostile towards their supposed allies indeed. Eventually, when footsteps could be heard from the far end, they prepared for the worst, but were surprised to find a lithe person sneak past the gate, opening the door where the others could be seen.

"That is the last time I'm taking advice from the Prophet again," a muffled voice said aggravatedly. "He told me to wear a freaking umbrella! What do you think he was rambling about?"

"Can it, Spider," another said. "Just unlock the door."

The leader of their group stepped inside, quickly hovering at the security system, unlocking the cages. "Thought you might need some help, kid. Nice to see ya again." Saire threw open the doors, revealing the Hackers, who were all grinning ear to ear as they saw Cipher shocked face.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry about the lack of posting; been working on chapter summaries, so in a sense I was working on Cipher's Code. Got them all planned to the very end, can't wait for it either. Well, hope you like the chapter, it's kind of sad. RIP.

Cipher's Code Ch30

It was raining. Cipher looked around him as he slowly advanced in the line, just next to Saire, staring in disbelief at the ornate marble tombstone. No matter how many times he went through it, he still couldn't believe it. _No. how could this happen?_

"It wasn't your fault." Saire clasped the young Hacker on the shoulder, his own eyes weighted down with grief. Cipher closed his eyes, unable to meet anyone else's.

_If only that were true._

"No way!" Skie looked from the Hackers back to Cipher with an expression of pure shock etched on his face. "How come you didn't say anything about them, Cipher?" He made an odd jerking movement that might have been a bow.

Cipher grinned. "Hey, I didn't know they'd be here either. How'd you find me anyway," the blonde Advent asked Saire curiously.

Saire smiled with satisfaction. "It wasn't easy; we've been looking for you for several months now; only recently did we find any sign of you. You've made quite a reputation of yourself you know."

"Hey if this has anything to do with those stupid shirts, I had nothing to do with that," Cipher said quickly. "I've tried to get those removed you know."

Saire nodded sagely. "Of course," he said knowingly. "But, then again, everyone loves some moments of the spotlight, eh, kid?"

At last it looked as if Skie could take it no more. "How did you start the Hackers," he asked Saire in amazement. "It's amazing what you've done, and in such a short time, too! You guys are legends!"  
"Speaking of the spotlight," Cipher muttered, "it seems you aren't partial to a bit of flattery either."

"Hey, what's this," Spider complained loudly as he tossed away Skie's wallet. "Only thirty bucks? Lame."

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Nope, stole it fair and square."

Cipher smiled to himself; this was just like the old days. Saire seemed to think so too, as he had a reminiscent look in his eye, glazed with a surprising amount of sorrow. _What happened while I was gone? _Cipher tried to see what was wrong, but for once Saire gave no clues away. "Want to be a Hacker?" Cipher blinked in response of Saire's sudden Hacker.

"A Hacker?"

"Yeah, full class, just like us. We could use someone like you; besides, we've missed ya."

It was a tempting offer, but Cipher knew that his heart belonged with fighting with the Resistance. "Sorry, but I've got to stay. Thanks for the offer though." It meant a lot to him, even though he knew he could never accept.

"Shame." Something in Saire's voice told Cipher that he already knew the answer, but just wanted to ask him just in case. "Well, guys, it looks like it's time to go." He withdrew a small disk shaped platform that glowed faintly. "Transfer!"

Cipher braced himself to the familiar sensation of being teleported to another place through the small transmitters, wondering where their destination could be. At first he thought they were in a place under siege, from the many blaring alarms, but eventually pieced together the Resistance's operations room, where Colbur's team were pointing an unwelcoming amount of gleaming metal towards them.

"Wait! They're friends!" Surprisingly, the voice did not come from Cipher, or any of their small team, but from the Resistance leader herself. Ciel stepped down, warmly addressing Saire. "I'm glad you could make it," she greeted them as they made themselves home to the not so cozy room. "Although, you could have done with a bit of warning."

Saire just laughed. "Well, you didn't say our welcoming party would consist of an armed patrol! Hard to believe that Cipher here was yours all along, isn't it?"

Cipher looked back and forth in confusion. "Wait," he asked them as his head spun. "Do you guys know each other?"

Ciel nodded. "They're from the people that were tested on back in Arcadia, back during when they were testing on people."

Saire nodded grimly. "Dark days. Anyway, your mother and I were gifted with enhanced intelligence, of course I was a lot younger than Ciel was then, even."

"So you're all test subjects?" Cipher found this slightly hard to believe.

"Yup." Spider stepped forward, lazily examining a guard's rather fat wallet curiously. "I was given enhanced stealth. Turned out to be really useful, once those whitecoat loonies decided to pull the plug."

Someone cleared his throat from behind loudly. "You seem to be forgetting someone," the Prophet said ruefully.

"Lighten up," Saire said cheerfully. "Everyone knows your ability." Obviously, the Prophet had just said something just to be mentioned. Even he didn't like to be left out sometimes. "Sometimes I think that's why Rogue went AWOL," Saire said sadly. "He was the only non test subject; I guess that kind of got to him, being left out and all."

"Even Rex was one," Cipher asked them. "What did he have?" _Then again_, Cipher thought back, _he did seem to have a lot more strength than any normal guy. _But as he looked around expectantly, all he saw were the grim faces of one remembering a great loss.

_No. _Cipher placed his flower on Rex's elaborate marble grave, boldly pronounced with the emblem of the Hackers. _If I hadn't come, he wouldn't have died. _Cipher choked back a sob as he wiped his face. It was hard to tell between tears and the rain anymore. Suddenly, images of Rex, blazing through the door with his latest way to revitalize Cipher' memories swam through his brain, and he was forced to stop the maniacal urge to laugh. _It worked_, Cipher desperately wanted to tell his friend. _It worked, Rex. It wasn't in vain. _Cipher barely registered it when Ciel lightly turned him away from Rex's grave. "Come back inside," she urged him gently. "come inside, where it's dry." Only then did Cipher notice that everyone had left, save for the few Hackers that counted him among their friends.

"No," Cipher told Ciel. "I'll just be a minute later."

At first she looked like she was going to argue, but she simply addressed the grave directly, "Thank you. I don't know who you are but thank you for taking care of my son." She placed a white flower on his grave, directly on top of Cipher's own.

Many hours later, Ciel came outside to take the sleeping figure of her son away from Rex, the loyal Hacker that had given his life so that they could escape.

Here Lies Rex

A loyal Hacker

And a better friend

R.I.P.


	31. Chapter 31

To all my readers, no matter how few you may be: thanks for keeping up with the story so far. Just so you know, I'm usually terrible at these types of chapters, but I think I actually did a good job with this one. (Call the miracle workers, they've done a good job) I want your input, though. Pease tell me what you think, and thanks. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch31

"Cipher!" Cipher turned rapidly as Colbur advanced on him, sides heaving. "Saire wants to see you."

"Got it." Cipher fervently hoped that the renowned Hacker had made some progress on the massively guarded data disk that he had retrieved from Snare. The Hackers had recently pooled into the Resistance in an effort to break the code, knowing that it was their only chance of gaining the upper hand on Aranea and Snare.

"Alright, what's up?" Cipher took his honorary seat next to Saire, who seemed to be concentrating on a section of data in front of him.

"It's no use, it's a dual firewall," Saire said. "You'll have to take the other end." He motioned towards another piece of data reflecting the piece he was on.

Cipher simply nodded in response, relishing the chance to practice his hacking skills. Eventually, Saire and Cipher together managed to loosen the hold that the encryption had, but, as Saire put it, it was maddeningly frustrating. The encryption would only break with time, something they all agreed they were in shortage of. With frequent sightings of an insanely powerful Advent working for Aranea, and newly captured Advents, they were working harder than ever to bring Aranea down. At last, Saire pushed a fragment towards his end, and Cipher blinked in surprise. Sitting right there, in the midst of the data was the code language that fit cipher's own. Quickly analyzing his ancient code that he had found in the Hacker's Base, Cipher pieced together a word- VIXURE. At last, he typed in the password, and noted with satisfaction the significant drop in security.

"Way to go!" Saire was the first to congratulate Cipher. "Who do you think it is, though?"

Cipher shrugged. "Don't know. Worked though, didn't it?" He cracked his knuckles with satisfaction as he rolled back in his seat.

"This is all very interesting, but what purpose does it serve?" The two operators were not happy to be uprooted from their seats so that Saire and Cipher could work, even if they knew that only they could do it.

"This contains information vital to defeating Aranea," Saire informed them. "It's not to be taken lightly." Then, at complete odds with his last statement, he stretched lazily in his chair, rummaging his pockets for something. At last he seemed to find it, procuring two tickets to what looked like a rather fancy restaurant.

"What's that," Cipher asked suspiciously.

Saire grinned widely. "Go out, have some fun. Surely you have someone you have in mind?" He gave Cipher a sly grin that was returned with a glare that would have made any self respecting Basilisk envious.

In the end, Cipher decided that it was the best way to use the highly costly tickets, and faced a difficult decision- who to ask. _Venti? _Cipher shuddered. _No. Just- no. _Venti would hate that even more than Cipher would; by the time the third course would have reached them, the place would be in ruins. _Mist? _He thought about it for a second. _Nah. Who should I ask?_

"Sorra!" The previously mentioned healer jumped in surprise, dropping the large bag she was carrying, spilling E-crystals everywhere.

"If it's Allouette again, tell her I'm sorry; I didn't mean to rip her favorite doll," Sorra said crossly. "It was an accident."

Cipher stooped to help her with all the items that spilled across the floor. "Sorry about that. What was that about Allouette, and why are you carrying enough E-crystals to feed an army of cyber elves?"

Sorra placed the final jar in the bag with a thud before answering him. "It's nothing. Now what did you want to talk to me for?"

"Er- Well, Saire, um, well, you see, tickets- thing- didn't-know-want-come-with-me?" Cipher cursed himself inwardly as the garbled mess of words came out. _You've taken out entire armies and you can't even ask someone out_, he cursed himself. With a grimace, he noticed Sorra looking at him like he was from another planet. "What I mean to say is, er-"

"I got it." Sorra smiled, taking mercy on her friend. "I'll go. Where is it anyway?" Instead of waiting for an answer, she reached forward, taking one of the pieces of paper from cipher's hand. "Sure, I'll go. When is it?"

Cipher exhaled in relief, taking quick shallow breaths as he answered. "I'll go ask Saire," he said quickly. "He'll know."

_I am a moron. _Cipher stepped outside Saire's quarters to hear to people in there, one arguing. From what Cipher could tell, it was about the place. _Why did I have to accept those freaking things? _Cipher stopped to hear a mostly one sided conversation, in which Ciel, who had heard of Saire's offer, was interrogating him to see whether the place in question was acceptable or not. His favorite part was when Ciel talked about the convention they went to, and about a particular shirt Saire wore that had 'Mad Skillz' on it. Saire was not your average person.

"Oh hello, Cipher." Ciel stepped outside, barely managing to avoid colliding into her son. "What are you doing here?"

Cipher raised his tickets meekly, deeply regretting the instant he had accepted them.

"Right. Have fun!" Ciel gave the place a quick cross examination; Cipher was convinced she thought Saire ad sent him off to something like 'Moe's Hamburger Shack.'

As it turned out, it couldn't have been anything farther than that. All the people there looked as if they owned the world, and were downright proud of it.

Cipher _hated _the place.

Still, he arrived beside Sorra, who had taken the time to wear an elaborate dress that Cipher was sure was a fire hazard in seven different sections of the city, but said nothing, partly due to the fact that he didn't want to offend her, mostly out of the fact that he didn't trust himself to speak due to the anger surging through his body when their waiter asked them where their parents were. _As if she needs another reminder of what happened! _Memories of two, motionless bodies and a bloody sword danced through his head, but Sorra seemed not to notice, save for the sadness in her eyes when they mentioned her murdered family. That still didn't stop him from fantasizing about sticking him in the middle of Valkyrie training, with Venti as his tormentor.

"So what'll you have?" Sorra looked at her friend concernedly as he snapped back from his latest daydream involving the snooty waiter, this time as a human pincushion.

"Er, just some of that, um chicken stuff," Cipher stammered, and their waiter raised his eyebrows superiorly.

_Just you wait…_

"As you wish, the _chicken stuff_." Their waiter snatched up a small paper listing their orders, barely concealing a smirk as he passed by.

"Don't mind him," Sorra said. "Just try to relax."

Relax. Right. This did not come naturally to the son of the person whose favorite pastimes were looking for concealed snipers and quick exits. "Of course," Cipher said smoothly. "That's why I'm here, right?"

_And it has nothing to do with my evil, sadistic friends at the Resistance._

"Oh, look! That was quick!" Sorra leaned forward in anticipation of the meal, with Cipher ready with a small poison testing kit Phantom had given him on one of his earliest birthdays. You can never be too careful.

It seemed that Sorra was indeed correct. Two steaming plates that could have roasted Flare arrived, along with Cipher's least favorite waiter.

"Here, you go miss," their waiter said, smirking as cipher fumbled with his silverware. He said nothing to Cipher.

After their food had cooled down enough for it to just be edible, the two sat side by side, one of them blissfully oblivious to the stares they were getting, the other wondering which ones would sue if he did what he was thinking of.

After the two had finished their meal, their waiter arrived like a bloodhound on a scent to receive their payment. "And how exactly do you expect to pay for this," their server said expectantly, as if this was the moment he had been waiting on.

"Here you go." Cipher withdrew an impressive looking card, with the Kanara emblem on it. The instant the person noticed it, he made a bow so deep, Cipher would have thought he was the crowned prince of Arcadia.

"And here's your tip." Cipher layered his voice triumph as he slapped down yet another card, one that would be directly added to his savings.

He made another bow, escorting them near the exit. "May you be blessed with a thousand fortunate nights."

Cipher nodded sagely. "As with you." Privately, he thought to himself, _your gonna need it too. _The card Cipher had given their oh-so-kind waiter was programmed to rewire some of his money to a local shelter that Cipher had visited the previous day, dragged along by Sorra. It wouldn't bankrupt the guy, merely put a small dent in his exorbitant accounts; just enough to gave Cipher a small warm feeling in his chest. Plus the shelter wouldn't be too partial to it, either.

"Ooh! What's over here?" Ignoring Cipher's groan of dismay, she pulled him into a shop right next to the restaurant, seemingly specializing in cheap tourist junk. _This is next to that place? This planet truly is a place of contrasts. _T had taken Sorra about five seconds to zoom in on exactly what cipher wanted burned, trampled, and buried with yak dung. Whatever that is.

"You didn't tell me they made shirts with you on it," Sorra said, tracing through a line of shirts with his face on it. How they got it, he had no clue, but there would some serious them to pay once Cipher found the culprit.

"Well," Cipher began his usual protest, only to be lost in a groan of despair. Sorra had found the bobble heads.

"Please don't." Cipher pleader with Sorra for what must have been the thirtieth time that minute to drop it, but her hands were firmly placed around the small, miniature sized Cipher, armed with her pocketbook to boot.

"Don't be so shy," Sorra laughed. "How much is it," she asked the manager.

"That'd be five bucks," the manager said slowly. Addressing Cipher, he then asked him if he had seen him before. "You look a bit like the guy on those shirts," he said, unaware of Cipher's mounting discomfort. "But that guy's a bit taller'n you. Never mind."

Leaving Cipher convinced that that store was the sole reason why Saire had given him the tickets, the two made their time leisurely towards the Resistance, where it still stood, with only a small shrivel of orange tape to remind them of the sickness.

"Thanks, Cipher!" Sorra was already halfway up the darkening halls when she called back to him. "I had fun."

"Me too," Cipher said self-consciously. Sorra beamed.

"'Night then."

"Night." Cipher threw open the door separating the small area where Zero and Ciel slept, and barely avoided slipping on his archaic sudoku puzzles. _I really need to clean up in here. _Coming from Cipher, that was something. At the first sounds of broken glass, Cipher located culprit. He bent down to scoop up a faded picture, one of just him and Sorra, when he was still known to the world as Cero. How carefree they had been back then. With one last great sigh, Cipher slipped the photo in his own wallet, closing his eyes in anticipation of deep sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Well, here it is! Well, I want your opinions on the story, so PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, people. There are more reviews on stories that are seven days old. Please. Review. Oh, and enjoy the story while you're at it.

Cipher's Code Ch32

"No. No way!" Cipher leaned closer on the door where the solders of Resistance received their missions with interest. What was Skie doing? He had never turned down a mission to Cipher's knowledge.

"I understand your reluctance to go back, but surely you know that you are the only one who can do this, is that correct?" The two new operators' smooth voices leaked through the solid metal door where Cipher was eavesdropping.

"You don't know what that place is like," Skie pleaded desperately. "They're all dead because of that thing!"

A silent understanding seemed to go through the room as the operators realized that they could not convince Cipher's friend to do what they wanted him to do. "Of course," they said coolly. "We will just send for someone else." The way they said it, they were almost threatening Skie.

Cipher jumped back as the doors slid open, and the operators smiled widely. "Cipher," they chorused together. "Just the man we wanted to see." Skie looked in horror as they tried to escort him out.

"Don't do it, Cipher! Don't-" Skie's words were cut short as someone injected him with something, and he fell to the floor, silent.

"A necessary precaution," the left operator said smoothly. "The poor boy was in shock, quite possibly deranged."

Cipher bristled. "You know, calling my friend deranged and injecting him with a freaking _needle_ isn't the best way to get me to do your errands for you."

The operators looked taken aback, as if they were actually hurt by what he had said. "This is no mere mission," they said at last. "This is essential to the defeat of Aranea."

Cipher smiled grimly. "I'll take my chances doing what I've always done." Just as he was about to exit, however, they called back to him something they had found on their encryptions.

"Harley." They nodded in victory as Cipher turned slowly to face them; they had his attention. "He is your friend, is that right," they prompted.

"Yes," Cipher said tersely.

"Of course, you might be interested to know that his name was mentioned in Saire's set of encryptions. Are you interested?"

"I'll bite; just tell me what it is already."

They just smiled, as if he had said something amusing. "All in time, Cipher. For now, though, you will have to do what we say."

Cipher narrowed his eyes at the two shady operators, wishing that their old ones had not decided to stay in Arcadia, where the pay was better, and it wasn't under a total dictatorship. "Just tell me already."

Saire walked in the room with an air of defeat. "We told you he would give in," they told him with satisfaction. "It was easier than we had thought."

"I already knew," Saire said wearily. "I guess I'll do the honors now." He opened a small screen, where a portion of the encryptions they had retrieved from Snare were unlocked. "We have found the location of one very crucially important piece to knowing more about Aranea. Hidden in five different regions, there are objects of immense power that were said to be used be used by the Ancients in the past to enter Aranea." He zoomed in on one cluster of the data. "We now know that each piece of these Relic Keys are guarded by an extremely powerful guardian."

Cipher nodded; it made sense that Aranea would leave himself unprotected. "Why bother with them, though? And why talk about that one specifically?"

Saire bit his lip, a sign of frustration Cipher had never seen him do before. _He must really be on edge_, Cipher concluded. _Whatever that thing is, it must be dangerous. _"Each key can be used to lessen Aranea's power, and if possible, to gain access to its real source, where it can be damaged. As for this one, its guardian is missing, and they have yet to replace him." He pulled up an image of someone identical to Cipher, save for a massive scar trailing down the right side of his face. "Dark Cero. With him gone, Phenomena, the resting place of the Relic, is left unprotected, in other words, it's ours for the taking."

"Sounds easy enough," Cipher said. "Why was Skie so unwilling to go?"

The operators cut Saire off suddenly. "That's classified information. If you wish to know, go for yourself. You may have one companion only." They then turned away, where a gigantic screen representing thousands of pieces of data, mostly involving Snare, or Aranea.

"Cipher!" Sorra ran up to him as he walked out of the room. "What did they say," she demanded sharply, taking Cipher by surprise.

"Just a mission; don't worry. I've got it under control. The only trouble is deciding who to take with me"

Sorra groaned. "Don't you see, Cipher? That thing doesn't need a guardian! Besides, who do think would go with you? The Top Four are off with the Guardians, and Colbur hasn't been feeling too well lately."

"I'll go." They both looked in surprise as Skie came into view, pale and trembling, but otherwise okay. "You don't know what that place is like," he said defiantly. "You need me." He looked as if he would have to argue, but Cipher nodded gratefully.

"Thanks." He meant it too; it was a sign of their friendship that Skie would face his fear for Cipher."

Sorra, however, had different ideas. "You just got back," she pleaded with her brother. "Take some rest for once! You said you'd never go back, not after-"

"It's okay," Skie cut he off, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I have to be the one who goes."

In the end, they left the Resistance in a shabby looking jet, taking a relatively small case of weapons. Small for Skie, anyway.

"So what's the big deal with Phenomena," Cipher asked Skie, popping open a can of soda.

"That place is it's own guardian," Skie said fervently. "It's a massive island, surrounded by heavy storms that make it impossible to land, only lessened at this time of year, with frequent earthquakes, lighting that almost always reaches the ground, and a dome of pure ice that can freeze you to death if you get too close. But that isn't the end of it. It also has a surrounding circle of volcanoes, every one of them active. Scientists thought it was just a massive storm cell for a while until the typhoons lessened up."

"That isn't all of it though, is it?"

Skie nodded. "Everyone says that I must have been delusional, but, just before that island swallowed every one of my teammates, something spoke to me. It said _'You don't belong here'. _ I thought I was dreaming, but every time I think about it, I have that same feeling, an infinite cold, and pure terror." He laughed ruefully, with each second growing even paler. "You don't believe me, do you? Everyone said I was mad when I told them."

"I believe you." When Skie looked skeptical, Cipher explained, "When I was inside Aranea, I had this cold feeling, as if something was slowly being stolen from inside me, and I couldn't do anything about it. It only increased when Umera looked at me."

Skie nodded in assent. "It's freaky, isn't it?" He then stared outside the window at the general direction of their target. "We'll be arriving soon."

"Why can't we just be transfer there?"

Skie looked irritably at no one in particular. "I suppose they didn't tell you. Something there emits an extremely high pulse of energy, stronger than any teleportation's."

"The Relic key."

Skie swallowed. "Yeah. We still don't know where it is though." Looking outside, he took a small intake as a small island appeared just barely in sight. Quickly hopping to the pilot's seat, he strapped himself in, taking a large blaster to hold. "Brace yourself," he said grimly.

Just before Cipher could ask him what he meant, the plane went silent as all technology was turned off, with Cipher feeling as if something was scanning him. Even from here, the Relic's presence was affecting them. Only the main thrusters were still active, and cipher could sense by the way Skie gripped the handlebars, those would be turned off soon. "Er, how do we land?"

Skie barely looked at Cipher when he spoke. "We don't." As if on cue, the aircraft plummeted towards the island's surface. Just before it crashed, however, Cipher was tossed a small, orange suit by Skie, who was already garbed in one.

Beside the gleaming metal of their ruined aircraft, two people stared in dismay at the rocky crag that lay beyond them. "So what do these things do, anyway?"

Skie calmed himself enough to tell Cipher about the suits. "They were designed by the Ancients. They're built to withstand tremendous cold, heat, even the radiation that the island spills out."

"Oh." Cipher flexed the suit experimentally, doubting whether it would hold up to lava or not, but still marveling at it's skintight design, unlike the bulky uniform that was usually handed out for situations like this. It made them look like a traffic cone, but Cipher realized that the world of fashion had no place here.

They took a tentative step forward before a small lizard, bone thin, scurried to a near skeleton, where the rotten remains of its last meal rest beside. Just before the starved creature could enjoy its reward, however, a vent of steam rushed out of the crack beneath it. By the time it was finished, all that was left of the lizard was a small, charred skeleton, a grim forewarning to the islands dangers, effecting as any 'warning' sign.

"Did I mention the vents?"

Cipher stared in shock. "You forgot to mention that the entire island is out to kill us!"

Skie just grimly strapped his gun to his shoulder. "That's not the end of it either. There isn't much life here, just a couple of unfortunate reptiles brought here by the sea, but you never know what else is here." Cipher knew he was talking about the voice.

"You know we can go back if you want," Cipher offered. "I'm pretty sure my communicator still works."

Skie shook his head, even though he looked terrified. "I'm good," he said in a slightly higher voice than usual. "Let's just go, okay?" He eyed the skeleton sadly, as if he had known him before.

It was several hours before Cipher heard the first tremors. "What is that?" He clutched the side of a rock for balance before the noise died away.

"Just an earthquake," Skie said slightly calmer than he was before. "Every few hours or so, an earthquake happens, splitting a hole in the island's face, known to us as the Rift. It seals and opens up somewhere else on the island every day or so."

Q1 Phenomena, the more dangerous it sounded. It was as if the forces of nature were all fighting them together, and they were losing the fight.

"There it is." Skie pointed to a blindingly bright dome of ice, where a sheen of mist surrounded it, and circles of lava pooled next to it, only to harden and reform.

"So what do we do now?" Cipher stepped up to the dome, admiring at the suit's ability to keep them stable. At the midsection of the dome's surface, an insignia like a web, with a slash mark lay barely visible under countless layers of ice- the Ancient's Emblem.

"I think their facility is behind the ice," Skie said at last. "That must be where the Relic is." He scratched his head, trying out several ways to open frozen doors, even throwing a handful of freshly hardened lava at it, but nothing happened. Not a single crack appeared in the seamless ice.

"What is that noise?" Cipher frowned as he heard the familiar rumbling sounds, slightly louder than before.

"It's just the earthquake," Skie said offhandedly. He then stopped to view his surroundings, which were all shaking violently. They ran, but they didn't get far before the Rift swallowed them whole.


	33. Chapter 33

Cipher's Code Ch33

"Cipher? You there, kid?" Saire slammed his fist on the table, spraying items everywhere. _Just what happened to him_, Saire thought in mild desperation. It had been weeks since they had head of the MIA Advent. That was not the weirdest thing that had happened, however. Saire knew that Cipher was capable of handling situations most armies couldn't, but why Zero and Ciel would leave their son when he was missing was a constant source of mystery to him. _Zero- maybe. He's the one who trained him, after all, but Ciel? No way. _Saire knew first-handedly how Ciel could be whenever someone close to her was in danger. He had a feeling she still wasn't quite used to Zero on his missions, so he could just imagine how Ciel would take Cipher's disappearance. Saire stopped briefly to shake thoughts of a hysteric Ciel sending the entire army to Phenomena. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Still working on that old thing?" Spider's voice penetrated the window just outside; only Spider would crawl over the entire resistance to find his room instead of using the stairs.

"It just doesn't make sense," Sair admitted as he opened the glass dome, warily eying Spider's gleaming object in his hand, no doubt a type of laser. "They haven't been tampered with, but- why?"

"I think you need a break yourself," Spider cautioned his leader. "We need you- now more than ever, especially with Tweedledee and Tweedledum taking over."

"It does seem suspicious," Saire said slowly. "Why would Ciel place the people who sent Cipher on the mission where he went missing in charge?" It wasn't simple envy that motivated Saire's efforts to find out why the two operators had taken over under Ciel's orders- not that it wouldn't be undeserved. Saire was an old friend of Ciel's, not to mention the leader of the Hackers. It would have made perfect sense to put him in charge. But instead, Oerk and Odesar, the operators had taken control.

" Did you hear? They sent Colbur off too. The place is getting more and more people loyal to them, and I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Saire flashed his old friend a grim smile- Colbur had a good heart, but he was all too ready to please his leader, whoever it may be. Despite that, he was too loyal to Ciel and Zero, and the operators knew that. It was only a matter of time until everyone loyal was gone. "We're some of the only ones left."

"We have to fight them." Saire nodded towards Spider.

"But how?"

Spider crept towards the window again. "Let's just say I know a guy. He can be a bit of a rogue though."

Saire nodded in silent ascent as Spider took off to find the defected Hacker. "Good luck." To himself, he added, "we'll need it."

Outside, The Prophet was waiting or Saire with a troubled expression on his pale face.

"What's up?" Saire asked him with dread. Whenever the Prophet's face was troubled, that was cause enough to worry.

"The shadows covering the sun, the mistrustful stranger, the lighting bolt- all signs of trouble, but what do they _mean_?" The Prophet flipped through his well-combed set of tarot cards, specifically made by himself.

"Dark days, to be sure." Saire craned his neck to see if there were \any unfriendly ears about. "Get inside; it's safe to talk there."

"Have you seen anything about Cipher?"

The Prophet shook his head. "Darkness. An eerie voice. A sense of dread. He is not deceased, I am sure of that. But he is lost."

"What do you mean by 'lost?"

"He is not all there."

Saire was used to how the Prophet spoke, but this was a little frustrating, even for him. "What do you mean by 'not all there?' He's not chopped in two, is he?"

"His body is present, yet the mind wanders. Wherever is on the island, he cannot escape. He is trapped- his mind itself is confused, and it does not intend on relinquishing its hold on him."

"What do you mean by 'it?' What's keeping him there?

"The island holds him. It is up to Cipher whether he can escape its embrace, or perish in the darkness." The Prophet's voice grew somber, as it normally did after one of his predictions. Then again, he never was the life of the party in the first place.

"Right. So what your saying is that the island is keeping him there? Islands don't think- islands don't trap people, for goodness' sake!"

"This one does." The Prophet barely gave another clue that he would b\move before hurrying towards the door. "Beware the great deceivers." And with that, he closed the door before Saire could ask him who they were.

"Saire? You are requested to see Oerk in his office." Saire accepted the notice from a messenger one of the operators had sent him. _The great deceivers, huh? I have a feeling I may be heading towards one of them mow._

"Why hello there. Good to see you again." Oerk's cold eyes shone with a triumphant pleasure.

"I'm afraid I cannot say likewise."

"Don't be one to bear grudges, my old friend," Oerk whispered quietly, and Saire shivered, but he didn't know why.

"What did you bring me here for," Saire said in a monotone of false indifference. "I haven't got all day, you know."

Oerk sneered at Saire, his eyes hardening as he spoke. "I see that you are ever as stubborn as you were the first time we met. No matter, no matter."

Saire froze. "What do you mean- 'the first time we met?' I did what you asked- I told Cipher about Phenomena, and now look what happened!"

"Under the bridge, my friend." The way Oerk said 'friend' made Saire narrow his eyes as if he had declared war on the leader of the Hackers. "Now we have an invitation for you to accept."

"What is it?"

"Your skills are… useful to our master. Join us, and you will be rewarded. If you don't- then face the consequences."

"Your master can eat dung for all I care. I'm not afraid of you." Saire turned to leave, but something made him stop.

"I take it didn't go well?" Odesar's voice drifted menacingly from behind them as he dragged the unconscious, beaten body of the Prophet behind him. "This one didn't either."

_Oerk_- Kero. _Odesar_- Desaro. Memories of the past swam before Saire's eyes as he faced his two tormentors once again.

_What do you want with Cipher_, Rex said, an echo of the past.

_ "Oh, our master has need of him, don't worry. As for you, you are expendable." He cracked his whip, lacerating Saire's old friend once more. Rex looked at them, and then Desaro and Kero, who were laughing at them, unaware of Rex's plan. Osur! The code word worked like magic as they leapt from their place, out of harm's way. Saire looked back to see how Rex was doing, but Rex wasn't there. He wouldn't be beside them ever again. Rex had given them time… But his had run out._

Saire's voice faltered as he viewed his surroundings as he turned to face his old foe. "You."


	34. Chapter 34

Cipher's Code Ch34

_What the heck is going on? _Cipher struggled to open his eyes against the harsh sunlight. _Why am I aboveground? _"Skie?"

"Over here! I thought that you would never wake up." Cipher blinked to see Skie, drawing childish pictures like the sun in the dirt. _Am I not the only one who has gone insane?_

"What happened?" Cipher groaned as his stomach clenched in hunger. _Why can't I remember anything? _"And why arte you drawing in the dirt?"

"You woke up course!" Skie laughed again, in an impossibly high pitched voice. Cipher noticed that he was thinner too. "And this is fun! Don't you want to have fun?"

"No, I don't. I want some food. And while you're at it, can I get the old Skie back?"

"No can do," Skie said cheerily.

"On which account," Cipher grumbled over his stomach. "Is there anything to eat on this accursed island?"

"Neither." Skie's mouth grinned to an impossible degree, his blank eyes rolling back some. "Don't you want to play?"

_What the heck is with his obsession with playing? _The old Skie, Cipher knew, would be mortified to find out that he would be doing anything other than trying to get help, or just escape. "Look, you're not too fed yourself, Skie. Don't you want to eat?"

"The other one didn't want to play, either," Skie said sadly, then brightening up. "He said you wouldn't play, but I'm sure I can change that!"

Cipher froze, a chill already forming in his blood. "What did you do to Skie?" _He's been brainwashed by something! _Then Cipher looked up at the clear, blue sky again

And forced himself to admit that, whatever it was, it had some control over Cipher was well. He certainly didn't remember getting to the surface on his own two feet. "He wouldn't play, so I thought you might be more fun," Skie said in that happy, carefree voice. "Won't you?"

Cipher swallowed, recognizing all signs of defeat, knowing that it would be hopeless to run. "How about we play the 'first one to get off the island' game? Sound fun?"

Skie shook his head. "No, but you're funny! I'll show you my play room!" Skie got up, motioning for Cipher to follow.

"These are your playthings," Cipher asked, disgusted. "What happened to them?"

"They were like you before," Skie said, pulling one skeleton up by its strings. "Then they go all gray and glum, and they stop talking to me. They were more fun when they were all pink."

Cipher fought back the rising tide of revulsion, steeling himself. "Well, I'm cold now," Cipher said slowly, "and if you don't want me to become like them, I'll need a fire."

"Okay." Cipher pulled out an archaic tinderbox from one of the many pieces of baggage the skeletons had left in their absence, figuring that they wouldn't need it much now. "You can use this," the-thing-controlling-Skie said slowly, handing Cipher a molded, half eaten journal.

"No thanks," Cipher said, as a spark had already ignited, and the volcanic surface had done the rest for Cipher, setting flame to the patch of earth. _What is this, anyway? _Putting it aside, Cipher got up, opening the dusted box of E-crystals from the skeletal storage, under Skie's watchful eyes. _At least I won't starve_, Cipher thought glumly. _Not now at least. _Taking a swig of metallic water, Cipher faced Skie again, whose eyes were round with fascination.

"You can eat that? I thought you pink creatures couldn't digest the crystals." Skie held up another pack of the crystals, shaking his head in wonder. "I can have a lot of fun with you!"

"Yeah, well, I'm only half 'pink thing.'" Cipher paused, thinking of his parents back home, feeling homesick again. "'Sides, though, you have to eat too." Cipher tossed Skie a very old, probably stale can of beef jerky, having passed it under the sniff inspection, declaring it safe to consume.

"Why?"

"Well, just do it. Trust me, it's er, fun."

"Cool!" Skie jammed the entire box in his mouth. "What now," he asked through a mouthful of dried meat. "What now?"

"You swallow," Cipher replied dryly. _Jeez. _

"What are you doing?" Skie went over to where Cipher was, rummaging through the contents of the fallen victims beforehand.

"Looking for something." By now Cipher could guess that it could sense whenever he lied, but withheld the item's name he was looking for as he sifted through the heavy piles of junk for a communicator.

"Are you looking for more blue crystals? There are lots of them where I sleep, would you like for me to get you some?"

Cipher paused. "Could you show me where it is? That would save you some time later, you know."

"Of course not! I'll just get it myself- I don't want to be a bad host, after all." _Really_, Cipher reflected as his gaze lingered over a bony hand. _I'm sure they would disagree. _

"You sure," Cipher pressed, wanting to know more about the room where the thing slept, thinking of an escape.

"I'm sure!" Disconcerted by the creature's sudden change in behavior, Cipher just nodded, thinking of another way to escape.

Finding nothing, however, Cipher strolled over to where the fire was raging, flipping through the pages of the journal.

_Cipher, if you are seeing this_, the familiar scrawl warned, _I'm probably under its control by now. Don't give in to it- it can only take control of you when you're in its chamber, but it won't bring you there until you are ready. Just read the journal- Cour tried to warn me, but it was too late for him. I know you can get us out of this, but I can't write much longer- he'll come soon. _

Cipher flipped open the journal.

_Day one…_

Meanwhile, at the resistance.

"Are they under lockdown, sir? I still can't believe they tried to take your life like that. Are you sure you're alright? I can get more men to guard you. After all, the safety of the leaders of the resistance is our top priority."

Kero smiled as he thanked the guard, taking his keys. "Yes, but I'm sure they won't be too much trouble any longer," he said, relishing the sound of 'leader' from the guard's tongue. Will you," he whispered as Saire's face slid out of view, gaunt and defeaten.


	35. Chapter 35

All right people, I know I have been rather lax on my chapter-making recently, which I apologize for. Especially at the cliffhanger. However, I have a proposition to make. If you can give me some good, lengthy reviews of my chapters, just two of them per chapter, then I will make an extra chapter in advance. Also, I apologize for the shortness of the chapters. This arc is just like that. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch35

"That's what _you _think." Saire glared at the closed mesh screen with undisguised hatred, offering the Prophet's a lift from the floor.

"You're not going to let him get away with this." It wasn't a question. The Prophet gathered himself together, allowing the droplets of crimson to fall to the floor, where the mixed with the various other sources of grime there, creating a murky pool.

"Dead right. We owe it to Rex." Saire took out a small comm. link that he had taken the liberty of making just hours before, untraceable from the Resistance's scanners. "Is it ready?"

"The Trojan is a go," the static voice of Spider responded grimly. "We're about to give the Resistance a wake-up call they won't forget anytime soon."

"Affirmative. Wake the horse." Saire set down the communicator, waiting for the first sounds of the plan to come.

RRR! There was a quiet rumbling as the resistance Caravan shook, and it collapsed on its side. _First detonations, minimal damage._

Then, there was an earsplitting crack as the entire Caravan was shook, and Saire and the Prophet gripped the sides of their metal cage, glad they had taken the precautions of shielding themselves from the earth-shaking bombs they had placed in the key weak parts of the Resistance. _Second stage, larger explosions, massive external damage._

Then finally, like the final roar an injured beast would cry, the resistance's east wing was torn in half, flooding their rooms with sunshine. _Third and final stage, rifts in the cracks of the exo-armor widen and the escape is imminent. Plan successful. _

"You there? Alright, guys?" Spider's voice crackled like a break from reality from what had happened, and Saire gripped it shakily.

"Troy has fallen- the captors have been freed. Time to get outta here."

Spider exhaled in relief. "Right then. You sure you're okay?"

Saire remained motionless, staring at a picture that had fallen out of his pocket during the initial explosions, one displaying the old Hacker team in it, with Rex and Cipher smiling as if noting had ever happened to make them do otherwise. Almost surprising himself, Saire let one solitary tear fall on it, then let the picture drop to the floor. Rex may be gone from their lives, but there were living people that needed help.

"Saire?"

"I'm alright." Saire looked up at the clear sky nostalgically, noting with satisfaction, however, that the code they put in the resistance's systems would make sure they had all the time in the world to accomplish the mission. All the same…

"Will you hurry up there? We're kind of on a tight schedule." Saire let out a sigh of exasperation as he noted the Prophet scooping the massive piles of Tarot cards that had fallen as well.

"They're unique," the Prophet protested, shaking a card from the dust filled corridors. "I can't just leave them here."

And so the two Hackers arrived at their destination lightly later than they had originally planned, where Spider was sipping something from a local bar.

"Were you really drinking pina coladas while we were running for our lives," Saire asked Spider disbelievingly. "We could have died!"

"Not all of the time," Spider gulped. "Just the end of it. So why were you guys so late? Transmitter catch a bug?"

"This guy over here had to get all his tarot cards," Saire muttered ominously. "As if he really needs them! Sheesh!"

"Hey, cut him some slack," Spider shrugged, putting his arm around the Prophet, who tried to shrink away uncomfortably. "He's had a rough day."

"You're just trying to get him to tell you the lottery numbers again aren't you," Saire hissed furiously. "If you hadn't noticed, I haven't exactly had a wonderful time either!"

"Bingo, my friend," Spider crowed. "Besides, we're going to need it." He gave his leader a knowing look that was quickly returned.

"I take it you haven't had the most success?"

"What can I say? He took it pretty hard- I think you're the only one who can persuade him now."

Saire smiled wanly. "If you can't do it, what makes you think that I can? You always prided yourself on being such a great persuader back then."

"Yeah, but none of us had the same effect on him that you did, Saire," Spider said. "I think he still might be in awe of you."

"Even after all these years?"

"You're forgetting that it was you that got Rogue on the team. You got us all together. If it weren't for you, he'd still be doing shady business on the streets, and we'd still be stuck, taking the wrong side of the needle from those scientist quacks! We need you Saire, now more than ever. And if anyone can get Rogue back on, it's you. Once a Hacker, always a Hacker, remember?"

"Let's do this then. Do you have any signs, Prophet?"

The Prophet just shook his head. "There are no evil omens now, but none of the fortunate either. Whatever happens in that room will be due to our actions. We cannot depend on fate to steer our course on this occasion."

"Where is he, then" Saire asked Spider. Spider just pointed to the local bar.

"Use your imagination. Now come on, we're wasting skylight."

Inside, the people there were silent, taking to themselves mostly, except for one of them, who took immediate interest in the group.

"So is this it, Spider? Is this how you're going to get me back on board? Not happening." Then he turned to face Saire. "Get lost. I told you two years ago, I quit. I'm done with the Hackers. Look at what good it did Rex."

"You may be done with us, but we still need you," Saire urged his old friend. "Surely you're in for one last game?"

"Nope." Rogue turned to face the barman, who simply grunted, and passed him another grimy glass of frothing liquid. "I may be down on my luck, but I'm not that desperate."

Saire pressed his advantage. "You said you were down on your luck right? You're more than that, Rogue, and you know it. You are bankrupt- you've even gone from being a bounty hunter again! If you help us out, I'll refund all your debts in full."

"Maybe." Rogue slid closer to Saire. "What else is in it for me?"

"The warm, tingly feeling you get from helping out your old pals," Spider told him jocularly.

"Can it, Spider. No deal."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Saire said, his face a mask. "I thought that you, of al people would want to get even."

"Wait, what does this have to do with me exactly," Rogue growled. "Tell me, Saire! I'm not the little kid you found on the streets anymore!"

"They're Rex's killers, Rogue. They've taken over the resistance, and we need help. Interested?"

"I'm in."


	36. Chapter 36

Seriously, people. Review. I know not many of you read it, only around 50 or so, but still, PLEASE REVIEW! If you review, more chapters will get on. It's not a threat, simply saying MORE will get on quicker if you review. Sometimes, however, I won't be able to write, but on days that I can… Well, anyways, enjoy as always!

Cipher's Code Ch36

"Who's she?" Spider jerked his thumb nonchalantly as a new presence entered the shallow gathering of the Hackers.

"Jade." Rogue stepped out of the shadows beside the silent person, whose hawk-like eyes were eying them all warily. Spider tensed slightly when her gaze flitted towards the twin, wicked katanas on her back, which emitted a high pitched, ringing sound, only heard by the Hackers due to their biologically enhanced features, who stoically took it all in.

"She can speak for herself, can't she," Spider argued, taking her cold eyes in suspiciously, noting that she had not shown any sign of emotion since their gathering.

"She doesn't talk much," Rogue interjected, but Jade stepped forward, and he fell silent, as if a switch had been pulled.

"I'm here because Rogue wanted me on the mission," Jade said quietly. Again, Spider, reflected, the voice was emotionless, as if this whole thing was a mere trivial mater for her. "If any of you get in my way, or try to stop me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

_Charming person_, Saire thought wryly. "I didn't say that an assassin would be necessary, Rogue," Saire said slowly. "Don't think I don't know why you brought her."

"You've got it all wrong," Rogue grinned, shaking is head mockingly. "She's my partner; we're in this together. If she doesn't go, I don't go. Comprehende?"

"You still haven't changed at all, even after all this time," Saire said quietly. "Don't forget who you're working for."

"Working for," Rogue reminded Saire grimly, "I'm not joining you. I'm done with the Hackers."

"We've already established that," Saire replied silkily. "Have you told Jade the plans?"

"We're set to go," Rogue nodded in affirmative. "Just tell us where and when, and we'll be off in the morning."

"We're going as a team, remember," Spider flashed. "This isn't one of your bounty jobs; this is the Resistance we're talking about here."

"You don't trust me?"

"No," Saire said shortly, "I don't." Saire knew, inside, that the only reason Rogue wasn't gone already was that Saire knew the coordinates of the Resistance, and Rex's murderous killers. If he wasn't kept on a short leash, he would tear the place apart to get to Desaro and Kero. Apart from that, Saire knew how to handle the temperamental Ex-Hacker._ As for Jade_, the leader of the Hackers thought as he looked towards Jade, _she could be a problem. _Saire recognized those dead, lifeless eyes from one who had extensive training in the usage of death. _Those eyes won't hesitate to kill_, Saire reflected. _I'll have to keep an eye on her._

For Saire, information was his weapon. And while he knew Rogue like none of the other Hackers ever did, save for Rex, Jade gave nothing away apart from her ruthless methods, and the wicked blades on her back. _She's a Stygian, _concluded Saire as he eyed her katanas warily. There were two clans of mercenaries in this part of the world, Saire knew, and only one of them possessed the _Electra_, the enhanced blade that was capable of not only splitting human flesh, but cutting through hardened amour on reploids through a thin membrane of plasma, activated by the encoder's touch. It was a unique weapon, only able to be used by the select few who gave the blade the coded DNA pattern, and generally, only one person was able to use it- the assassin. Not even the maker of the weapon encoded his own genetic pattern in the sword for the assassin's brief ceremony, where they would then be released from the harsh discipline of their masters and released into the world a trained killer. It was the lack of gloves that made him realize which one she belonged to, however. Usually fingerprints represented a problem for them evading the law, but the Stygians, who had long before mastered the art of never being seen, had no use for the cumbersome things that only got in the way of usage of the Electra. Something even more curious about her, Saire gathered, was the open cage, and a lone black and white feather remaining, a tattoo on her left and right shoulder. _Deserter_ was the meaning. _But why?_ Under Saire's intense gaze, Jade shifted away, hiding the tattoo.

"24-11." The Prophet spoke for the first time there, holding up a slowly revolving transmitter, set to self-destruct upon usage. The small, lawless town before them had not endeared itself to Saire, but he could not condone risking Desaro, Kero, and their minions being set loose on the people. He knew firsthand how ruthless they could be.

We're here," Spider announced, fondly taking in the Resistance's skeletal frame- the aftermath of their escape. "What next?"

"We await the arrival of the true Resistors," the Prophet said silently. "They will be here soon."

"What are you blathering about," Jade began coldly, but was stopped by Rogue, who still was in awe of his uncanny ability to sense the future.

"Quiet, Jade," he said. "Just wait."

Sure enough, a rumbling sound could be heard as sand was spewed in every direction, and Allouette stepped out, shaking the dust out of her eyes. "Am I glad to see you guys or what," she exclaimed, taking off her helmet to view them more clearly. "We thought you had disappeared with the rest of the left wing. I take it that was your doing after all?" he raised her eyes at Saire, who scratched his head guiltily.

"So you know as well," Saire asked Allouette.

"That the Resistance is no longer what it once was," Allouette guessed. "Yes. That's why we hid underground, trying to see when we could retake it without those usurpers taking it over completely."

"It's harder than you might think," a new voice coughed, prying him above the hole. "But we're doing all we can," Colbur replied grimly.

"I thought you had left," Saire said incredulously.

"They wanted me gone," Colbur agreed, "and I did too. They've underestimated us, though. Come on down and meet the rest of the gang."

Below, Colbur lifted a hatch, calling out the secret code so that they may enter.

"No way!" Spider's mouth dropped as they saw what the Resistance had done. Instead of a dusty, dank cavern, a gleaming hallway stood, with heavy tanks in one corner, and hundreds of filthy, hungry, but determined people behind it. "Thanks, Naomi," Colbur said to the Advent that had lifted the hole.

"Is all the Resistance here," Rogue said, slightly in wonder. Not many things could shock him like that, but this was right up there.

"We're called the Resistors now," Naomi said lightly. "It's hard to believe we could be booted out our home so easily, but we're doing all we can do fight them." She paused as a small smile broke loose on her stern features. "Were you really the ones who set of those bombs? I was on duty when they came- you could have felt it even from here!"

In his peripheral vision, Saire could see Spider signing autographs from the admiring Advents who had seen the explosions.

"Yeah, we were. What's the news on the battlefront?" Saire propped himself down on a chair, where several Advents scurried off to spy on the Resistance's invaders.

"We've still got a few good eyes in there," Colbur said, "but we figured it risky if too many are there. Desaro and Kero rule it now with an iron fist- ever since the blowout," Colbur referred to Spider's explosions, "they've blocked all exits. We can't get any more of our men out."

"It's a nightmare," Allouette agreed wearily. "I wonder what Ciel would do in this situation…"

"You're doing great," informed Colbur, patting the dejected former apprentice to Ciel on the back, "she will be so prod of you once she gets back from whatever forsaken journey those desecrators have taken them on."

"So you don't believe that Zero put them in charge," prompted Saire. "I checked those entries- they haven't been tampered with.

"They may not have been tampered with, but that wasn't Zero," Allouette said

firmly. "There's no way he would have placed the people who sent Cipher away in charge. Maybe a firm death grip perhaps, but definitely not at the top seat."

"I didn't come here for a conversation," Rogue reminded Saire, "I came here to do my job, and from what you guys are saying, I can't do that."

"Forgive me, Saire," Allouette said coldly, "but for the life of me I can't fathom why you brought this creature here."

"We came to do our job," Jade cut I quickly, loosening the straps to her blades, "not to join your freedom fighting force. Can we do it or not? Either way, we're getting paid."

Don't worry, you will get your money," Allouette replied smoothly, "just stay low for a while, would you? If it was as simple as bursting in and eliminating the problem, we would have done it by now. Long ago, in fact. The issue is finding out who is still loyal to Zero and Ciel or not."

Slightly riled, Rogue sat back down, but remained silent. "So what now?"

"We wait. That's all we can do for now."


	37. Chapter 37

Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch37

Cipher pushed off the haphazardly made ship off the murky ocean feeling distinctly as if he was pushing off his own funeral pyre, wishing with all his hope that the message made it to shore.

"That won't work you know," a voice behind him said cheerily, making odd figures in the sand.

"Don't have much a choice do I?"

"Nope!"

_Day one… I learned something about it today… Don't give in to it. It can only control you once you've given up. Only then are you in danger. Don't give up; don't give in to it…_

"So have you given any thought to freeing me or not?"

"Yup!" Skie's face lit up happily. "I've decided that you can stay here to play! Isn't that fun?"

Cipher just growled, wishing that he could just destroy the island to get away from it, but inside, he new he couldn't.

_Day two… whatever it is that is controlling the island is stronger than anything I've ever seen… It's almost as if it's part of something bigger, and stronger. I know I can't try to kill it. I advise this to any soul misfortunate to see this as well. _

"What is with your obsession with playing," Cipher asked Skie dejectedly. "Is this some sort of wacked up abandonment issue that you're taking out on me?"

"Of course not! No-one abandoned me." But even as those words came out, Cipher noticed, that had an odd quality to them, as if they were confused and didn't know why.

"Well, do you know why you won't let me off this forsaken place?"

"To play!"

_Day three… It has an obsession with playing… I thought that it could be a child, but some of those skeletons are hundreds of years old. Either they came here before, or It lured them here. Something tells me that it isn't the first option either._

"Whatever." Cipher tossed Skie a pack of dried beef, knowing that, though Skie was being possessed, and moved around as carefree as someone who was quite healthy was, the physical requirements were still there, and if he didn't eat, his old friend would become like the skeletons I the corner.

"So have you given up yet?" A darker tone shown through Skie's carefree words, as if he was waiting for the inevitable.

"No. I don't plan on it either." Cipher gripped a circular object tightly, as if it was his only lifeline, the only thing keeping him sane.

"Pity. We could have some fun luring more guests here," the thing tried to tempt Cipher, "but you don't want to yet do you?"

_More friends to play with would be cool_, Cipher began to think, then stopped himself, gripping the object woven around his hands so tightly that it dug into his skin, making small red rivulets of blood ran into the white snow, but Cipher, who had already become numb from the elements didn't notice.

_Day four…. It can get inside your head; make you think things you don't want to originally. Only something important to you can anchor you to sanity. Memories fade, become warped. I don't remember who I am anymore. Who are my parents? Is anyone crying for me as I waste away? Is there any escape? Is it worth it anymore? _

"Stop it," Cipher snapped.

"Stop what," Skie said innocently. He grinned as if he had won a battle.

_I don't snap like that generally, do I_, Cipher pondered with dread. He realized, with dread that he was slowly, but surely losing his loose grip on sanity, and the thing controlling Skie knew it.

"I'm going outside," Cipher said quietly, not sure who he was talking to anymore. "That sounds like a good idea." Then, as a thought crossed his head that it might be the island's thought, to try to lure him out, he cursed. _I can't even trust myself!_ Cipher looked down at the glimmering frame in his hands, and took his first steps outside. He was wasting here; it was time to get food again.

"Looking for these?" Skie held up a pack of E- crystals, to which Cipher nodded hungrily, but then shook himself as he realized that Skie was holding up a bony, skeletal hand instead, a smirk etched across his face.

_Day five… I'm hallucinating… what is it that I'm doing? Is this the journal, or some piece of driftwood? I can't tell anymore… Help… I'm losing it…_

"Nice try." Cipher sat down to shakily unwrap a canister of E- crystals, shaking out a few loose shards as well. "Could I have some more of these?"

"Why? It's not as if you'll be around much longer?"

"You're… wrong," Cipher stopped himself from admitting that Skie was right. _What have I become? _

"I can show you where they are," Skie asked Cipher, picking up the discarded canister of E-crystals to examine it curiously.

"Sure," Cipher slurred, exhausted. Skie's eyes lit up as if he had just won a battle. "Show me where."

_Day six… What a wonderful place this is… It says that it is going to show me where it really is… What… Fun…_

Cipher followed Skie down into the darkness below where underneath the Ancients' symbol lie, with each step, a dawning sensation of fear collapsing within him. _I've lost_, Cipher realized with dread, but couldn't stop himself from taking the last few steps inside the cavernous space inside.

"Now why don't you drop that pretty little picture of yours," Skie suggested, but Cipher resisted.

"No," Cipher half-groaned, trying to stop his fingers from peeling themselves from his one lifeline to sanity.

_Drop it._ Skie's form slumped to the floor, and a dark shadow loomed above it. _Give up already. You have _lost.

"Yes… I… lose," Cipher said, dropping the locket to the floor, where it shattered to the floor.

_Com closer… _

But inside, Cipher's mind reeled as he tried to figure out who the person was with the brown hair, who seemed to be smiling at him alone. _Don't give in, Cipher_, it seemed to say. _I believe in you. _"Who?"

_No one of importance_, the shadow hissed, angrily circling Cipher.

"No." Cipher stood up, this time with perfect clarity in his voice. "I knew you wouldn't let me in here unless you thought you could win. _You_ lost, this time." Cipher picked up Sorra's picture lightly, noting with satisfaction what the shadow had not in its frustration. Skie had awoken at last.

"Why won't you give in? Why aren't you like the others? Why can't we have fun together? Ahaha-" its laugh stopped abruptly as Skie slammed a gun on the glowing disk in the center of the room, and it stopped, revealing a jig-saw like piece with the Ancients' symbol etched across it, but only a fraction of it.

"Game over," Skie said grimly, picking up the Relic. "I did _not _have fun." Then, turning to Cipher, he grinned shakily. "I can't tell you how sick of this thing I am."

Cipher returned the grin. "Yeah. Got it?"

Skie placed the Relic back inside the pocket. "I don't think it'll cause us much more trouble," he finished. "I think I know what it was though."

"What?"

"It kept talking gibberish about the past, but things like 'master' and 'Aranea' kept appearing." Skie stopped. "I think its Aranea's cast off playful side. Even down to the end, all it was trying to do was have fun, like some maniacal five year old."

"Aranea's… playful side? Are you sure about that Skie?:"

"Yeah." Skie looked outside. "Looks like the rescue party came. Wonder if they'll have anything to eat?"

Cipher snorted, slipping Sorra's picture back to safety, looking at it one last time with a small smile. "Is that all you think about?"

"Hey! I've been on a diet of lake water and dried beef! Cut me some slack here."

"Yeah, whatever." Cipher waved his arms out to the lights, where a hovercraft waited outside, untroubled by the winds, which had disappeared since Skie cracked the dome, slipping the old journal back in his pocket along with an old pen he had found.

_Say seven… Freedom._


	38. Chapter 38

Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch38

_Where is he? _Saire fumbled with the old set of transmitters, trying to pick up signs that Cipher might still be alive. _How could I just fail him like that?_ Saire tightened his fist momentarily in his frustration from being unable to keep his promise.

"It's not your fault, Saire." An eerie voice cut into Saire's thoughts, making him jerk up in surprise.

"So can you read minds as well, now," Saire asked dryly.

The Prophet shrugged, and sat down next to Saire. The Hackers would have occasional disputes from now and then, but each one of them were friends, with a bond inseparable formed by mutual suffering and war. "Rex would understand, I'm sure." He rummaged through the cards again. "It's our job to keep this place whole so we can welcome him when he gets back."

"You've had a vision?"

"No. But I have not had one of his death, so I do not believe that now is the time to give up."

Saire smiled; it was unusual for his pale friend to be this talkative normally. "Just get some rest, okay? You're not suited for what the Resistors have planned; this is a job for Rogue to do. Jade as well, I suppose." Saire added with a slight amount of distaste.

"I will await your safe return as well." The Prophet stood up from the halls, looking his leader one more time in the eye. "Cipher isn't the only one we need to worry about."

Saire understood what he meant. One of them might not return from the mission; Rex's death had been a shock to the Hackers, but without Saire, there would be no more Hackers. Every one of them understood that, including Saire himself. "Got it."

"Report!" Colbur's cry echoed throughout the cavern, a regular command drill recently, ever since the Resistance had found out where the Resistors were.

"What is it this time?" Rogue twisted an energy saber lazily, but with the precision of a master. "Not another border check."

"Not this time," Colbur informed him with an air of seriousness. "We'll strike within the hour."

"On such short notice?"

"It has to be." Cobur looked them in the eye. "We have reason to suspect that the Resistance, that is, the foul beings that control it," he amended, "have eyes in here. I don't know if any of you are the spy, but we have to trust you," he said, looking Rogue and Jade in the eye. "It's your job to get inside the Resistance, cut off all power to the weapons systems, and eliminate the problem."

"What about the Beta team? Weren't they supposed to get the power grid instead?" Spider scratched his head in confusion as he waited for Colbur's answer.

"Beta is gone. We stopped receiving a signal from them after their scouting mission and suspect them to be deceased. It's all in your hands now."

Rogue nodded grimly. "You got it. I'll take control of the mission." He made a sideward glance to make sure that Saire approved, who nodded in assent.

"He's the best man for the situation," Saire assured Colbur. "He's been trained for these operations."

"Alright then." Colbur looked each one of them in the eye in turn, studying their features as if he might not be able to see them again. If you don't get the weapons grid offline, then"-

"We go bye-bye," Spider finished for him cheerily. "No need to boost our confidence, though, Colbur."

"Just do the mission," Colbur said exasperatedly, but all the same, hiding a smile at the Hackers' ability to remain calm even before a mission like this one.

"There it is," Spider said dramatically as the Hacker's were rising to the surface. "That's the target." The Resistance loomed ahead in the distance, smoke trailing off its engines as it tried to escape its sandy prison to no avail.

"Spider, you take Saire into the power grid," Rogue informed them. "You have approximately two minutes until the big guns start kicking in, if those blueprints are correct." Colbur had shown them a brief map of the Resistance's interior, something Rogue had not missed. "Jade and I will take the ulterior route by the right side, where the hole isn't present. They've likely put more security around that area, as it is so open. That'll make your job harder, Saire, but we can cut through with ease. They won't have as many guards in around where we're going."

"What about Desaro and Kero?"

"Remember? Saire said they stepped down on security around their own office. They obviously think of their own people inferior. The only issue is if we catch them when they're both not there. Then we lose all advantages, and they're pulled against us."

Spider nodded. "Gotcha. It all seems so easy when you say it."

Rogue turned on his old comrade. "This may be a joke to you, but for the rest of us, this is serious! Get in the moment already!"

Spider waved his arms in protest. "Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Remember back when they invented fun? You weren't such a grump then either."

"Times change."

"Apparently." Spider looked outside, to see how far they were. "Almost there, guys. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then let's do this."

Saire and Spider jumped off the sand-speeder into the skeletal side of the Resistance, leaving a trail of electromagnetically charged bombs. Essentially like electromagnetic pulses, they were set to go off at the nearest sign of machinery, ergo, unsuspecting reploids. It was only for a few minutes, as they wanted to avoid permanent damage in case their victims were on their side.

Rogue sped off in the opposite direction, intentionally springing alarms that would make the people go on a wild goose chase, Jade close behind, checking for signs and of bombs as she went.

"This isn't right," she said after about a minute of running. "Why haven't we encountered anyone yet?"

"Let's not jinx it now," was Rogue's hurried response, but followed Jade as she stopped behind a well secluded pillar for reconnaissance.

"What now?"

Jade gave him a brief smile. "We make our own pathway." Taking out her Electra blades, she quickly cut a fine, efficient hole inside the pipe ways of the Resistance.

"Reminds you of old times, doesn't it?" Rogue jogged through the murky liquid cumbersomely, while Jade cut through with apparent ease.

"What, when we went jogging through a pipe? I don't recall that," Jade called back, circling to help her friend out.

"No, back when I was being hunted." Rogue stopped momentarily to rest his lungs.

Jade grimaced slightly. "I try not to remember. Now, hurry up, they're waiting on us!"

Rogue nodded, breathing heavily. "Where to?" Jade, he knew, was an expert in the art of improvisational decisions, in otherwise, lucky.

"I say we go right." Jade changed her course abruptly through the tunnels, occasionally putting her ear to the wall for any signs of vibrations.

"There it is," Rogue said as they pulled out of the tunnels. "Now all we need is something less conspicuous."

"Let me just get the dry cleaners then," Rogue laughed, surprising himself. It was good to laugh again, he decided. It had been a while.

Jade lifted the corners of her mouth in an effort to smile. "Do you think you can fight well with this much excess weight on?"

Rogue shrugged, sloughing excess dirt that had caked itself on his shoulders off. "I guess not."

"Then put these on," Jade tossed him an old battle suit. "By the looks of it, Saire and Spider have succeeded; not it's time to worry about our own skins."

Jade and Rogue made their entry through the walls again, "for traditions sake," Jade had called it, to get to Desaro and Kero, formerly Ciel's office, just in front of the desk.

"Hello," Desaro said, shutting the door behind him, "I've been expecting you."

Jade's blades spun quickly as she tried to catch her opponent off guard, but Desaro merely flicked one of his spiked whips lazily, flinging the Electra blade to the other side of the room, where it clanged, then, useless.

"We were too late." Jade eyed the whip warily, knowing that, if she tried another attack, her second katana was likely to be flung aside uselessly as well.

"Where's the other?" Rogue noticed that Kero was missing.

"Over here," Kero said, bringing Saire into view, with a blaster tightly pressed to his face. "We've known about the invasion for some time- it's amazing what a communicator chip under the skin can do."

"It is, isn't it?" Saire seemed to explode, causing Kero to snap back in surprise just before the pulse hit his memory chip, and fell to the floor, silent.

The real Saire filed inside the room with Colbur, Allouette, and about seven Advents along with him.

"It's over," Spider said quietly. There was no jubilance in his voice, simply an odd sort of relief.

"No!" Desaro lashed at them with his whip, but it only scratched Saire's unflinching face. "Why won't you give in?"

Saire smiled at his enemy. "Fear. That's what gets you, isn't it, Desaro? Rex didn't fear you either."

Desaro sneered at Saire with hatred, unable to move now that the electric pulse had hit his left side. "That's what you think. That big brute was cowering in front of me, remember?"

"He was scared," Saire said simply, "but not for his own life. Even though you didn't know Rex, you could see that. Did that confuse you? Why a human would put his life on the line for another? Now there are more of us, as there will always be. Friends will help each other to strand up, to fight again, and you couldn't understand why. We don't fear you, Desaro. Rex didn't, and we won't either."

Spider stepped up to lift Desaro's limp body against the wall. "It's time for you to go."

"We've had enough of you messing things up," Spider said, louder, this time.

"It is too late for you," the Prophet's voice echoed as even he took his place inside the crowded office. "You saw the shadows, but even you could not stall the lightning."

"Good-bye," was Jade's response as she retrieved her blades slowly. By then though, the pulse had spread so completely that there was no hope of Desaro ever returning to consciousness.

A wind let loose through the room, ruffling Rogue's hair as it went by, as if an old spirit was sighing in relief at last.

"I know Rex," Rogue said quietly. "I miss them too."


	39. Chapter 39

Cipher's Code Ch39

Cipher sighed in relief as the first of the rescuers sent a ladder down, where it nearly dropped on Skie's head.

"You okay down there," one of the rescuers shouted down to the two shipwrecked stragglers.

"Yeah," Cipher shouted back shakily. Skie was still having misgivings about them and their ladder, so he remained quiet, but all the same, allowed himself to e pulled up from off the island.

"Quite a shock you gave us there," one of the pilots, who introduced herself as Sharre said jubilantly. "First time I've seen a canoe with an SOS inside, that's for certain. How did those storms stop?"

Cipher shifted the relic deeper down in his pocket. " No clue. I still can't believe that worked, though," Cipher agreed. "I can't tell you how happy I am to get off that forsaken place."

"Forsaken is right," Sharre agreed. "We should be thanking you though. Most our ships end up crashing on that island; now that the storm are gone, we can finally fish there again. Is there anything we can get you?"

"Food." The people looked in surprise to see Skie speak for the first time there. "I'm starved," he added with emphasis. The wild look in his eyes was enough to convince themselves of that.

"Food it is," Sharre laughed. "By the way, we've got two people back at the base who'll be very interested in seeing you."

Before Cipher could ask who they were, he was distracted by the warm glow of a hastily wrapped cheeseburger. It was greasy, smelly, and smelled like heaven to their starved minds. The pilots smiled uncertainly as they wolfed it down in three bites.

"Er, are you sure you don't want to slow down a little…" They stopped suddenly at the glares they were receiving. "Never mind."

_Much better. _Cipher sat back in relaxation with a full stomach for the first time in a week. _I wonder who is at the base_, he wondered sluggishly. _Oh well_, he eventually decided, _I suppose it can wait. _

At the base, there was quite a bit of celebration; the entire coast had seen the storms cease; Cipher and Skie weren't the only ones out there. At the midst of the celebration, two dumbfounded-looking people stood, staring at them in amazement.

"Cipher? Skie? What are you doing here?"

Cipher gave his parents a sheepish grin. "Man, it's good to see you two again." He almost decided on rebuking that statement after Ciel gave him a bone-crushing hug, but opted against it. It was good to be safe at last.

"What am I? Old laundry?" Skie grinned as he saw his old friend get smothered by his mother, while Zero just stood in the background, uncomfortable with all the attention they were receiving. No doubt he was looking for the nearest escape signs, Skie thought to himself.

"Here." Zero tossed him a pastry from a nearby shop.

"Nice one," Cipher smirked.

"Better than yours," Skie challenged through a stuffed mouth. Cipher had to admit; he had him beat there, as he massaged his sore ribs.

"So how are we getting back to the Resistance," Zero asked Ciel after the commotion had died down. "I'm not setting foot on another lev-train."

"Don't worry," Ciel assured Zero, "I had Saire prepare a portal back to the Caravan." Luckily, she didn't hear his response involving how he wished Saire could have made one on the way as well.

"Saire?" Ciel tapped into her communications device as she typed in Saire's code. "Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah." Saire's voice seemed muffled, with his voice tightened as if he was under stress.

"Did you handle everything all right," Ciel asked him nonchalantly. "I'm sure there wasn't any trouble, was there?"

"Trouble?" Saire's voice took on a high-pitched octave. "None at all!" He bit his lip, occasionally looking back as mechanical sounds could be heard in the background, with the off word like "repairs" reoccurring every now and then.

"I'm glad," Ciel said, totally oblivious to Saire's surroundings. "So we can come back now?"

"Er, well, you see, now might not be the best-"

"Teleport in five," Ciel prompted over Saire's pretests. "Four. Three."

"Yes, miss Ciel."

Saire stared at the Resistance critically, deciding that the outer hull really wasn't that bad. The spiny western section had been completely repaired, thanks to the Arcadian crews he had hired. The inside, however, was a different matter. Saire gulped as he racked his brains on how to stall Ciel from getting inside, but not even his IQ would permit him from stalling Ciel from entering her own domain. He toyed with the idea of a gas leak, but decided that it probably wasn't worth it. _Oh well_, he thought tiredly. _At least Cipher's okay_.

Cipher's group landed to the eastern side of the Resistance, where most of the repair crews had left the scene. "Good to be back." But even as he said those words, he noticed something different about the place. "Wasn't there supposed to be a spire at the top," he mused to himself, but told himself he was being ridiculous; it wasn't as if the place had been bombed or anything. "Allouette!"

"Ciel!"

The two embraced warmly before speaking. "How was the Resistance while we were gone?"

"Well," Allouette began slowly, but was interrupted by Saire.

"Let's not darken their reunion, shall we," he said nervously, dragging Ciel's former apprentice by her elbows.

"What was that about," a confused Ciel asked confusedly. "Well, let's take a look at that item glowing in your pockets, Cipher." She gave him the this-had-better-be=the-Relic-and-not-another-set-of-plutonium look.

"It's the Relic," Cipher assured her, half removing it from its hiding place before Ciel stopped him abruptly.

"Not here," she advised her son. "Wait until we're safe inside. I have an idea of the next people to come for the application could be a couple of axe-murderers witht he luck they had had where we can hide it for now."

"Got it."

The 'secret place' as Ciel had described to her son, turned out to be not such a secret after all. "Does everyone know about this place," she called out exasperatedly as she pulled out can after can of contraband beer, making a disgusted face as its pungent smell invaded their nostrils. _Whoops_, Cipher thought off-handedly as she pulled out a jar of discarded candy wrappers. His 'cold turkey' from eating chocolate from his younger years had been found out. Even Zero had to shrug guiltily once she uncovered a wicked-looking energy whip that she had told him to scrap years ago.

"Hirondelle might not know," Allouette suggested, but her voice faded away once an old legend was thrown to the side.

"I could set a new password," Saire said, eager to get on her good side. It was only a matter of time once she went upstairs, he figured, and getting on her good side was necessary. "Besides, it has come to my attention that the Caravan has an empty operator occupation. I'm sure the Hackers won't mind if I stay here a little bit longer."

Cipher grinned gratefully at his old friend; it was nice having the Hackers over, _besides_, Cipher thought, with him there, at least no axe-murderers will show up for the application. They had had notoriously bad luck with their Operators lately. Saire would have thought a couple of axe-murders would have been a pleasant change to their last Operators, Desaro and Kero, Rex's killers.

"Excellent." Ciel drew herself up with as much dignity as she could muster, having one of her 'safe,' 'secure' locations been found out without her knowing. "But you're still not off the hook," she warned them, referring to the Cache's usage by the Hackers without her knowledge.

"That could have gone worse," Saire said conversationally to his old comrade as they set to work on the new code, "at least she didn't get out the spatula." Cipher grimaced in agreement; he still had nightmares about the spatula incident.

Just then, an ear-splitting shriek made them both jump in unison.

"_What did you do to my room_!"

Cipher and Saire took one look at each other, then to stairs, and ran. Anything later would be better then facing Ciel's fury over her demolished office.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for reviewing/alerting me/favoriting me- you know who you are. In case a sudden case of amnesia struck you, however, FanfictionLover, Zerodius, and any others that may have slipped my mind, thanks. This chapter is dedicated to Fanfiction, as I DID say that I would hasten to make a chapter as soon as someone posted a chapter. The only reason it took this long is an extra humor bit added recently from my brother. Fanfictionlover, I DO have typos once and a while, but Word can only do so much, okay? This is my first Fanfic, so the words of advice were very appreciated as well, so mucho gracias for that. And guys, don't worry, I DETEST it when people cut off their stories. There was like a 100k long worded one who just quit. Yeah, I was m9iffed. But I won't do that. I may be a little lax on getting my chapters up as fast as possible, but HALO Reach called to me (awesome game, but I suck at it). So, anyway, thanks for reviewing, and good luck with your own stories- get FanfictionLover to edit them; he obviously sees more than my eyes can apparently. Well, that's it for my long-winded speech. Enjoy! BTW, go to the Youtube link when you see it, trust me. Thanks for reading people, and again, Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch40

Cipher stared moodily outside the Caravan's open window, feeling the harsh desert wind blow against his face. For some, the fickle tempests of the desert was too much for them to handle; others, like Cipher, felt at home in its climate. For him, it, it represented freedom. Freedom from confusion. Freedom from Aranea. Freedom from reality, even. It was there, when he brooded on the most pressing thoughts on his mind.

"Saire still working on that code?"

Cipher turned in surprise to see his old friend, Sorra, who was holding a tray of steaming food, provisions from a local fast food ring they had the fortune to pass by on the way back to Arcadia. Saire was expected to finish the Encryptions on the Relic by then, so they could consult Harpuia. Zero voted against sharing the data with his old foes, but his Lone Wolf style was rejected by Ciel and the other members of the meeting.

"Yeah. He keeps telling us that he just needs more time, is all."

"I see." Sorra sat down beside Cipher. "I'm glad you're taking some time off to think. It's been a long week, hasn't it?"

"I'll say." Cipher still had a hard time believing that the Resistance had been taken over by Rex's murderers, but the devastation in Ciel's office was enough to convince him of the Resistors' words, however wild they may be. Although, Cipher did have some doubts to Colbur's tale about how he single-handedly drove Desaro and Kero in a corner, where the rest of them finished them off. "It's good to actually be able to eat again." He grabbed a fistful of fries and began to shovel them down his throat. At first Allouette had her doubts if Cipher was in a condition fit to eat the greasy foods, but the conflict was put away after Ciel's 'Welcome Home' dinner melted through the pan in which it was concocted.

Sorra smiled as Cipher set down the plate. "I'm worried about you, you know." Cipher instantly knew what she was referring to; his missions kept getting more dangerous, but even Ciel knew that they couldn't spare their best Advent. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I-"

"I know." Cipher looked her in the eyes. "Me too."

Sorra nodded, but half-closed her eyelids sadly. "I wish it weren't like this."

"Like what?"

"You off every other day on missions, Skie handling all of Colbur's extra work, even Allouette's getting on edge recently. I wish Aranea never existed."

"You're not the only one in that aspect, I'm afraid." Cipher leaned back against the wall. "We've lost a good number of men out there."

Sorra stayed silent, as if that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "We could just stay away from that for a while, you know, just the three of us, like it was back then."

"How carefree those days were," Cipher said nostalgically. "Remember when Skie drove that hover car into your old apartment?"

"He regretted it later," Sorra said contentedly as she sidled next to Cipher. "I think Mom and Dad tried taking away his collection of plasma weapons, but he hid them too well."

"The ones that weren't supposed to work?" Cipher and Sorra were the only ones besides Skie that knew that the souvenirs from Cerveau worked, but Cipher made a safety switch, so that they could see what they could do.

"Those were the good days weren't they?" Sorra looked down as Cipher's Comm. Link made an odd buzzing sound. "Who is it? Is it Saire?"

"Nope." Cipher looked down at the caller code. "It's Harpuia; he says he wants to see me pronto."

"Got it," Sorra said as she jumped to her feet. "I'll be on my way then." They waited for the other to say something, but after a moment of silence, she left.

Cipher strolled the dusty streets of Neo Arcadia, looking for any trace of the signal that had led him there.

"Specter?" Cipher regarded his friend curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I'm guessing." He held up a beeping signal, with Harpuia's number over it. "This thing went off about a half-hour ago, requesting that I see Harpuia."

"How's training going with your father?"

"Rough." Specter winced slightly from a painful memory he shared from the training incident.

"Ouch. Do you know why Harpuia sent us, though?"

"Not a clue." Specter kicked a small cloud of dust in the air, at the same time catching a leaf that had fallen from a tree behind him. Like always, nothing seemed to surprise him.

"There you are." A cloaked figure motioned for them to step out of the alley, displaying an almost garish green hue.

"What are you doing here?" Cipher was surprised to see the leader of Arcadia in person walking down the streets; he had expected for him to have sent someone in his place.

"And why so sudden?" Even though he didn't show it, Cipher knew Specter was surprised to find Harpuia strolling the corridors like any normal citizen there. "Is Venti alright?"

Harpuia paused momentarily. "Yes, well, that's why I summoned you here."

"Is she okay?"

"Ina manner of speaking, yes." Harpuia looked around shiftily. Come inside, there are less ears there. He led the two Advents inside a murky bar, which, surprisingly, was vacant. Cipher began to suspect that this was not a coincidence, as the bartender wasn't present, though the sign said 'OPEN.'

"So what is it, exactly?" Cipher took a seat on a barstool, waiting for Harpuia to answer.

"She hasn't been focusing lately. It's almost as if she refuses to do what I ask, but she just snaps out of it. I wouldn't be bothering you about it unless it was serious, however."

"It's probably just normal teen stuff." Specter crossed his arms dubiously. "I'm sure it happens to Advents as well. How serious could it be?"

"She didn't fight back when her position at the academy was challenged." Cipher took a deep breath. That _was _serious. "On top of that, she's starting to space off in training as well! My lightning would have hit her if I hadn't stopped it in time."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Specter leaned forward in prospect of a fun job.

"I want you to trail her, see if there's anyone bothering her. I'm sure this might seem objectionable to you, as you are her friends, but-"

"I'm in," Harpuia's newest minions chorused together. "It sounds fun," Specter added, "besides, I've been wanting to test out my newest stalking technique. Besides, I'm bored. This'll give us something to do, though. Are there any targets of interest?"

Harpuia grimaced. "Kale."

"Who's 'Kale?""

"You will see when you get there. Venti should be at the Valkyrie Academy just North of here." Harpuia looked Cipher in the eye. "Take the side entrance."

As it turns out, the 'side entrance' of which spoke of had been covered up since Cipher and Venti's escapade to help the victims of the Sickness. Now, Cipher and Skie did their best to inconspicuously blow the rubble away, without any of the dozen or so guards usually present noticing. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Screw this," Specter hissed eventually as they speculated causing a diversion. "I'm taking the main entrance."

"What about me," Cipher asked. "Not all of us can go invisible at a moment's notice."

"I'll let you in through the vents as usual. Just remember the escape from Aranea."

"Got it."

It wasn't long until the mesh grating next to Cipher's right foot popped open with a clean clatter. Cipher looked anxiously around to see if the guards noticed, but they were having too much trouble with their cooling systems. A couple Valkyries would be feeling the chill, but it was a small price to pay for Harpuia's Intel.

"Coming?" Specter's hollow voice resonated from within the metal venting systems.

"You bet." Cipher crawled inside with a likeness to Spider, making sure that he didn't bump against the sides. Either the Academy of Valkyries would send people to investigate, when their cover would be given away, or they would suspect that their giant rat swarm problem wasn't quite solved by the exterminators.

"Venti's room is over here, I believe." Specter motioned to a floor below them.

"How do you know that?" Harpuia hadn't shown him a map of the place, Cipher knew, but Specter just shrugged guiltily, making Cipher suspect that he knew more than he should, as usual.

"There." Cipher rolled across the floor as they landed from the ventilation system.

"We made it." Specter was about to congratulate Cipher on the successful job, when footsteps began resonating across the hall.

"Halt! What are you doing here?"

_Crap. _Two people rounded the corner with arms raised to fire.

"Wait! They're with me." Cipher looked around to see the source of their reprieve when a male around their age with black eyes and windblown brown hair stopped the guards. "It's okay," he assured them. "You can go now. Isn't it time for another coffee break?"

"Well, if you say so," the two guards left. "You owe us one, though, Kale."

"Kale," Specter asked in interest, but he wasn't answered, as Kale stretched out his hand for Cipher to grasp.

After the brief obligatory handshake, Kale introduced himself as one of the instructors there. "You're Cipher, right?" Cipher nodded. "Venti speaks of you highly."

"You know Venti?"

"Yeah, we went through training together. She's a natural. I've never seen anyone like her," Kale finished admiringly. Specter made an impatient noise; he hated being ignored.

"And if it isn't Specter!" Kale appraised Cipher's friend warmly. "I must admit, I thought Venti was just joking when she told me of your abilities, but I didn't even see you get inside."

Specter grinned. "It's simple, really." After about a minute of conversation, something almost unheard of for specter, Cipher broke off their conversation.

"Well, we have to go now."

"Seeing Venti?"

"Yeah," Cipher nodded hastily.

"Great," Kale said cheerily, "I'll come with you. I've been wanting to see her as well."

"That really isn't necessary," Cipher cut him off.

"I see," Kale grinned. "She is your friend, after all. Well, see you later. The Valkyries do training along with the Resistance. Maybe we can finish up your training, eh?"

"Sounds good," Cipher laughed, "but I don't think I'm cut out to be a Valkyrie. That welcoming ceremony was a little too much for me."

"Shame. See you then."

Specter looked at Cipher meaningfully. "Let's go see what Venti's doing, shall we?"

"Already on it."

The two friends eventually made their way to Venti's rooms, having no need for stealth anymore. "And we're in."

Cipher looked at the room, completely void of mess, with an aura of calm emanating from it. "It has to be a trap." .com/watch?v=piVnArp9ZE0&feature=related

Specter took out a can of something that sprayed mist to reveal a crossing section of lazerbeams, with an electric discharger at the end of them. "Oh well, don't worry, I'll take care of it in no time."

After a quick flash from Specter's electromagnetic pulse machine, they made their way to a book that lay on its side.

"A diary," Specter said in disbelief. "She keeps a _diary_?"

Cipher was similarly shocked to find out this new piece of information, but simply strolled over to it, flipping the pages.

"Cipher?" Specter's cautious voice warned Cipher, but after several minutes of flipping the pages, he made his way over to it as well.

"Don't worry," Cipher said just before the diary glowed an ominous white color. "I'm sure we disabled all the-"

"Traps," Specter finished for him as they were caught within an electromagnetic net of Venti's own design.

"I knew it!" Venti walked inside, increasing the pressure of the electromagnetic net. "My father set you up to this, didn't he?"

"Well, he told us to, yes," Cipher admitted. "He told us to look out for someone named Kale as-"

"Kale?" Venti's eyes went unfocused for a second. "Did you meet him? Where is he?" _Oh no._ And, suddenly, they knew why Venti was so unorganized. _Harpuia is _not _going to be happy once he hears this. _

"Er, yeah, we happened to brush by him," Cipher said, unnerved by the dreamy look in Venti's eyes. That was NOT like her at all.

"Just don't touch my journal again," Venti snapped, returning to reality. "If I ever see you here, I won't let you up for a week." And the way she said it, she really meant it.

Cipher walked outside, feeling thoroughly bested. "Well, at least we know what it is now."

"Pity we couldn't see what was I her _journal _though," Specter sighed. "And I think Harpuia will be happier without the knowledge, but lets go tell him anyway."

Cipher smirked to himself as they trekked to Harpuia's base of operations. It was just like Venti to call it a journal, instead of a diary.


	41. Chapter 41

Well, this is it, guys- the newest chapter. Sorry about the lack of posting- social life and all. Well, Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch41

"_Still?_" Cipher put down his steaming mug in disbelief when he first heard the news.

"I know," Spider said off-handedly, "I'd have thought the big guy would've finished it by now too. It's not like Saire to be stalled by a set of encryptions like this. Last time he took this long was when he was three, by my reckoning."

"What if he can't?"

Spider looked at his old friend curiously. What do you mean?"

"You know, what if he can't finish the encryptions. What if their impossible to solve?"

Spider laughed. "There's no such thing as impossible when you're talking about that Brainiac. Trust me, he'll have it done by Monday. It's our job to keep ourselves sane 'till then. Speaking of sanity, have you seen the Prophet? Everyone's talking about how he's such a great poker player… almost freakily so…"

Cipher laughed in return. "As if you haven't misused your abilities as well." Spider let out a roguish grin and set down a 'Highly Classified' document.

"Tell your friend Harpuia that he needs to beef up his security, eh? Amazing what they call classified nowadays. Made a good bit of light reading, but other than that, it was pretty much worthless. You get more info from the Rogues Den than that crap."

"I'll be sure to give him a call." Cipher smiled; it was nice to be laughing among friends, even if one did break through one of his other friend's parent's 'Safe.'

"Hey, by the way, Ciel was talking about taking a vacation, know anything about it?" Spider sniffed cipher's mug suspiciously, then put it down with revulsion- oil tends to do that to most.

"Not me," Cipher sighed. "I've had enough away time- I just want to stay here for a bit, without any roaming mavericks to spoil the fun. You can tell her I said thanks, but there's no way I'm going."

"You're going." Cipher groaned as his mother paced the steely room, holding a teleporting pad with his name on it.

"But-"

"It's final," Ciel said with some feeling of finality. "I've already had Saire prepare the teleporter. Cipher groaned, all the while thinking of how he could get back at the Hacker. "What was that," Ciel asked the Advent with an air of unnervingly calmness.

"Nothing," Cipher quickly amended. Ciel was not a woman to be trifled with. Zero could attest to that. "Where is it, anyway?"

"A charming place, really," Ciel explained. "It's called Area Zero."

"Any connection to the original?"

Ciel just smiled wanly at her son. "Why do you always sound so formal? Why don't you call him father for once? I'd like to hear you like you did back before the incident as well."

"'The Incident,' as you call it changed everything," Cipher said quietly. "I wish I could go back as well, but everything changed that day. Not just for me. That was the first we knew about what Aranea was doing, and it's been months. We _still _don't know anything."

"That may be the case," Ciel said, "but you still don't have to push yourself like this. You're just a child."

"You may have our blood, but even I couldn't do it all alone." A new voice drifted through the metallic room as the red reploid sat down beside Cipher. "You know, I had to go through a desert to figure that out," Zero mused. "It's time you take a break for once. Trust me, you'll like area Zero. It couldn't have a better name as well," Zero made a rare joke.

Cipher sighed, knowing that he had been beat. "Whatever."

"Whatever is right," Zero said lightly. "Then it's back to training. That's some incentive to stay at the place. Just look for Tempest; he's an old friend of ours."

"Tempest. Right. Is there any way I could convince you guys to just let me stay?"

"Go."

"On it." Cipher cracked the tablet, emitting a harsh light the second before the world spun and cipher landed in a patch of overgrown vines.

_Whoa. So much green. _Cipher stared gaping at the area in wonder before he noted the slight amount of hostility in the form of twenty or so guns pointed at him. "Er, I come in peace?" Cipher grinned, feeling a nostalgically familiar rush of adrenaline flow through his veins.

"Give up," One of the gunmen said in an undertone. "We have you far outnumbered."

Cipher weighed his options on the table. He could just reveal his identity and get some breakfast while he was at it. On the other hand…

"True. I may be outnumbered," Cipher grinned, "but you are far outmatched. On guard!"

"What the-" the first of the people to speak barely registered the blur before a sharp pain in his gut drove any and all wind out of him. If he had woken twenty seconds later he would have found the others to have found a similar fate.

"Sorry, Tempest," one of them grunted as he awoke to cipher's gloating face eying them from above.

_Tempest?_

"'Sall right," Tempest shrugged. He was around twenty-seven years of age with ordinary brown hair, but had an aura of power to him all the same. "I think I know who he is anyway" He stood up to face Cipher. "They said they would be sending someone over, but I thought they'd have told us about sending the son of Zero along."

"What gave it away?"

"For one," Tempest grimaced, "no-one else I know has armour like that. And besides, you're the spitting image of your parents. Next time though, just send us a warning, would ya?"

"Twenty guns aren't too inviting either," Cipher pointed out fairly. "Something bugging you?"

"Unfortunately." Tempest motioned Cipher forward. "Come. We'll talk where it's safer."

"So what's the deal with all this hostility, huh?" Cipher plopped himself down on a nearby couch, grabbing a nearby soda as well.

"Aranea."

Cipher opened one of his eyes warily. "They're here, as well?" He sat upright. "Let me guess: a couple Advents missing, no idea where they are?"

"Dead on" Tempest sighed heavily. "They came a few months ago, when Billy first went missing. We looked, but there was no sign of him. No sign of a fight either. That kid was six, and fought whenever it was time to go outside his house. Somehow I just don't picture him walking away freely with a complete and total stranger."

"He's been zombified."

"He's been _what_?" Tempest leaned forward.

"He's been taken control of. They have these devices, these machines that force thoughts into your head, make you do things you wouldn't ordinarily, like shipping yourself to an insane academy where hey teach you how to murder against your will. Not fun, I can tell you that."

Tempest grimaced. "That's not much a comfort to his parents. Is there any way to counter-act it?"

Cipher grinned wickedly. "I'm glad you asked.  
It might smell a little though…"

Hours later, when Cipher had located the root necessary, along with a few of the discarded machines, he started handing them out to several Advents that he had lined up, military style.

"Are you sure this is safe," Tempest asked Cipher once he got a whiff of the scent. A putrid, acrid odor drifted through the air, causing several of the people there to gag and cough simultaneously on the spot.

"Of course," Cipher informed Tempest cheerily, forcing a machine into one of the people's hands. "Any questions?" Cipher looked at the group of Advents, who just stared at Cipher as if he was an alien irritably. "Well?"

"It's really him," one of the younger Advents said in a hushed whisper. "It's Cipher."

"What are they talking about," Cipher asked Tempest, taken aback.

Tempest shrugged nonchalantly. "Think about it. You're famous for being your parents shadow already, but your escape and rescue from Aranea endeared yourself to most, if not all the Advent here. To them, you're even better than Zero." He raised his eyebrows with some amusement. "Don't worry though, the arrival of the real Zero should loosen them up a bit."

"Zero's coming?" Cipher gave the last of the Advents the anti-Hypnotizing devices and sent them off with a warning not to take them off. "When?"

Tempest laughed. "Can't wait to get to get away from this place, can you?" At Cipher's slight grimace, he softened. "I don't blame you. This place has got its fair share of things to do, but I can see you're just itching to get back to work. Just like your Ciel," Tempest smiled. "She couldn't sit still until her job was finished either.

"She still can't stand to take a break from the Resistance," a slightly lighter voice laughed from behind Tempest.

"Well, it's not like we've had much a break recently," Cipher argued to the new figure. "Not with Aranea around."

"This is my wife, Laera," Tempest explained, bringing the person forward. "Is there something wrong," he asked Laera anxiously, as if it was a regular issue.

"No, just coming to see who the newcomer is," Laera smiled. "Best leave the talking to you two though, Brise wants me is the Big Tent. Something about the Advent problem, not quite sure though."

Tempest nodded in her direction, and then faced Cipher once more. "Why don't you check out the forest area? Someone like you probably hasn't even seen what a true forest looks like; it's amazing. Just watch out for bears. We wouldn't want to have the ranger on our tails about bear mauling, would we?" Somehow, Cipher knew Tempest wasn't implying that it would be the bear doing the mauling.

_Plants, plants, and wait- nope, just a plant. _Cipher's thoughts were becoming increasingly sour as he strolled through the area, occasionally coming across the o scavenger who rummaged through old, broken reploid parts, but chose to remain unseen.

_Hmm?_

Eventually, Cipher became aware of a different presence watching him. "Who's there?" Cipher smiled as a slight rustling sound gave away the stalker's presence. _Three. Two. One…_ Cipher started a mental countdown until how long the enemy would remain hidden. At last, he turned his back to the grove of trees surrounding them, and twirled around art the last minute to slash at a massive serpentine reploid. "Too bad for you," Cipher grunted, kicking the hull of the metallic snake. "You chose the wrong guy to mess with." Slightly lifted from his black mood, Cipher looked up to a new, whinier voice as an incoming starship lighted down near the Area Zero colony. _Friend or foe? _Cipher wondered, as he turned over the snake's head, where a plate of bronze was melded to its head. _Property of Area Zero Training Facilities_, Cipher read to himself. _Why would the training object go maverick here of all places? _Suddenly, Cipher wasn't sure whether the incoming aircraft were allies or not. The scars on his chest flared up, and an old friend's words echoed.

_"You can't win, Cipher. Not against the Advent Aranea. _The memories rushed forward in time. _I'll be back. _


	42. Chapter 42

Merry Christmas!

Cipher's Code Ch42

_Roughly two hours after Cipher's visit to Area Zero_

A pale shadow drifted loftily across the powdery snow of Area Zero, wistfully looking up at the sky. A bird made a move across the clear blue background of its dwelling, but for the most part, the shadow ignored it. On the outside, anyway.

_ How free it seems_, the shadow thought melancholy. _Why must I suffer why it flies unbound? _The shadow made a slight move of the finger, but decided against it in the end. _It is not worth it_, the shadow seemed to whispered to itself. Nothing mattered save for the mission. The mission was everything.

"So do you think this'll really work, mister?" The shadow looked up approvingly as a shy Advent walked outside, carrying the activation codes for the mechanaloid used for training.

"Of course it will," the pale figure seemed to whisper. "You doubt me?"

The young Advent made an involuntary flinch as the hooded figure spoke to him- something radiated from the unknown stranger, and he wasn't sure whether he would like it or not. "Cipher will notice us now, right? Will I even get his autograph," the Advent whispered excitedly- the air was silent, and it seemed perverse to break the mood.

"All in due time," the figure said slightly louder now. "I was once a great good friend of his, you know."

"Really?" the younger Advent's eyes grew wide. "How did you become friends?"

The hooded figure laughed- it was normal enough, save for a slight strain that went unforeseen by the excited Advent. "It's a long story. Just get the machine working first, then I might tell you."

"Alright," the younger Advent turned his back to the advancing shadowed figure. "So how exactly does-" he stopped, sensing something amiss for the first time. "What are you doing? Hey!"

"You talk too much," Harley replied, his emotionless face, unblemished save for one deep scar that ran across his mouth to his left eye staring down the now shivering Advent, holding a small machine in his grasp. "Sleep."

Cipher ran towards the village, staring the unidentified aircraft, wondering whether he should strike or not. _I still don't know whether it's a friend or foe_, the blonde advent raged to himself, wishing he were at Area Zero, instead of half an hour away, hidden behind thick brush. At last, the ship descended out of Cipher's line of vision, just before he passed through the final clearing of trees.

"Hey, what's up, Cipher," one of the soldiers there asked the heavily panting Advent, noticing his expression.

"The ship," Cipher wheezed. Who's in it?"

He laughed. "Your parents are, of course! Didn't they tell you that they would pick you up themselves?"

Cipher paused to think, feeling distinctly foolish, having just remembered them telling him something along those same lines.

"So did you find anything out there," the soldier asked Cipher, eying the soot from when the mechanaloid exploded.

"Just a training accident," Cipher replied airily. "Nothing to worry about." In truth, Cipher knew that the only way that particular piece of equipment would attack someone was unless it was ordered to, due to its Anti-Maverick Security Software. Why anyone would set a time bomb like that on the loose bothered Cipher- no ordinary prankster cold have reactivated its Maverick side. Shaking his head, Cipher set his thoughts aside, stepping in stride with the soldier who led him to the docking bay.

"I can get off by myself, thanks," a familiar voice said coolly to the landing person, who tried (in vain) to help Zero off the landing bay, when he jumped off, still in air.

"Hey!"

Zero looked up briefly and smiled- very briefly. "Cipher! I trust your vacation has been as uneventful as mine?"

Cipher shook his head at Zero's disdainful tone; he said he didn't miss his old life, but Cipher knew he missed the action sometimes. "Actually, I ran into a little bit of trouble, but nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Zero nodded in understanding- Cipher wasn't talking about the actual danger, but who was behind it.

"Something we can talk about here, or someplace else?"

"Later." Cipher braced himself for one of his mother's hugs.

"Have they fed you already? Did you get into trouble while we were gone? Are you safe?"

Zero groaned, placing his hand on her shoulder. "As you can see," he said in an offhand manner, "he's fine." He looked at Cipher sideways when he voiced the matter to Ciel, letting him know that the issue was not quite put to rest.

_They seem fine. _Cipher told himself that it was just a feeling, as his small family sat down around Tempest to eat. _So why do I keep feeling like this? _No matter how hard he tried, Cipher could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. Whoever took the Advents knew what they were doing; Cipher was different however. _Who would risk spying on us? _By all rights, the presence of the legendary reploid , Zero, alongside Cipher, should have scared away any and all thoughts of another kidnapping. The harder he thought about it, however, the more Cipher knew.

"Are you okay?" Tempest brought out a small, steaming plate, with several; of Cipher's favorite human foods on it. "You look a little foggy."

"I'm fine," Cipher reassured Tempest, taking the plate in hand. "Honestly."

"Alright, then."

Just as Cipher was about to cut into the meat, however, small incisions were being cut, forming small words.

_Come. _

Cipher calmly pushed the plate aside, excusing himself from the table, where even Zero was attempting some form of small talk that did not include the latest grenade.

"What do you want," Cipher called out to the silence outside. "I know you're there."

"Naturally," a silky smooth voice cut through the dark. "I wouldn't have given you the message if I wished otherwise." Harley's jet black hair suddenly stood out in the background, outlining the wiry Advent. "I see you're still alive…"

Cipher nodded nonchalantly, fighting the urge to give in to his oversol. "You won't catch me off guard again- that's a promise, do you understand?"

"A promise, or a threat," Harley whispered lazily, suddenly right next to Cipher. "For now, we are merely talking- the real fight begins later. My mission does not concern destroying you at the current moment, Cipher."

"For old time's sake?"

Harley laughed softly. " My father wishes to relay a message- give up."

"Never."

"It's pointless, Cipher. In the end, you will fall, just with fewer casualties. It's the smarter option."

"You remember my test scores, Harley. I was never one for the smarter option. Not when it comes to this."

"What about your Advents? Don't you wish to see them return? They were quite eager to meet you, I assure you."

"What did you do to them, Harley? I know you're in there somewhere- why do you pretend?"

"I see this is getting us nowhere. Goodbye Cipher- I didn't want to see you on the battlefield, but if you insist…" Cipher cut him short by thrusting his blade out, only to have it collide with the stygian blackness.

"Goodbye…"

"Goodbye, Harley." Cipher looked at where his old friend used to be. _How could things have gotten this way? _

"Cipher?" Tempest's wife called to him through the darkness. "You okay out there?" Cipher stepped inside, but wasn't sure if he had the answer this time.

_Why?_


	43. Chapter 43

Cipher's Code Ch44

Hey, guys, I'm back- thanks to a very decent reminder that you guys are still out there, anticipating my next chapter. Thanks, Megamack, for favoriting it, as well as all you other readers- this is Cipher's Code chapter forty-four! Enjoy!

"Packed yet?" Cipher sighed impatiently as his mother's voice drifted across the hallway of the inn where they had decided to spend the night, where he just _knew _her immaculately packed case was already on their plane. Cipher took one last look at his, tried slamming it shut for the five-hundredth time in a row, and chucked it out the window.

_That's _one _less thing to worry about_, Cipher mentally told himself. _Scratch off a thousand more and you might get somewhere near sane again. _Ciel had kept both Tempest, Zero and Cipher crazy with her nonstop 'sightseeing' tours- most of them involving dangerous areas where Harpuia had left them to rot, leaving any broken pantheons for unsuspecting travelers to deal with.

"Yeah, Mom," Cipher called back wearily as he blinked, stepping into the harsh rays of the sunlight. That was another recent development- Ciel had forced Cipher under pain of trying out her new 'special meat' soup to call her by her rightful title.

"Zero?" Ciel cautiously looked behind the door the two shared. "Are you ready to go?"

Moments later, a very, _very_ annoyed looking reploid stepped out, scraping what looked to be a dirty sock off of his right arm. "Yes, Ciel. I am ready. For the _thousandth _time, I am ready." He then proceeded to peel the sock off with a surgeons precision with his Z-Saber. "Did you happen to see a flying suitcase a few moments ago," Zero asked his son irritably.

"Sorry, Dad- must have missed it. Why do you ask?" Ciel also forced him to call Zero 'Dad' as well, an unnecessary endearment, as Zero had put it, but all the same, cipher noticed the reploid looked slightly less stressed when he called him that, as if it were like old times, when he was still Cero, and the entire resistance weren't on constant alert.

"No reason," Zero said, grimacing at the sticky residue of Cipher's discarded laundry.

"Come on! The pilot says we have to go!" Cipher and Zero exchanged one last suffering look before climbing aboard the archaic rusty Boeing 573 the villagers had come up with.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this," the slightly nervous pilot asked Ciel as he tentatively tapped the controls, as if expecting it to collapse at any minute.

"Of course!" Ciel exclaimed. It says right here under this tour guide 'you can't miss the plane tours- thrilling!'" Zero gave the pilot one hard, enduring look, telling him that it was hopeless. Normally, even Zero wouldn't have set foot inside the dangerously tilting plane unnessesarily, but it was either that, Ciel had made clear, or another tour- and none of them wanted to be spending their evening picking maverick parts out of their muddied clothes.

"You mean the part right above where it says that the tours aren't responsible for any possible, and probable deaths that may occur," Cipher asked innocently. Ciel didn't answer.

"Right, then, kid- could you hand me that small black thing over there? It's kinda important."

Cipher handed the pilot the device he was referring to, with as knowing look in his eye. "Thanks, S-"

"Can it, Cipher," the pilot said hurriedly, confirming Cipher's suspicions. "This is the only way I could get Ciel and you guys in one place for the transporter."

"So what's with the disguise, Saire? I never thought you were one for mustaches."

Saire lifted his cliché disguise, pressing the small red button just as they leveled out in the air. "Next stop- away from here!"

Needless to say, Ciel was not pleased to see that Saire had chosen two-thousand feet above ground to activate the teleported machine.

"You could have killed someone," she protested once they had gotten over the usual disorientation from changing locations at such a fast speed. Zero was used to it, but Cipher and Ciel were still getting used to it.

"Above the sea," Saire argued, "I think not. Besides, I probably _saved_ someone by taking that floating menace off the skies.

"Very well." Ciel folded her arms over each other, taking in the familiar pasty walls of the operations room, where the twin chairs of the two old operators was still swiveling, moving towards each danger spot. Unfortunately, Cipher noted, it seemed to be doing that a lot. "What was the purpose of bringing us out here again?"

"First of all, you said you were taking a seven day holiday. That was seven and two point eight hours of a vacation, Saire told Ciel, mentally calculating the time."

"And second?" Zero looked up expectantly at the leader of the Hackers.

Saire barely managed to conceal the massive grin that was threatening to cover his face. "I've cracked the encryption."

There was a brief silence as they all digested this. "So where is the second Relic," Zero asked Saire expectantly.

"That's the thing," Saire said ruefully, "they seem to be rather fond of riddles."

_"Above the rest, I watch the world from my throne of despair. I have not been forgotten."_

"What could that mean, though," Ciel said, perplexed. "There isn't anything left standing out there anymore. Surely there is a mistake?"

"I assure you, there is no mistake," Saire said, slightly insulted. "That's what it says. I didn't make it."

For a while, the group shared hurried ideas, along with Colbur, who had taken the luxury of helping with the riddle.

"Perhaps it means a giant eye," Colbur suggested helpfully.

"What about Copy X's old throne?" Cipher looked at the Arcadian province they were passing, circling as far away from the city as Harpuia would allow. They all agreed that their allies had to be close, in case of an emergency.

"No, Harpuia would have sensed it already," Cipher said, now bored. "Got any ideas Dad?" He had noticed the crimson reploid had lapsed into a strange silence, which, admittedly, for Zero, wasn't much, but he had a look of concentration on his face.

And so it was, to their great surprise, that Zero cracked the riddle. "I believe our old friend Dr. Wily has not been quite as lifeless as we had originally thought," Zero mused. "It is time to visit Ragnarok again."


	44. Chapter 44

Thank you, valuable readers! And especially to Azzazin, who favorited my story. This chapter is dedicated to him, as he got me started on it. Thanks for getting me started on the chapter, Azzazin. Enjoy! By the way, can you figure out who the two bold lettered figures are? No, it's not schizophrenia, but they are mentioned by a certain shape-shifting reploid.

Cipher's Code Ch44

"No. Absolutely not." Ciel's resolute expression spoke volumes as she glared at Zero.

"We have no choice," Zero tried explaining wearily. "The teleporter should still be working, but-"

"You nearly _died_," Ciel shrilled. "And you think I'm just going to let you go back up? Are you _insane_?"

Colbur looked up at Ciel with the same resolute expression as Zero. "Zero is the only reploid capable of taking Ragnarok down, Ciel, and you know it. This is no time to be selfish. I'll take a team with Zero to-"

"No." Zero looked at Colbur with a determined look in his eye. "Only beings capable of withstanding Cyber-Space can enter the machine. You would be just leading a team to the slaughter if you tried a backup team. I'll go alone."

"There is another option," a new voice said mildly. Everyone, save for Cipher and Zero, who were used to it by now, shook with surprise as X entered the room.

"And what would that be," Zero said, obviously with no intention of heeding his friend's words.

"Him." X motioned towards Cipher.

"Cipher can't do it, he's human! What about Cyber-Space," Colbur said with confusion evident in his voice.

"You forget his other half, Colbur. Cipher is as much reploid as he is human- he can withstand the mission, while Zero can take care of matters concerning the fate of the Caravan. He is still a child; he is not necessary to the war."

Naturally, Ciel reacted to this, all in a very calm and rational manner, of course. "_Exactly! He is still just a kid! He's not some weapon! You-_"

Even X looked surprised when Cipher interrupted his mother. "I'm going. X is right; we all make sacrifices during a war. You can't stop me."

Which is why, two hours later, a miniature war between Zero and Cipher, and a call from Cerveau, Cipher ended up chained to his bed with energy links constricting his every movement. .

_Thanks, Cerveau_, Cipher thought sourly, struggling against the finely made chains. _Thanks a lot. _

"Need some assistance?" X looked down at Cipher with some amusement.

"I thought Ciel didn't want me to go," Cipher asked X as he rubbed his arms to get circulation flowing again.

"She doesn't. That's why I opted to watch over you, to make sure you didn't do anything rash, like opening that transporter to the midstation," X said, motioning towards an enormous transporter.

Cipher grinned. "Thanks, X."

"I don't know what you're talking about," X said innocently. "But if you were going, which I absolutely do not advise, I would suggest going in full oversol. That way you can withstand cyberspace."

"Got it."

"Oh my," X yawned dramatically, "I think I'm having a fit of sleepiness. I don't know whether I can watch over you." Cipher nodded, and X dropped the façade. "Good luck. You're gonna need it. Hopefully he isn't up there, but be careful. Weil's been known to surprise us before."

Cipher had barely taken three steps inside the portal, guarded by his Oversol, when every sense in his body was engulfed in a massive rush of multicolored objected, swarming around Ragnarok's interior.

_Elves? What are elves doing here?_

Cipher stopped as a barrage of thoughts slammed inside his own.

_"Zero?"_

_ It's him!"_

_ "He killed X!"_

_ "Some hero!"_

_ "Why couldn't you save us?" _

Cipher slashed at the elves as he realized who they were.

_Neo Arcadians?_

The elves stopped their swarming once they had realized that the person invading their unwilling home was not, in fact Zero, but still looked tense, almost as if they were about to attack again.

_"Who is he?"_

_ "What is he?"_

_ "Invader!"_

_ "Intruder!"_

_ "Leave!"_

"Quit it already!" Cipher's head was throbbing with the angry, resentful chorus of countless fallen reploids, refugees fleeing from the harsh persecution of the old Neo Arcadia. Despite the throbbing, however, he noticed one bright green Elf studying him, its emotionless face without bitterness, only one holding back sorrow.

Then the Elves began their barrage of questioning again.

_"Go!"_

_ "Leave!"_

_ "Kzrraaaaa!"_

Some of the Elves had been driven to the point of insanity by their unending imprisonment within the boundaries of Ragnarok's thick Cyberwalls.

"I'm here to help," Cipher said with a hint of desperation, but to no avail. Just as the Elves were about to begin their mental attack, however, the green Elf stepped forward, revealing its humanoid form, a tall battle reploid with a large cannon strapped to its back.

_"Stop." _Its voice emanated throughout the room, calming the chaotic Cyber-Elves. "_He comes with me."_

The still-glowing Elf guided Cipher beyond the Elves, where a large corridor, leading to an gargantuan green gem lay.

_"What you seek is there. Go now, before it is too late." _

"Thanks?" Cipher took a cautious step forward, until a cackling voice caused him to stop.

"Full blown traitor aren't we, now," it sneered to the green Elf. "Go back to where those other pathetic ghosts rot already!"

Cipher examined the still-human figure. What appeared to be once a yellow life-support pod, now lay caked with filth as it barely hung on to the remains of its owner.

"Dr. Weil, I presume?"

"You bare your father's armor like a coward," Weil spat with disdain. "So Zero's too scared to come up here and face me?"

"I thought you were gone," Cipher said, half in awe, despite the malevolent aura pouring from Weil. "Are you planning on another assault on the world again? Is that why you've kept yourself alive?"

"Obviously that hypocritical scientist's brains didn't get passed on to you, boy," Weil sneered. "It is not my will that keeps me together, but of another's. I can do nothing now but sit still and guard the very thing keeping me from a merciful death. However," Weil smirked, "it would give me no greater pleasure than to erase the memory of my greatest enemies' son."

Weil brought forth holograms of four different reploids, relics of Zero's victories, all of which Cipher dismantled with a hasty slash, sending shock waves out into the darkness. Weil's next assault was comprised of launching spirals of energy towards his location, to which dodged with nauseating speed.

"What the-"

Suddenly, Cipher's mind was flooded by the same presence controlling Weil.

**DIE****.**

Eight eyes circled Cipher, flooding him with an uncontrollable wave of misery. "Go… AWAY!"

The eight eyes seemed to glow brighter and the pain intensified. They seemed to grow thick, wiry vines, as they tried to tear Cipher apart, but just as suddenly as it had come- it ended.

_**Go now**__. _Almost as if from the same aura trying to harm Cipher, another stopped it. _**I cannot hold him back for long. **_

"Ugh." Cipher woke to find dozens of attacks pummeling his body, thankfully with little effect to do the impervious armor. Cipher's head now cleared, he headed towards the green gem, plunging his saber into it, finding out, with much surprise, that it was like sinking through a murky liquid. At last, once Cipher's grasp had a small, jagged piece, it fell, leaving a jade ooze across the floor.

_"Cipher." _

Cipher looked up wearily at the green glowing figure.

"Was that you, who protected me?"

_"No. That was the forgotten one. I am General Craft, once counted among Weil's trusted army. _

"Craft?" Cipher knew enough about the legendary figure. "What are you doing here? Neige-"

_"I cannot bear to face her now._ Craft sighed with discontent. _I must stay here, to watch over the machine… Can you take a message to her for me?"_

Cipher nodded awkwardly. "What is it?"

_"Tell her that I am sorry; what I did was inexcusable. She does not need to wait for me; there are others, who aren't as foolish as I am."_

Cipher got the general meaning of what he meant, despite its cryptic-ness. "Alright. She may not listen though."

Craft smiled wanly. _ "That would be just like her…" _

Cipher watched Craft disappear among the flock of Cyber elves, surging through the wormhole caused by the Relic's disappearance. "Next stop- home."

He barely had time to wave good-bye to Craft as the teleported activated, and he was sent back to his room.


	45. Chapter 45

SORRY! I know, I know- really. It's been a WHILE since my last update, but to be fair, you guys didn't exactly do many reviews- a good sized review means another chapter. Bu seriously, I've seen fanfics just days old that have more reviews than Cipher's Code. Please reviews, sorry for being lazy, please review, and Enjoy! Did I mention that you can review?

Cipher's Code Ch45

"Welcome back." X eyed Cipher with relief as he noticed his protégée had returned safely- Relic piece in hand. "I see you were successful."

Cipher headed over to the door, where it was promptly thrown open by Ciel, who eyed her son critically.

"Er, hi C-Mom," Cipher stammered, desperately covering up the Relic. "Am I free to go?"

Ciel smiled at her son before glancing at X icily, to which Cipher noticed in relief at his apparent escape. "I'm sure you've learned your lesson. You didn't happen to see3 anything interesting while we were gone did you? Like _space_, perhaps?"

Cipher looked back at X, who shook his head apologetically. "She came in earlier, saying that something went wrong with Zero's departure, and noticed that you were gone. There was nothing I could do."

"At least you got it." Cipher couldn't believe his stroke of luck- Ciel was actually letting him off the hook!"

"No five million year detentions? No more extra training sessions with Zero?" Cipher asked tentatively.

"It's not like that would do much; I already knew you wouldn't stay still," Ciel sighed. "Besides, X was right- we do need you. I just wish we didn't have to."

"Thanks, Mom." Cipher nodded towards her as he headed outside. "Thanks for understanding."

Outside, where his communicator had reception, Cipher received a call from Sorra.

"Cipher?" Sorra's voice echoed throughout the communicator, eerily like she was standing right next to him. "Where are you? We haven't seen you in ages!"

Cipher laughed. "Yeah, I know. Busy schedule, trust me. Where are you?"

"The resort. The guardians are letting us stay here for as long as we want- it's awesome. They even have a shopping mall inside the resort!"

Cipher groaned inwardly at that last comment, visualizing another visit to the chiropractor. "Sounds good. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"No need." Sorra sent Cipher a link to a nearby rendezvous point. "I'm over here; I'll meet you half way."

Cipher's smile widened at the prospect of seeing Sorra alone; it wasn't often they could spend time together. "Awesome. Hang on, I think I see you…"

"Cipher!" Sorra's voice rang out to him in welcoming. "Over here!"

Cipher took a quick look around the store, where cheap celebrity T-Shirts were rampant. It didn't take him long to zoom in on what she was holding- what Cipher thought was a ridiculous pose of him slathered on an otherwise acceptable white shirt." Is this why you chose here to be the meeting place?"

Sorra smiled at him mischievously. "No, but it's pretty funny anyway."

"So where are we going," Cipher asked Sorra, relishing the extra time being with one of his oldest friends. "Is there some sort of transporter arranged?"

Sorra bit her lip decisively. "Well, I was kind of hoping we could spend some time together, you know, just the two of us."

"Oh." Once again, Cipher's thoughts went back to the open locket, which she just so happened to be wearing at that moment, and how things would be if the war wasn't going on at that time.

"It's okay," Sorra said quickly, "the others probably want to see you too."

"No, no," Cipher interjected, "I didn't mean it like that. Do you have a place in mind?"

Sorra nodded. "It's not too far from here. Actually, it's part of the resort, just a more secluded spot."

"Lead the way." Cipher followed Sorra out of the store, to where a brightly lit section of Resort Arcadia greeted them with a cozy demeanor. Inside, a bubbling pool littered with various resting places lay on the right, a small Café to the left.

"Well we're here," Sorra said with much satisfaction, dragging him over to the pool. "Remember when Skie tripped into that ball of slime? I thought I would die laughing."

Cipher nodded, wondering where this was going at, noting suspiciously that Sorra was eying the pool, as if wondering where a nicer Cipher-sized spot would be to push him into. "So? He said that was just an accident, though"

"Not really." Sorra gave Cipher a friendly shove into the water, where he collided with a splash. "I pushed him in."

Cipher

Reeled with shock, then grinned with pleasure. "Then I guess you'll remember what happened next." He then pulled Sorra inside, relishing the large 'splash' sound that ensued.

Sorra glared at Cipher for about three seconds before bursting in laughter, chasing him around the pool. "I'll get you!" Eventually she did, but she was too tired to do anything about it. They just rested by the side of the pool, clutching their sides.

"I forgot what it was like to laugh," Cipher wheezed. "That was fun!"

Sorra did a weak half wheeze/chuckle, still tired from chasing him around. Yeah. Do you think the others are waiting for us?"

"Probably." Cipher exhaled heavily. "I think it's time we head over to their corner."

"You're right," Sorra said, strangely disappointed by what Cipher said. "They're in Area A. Last I checked, Mist was wiping the floor with a couple people in aquatic volleyball- guess it helps when you can travel through water like that."

"Sure does." It wasn't Cipher that said this, but a smirking Advent by the name of Mist. "So this is what took you guys so long. We were wondering whether you got the message or not."

"What message," Cipher asked Mist awkwardly. "I just got here."

"I'm sure," Mist said in a knowing voice. "Anyway, break's over- Harpuia wants us to meet at the Depths."

"How are we supposed to get there, though? The Depths is completely submerged under water- only staff can get down there, and even they have to ride a special machine." Sorra was having doubts about the plan.

"It just so happens I can help you there." Mist smiled mischievously. Have you ever tried Bubble Travel?"

As it turned out, Cipher observed, Bubble travel was not entirely safe. It was, however, exhilarating- which was probably why Sorra was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get me off thiiiiiis!" Sorra turned a sickly green color.

"I know, isn't it awesome," Cipher and Mist said in unison, as the air-packed bubble flew through the water to approach a dense, plain looking building, surrounded by an impressive layer of ice, which Mist sunk through, along with her two companions.

"Welcome to the Depths, ladies and gentlemen. Please keep all hands, feet, or anything you don't want to be crushed inside the HQ at all times. Have a great day."

_Mist is totally different under water_. Cipher smiled as Mist beamed at their surroundings- it was only natural, though. She was naturally suited to the water.

"Where do we go?" Sorra seemed to be over her undersea sickness. Mostly.

"You'll have to figure that out by yourself, I'm afraid," Mist said apologetically. "I have to go fetch the others."

"What others," Cipher asked Mist in surprise. I thought we were the last ones."

Mist shrugged, already walking towards the icy layer that held the waters at bay. "You'll see." She disappeared through the layer of ice, ironically giving a way a thick cloud of mist as she did so.

"Well, this is a lot more than what I thought we'd be seeing," Sorra said thoughtfully. "Who would have thought there was something like this down here?"

Cipher just shrugged nonchalantly. "After the Weil wars, there hasn't been much of a need to develop weaponry- advances in other fields are being possible due to that."

"I didn't need a lecture," Sorra said crossly. "I was just saying it was nice and all."

"It is pretty cool," Cipher agreed. "Let's go see if anyone recognizes us. If not, I'm pretty sure I can handle the removal squad."

Cipher and Sorra traveled through the flickering corridors with a dawning sense of impatience.

"Arrgh! Why couldn't Harpuia have just sent someone to show us where we're supposed to be?"

"Quiet,:" Cipher muttered, pulling her down, next to a set of abandoned metalworks. "I hear someone coming."

"Sorra?" The footsteps gradually grew louder. "Are you there?"

"Skie!" Sorra wrapped her arms around her brother in a warm embrace. "Why does Harpuia want to see us _now_?"

"It's classified," Skie muttered with a look towards Cipher. _Don't tell her_, it seemed to say. As for what it was, even Cipher didn't know. "You'll have to wait in the waiting rooms- they're right over there." Skie pointed to a room, flickering with light from on ongoing broadcast.

"Hmph." Sorra strode over to the room in a huff.

"Is it Aranea," Cipher asked Skie in a hushed whisper. "I that why we've been summoned?"

"We think so." Skie looked gaunt- as if he hadn't seen the comfort of a pillow in days. "Harpuia is using this as headquarters for now."

"What about the one in Arcadia?"

"Everyone knows about it. We've had three assassination attempts made already. No, this is much safer. And secluded- almost no-one knows about this place. To most, it's just an urban legend."

"But still, to use a paranoid Resort as your base of operations? It seems kind of desperate to me."

"We are desperate, Cipher." Skie looked at him with a hard stare. "Aranea isn't slowing down in their plots, and there's nothing we can do about it. Already entire areas have been cleared of all Advents, or reploids with war designs. It's as if they just walk off overnight."

Cipher's face sagged slightly. "So, Umera's still at it then? Has Saire had any luck with the Encryptions?"

"No." Skie shook his head forlornly. "No one has. Anyway, Saire's team is down here, working on the Encryptions in a secluded room."

"Really? Can we go see them?" Cipher rather liked the prospect of seeing his old friend.

"No. Even I don't know where he is. Only three or so people know-if Aranea is down here, and they find out where Saire is, it could be disastrous. Phantom and Specter are guarding them, but even they can be overwhelmed."

"So why is it that you brought me here?"

Skie sighed. "Mission Control will debrief you on that issue. Go inside."

"Inside where?" Cipher's question was answered as soon as the seemingly-solid walls opened up, revealing a scarred soldier, his grasp tightly fixed around a plasma blaster.

"In here," the soldier replied. "You will be assisting Saire and his Hacker team once more."

Cipher blinked in surprise. "I thought we weren't allowed in there."

"We aren't," Skie clarified to Cipher. "You are." At that, he seemed to sway, almost dropping his blaster.

"You get some rest," the soldier told Skie. "You've done enough already."

"But I'm fine," Skie slurred drunkenly, but swayed contradictingly.

"Rest," the soldier repeated. "You'll need it." Then he turned to face Cipher. "Come with me."


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks for responding Fanfictionlover! I know you may not love fanfiction sanymore, but thanks for taking the time read- and review Cipher's Code. Enjoy! Cipher's Code

The room was brighter than what Cipher had expected. Inside, several people were huddled over a massive, flowing stream of data. Blue sparks flew everywhere as they made the slightest move- then would sigh in frustration as if something had gone wrong. The guard who led Cipher to the room through a series of twists, where each wall lead to a different door, with explosive material set to go off if one made a wrong move. When they arrived, he told Cipher to wait.

"Spooky, isn't it?" Cipher turned to face one of the hooded guards inside the room. "I haven't seen Saire this edgy since you mixed those holographic tarantulas throughout the base."

"I didn't expect to see you here, though, Spider." Cipher looked at Saire's group of Hackers- the brightest of his students at the Hacker Base. "I'll admit, though- if Saire can't solve it, I don't know if it CAN be solved. Those Ancients were pretty tight about their security."

"If so, then we've inherited that legacy, it would seem," Spider muttered. "I haven't seen the Arcadian forces put so much shielding in one area since the War."

"Have they solved _anything_ on it yet?"

Spider nodded grimly. "Yes. They discerned what the encryptions called 'The end of the World.' Apparently something caused the Ancients, for all their technology to fall. And guess what? Aranea has it. It's only a matter of time before they use it."

Cipher kept quiet, keeping what he suspected confined to the corridors of his brain- for now. There would be a time to tell them, but now, the information would simply terrify them. "Are we alone, or are there other Hackers in these rooms?"

"They wouldn't let the Prophet back in- one of the guards tried to take his cards from him. Besides, all that's coming up nowadays is that blasted bolt of lightning. Evil. Danger. It's all the same stuff, every time. " He laughed deliriously. "At least there are enough of us soldiers to get some sleep on the off thirty minute break or so. Saire's team are so overworked, Harpuia had them issued them special drugs to stay awake. Does the trick, but it makes you look like you just came from a Horror movie, with the bloodshot eyes and all. They aren't the only ones though- your friend seems to enjoy pushing himself doesn't he?"

Cipher grinned, that sounded like Skie all right. "I thought you scouted- since when did you put on the soldier's uniform?"

"Since the old guard tried to kill Saire."

Cipher blinked in shock. "How did that happen?"

"The medics called it shock- I call it something else. Look around you, Cipher. Do you see any reploids here? Even Harpuia hasn't shown up. It would make much more sense to put on a reploid patrol, seeing as they don't need to sleep as much, but they've always insisted on a purely human patrol. Something's getting to the reploids. It's like Aranea has some sort of mind-controlling device. Even Zero said he might've experienced something like that. Remember the two idiots we buried back in the old Resistance base?"

Cipher nodded; who could forget Desaro and Kero's attempt to overthrow Ciel's command?

"Well, apparently they had a copy of Zero on a disk, telling them what to do, telling the what to do. Zero can't remember any of it though, it was like he was possessed. Harpuia had him hooked up to a lie detector, even. Zero agreed to do it, but he didn't look too happy about it. Reploids are doing things they have no intent, or memory of doing, Advent children are disappearing overnight, and now this. The whole world is crumbling, it seems- and I can't anything about it."

"Maybe you can't, but he can." Cipher's guide walked towards them with an aura of purpose. "One of Saire's Hackers have dropped. It'll be a matter of time until she's conscious again, but until that time, Saire has requested that you fill in her shoes. From here on, you have her clearance. Don't misuse it- we'd hate to lose you."

_Way to make someone feel welcome_, Cipher thought to himself dryly. _Spider wasn't joking- they really upped their security measures. _Cipher wondered what would happen if he 'Misused' the clearance card. Cipher looked down at it- it's name flickered from SARIA SONOS to CIPHER KANARA. Right after that, the picture warped into Cipher's own, in real time, as if he were on camera. "Cool." When he spoke, the virtual face mirrored his own actions.

"Over here." Saire wasted no time in greeting Cipher. "I need you to take over Saria's post." Saire pointed to an empty chair. "You remember how to do release the Encryptions, right?"

Cipher nodded an affirmative and sat down. Just as he did so, a paper-thin keyboard appeared underneath his hands, adjusting to his movements. "Awesome." Cipher grabbed a chunk of data nearby using one of its functions, as if it was concrete material. The data smoked and whisped away with a blue aura, but did not slip away. "Interesting." Cipher's eyes saw what no-one else's could. Throughout the globe of pulsating data, certain chunks lit up to him alone, as if it were lighted with neon material. Those chunks of data formed a string of data, to which he immediately recognized.

"What have you found?" Saire noticed Cipher's laps, looking at the floating pieces of information, nodding as if it made sense.

"It's a facture. If we reconnect the code, we can un-lock another area in the Encryptions."

"Where is it, though," one of the students, whose I.D. Card displayed the name Frank called out to him. "We've been looking for weeks, how do you know this isn't just going to make the firewalls activate again," he now addressed Saire.

"Just trust him," Saire muttered to his students- he knew firsthand of Cipher's innate ability to see what no-one else could. "For now, you take order from Cipher as well as myself, is that clear?"

"Affirmative." The rest of the students looked at Cipher expectantly.

Cipher pointed to a cluster of cubes near Anna, one of the Hackers in charge of the Eastern post of the stream. "You've got the first part of it right there. Mold it to fit Frank's piece he's holding right now. It'll adjust to re-fit the data correctly, even if we don't have the exact piece that it fits in to."

"Like a jigsaw puzzle," Anna exclaimed. "Alright, let's get to work!" The others brightened up at this, even Frank hooked the piece of data up to Anna's with renewed vigor.

"I've got something," another one of the students, Juene, called out to Cipher. "Should I try to encrypt it, or fit it to the ring?" The pieces of data were slowly forming a massive ring around them, constantly spinning around with the Hacker's rotating it to fit the ring.

"Give it to me." Cipher recognized Saire's voice among the hub of hushed voices. "I think I know what you're seeing, Cipher."

Cipher smiled to himself. Saire had recognized what his students didn't know to. "Surprising that it should pop up again, after all these years, isn't it?"

Saire nodded curtly, before linking Juene's piece to the ring. "So what happens when it's competed," Saire asked Cipher, sliding his hoverchair near Cipher's own. "Ah," he said just after his previous sentence. "So that's it, then?"

Cipher and Saire tapped the now-completed structure in unison, according to which pieces they saw in the pattern first, until the ring no longer looked like a ring, but of several crude blocks with the lettering of V- s-7_4, I- c-8_2, X- q- 9_2, U- r –5_3, R- d-21_7, E- c- 9_7. Slowly, with Cipher's guidance, the words took on a new form, J-597, to which he stored inside a small capsule. The tightly compact data held a surprising amount of data within it, but something within Cipher told him to keep it. Cipher downloaded the information in his own Encrypted section of his HACKER memory Drive.

"Release." Saire gave a short command, then held up his hand, to which the letters circled, spelling out VIXURE, then forming a small key, to which Saire inserted into the database. It made a small flash, and disappeared into the Globe, revealing a new section of data, freed of the archaic encryptions that withheld its secrets. "We're in."

Everyone tensed up at first, then let out a yell of celebration. Cipher leaned out of his chair, adjusting to the new flow of blood to his numb legs. "We've done it."

"You did it, more like," Frank said, extending his hand to Cipher. "Sorry about that, earlier- it's just that, we've been working on it so long, it didn't seem right that you could just come in and crack it right away. My name's Frank, by the way."

"I can tell. Your nametag," Cipher explained.

"Ah. Sometimes I forget it's there," Frank said ruefully. "Do you think we'll be able to get to see some sunshine after this?"

"Sunshine- I'm afraid not," Saire replied to them fro a distance. "But you do get to get to catch some Z's right now. Take a rest, team- you deserve it." To he and Cipher's amusement, the Hackers just slumped forward on their desks right than and there, as if that was an immediate command. "That was to be expected, though," Saire laughed. "Now help me gather this information so we can glean something coherent. I'll send one of the guards to inform Harpuia of our success. Time for you to get some sleep as well. I imagine this wasn't the vacation you were planning."

Cipher nodded- this was a lot more than he expected when he thought of the Resort. "But you, know, swimming in tourist pools and saunas wasn't my style anyway."

"We are Hackers, after all," Spider said from behind them, unknowingly by Cipher and Saire. "Looks like the messenger got here in time."

"Hello, Masters Saire and Cipher," the quirky messenger greeted them. "I have brought the container to be flown to Harpuia. Do you have the Encryptions?"

"Right here." Saire inserted a small disk, apart from standard Hacker regulations. Harpuia knows the key already."

"Thank you." The messenger turned to leave, but Cipher stopped him. "Can you give someone a message?"

"I suppose so," the messenger said slowly. "It would be against protocol of course, but…"

"Thanks." Cipher handed him a letter hastily scribbled down. "Give it to Neige- she'll be working in the News section of the Archives. Orange hair. Can't miss her."

"Very good." The messenger left them on a drop ship that just arrived through an opening in the dome.

"So what do we do now?"

"I hear deck Ten has a rather good celebration party up deck," Skie offered, as he walked inside, refreshed by his sleep. "Although, we aren't invited, and the guards strongly advise us against it as well."

"Sounds like fun," Spider laughed. "Lead the way."


	47. Chapter 47

Well, here it is, People Who Are Still Reading Cipher's Code- my latest chapter. Thanks for reviewing Fanfictionlover, sorry for misinterpreting your words. Enjoy!

Cipher's Code Ch47

WARNING! WARNING! Several sirens went off sporadically throughout the makeshift HQ.

"Did we cause that," Sorra asked timidly, setting down her glass. It had been three hours since the five of them snuck inside the partying room, when the alarms went off."

"I don't think so," Saire said grimly. "It does that every now and then, but this time's different. Something's up, I just don't think we're behind it."

"Why's that," Sorra asked Saire curiously.  
"The Dome requires constant maintenance in order to ensure that it doesn't crack under the pressure subjected to it at this depth. Every now and then, a team of engineers are summoned topside to seal some cracks that are appearing in the dome."

"But what makes you think that it isn't just a crack in the Dome?"

Spider laughed ruefully. "Since when were soldiers required to go up there for a simple maintenance check? Don't try to hide it, Skie- my buzzer's been activated as well."

Skie nodded curtly. "It would be best if we went topside to check things out. Our orders are to protect you, however."

Saire silenced him with a wave. "It won't do us much good if we're buried under three-thousand tons of water- if there really are armed forces on the other side of that dome, it won't matter whether we have you or the entire Arcadian Royal Guard with us."

Skie nodded, looking relieved. "I'll report back as soon as I can."

As soon as he left, leaving the solid gray door with a dull thud, Spider turned to face Saire. "Alright," Spider asked his leader, "what's the real reason you got him out of here?"

Saire gave nothing away at the moment. "I'll tell you later- that information isn't to be said within civilian range. That means you," he clarified to Sorra.

"Hey, I can be trusted," Sorra pouted. "It's not like I don't have certain military clearance as well."

"That would be inside the Resistance Base," Cipher informed Sorra, earning a cringe-inducing glare from her. "I think it would be best if you took a transport ship out of here. Harpuia had one specifically designed for civilian transport- it's in the back, covered by the black cloth."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sorra stood resolute in that, refusing to move an inch, even as the door slid open behind her, revealing a new face to the room.

"Yes you are," a uniformed guard informed Sorra. "All civilian personnel are to be evacuated immediately."

"That bad, huh," Spider muttered ominously. "Better do as he says."

At the appearance of the guard, Sorra, for once, was at a loss. "F-Fine," she spluttered. "You're coming as well, right, Cipher?"

The guard answered for him. "No, Ma'am. Cipher has his own personal duties to be taken care of immediately."

Sorra swallowed nervously. "But- we just-"

Cipher stepped forward next to Sorra, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "Don't worry," he muttered into her ear. "We'll see each other again sometime soon. Skie and I just have to take care of this right now. It's just a minor setback, is all."

Sorra nodded miserably. "Okay." After reluctantly leaving Cipher's embrace, she followed the guard outside.

Spider cleared his thought awkwardly after Sorra left, a sentiment shared by Cipher. "Well, then," Spider said uncertainly. "What's going on now?"

Saire was already halfway out of the door. "Move it, kid," he told Cipher. "We've got work to do."

Cipher nodded. "They're here, aren't they? Even after all these measures?"

Saire nodded. "It's up to us to ensure Aranea doesn't know how much we know right now. Your friend back there gave me the order. The Covert Operation begins now."

Spider, silent, until now, spoke up. "I know you geniuses have some way of speaking to each other, but I need plain English- who in the world was that guard back there? You guys seem to know him somehow."

Saire panted slightly as he responded, but never slackened his pace towards the room where the Encryptions Team were working furiously on the next set of Data Retrievals. "Did you catch the Clearance Tier on that guard's Card? No ordinary guard would have that clearance, or that appearance for that matter. They've brought the Variant Advent into this fray, haven't they, Cipher?"

Cipher nodded to the air. "Yeah, that was Raider all right. "Whatever's going on, I don't like the sound of it."

Spider stopped abruptly. "Through here." He indicated to a rather large vent. "It leads to the Encryption Room."

Saire looked at his friend with amusement. "You know, they told us that whoever scanned their blueprints were eligible to be put behind bars. How did you get the anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. Besides, even if I were caught, I'd just escape. Take a right next turn."

Cipher, Saire and Spider crawled through the vents, until they reached what they were looking for- the massive blue sphere of flowing data. Cipher popped down next to it, as well as the Hacker Team, saber out already. "Frank, stop the download of data immediately," Saire ordered one of his students. "Anne, you're in charge of flight protocols."

"Flight protocols," Anne said bewilderedly. "What's going on?"

"A slight change in plan," Cipher said grimly. "Saire, do we have another copy of it?"

Saire nodded in affirmative. "Go crazy." In seconds, what remained of the pulsating orb of Data was in shreds.

"Sir," Anne asked timidly, "what do we do now?" She glanced at the sirens, which were still flashing its alarm to anybody who wasn't deaf or who had sight still in their eyes.

"Follow me." Spider took the Hackers away from the small room hastily. "We don't have much time."

They all gave one last good look at what they considered their home for the past who-knows-when. "Good luck," Frank called out to Cipher as they left.

"Thanks," Cipher said in return. Under his breath, he also replied, "We're gonna need it."

Saire clicked a small vibrating tablet, to which a picture of the guard who took Sorra outside stood. "What's going on?"

Raider shook his head frustratedly. "It's Aranea- they've made an attack to the cap of the Dome- it's only a matter of time until this place implodes."

"Well, that can be a problem," Cipher said with an urgent tone to his voice. "Where's the nearest escape pod?"

"There is none," Raider said mildly. "Everyone else has been evacuated- even The Prophet, against his will. But help is on the way."

"Who," Cipher asked, but stopped mid-way. The entire wall adjacent to him fell apart, singed black at the edges.

"I _told_ you I'd find the entrance, Venti," Flare said boastfully. "Ready to go?"

Venti came into view as well, alongside Mist. "There you are! We've been looking forever for you guys. Did you know-"

"I've already told them, Venti," Raider informed her via the Communicators. "Just get them out of here- preferably in one piece."

Venti smirked. "Apparently training's given you some guts- good thing too, I was wondering if you had any."

Ignoring the jibe, Raider simply sent them a copy of the nearest escape route before clicking out. "Good luck," Raider said before his screen went blank.

Flare turned to face the walls. "There isn't that much time to get to the loading bay. Fortunately, there is another option." With a massive grunt, he pulled his entire oversol out, alongside his Magma Cannon. "FIRE!" After the initial burst, the HQ exploded. Where Walls once stood, Water replaced it- and it was coming in fast.

"Get in." Mist put a water orb around them hurriedly, to shield them from the onslaught of rushing water. "Venti?"

"Got the oxygen right here," she replied, holding a compressed sphere of air. "Hang on, guys, 'cause it's gonna be a rough ride." She too, was already in full oversol, crackling with spare electricity, where it bounced off Mist's impressively built bubble-walls. Her twin sabers, however, were kept within their slits, as to prevent rupture.

"How does it do that without causing a current," Cipher asked his green friend.

Venti smiled. "I had to learn how to do that one just recently. We've all been training, actually."

Cipher nodded, wondering just how powerful his friends had become. "So where are we heading now?"

"Corcora." Cipher turned to face Saire with surprise. "How do you know?"

"It was in the mission information Raider gave me," Saire replied just after prodding a snoring Spider. "How is he asleep," he muttered bewilderedly.

Cipher smiled- whenever Spider didn't have a job to do, he could fall asleep in any vehicle almost instantaneously. And, judging by the amount of snores coming from his mouth, Cipher reflected, Bubble Travel was no exception.


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Notice**

In case you missed the bold captioned title, this is not, in fact a chapter. I am merely posting this to point out, in light of PikadudeN64's favoriting my story that I have not forgotten this story, but homework, other things, and virtually no-one reviewing my story, despite my offer leading me to believe that my entire fan base consisted of a half-drunk overweight man in China has left me with little motivation to continue. I will, however, for Pikadude's sake (and the Chinese guy, of course). I have to get chapter summaries rolling, as well as read y story again to become re-accustomed to the feel of it, which should take about a month when you factor in my social life (yes I have one, sorry to disappoint), marching band, homework, etc. I just want to say that I have not forgotten it, but some appreciation would be much appreciated. I'm looking at you, Pikadude and half-drunk Chinese guy.


	49. Chapter 49

Author's Notice

Last one for original Cipher's Code

Cipher's code will be undergoing extreme reconstruction, as well as new storyline elements being added. As such, please visit the story World of Advent, the improved version of Cipher's Code. Please don't be too disappointed; it is not gone forever, merely undergoing changes, but still keeps its old cast. This is a darker story, however, and will have multiple POV's. I apologize to anyone looking forward to the next chapter of this story, but please read World of Advent. I believe you will not be disappointed.


End file.
